My version of a Banished Naruto Story
by Pokeminster ed x
Summary: This will take time since this is a test story. Warnings: Language, Deaths, Bashing of many, and crazy shit that should no one be capable in real life.
1. Explaining a few things

**This is a test story for another story idea I have. It Naruto Story with crossovers but there is somethings I like to point first such as warnings and explainations.**

 **-I'm bashing a lot of characters because there are some I either hate, don't like a part of them or just dislike them in some way . If I'm bashing your favorite character then read at your own peril. Know that there will be deaths, suffering, injuries and damnation of many characters.**

 **-The story is starting when the Sasuke Retrival Misson is over. I wanted to try it at this point because I want to see how good it will go. Unlike the Anime and the Manga the mission is a success. Anyway the Sasuke retrival arc is sort of a turning point for most of the characters.**

 **-Parings have been undecided at the moment. A possible Harem maybe for Naruto but like I said Undecided.**

 **-Naruto is gonna have a lot of power. He is a late bloomer but a lot of people have limited how much potential he could bring out.**

 **-The Plot is a difficult part for me and is going to take time to come together. There are Logs that are written from most of the first part of the Naruto Series.**

 **-The Occ for this Story is sort of like a brother to Naruto. He dislikes a lot of people due to the abuse and trauma. He is very talented and is really powerful than anyone in the elemental nations. He not arrogant and power hungry but has a thirst of knowledge. So expect a lot of things being uncovered.**

 **-Also this a banished Naruto fanfic. But Naruto doesn't come in till chapter 1.**

 **Anyway it's a test story I'm trying see how far I can go with it. Anyway hope you Enjoy the Story.**


	2. Prolouge

**N/A: I don't own anything except the occ's I put in the story.**

 **Prologue**

 **?-?**

"… _.."_

"… _."_

"…"

"… _..Hmm?" I said as I could not remember who I was and where I was. Everything was dark and yet it was silent._

" _ **Hello there.**_ _" As I looked around till I spotted a phantom of some kind a few feet away._

" _Who are you? Where am i? What happen?" As those were the first questions I blasted the phantom with._

" _ **Hold your question before you blast me.**_ _" As I stopped to let him explain._

" _ **What happened is that you were sealed away in order to keep you from someone. Where are you is simply your heart. Who are you is what you determine yourself. Now in order to get out you need to get your keyblade. But whatever you do you have to listen to my voice only not anyone elses. Okay?**_ _" as the phantom waited for my reply. I thought about really what had I got to lose it either do what the phantom says or be stuck here forever._

" _Yes." I said as the phantom smiled._

" _ **Good now remember to land on your feet.**_ _" As that left me confused._

" _Wait what do you me-AHHHHHHH!" As I found myself falling out of the phantom's sight not before hearing him say._

" _ **Good Luck.**_ _"_

 _ **?-?**_

 _ **Insert: Kingdom Hearts-Dive into the heart**_

 _I felt like I was falling for hours till I saw a light as I got closer. It was actually some kind of platform with a familiar face on it. I didn't get why I felt so familiar with the person but I needed to focus. When I landed I heard a voice that was coming from above._

 _ **How frightening….**_

 _ **The prophecy is so close to being destroyed…..**_

 _ **Yet there is a chance of saving the chosen one…**_

" _What? Who is the chosen one? What kind of prophecy are we talking about?" as I suddenly felt my head hurt as I start seeing something._

 **Flashback: Mount Myoboku: Normal Pov**

"What is it that you need of me great toad sage." Said the man with with spiky hair. As the giant toad spoke calmly.

" **Jiraiya there is a prophecy that impacts on the elemental nations if not the world itself. There will be a child that will be born from a great union between two powerful shinobi. They will have potential to surpass many and you will teach them.** " As this drew Jiraiya in as he would become famous for training the chosen one. However the Toad Sage Elder saw this.

" **Jiraiya be warned should the prophecy be broken. The Shinobi World will change in another direction we cannot understand."**

"Come gramps it's just a prophecy. I will do that and train the kid so he can saving the world." As the The old sage was not buying it.

" **Who says they were a he. The child has not been born yet and you assume it is a he. Jiraiya should Konoha destroy the prophecy those responsible will not only damn themselves but everything they love."** As Jiraiya understand before teleport in a gale of leaves. The Toad Sage sighed as he couldn't tell him the second one.

" **I pray for that Konoha does not destroy the prophecy less they wish for destruction at a godly level.** " Before the Toad Sage went back to smoking his pipe.

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _I stand there in shock at what I just watched. A prophecy that would effect everything and yet is soon to be broken. The second prophecy piqued my interest as what the Toad Sage meant._

 _ **Now, step forward.**_

 _ **Can you do it?**_

" _ **Do it.**_ _" I heard the phantom's voice as I walked forward and back. Then ran around a bit till I went back in place. Three pedestals appeared around me with a different item. One was a Shield, another was a wand and the third was a sword._

 _ **Power sleeps with you.**_

 _ **If you give it form…**_

 _ **It will give you strength.**_

 _ **Choose well.**_

" _Maybe I should look at each of these before choosing_ _._ _" As I walked over to the Sword first._

 _ **The power of the warrior.**_

 _ **Invincible courage.**_

 _ **A sword of terrible destruction.**_

 _I placed the sword down and walked over to the shield._

 _ **The power of the guardian.**_

 _ **Kindness to aid friends.**_

 _ **A shield to repel all.**_

 _I put the shield back where it was and checked out the staff._

 _ **The power of the mystic.**_

 _ **Inner strength.**_

 _ **A staff of wonder and ruin.**_

 _The moment I put down the staff I sat back in the where I landed and look at my hands. My skin was completely pale white and I didn't understand how it become that way. All three items felt right with me till I heard the phantom again._

" _ **Pick one of them and when you are asked to give one up say no**_ _ **.**_ _" as I nodded before grabbing the shield as I wanted to protect something precious to me._

 _ **Your path is set…**_

 _ **Now decide what you will give up.**_

 _I did what the phantom told and went to both and after I did that I said._

" _Sorry but I'm not giving up any part of my heart." As the two items were consumed in pillars of darkness before they revealed two version of me. The one hold the sword was older, had a heart insignia with stitches on his chest. The outfit they had looked like that of a ninja in scarlet with a headband that had a leaf on it. The other me with the staff was younger wearing a black outfit a butler wears but had ninja gear and a headband around the neck with swirl on it._

" _ **Destruction and Ruin will befall you no matter what you. Now choose!"**_ _I notice the staff was in the butler's hand while the ninja carried the sword. The shield appeared into my hands shocking me as I heard the phantom speak._

" _ **Even though your not at full strength yet. Your strong enough for three elements. During the battle you'll see a color scroll come from above. First I want you to do three hand signs**_ _ **.**_ _" As I visualized the phantom doing something with his hands as he called them._

" _Bird, Monkey,Tiger._ _ **Chakra Release: Great Unsealing**_ _ **!**_ _" As I felt lf like a huge dam full of power released as I felt stronger._

" _ **Heh. So they put more seals then I thought. Anyway now you can use chakra in battle. Alright here are some jutsu you can use to fight.**_ _" As I was flooded with a bunch of techniques._

" _Hey what are they?" I asked as I looked over them._

" _ **Use them and find out. I'm sure you can find out how they work. I'll get you more when you grab one of those scrolls.**_ _" As the phantom cut off leaving me as I dodged a lightning bolt and blocked a swipe to the head with the shield._

" _Crap. But guess lets do this!" as I did a cross before saying._

" _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_ _" As two clones materialized but for some reason I couldn't look at them face to face._

" _Get them!" as I the two charged at the two lookalikes. However they both did not look impressed._

" _ **Fool. Your Fate is to destroy others. You are a weapon used to slit throats."**_ _Said the Lookalike with the leaf headband. As he chopped off one of the clones heads with a smile._

" _ **No, Your Fate is to serve others. You are a servant who does as he command.**_ _" As the look alike with the swirl headband zapped the second clone to dust. I made my move and charged at them._

" _Why are you saying im fated to for something. I was never fated for anything! I decide my own fate and no one can have a say at that!" as the two had their hands out and they were glowing blue and red. Before I was hit by an attack as I felt myself get pulled into a flashback._

 **Flashback-Uzushiogakure-Normal Pov**

"Father. Who is the kid?" as he was looking at the cloaked boy by his father. He felt uneased as they looked at him.

"Simple the boy is our new servant but is going to be joining you in the academy today. However due to the fact of your pranks he will have to watch you." Said the Father.

"But Pops I don't need a baby sitter unless it's a chick." Said the boy before he was hit in the head by his father.

"Kenshin you littl-" said the father before a ninja with an animal mask appeared.

"Genshi-sama the Uzukage asked of you for the moment." As Genshi sighed before he looked at the boy.

"Make sure Kenshin does not get in trouble and watch Mimi. Kenshin you are also watching her." As he heard his son groan. Genshi sighed before leaving with the masked ninja. The two kids were alone as Kenshin spoke.

"So what is your name anyway? Did you ever been given a name?" As the boy was quiet as if he looked like a zombie.

"Tye…Tye Dullahan" Said the cloaked boy removed his hood. Revealing a pale face kid with black hair and brown eyes.

"Dullahan? Never hear of that name before. You a foreigner kid? I mean from the wall?" As Tye nodded.

"Yes. However I was not let outside like the other kids. When war broke out someone took us from there and brought us to here." As Kenshin looked confused.

"Here?" As he nodded before explaining.

"This is the East? The Elemental Nations? That Orochi guy said something about?" Shocking Kenshin.

"Wait Orchi? Did you get taken by orchimaru one of konoha's sannin? Did he do anything to you?" as Tye looked away before look at the building with the swirl.

"Is that the academy?" Tye asked Kenshin as he tried to distracted him.

"Yes, That is the academy were supposed to go and lear-Hey!" as Kenshin saw Tye ran for the building before chasing after him

 **Uzushio Ninja Academy- Room 216**

"Alright class. Listen up when I call your name. Uzumaki Alca." As the teacher began taking roll call. **(N/A: Not wasting time)**

"Uzumaki Gensh- ***Boom*** " as the class turned around to see a cloak child with his left leg out and the boy that was supposed to be the Uzumaki Clan Heir was on the floor face down. The only reaction was pure laughter at Kenshin.

"Alright then. Dullahan Tye?"

"Here." As the cloaked boy picked up the red head and placed him in his seat while Tye sat in the back row. He looked around to see that it was a big class.

"Alright for the next six years you will be trained in many arts along with other things. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and everything else. Unlike other countries we want our genin to be strong enough to handle everything that is thrown at them." As Tye noticed Kenshin smirking at this. Tye however wanting to become strong and had his name known to the world. All it would take was six years and he would be a ninja.

 **5 years later- Uzumaki Council Chambers**

"Damn those Tree Huggers." Said an Uzumaki council member as they were trying to figure out what to do. They were defending against three armies from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. But someone had interfered with the seals weakening the defenses. They had asked Konoha for assistance but gain no reply. They were wondering if they should fight the armies till the death or evacuate.

Genshi sensed someone was listening and recognized who it was.

"Dullahan you can come in now." As the boy walked in wearing a dark colored outfit and a cat mask.

"Genshi-sama permission to speak." As Tye had grown well after 5 years. He graduated after 4 years instead of finishing. He excelled and became the youngest person to become anbu at the age of 11.

"Granted." As He could tell he was planning something.

"Go over the wall into the west. Give me enough explosive tags and explosive blood clones to make it look like you all have died." As the Uzumaki council members yelled in outrage till they were silenced by the killer intent coming from the 11 year old.

"Look. I've seen what this clan no this village can do so I'm sure it can survive in a war torn place like the west. All of you are too stubborn to die anyway. I give you as much time to escape. So don't waste it and throw your lives away." As the council and Genshi were silent.

"Very well. But you will be put on a mission that will take a while to complete." As Tye was waiting for the orders.

"We were precautious and evacuated some of our members into parts of the elemental countries. Retrieve them and any Uzumaki Scrolls, Sealing, and The Nine Tails." As this caused Tye to raise an eyebrow.

"Nine Tails?" Tye asked as Genshi sighed.

"I never told you this but only an Uzumaki can hold the nine tailed fox. There are those that wish to use it as a weapon. I fear konoha has betrayed us to secure the nine tails but also the Uzumaki clan through my oldest Kushina. Now go we will send out the clones." As Genshi knew the boy had explosive tags. Tye summoned a scythe from the shadows as he said.

"Hai, Genshi-sama." As the boy put on his mask and vanished in a seal less shushin.

 **2 years later-Leaf Village**

"Why must things be so difficult." As he dodged a giant paw as the nine tails roared.

" **I will not be sealed again!"** as the fox tried to crush the boy with it's paws. Tye did five handsigns before saying.

" **Ice Style: Stalactite Murder!** **"** as 5 huge spike shaped stalactites that were pointing downward as they impale both of the foxes legs and arms along with it's back. It looked pissed as it was charging up was not a good sign.

"Look it's the Yondaime!" As Tye looked up to see a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The outfit he was wearing was someone like that of a kage. Tye did suck at describing people when he was younger and he still sucked at it now.

"Kid look out!" as he was grabbed and teleported to somewhere.

"Stay here. I need to grab something." As the kage left the room.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** **"** as Tye summoned a clone.

"Wait here." He said as he followed the kage to a room. He listened to the conversation in the other room. As he listened to what was going on in the other room. Better yet why not watch.

" **Ninja Art: See-Through Eyes!** " As the jutsu made it easy for someone to see what is going on in a room. But it keep the user from being spotted.

"Minato there has to be another way than this." As the red hair and violet eyes proved she was Kushina Uzumaki. She was wearing a hospital dress as looked weak.

"I'm sorry kushina but for my village I must do this. **Puppeter Seal!** " as he slapped it onto her neck.

"Kushina, You will **give** your life for the village. Uzushiokure and all the Uzumaki clan were killed. The boy you met is an enemy spy." Said Minato as another person appeared.

"Kukuku. Your Double is ready to do the sealing. But I might asked why go this far." As minato scoffed.

"Because I have to put the village above anything even my wife and child. That Uzushio Anbu needs to be taken care of though. I don't someone connected to the Uzumaki clan messing up the plan we created for the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. Maybe splitting the nine tails apart would work and I have two will work as suitable Jinchuriki

"I see but how do we deal with the brat outside in the hall." As Tye realized they were talking about him.

"Shit! ***Boom!*** " As he was knocked out by the explosion.

 _ **Flashback end**_

" _WTF was all that." As I felt so many memories flow into me. Some showed me working in the main house, some showed him in the academy as he worked hard. This did tell me somethings such as my name and that I was really strong then how did I end up in this mess._

" _Hey phantom how can I confirm I'm Tye Dullahan." Through the connection._

" **Summon the scythe."** As I nodded as I tried to figure out how to summon it.

" _ **See your nothing but a servant and a tool. So just give up."**_ _The two said as one._

" _Tch. Alright let's get one damn thing straight. I maybe be a servant but that what does that have to do with Destruction and Ruin really? In fact would matter if I rid one for the other? I'd rather take both and face it head on. So in terms of that. HIYAH!" As I toss the shield like a boomerang knocking the staff and sword out of their hands and into mine. The moment all three items made contact they were engulfed in blinding light._

" _ **Ah without a due one of the mightiest weapons in existence. The Keyblade."**_ _As the light faded revealing a strange weapon. The description was vague to me but it's odd. The handle is pale green that was surrounded by a red guard. Each side of the guard sported two spikes that pointed diagonally down. The keyblade's shaft had concave edges and ends in a point. It was red orange at the base and gradually lightens in the color as I look up on the blade. There was an x shaped charm at the tip of the blade. The charm seemed like it was the only thing connected to it's teeth. The teeth were formed by a black circular arc lined with spikes. The keychain that was attached to it was a black disk lined with spikes._

" _What is-Augh not again!" as I felt my head split as huge amount of pressure built up. I tried to look at the two clones only to pale as in their place was a giant nine tailed fox._

" _-Arrre-yo-u the kyubi?!" as the fox sighed._

" _ **No I'm taylor swift."**_ _The Fox said sarcastically as I glared at them._

" _No seriously are you the kyubi?" I asked as they looked at me like I'm stupid._

" _ **Yes I am or partial I am the kyubi."**_ _As I was curious at what they meant._

" _Partially? Are you saying the Yondamine hokage split you in two?" As I felt like that is the answer._

" _ **Yes. The blonde prick had a double seal me into a child. But I was shocked when he had a second vessel ready for me the yin half."**_ _As I looked shocked._

" _I thought only Uzumaki are the only thing that can contain you?!" as they looked at me again._

" _ **Yes. Only an Uzumaki can hold both halves of me. Now that you have your keyblade I want you to summon your elemental weapon."**_

" _Elemental Weapon? What is that?" As I felt the kyubi's eyes glare holes into my head before groaning._

" _ **Let me see your back for a moment."**_ _As I looked at them confusingly before nodding. I turned around and raised the back of my shirt. I didn't know what they were trying to do till I felt immense pain._

" _ **It's seem there is no need to Identify you after what I'm about to do. From what I'm about to do is going to fuck up a lot of lives. But that is a risk I'm going to so brace yourself it gonna hurt when you wake up.**_ _ **Demonic Unsealing!**_ _" as I passed from the pain as a lot of shit was running through my entire body._

 **?-Tye**

My eyes quickly open wide as I got up fast. I didn't get what was going but I held my chest in pain as something rushed through me. i tried my hardest not to scream but the pain was getting worse. I heard someone's voice as the pain was reaching it's breaking point.

"Why Minato! Why did you let your son get banished!" as the voice held ounces of rage.

" _Minato. Isn't that the yondamine hokage? Is Kushina aliv-"_ I thought.

"Tsunade. Kushina and Naruto were sacrifices so that this village could survive. Konoha has something that can defend them. Naruto does not seem to be any use to the village since I been reading the reports involving him. I think its time I pull out the other vessel." As I heard another voice gasp in shock.

"I thought Naruto was the only Jinchuriki of the Kyubi?! What did you do?!" as I heard the bastard chuckle. My body doubled back in pain as I subconsciously telling myself not to scream but as I heard footsteps coming to the room.

"Simple an anbu who was retrieving kushina. He was a 13 year old kid when we caught him. I'll show you where he Is right when I open this door." As my eyes widen. Not wanting to get grabbed I decided it was now or never as I felt something come up my throat forcefully. I had one last thought before I let out a giant scream like shockwave that would blast everything from where I was to long range meaning the shockwaves would hit everything in the elemental nations maybe even passed the wall.

" _I hope I don't fuck up too many lives."_

 **And end the prologue of this story. Anyway let me explain what happened in this chapter. Tye had a seal that made him feel like he is a different person. I kind of did a different version of the kyubi attack like everyone else. Anyway Naruto is like the one in anime and manga during the first part but will change after the three years. Oh and about the whole fuck up everyone's lives thing. Those shockwaves are not to be trifled with and you will see why in the next chapter. So See Ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 1

**N/A: I don't own anything but my stories and the occ's. Also if you haven't know the warnings or about this story go to the beginning after the prologue. The first chapter will be from the Tsunade's perspective at the beginning. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Tsunade Terrible Day and The Shit has Hit the fan**

 **Konohagakure Hokage Office- Tsunade's Pov**

"Why did have to happen _?"_ I asked myself as I tried to comprehend what occur through the whole day to see how this all went wrong. Sasuke Uchiha had abandoned the leaf village to go to Orochimaru for Power. Due to the shortage of ninja that were on missions at the time. I had a new chunin Shikamaru Nara and 4 genin he picked to retrieve him. Those were Akamichi clan heir Choji , Inazuka clan heir Kiba, Branch Member of the Hyuga Neji and The person she considered family to her even if their cousins Naruto Uzumaki. The Kazekage's children and Rock Lee were reinforcements against the sound four. In the end against all odds the mission was a success. However the group had injured people amongst them plus a prisoner called Tayuya.

"So why did Naruto have to be banished? Someone answer me that?!" As I had slammed my fist in to the desk almost destroying it. I could still remember it all too well what happened.

 **Flashback: Konohagkure Council Chamber**

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN BANISH NARUTO?!" I said as I looked at them angrily as the civilian side was acting smug while the Shinobi side was silent._

" _Tsunade. Naruto has injured an important member of a prestigious clan and you must have sensed him using the kyubi's power." Said Homura as he tried to reason with me._

" _Besides we have also have the damiyo's approval of the banishment. He will have leave imminently once he is fully healed." Said Koharu sounding smugly. I never like this old bitch in fact if I had the power I would have executed them all for the headaches and shit they put me and this village through. I looked through everything that involved Naruto and I did not like any of it. Worst I had won a bet that had pay off all of my debts. I had been careful as I fear something huge will happen that would be catastrophic. Terrible things happen whenever I won a gamble or bet. Winning a bet that pay off all my debts was the sign that all hell will break loose. These fools realize that there will be consequences to their damn actions. I guess not as they and the shinobi side of this council are major idiots._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Shizune. Do you have the strange feeling something terrible will happen?" As I still had the feeling something huge is coming. My brown haired assistant shook her head as she didn't.

"No, I don't feel like it. Why you ask?" as I was shocked she hadn't felt something huge was going to happen.

"Shizune, After the retrieval team went after Sasuke Uchiha. One of the debt collectors came in and told me I was off the hook due to me winning a bet that got me enough money that set me for life. ¼ of the money was used to pay all those debts." I said as Shizune had congratulated me before she realized it.

"Tsunade-sama you couldn't possibly mean the banishment was the result o-" as I shook my head cutting her off.

"Shizune. The Gaki's banishment was just the start. Whatever is about to happen will effect the village hell maybe the world." As the secretary buzzed in on the intercom.

" _ **Hokage-sama there is people here to see you.**_ _"_

"Send them in." As I turned to Shizune as I said to her.

"Shizune I fear things are going to get worst."

"Tsunade-Sama I'm sure nothing will cause the day to get….worse." As I picked on the last part as I turned to see someone that shouldn't be alive. His spiky blonde hair and blue eyes were enough to recongnize.

" _My god this is the fucking apocalypse?!"_ I thought as I voiced my words.

"Minato how are you alive?" as I was shocked at him.

"Oh I had a double seal the kyubi into Naruto." As I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth.

"So let me get this straight. You fought the kyubi but sealed him into Naruto who is your son through your double correct?" as the former yondamine nodded. My anger was climbing up the green as

"And Kushina your wife was the only one to sacrifice her life and you left your son here to fend for himself correct?" as the blonde nodded as I felt my anger reach moderate. The Uzumaki was a daughter to me and the fact minato left Naruto to himself spits on that very sacrifice.

"Minato explain to me in 5 minutes on why did you not sacrifice yourself for the village? Because depending on your answer will implore me to send you to not only the shikigami and your wife who will end you for such a thing." As Minato was silent before sighing.

"I can't tell you much but here is the run down. Sarutobi takes over again while I train my other son. Naruto was expected to be a ninja that could be exceptional. I read reports on the progress to see how far he goes. The Uchiha Retrival report is a little crossing the line a bit." As I flared a little KI.

"So you read the report on the traitiorus bastard. Then what do you intend to do if Naruto is crosses the line." As I felt like im wanted to choke this bastard to death. The next words out his mouth pissed me off.

"The Uchiha are needed in this village. Without their sharingan we will not be able to defend against other Jinchuriki. As for Naruto he should be glad all that banishment is all he is getting. I'd have his Chakra Sealed and use him as A punching bag for my kid." As I was slowly blasted maximum amounts of KI.

"Why Minato! Why did you let your son get banished!" As I wanted to learn why he had let the council banish Naruto if he planned him a fate worse.

"Tsunade. Kushina and Naruto were sacrifices so that this village could survive. Konoha has something that can defend them. Naruto does not seem to be any use to the village since I been reading the reports involving him. I think its time I pull out the other vessel." As Shizune gasped at this as I would have if it hadn't been for my attempt to glare holes into the blonde prick as he did five hand signs before a door materialized into existence. Could that where the other Jinchuriki be harbored. I guarded shizune as she asked him what minato did. Whatever was on the other side of that door was charging a huge attack.

"Simple an anbu who was retrieving kushina. He was a 13 year old kid when we caught him. I'll show you where his right when I open this door." As the former kage was opening the door not knowing that his backup weapon was discharging it's attack.

"Shizune get down and cover your ears!" As I brought her under the desk closing my ears as the attack was a loud scream that was cause some sort of shockwave. It was a painful screeching sound as it broke all the windows.

"Tsunade-sama my chakra is going haywire." She said as I looked at her in shock before cutting off my chakra flow till the attack was over as did Shizune.

" _I think this was what I'm talking about. Oh well I pray that this isn't making other people's live worst._ " I thought as I passed out ignoring shizune who was trying to keep me from falling asleep.

Oh boy she wish she hadn't said that.

 **Normal Pov- Rest of Konohagakure**

The people of Konohagakure or the Leaf village were celebrating of the Demon's Banishment. However those that either liked the demon or did not despise him felt a sense of dread as if their village was going to be judged for its transgressions. The civilians were dancing and getting drunk like the ninja not knowing what is to come.

Then it happened.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!**

 **(N/A: I can't describe it any other way.)**

A Shockwave occurred all through the village as it hit everything with deadly force. Man, Women, Child, Animal were not save from the shockwave. Civilians wither they were celebrating or in their homes were hit by the attack causing them to pass out or scream in pain. The Ninja were no better as the shockwave effect not only their healing but also their chakra coils. Some stopped their chakra flow while other faced the full brunt of the blast.

 **(N/A: The rest of Konoha's reaction to the shockwaves for the rest of the chapter)**

 **Hospital-Shikamaru's Pov: 2 hours before the shockwave**

"Dammit all!" I said slamming my fist into the wall. Everything had gone to hell with the sasuke retrieval mission. Choji and Neji were critically injured, We nearly lost the traitor but worst was Naruto. Not only had he been inflicted with wounds that could kill any normal person. But those bastards banished him for doing his job.

" _ **Troublesome isn't it?"**_

"Shika! Behind you!" As I turned around to see a boy wearing Anbu gear but it was all black.

" _ **Don't bother you'll only be shooting at nothing. Hear me out."**_

"Temari, Kankuro stand down." As I heard Gaara tell his siblings. It was a smart one in my opinion as this guy was an unknown enemy.

"Fine tell us what you want to say." As the anbu smirked.

" _ **What do you think about Naruto Uzumaki? And you better give an honest answer."**_

I was shocked at the question as I notice shadows start rising behind the anbu. Seeing as there is no point to stall.

"Alright, I think Naruto is a good friend to hang around with. He can be obnoxious, loud, troublesome and most of all crazy. But I think the first two are a mask. He thinks outside of the box when coming up with plans." As I honestly told the anbu.

" _ **Guess your clan lives up to their genius. Now tell me something? Do you know of the nine tailed fox?"**_

"Yeah the nine tails fox was killed by the yondaime Hokage. Everyone in the academy knows that. However the yondaime sealed it into a child making them the Jinchuriki. Naruto was that child and he is the foruth's son." I said as the anbu looked at me in shocked.

" _ **Holy shit I didn't need to spell it out for you. Anyway watch out."**_

"Shikamaru look out!" as I turned around to see an anbu ready to cut me down till.

"AUGHH!" as a hand like shadow grabbed the anbu and restrained them.

" _ **Did you really think that I subdued all your buddies before I came here? Anyway Shika? You want to know the whole story. Well here it is. The Yondaime had a double seal part of the demon into his son. Now tell where did he seal the other half?"**_

"Isn't it obvious the Yondaime sealed it into the other you." As the double smirked at me.

" _ **Now I am impressed. Yup the Yondaime sealed the Yin half into the other me. While he was put into a deep sleep he had me watch this shitty ass village to dig for info. I've got secrets that even the dirtiest information broker would die to get their hands on! Come ask me anything and I'll tell you."**_

I was shocked as this guy or rather the other version of him had a treasure trove of information on everyone in the village and he was asking us if we wanted to learn anything.

"Do you have anything on the Kazekage?" Asked Gaara.

"Do you have anything on our village?" Asked Temari.

"Do you have something one the sandaime hokage?" Asked Kankuro.

I was shocked at this as the Suna siblings all asked different questions that the Anbu grinned at.

" _ **Good questions. Shikamaru do you want to know anything? Only chance at the moment."**_

I thought about every question I could ask.

" _Okay here I go."_

"Was anyone planning to do anything to my clan? What about Ino's clan or Choji's? Did Naruto really have a terrible life?" The moment I finish voicing my questions the shadow grinned crazily.

" _ **It's best to sit down because this is big."**_

 **Naruto's Hospital Room-Hinata's Pov**

" **Byakugan!** " as I saw Shikamaru and the sand siblings facing some anbu.

" _Better use that Jutsu I found. I can listen in while protecting Naruto-kun."_ I thought as I did the right ones.

" **Ninja Art: All See Eyes Justu** " as the entire floor became see through. I was shocked to see the others were conveying to where they were. However what spooked me was the source of power that was coming from the tower. I looked at Naruto and thought.

" _Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll protect you."_ As I watch was going on with Shikamaru.

 **Hospital- Shikamaru's Pov**

"Hey what's stalling you?" As the Anbu groaned in aggravation.

" _ **Oh, sorry just blocking people. Anyway let's start with gaara's question. Apparently the Kazekage asked the sandaime for help with the problem of their wind daimyo giving most of their mission to Konoha. Also the Sandaime played your Kazekage like a flute. He used Uzumaki and bragged about having a powerful weapon to the other villages. This maybe the reason why Shukaku wasn't properly sealed."**_

" _ **Temari's Question was next. The Leaf was going to drain the sand village dry but the sandaime kept that from happening. Apparently they were going to have Temari married off to the last loyal male Uchiha. Too bad itachi isn't bear though."**_

"What do you mean "Too bad Itachi isn't here." Are you saying that Sasuke isn't male?" I asked curiously.

" _ **You'll find out later. Anyway the Sandaime question is a big one."**_

"Why is that?" Said Temari.

" _ **Because the sandaime is one of the many rotten people in this village. He ignored cries of help from nations who are in trouble. He made decisions that ruined so many lives. He even allowed the one that looks to him like a sergeant grandfather be abused."**_

Okay that was a shocker as I didn't expect the old man to be evil. He was always seemed to be the grandfather to the village even Naruto.

" _ **Now to your question or rather questions. Apparently they were going to be three assassinations plan on Shikaku Nara, Inoichi , Chouzo Akimichi as they supported Naruto Uzumaki. However some of their clan members are guilty of many counts of things."**_

I felt something hit the bottom of my stomach as I listened to what he said.

"What are they guilty for?" I asked.

" _ **Besides all the legal shit. 250 attempted murders, 145 cases of mind rape, 105 non legal murders, 52 cases of child abuse, and 10 cases of putting sealing on a minor."**_

"Thanks for telling me why their guilty. Now did Naruto have a good life." I said as the shadow laugh crazy for a few minutes before calming down.

" _ **Oh god that was rich. Naruto Uzumaki having a good normal childhood. Seriously shika. Naruto has had shitloads of trauma that would put shinobi in the mental asylum. I mean come on really. He was nearly murdered so many times, had assassins after him, had his name get called for execution multiple times, Had been beaten half to death on his birthday no less, Could not get any food except those ichiraku's who supported him as well, His potential and Growth stifled by others and almost got the worst of all the worst thing that could happen to kunochi to him."**_

I heard temari gasped as kunochi worried about it while in the field.

"You mean he was almos-" as the shadow cut me off.

" _ **Yeah he had several close calls of that. If Inu and Weasel hadn't saved him those times. Anyway I need to tell you that everything is going to change."**_

"Change? You almost say that it's a good thing."

" _ **It is when you look at it. The boss is going to be awake in about 30 minut-Oh crap!"**_

"What is it?" I asked as that didn't sound any good.

" _ **Those bastards stunted his growth!"**_

"Stunted his growth? What do you mean?" as I notice the shadow have a fit as he looked at the damage.

" _ **Growth deleration Seal. That explains why he hasn't aged in twelve years, Mind Dampening and Kekkei Genkai Sealing damn not only did they stop his ressitance to mind attacks from maturing but they sealed not only his Kekkei genkai but also the things that were suppose to make him the most unkillable killing machine alive."**_

"Damn how long will he take to recover?" I said as the shadow scoffed.

" _ **About three years tops. I would be worried about myself when the Wave hits everything."**_

" _Wave? What is he talking about?"_ I thought.

"What wave are you talking about? A tsunami? A shockwave?" As I didn't knew what was going to happen.

" _ **I can't describe it really the sound is high pitch and distorted, The energy used in it is vast and wild that chakra users are effected differently. The Waves are something that can't be learn and there effects on everything can vary."**_

"How can we stop it?" As I heard a loud scream.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHH**

" _ **That's the thing. Nothing can stop it!"**_

The shadow disappeared as we were hit with some sort of energy wave that cause us to fall onto the ground. I looked up or at least tried to see that the wave was really dark but almost felt like KI. I started to feel lightheaded.

"Shikamaru! What's going on and what is contaminating your chakr-"As Temari passed before she could finsh. I soon joined her as I too lost consciousness.

 **Hospital-Hinata's Pov**

" _What's going on?! Is everyone alright? I have check. "_ As I got up and activated I kekkei genkai.

" **Byakuga-AHHH!"** as I felt something entering my eyes as my byakugan was activated. It was dense Ebony colored energy that penetrated everything such as my blood stream and chakra coils. I notice everyone else in the building was being effected by this. However it looked like some were suffereing from it. I turned to see if Naruto was okay but was shock to see him so pale till I notice there was seals on his body.

" _The seals are being deactivated and destroyed by this energy. Whatever the energy is doing to me it was doing something to Naruto-kun."_ I thought before I fell on top of Naruto. The moment I notice I was above him my face went red and I passed out.

 **Hyuga Clan-Normal Pov: Hanabi**

She was hiding in her room when the clan main clan members were screaming their heads off. Her father was one of those who passed along with the branch members. She looked outside her room to see the horror show commencing.

The Hyuga wither they were branch, elder or main that didn't pass out were either clawing their eyes out, had tried to activate their byakugan on only for their eyes or head to blow up. Some Hyuga's were screaming in pain because their eyes slowly began to rot out. She closed the door and got under her blanket as she didn't know what to do.

" _My Eyes! They hurt!"_ She thought as her byakugan had been activated as the energy sinked into them. Her became dark as she fell asleep.

 **Inazuka Clan-Hana**

She barricaded herself in her room when the weird ebony colored wave covered her clan. For some reason half of the clan had been knock unconscious by the wave. The other half of the clan however was being attacked differently by ninken that had transformed into dog/human hybrids. The last time she saw mom was that she was being attack.

" _What is going on?"_ Before she looked to see the ebony energy wave filled up here room as she passed out.

 **Akamichi Clan-Choza**

"Choza this shouldn't be happening?!" Said his wife as his clan members were screaming like hell as 1/3 of his clan had been suffering from some chakra disease when the ebony colored energy wave hit his clan. Some became anorexic, Malnourished or expand and blown up like balloons splattering the ground with their guts and organs. He was glad that the others were safe.

" _Inoichi, Shikaku. I pray that your clan is not suffering like mine."_ He thought before failing unconscious along with his wife.

 **Nara Clan-Shikaku**

"This is troublesome." He said as the how clan had been throw into total chaos when that the scream and ebony wave hit. Atleast those that were still awake that is. The deer had turned into human/animal hybrids and were attack any male and female nara. Another problem was-

" _ **I am the shadow the true self-"**_

Appearantly the nara clan forbidden secret called the true self had been unleashed onto those awake.

" _Most of them should have been executed a long time ago. But I guess punishment to the guilty comes more ways than one. From the looks of it I think this calamity is just getting started."_ He thought before he himself passed out.

 **Yamanaka Clan-Inoichi**

 _ **Never gonna give you up**_

 _ **Never gonna hold you down**_

 _ **Never gonna run around**_

 _ **And hurt you**_

Inoichi was not having a great day as Kushina's son was banished and he had been put under some Genjutsu. What was worst was a very high pitch scream had occurred before all of Konoha had been hit by ebony colored wave. ¾ of his clan was being tortured with a song while ¼ of the clan was knocked unconsciousness.

" _Choices always have consequences and I fear Konoha may regret their decision in the end. I pray Ino that you do not repeat the old generation's mistake after this is all over."_ He thought before passing out feeling like today would be his last day on earth.

 **ROOT base- Danzo**

"This cannot be happening!" He yelled as he covered his now blown apart secret arm as it was destroyed. When the Ebony Wave hit his base as he was alerted by his root anbu of shadows that were killing adults and Devouring/Kidnapping the children as the wave either knocked out some worth living adults.

" _ **Oh, But it is. You see I intend to strike down your village for a lot of things eliminating you is one of the things on my to do list. Then again you all will not be a challenge let alone a threat."**_

Before Danzo can ask he was impaled by seven shadow like hands as he couldn't use the Izanagi.

" _ **Oh but don't worry I make sure to use orochimaru's and your resources to good use. *Snap"**_

As the shadow hands executed Danzo killing him for good.

" _ **Now let's go see the new troops after the heartless spit them out." Said the shadow sheepishly as he had a lot of work to do before disappearing.**_

 **Konoha: One of Orochimaru's Labs -?**

Inside the lab was a still working tube that was keeping a test subject alive. The test subject was a woman with long red hair, ivory white skin and the violet eyes. The moment the ebony wave reached her it removed the seal on her neck but also revive her.

" _Where am I? What is this? Where is-"_ She thought as she remembered her baby boy before busting out of her tube with her chains and started running.

" _Hold on sweety mamas coming!"_ She thought before putting something on to cover herself and continue on.

 **Hokage's Tower-Tsunade Pov: 5 hour later**

"Hey Lady are you up?" As I heard someone calling me that.

"Tsunade-sama please wake up. It is over." As I heard my assistant's voice as I groaned as I opened my eyes. I saw who called me lady was a 13 year old boy with pale skin and white hair. I could not tell what color his eyes were due to the animal mask he is wear. I then notice the headband around the neck as I could not believe what insignia was on it.

"If you two are going start any emotional shit then let me stop you there. I've already told your student my intentions so let me tell you. I am going to destroy the Leaf Village." Said the boy. I looked at him with a shocked look.

"What." Was all I could say in shock at this boy's declaration.

 **And End Chapter.**

 **Alright that is the leaf village reaction to the WAVE. It has unknown effect on people, animals and other things. The Range is very long. Only know symptoms after being effected by the Wave is Shotty control on their power mainly ninja will have shitty chakra control, Enhanced abilities, Power Increase, Strained Chakra Coils, Death, gain of new abilities, or Total Revival of the Death. The Symptoms vary with each case and there are more symptoms that have yet been discovered. Oh if I missed anybody from the leaf village that is either because they were outside the leaf or they have already found peace with no regrets. How the WAVE effects other places will be shown in different chapters. Anyway Next is the recovery, Meeting and the start of the attack. See Ya Later!**


	4. Chapter 2

**N/A: I don't own anything but my occ's and my stories. Now back to where we left off.**

 **Chapter 2: The Recovery, The Meeting, The beginning of the Assault**

 **Unknown Village in the West:Normal Pov**

Five hours ago an ebony wave blasted everything in the world. The East was hit with the full force of it as it was at the epicenter. The west however was hitless than the East as it if it couldn't knock them unconscious.

"Fuuka can you get us a reading on the signature." Said the red headed swordsman as he felt familiar with it. It was 10 minutes before he heard his comrade.

" _**The readings show the that it has hit multiple areas, However it matches to two signatures."**_

"Who is it?" He said as he wondered

" _ **The Kyubi and the person you still hold a grudge against still. Tye Dullahan."**_

"Fuuka I don't have a grudge against it." As I heard my younger sister.

" _ **Kenshin."**_

"I don't want to hear it Mimi! You know what he is!" Said Kenshin as he was sure she shut up.

" _ **Gonna say that to everyone in the west. I'm guess you're still pissed about the whole incident when you guys fought right?"**_

He flinched as he remembered nearly dying that night had everyone intervene.

"No, I'm not." As she caught him.

" _ **Bullshit and you know it. You also know the prick that attack the clan."**_

"I know that! But tell me why he was considered a target by orochimaru and the Akatsuki! Why the hell did he disappear for 12 years and pops up out of nowhere? We need Answers Mimi!" As there was silence till she spoke again.

" _ **The Exploration team is investigating all the facilities we were able to take from the corporation so we could get answers on Tye's Origin. As for orochimaru and the Akatsuki both seemed to have been wounded in some way."**_

"What happened?" as he wondered how much damage did Tye and The Kyubi did to them.

" _ **Here's a recording of both events."**_

He felt the recording enter his brain fully memorized as he smirked.

 **Flasshback: Rain Village-Akatsuki Hideout**

 _Nine figures gathered as they discussed what to do next as they began the meeting._

" _The Nine Tails has stop Orochimaru in getting Sasuke Uchiha." Said the one with the red hair and purple eyes. As he almost sound like a corpse. Before anyone else could talk they were all hit by a wave of ebony colored energy. Each member was facing different effects from it. Deidara's skin began to look white as his clay bombs, Kakuzu threads were coming out and his hearts were having heart attacks simaltaiusly. Kisame was turned into a shark like monster._ _ **(N/A: Remember the fight between Killer Bee vs Kisame)**_

" _Hm? I don't feel anything?" Said White Zetsu as his body became more human-like except the venus flytrap. Black Zetsu however fell off as he became liquidized._

" _ **Dammit! Damn that brat to hell!"**_ _As the other half had to use one of the spore clones._

" _Hmm, it seems that boy still lives. And now he is a thorn in our sides." Said the man in the orange mask. This brought all the members to look at the masked man._

" _Madara do you know who done this?" Said the man with the raven hair and black eyes._

" _Indeed. Seventeen years ago when Uzushiokure was still standing I had discovered a Jinchuriki in their posseion. I indeed to relieve them of him. But the boy was stronger then I suspected and was able to poison me." This shocked everyone in the akatsuki as none of them were able to get a hit on Madara._

" _How long do you have?" Asked the blue haired woman._

" _I have four years left before I die from the poison. But I expect him to strike me down before the year ends as he has no intentions to let me live." As the red haired man with the piercing spoke._

" _Kisame, Itachi your assigned to capture this boy. We shall not allow him to get in the way of peace however the statue only has five days till it will have to recover for 3 years. Everyone else keep your ears and eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. Dismissed." As Everyone except the man with the orange mask with the eye left._

" _Tsuki no mei will not be stop by the likes of a mere child. Whatever move you make boy it will not stop Tsuki no mei or any of my plans." Said Madara as he left._

 **Flashback: Sound Village**

 _One snake man growled in pain as he was pissed at the failure of retrieving Sasuke. Not only did he lost, Kimmimaro and the Sound Four. He had also lost the sharingan. Kabuto had told him that the kyubi brat beat sasuke but he wasn't convinced. The moment he was hit by the Ebony colored wave hit him like everyone else. It caused Orochimaru pain but also realization of who did that._

" _So, your alive brat and your itching to declare war. Well then for taking my chance of immortality, the possible chance that you crippled my subordinates and destroying konoha. I declare war on you and the kyubi brat." As the snake man laughed as he made plans to destroy the two._

 **Flashback End**

"Shit that doesn't sound good. Akatsuki and Orochimaru well that will be difficult. Anyway keep an eye on Tye kay."

" _ **I will and we'll send you a video of the whole thing."**_

The connection cut off as Kenshin sighed.

" _Tye you are the most troublesome person in the world."_ As Kenshin head of too location of his mission.

 **Konohagakure Hokage Tower- Normal Pov**

"What." Said Tsunade as she heard the Boy's Declaration. At first she wanted to thank him for whatever he did to Minato. But the fact he just say that he would destroy the village her grandfather and Uncle created. The Village that Naruto wanted to be Kage of.

"You have five minutes to explain why you want to destroy my grandfather's village?" As Shizune sat down.

"Sigh, Fine but you probably be pissed with everyone who spat on this place and turning it rotten to the point on handfuls of people can be saved. And don't get me started on the suffering and mayhem that I'm going to inflict on it so I can make them even dig a deeper hole for them." As Tye spoke calmly as he began pointing out his reasons.

"The first one is Konohagakure's abandonment of her ally Uzushiokure. Your Sandaime has a journal about the second shinobi war in a secret compartment in the second compartment. There should be a page about Uzushiokure being destroyed." As Tsunade was stiff at first but motioned Shizune to check. Shizune checked the second compartment but didn't see any compartment till shizune pressed the button inside as a lid opened up revealing the hidden.

"Tsunade-sama! This is the Sandaime's Journal!" Said shizune holding a black book as she gave it to tsunade.

"Lady I want you to read the whole thing. While I check out the files in every nook and cranny in Konoha." As the boy got up and did three hand signs.

" **Ninja Art: Multiple Elemental Shadow Clone Justu!** " As Multiple clones appeared but what shocked the two women were that each were different.

"Alright everyone I got assignments for all of you. Youv'e got 24 hours to complete them till they all wake up." Said the boy.

"HAI!" said the clones as the boy tossed each a slip of paper.

"Each paper I am giving you is a targeted area. You each have 24 hours to investigate all of you given area. When your done lay low and figure out who is a target or who we can take with us. Understand?" Before one of the clones raised their hand. Shizune and Tsunade looked at the clone that raised their hand. It was a carbon clone of the boy except that his anbu gear was pure white and his eye color was a light brown.

"Yes, Hikari?" As the clone clear his throat.

"Boss. When it's time can we all cut loose?" As the boy had the gleam in his eyes.

"Only when you know it's right." As only Hikari left.

"I'm guessing you guys want to be introduced, Fine." As he introduced began introducing each clone by element.

" The ones that are that are investigating the school are Flames and Spark." As the Red headed clone and the blonde clone smirked.

"Aqua, Rocky your investigating Hokage Rock for anything out of the blue." As The female with the blue hair smirk before dissapering. The lazy clone that had his eyes closed. His hair was chesnut brown and he was wearing a boxer's outfit.

"I'l she doesn't get into any trouble." As the boxer vanished.

"Ven head to the archive library and find any info." As the light green haired clone disappeared.

"The rest of you have orders so get moving!" as the rest disappeared.

"Now, Tsunade. Read the journal till you reached the dead he died. I'm checking on Naruto to see iif I can fix any damage before the 24 hours are up and the shit hits the fan." As the women nodded to the boy as he left.

"Shizune I need you t- OH MY GOD SHIZUNE YOUR 13 YEARS OLD!" Yelled Tsunade as she was shocked at her now younger as her clothes had shrunk too.

"Tsunade-sama you've became younger too!" as shizune grabbed a mirror showing a 20 year old Tsunade Senju.

"Calm down Shizune. It's only my jutsu." As she attempted to take the jutsu off to prove nothing is wrong. However nothing happened so she tried again and again and again and again till the tenth time she tried she gave up and makes a hole in the ground.

"RAHHH! SHIZUNE FOLLOW THAT BRAT TO THE HOSPITAL AND ASK A LOT OF QUESTIONS BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM IF IT ISN'T THE RIGHT ANWSER!" Yelled Tsunade as Shizune quickly left after Tye. The Moment Tsunade was alone she started reading through some pages.

 **Tye's Pov-Konohagakure Hospital**

" _I see so the WAVE has done some miracles and some disaters."_ I thought as I walked into the hospital. I noticed people who were unconscious but also some who's heart that weren't beating. There were civilians that were dead as they had no life in them. I could tell those that did survive had gotten something good. I had checked the registration and found that he was on the third floor. As I walked through halls i notice something about the patients as they were healed, cured or transformed in some way.

"Hmm?" as I made to the stair case to the second floor till I notice two people laying unconscious. One was a girl with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail who was wearing a purple dress. The other was a girl with pink hair and was wearing a chesogame dress. I notice the headbands could mean that they were shinobi but from the stature I could tell one thing.

" _Fangirls ugh! I seriously hate there kind. They give their fellow female ninja a bad name. Oh well it least gives me another reason to destroy this place. This village is a nuisance and must be destroyed. One they have Fangirls, An Academy that teaches the bare minimum a ninja needs, There ninja and civilians make me sick too. Child Abusers, Hypocritical Fools, Rapists, Traitors, Fangirls, Greed and Pride driven fools. They abuse someone who saved them from disaster and what the hell they do. They attack, attempt at murder, starve, beat, and nearly rape a child! God, I want to make them suffer."_ I thought as I walked through the second floor. The patients here were sleeping soundly as I walked by. The moment I walked up the stairs connecting the 2nd and 3rd floors I felt someone was catching up. Probaly that Shizune person as I did heard that lady call her that. Then again the Wave did not only removed that jutsu but also made her younger. I don't know if she got the Eternal Youth Gift or just was de-aged because that would mean that she could not totally die.

" _301,302,…Oh their it is 305!"_ I thought as I enter the hospital room to find two people unconscious. I walked over to the spiky blonde and did ten hand signs.

" **Great Seal Breakthrough!** **"** As the room was lite up before fading into darkness as I entered the seal.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

"Alright I'm in." I said as I walk down the dark tunnel. It was more like a sewer to me as Mindscape reflect things about us. I placed my left hand on the wall as I focused Chakra into it.

" **Ninja Art: Chakra Echolocation!** " As a spike of chakra moved through the wall as I sensed two chakra signatures.

" _That close. Something isn't right?"_ I thought as I walked through the third hole on the right. The moment I reached the end I saw the kid near a cell. I rushed to the kid and tried to wake him up.

"Hey kid come on wake up! Open your eyes!" As the boy was stirring till I notice his eye color.

" _Red and Black. Shit!"_ I thought before I felt someone hit the back of my neck with a chop knocking me out.

"Nice Job. Minato-kun!" I heard as I blacked out.

 **Kyuubi's Seal-Normal Pov**

"Nice Job. Minato-kun!" as the boy face first in the water as he was unconscious.

"Thanks hime now. Now get me the seal so we can stop this now." As the older spiky blonde was planning something with the boy. While the red haired woman looked around as she searched for the seal. All the while you could hear the sound of someone crashing against the bars.

" **KUSHINA! STOP BEFORE YOU REGR-!"** As something silenced the fox.

"Quiet Kyubi! The moment minato puts the seal on him then you and me can join his harem." Before the kyubi glared till it's eyes widen at the bright light as Minato disappeared leaving the boy alone.

"You! What did you to minato-kun!" as she could no longer sense him. The moment the boy face her she was spooked by the look in his eyes. They were cold, dark and void of light and emotion. What shocked the three was that the boy's voice change to that of a metallic robot voice.

" _ **Status Report: Unit codename Dullahan operating at ½ of it's capacity. Checking for problems with Unit. Chakra at ¼ potent, Chakra coils partially shut off. Other Abilities sealed off along with growth put to a halt.-"as whoever was controlling the boy was continued talk as it was looking at the damages.**_

"I SAID ANWSER ME DAMMIT!" As the red head did four hand signs.

" **Water Style:Water Dragon Bullet!** " as A giant dragon head projectile made a water flew out of her mouth. The distance was close between the two should have end it in an instants till.

"I won't let you! **Lighting Style: Electron Barrier!** " as a circular barrier of lighting appeared around the boy blocking the water projectile turning it to steam. The two turned a copy of the boy as he materialized by him.

"Idiots! I leave you guys to rest for 12 years and your already about to get kill." As the metallic voice argued as it spoked normally.

" _ **Funny says the guy who was supposed to return with information. Which I better get once you two permanently fuse you back together. But first you need to figure out break this portion of Kushi-nee-chan."**_

"Just tell me how many minutes I have till me and yang become whole?" as the boy heard it estimate the time.

" _**Time till fusion approximately 60 minutes! Suggestion: Break the Yondaime's control over her."**_

"Bring it on! A little brat like you will be dead!" As she summoned a katana as she charged at Yang Tye.

"Bring it on you Baka! I'll free you and Naruto!" As Yang summoned a weapon that woke up the Yin half.

"Light….You can summon a keyblade." As his yang counterpart nodded before he ran at Kushina.

 **(I want to try this out so please don't flame please)**

" _ **Hmm, I sense something about to effect the battle. HUUUUA!"**_ as both it and the Kyubi heard a voice.

" **GAMER ART:ULTIMATE NINJA STORM OF BATTLE!"** As the two not counting the unconscious other half saw a screen appear.

 **Story Battle**

 **Title: The Breaking Of One's Chains/ The True Self of Tye Dullahan**

 **Summary: In order to save one of their precious people, Nab as given her brother's halves 60 minutes to make her remember. Both Yin and Yang Halves will have to collaborate in order to face the red death.**

 **Fighters**

 **Red Corner: Yang Tye (Support: Yin Tye)**

 **Blue Corner: Kushina Uzumaki (Support:?)**

 **Red Corner**

Yang Tye

Specialist: ?

Chakra Natures: Fire/Lighting/Yang

 **Jutsu Used for Battle**

 **Fire Style: Burning Hand**

 **Fire Style: Burning Ash**

 **Fire style: Flame Chakra Chains**

 **Fire Style: Flame Body**

 **Lighting Style: Electron Barrier**

 **Lighting Style: Lighting Spears**

 **Lighting Style: Health Regeration**

 **Lighting Style: Crimsion Lance**

 **Yang Style: Light wall**

 **Yang Style: Holy Heal**

 **Yang Style: Light Arrow**

 **Yang Style: Great Revival**

 **? Style: Plasma Laser**

 **? Style: Electric Heat**

 **? Style: Red Bolt**

 **? Style: Plasma Laser**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Yin Tye

Specialist:?

Chakra: Wind/Water/Earth/Yin

 **Jutsus used in battle**

 **Wind Style: Aero Refresh**

 **Wind Style: Wind Dragon**

 **Wind Style: Wind Dragon Bullet**

 **Wind Style: Gale Force Palm**

 **Water Style: Water Bomb**

 **Water Style: Water Dragon**

 **Water Style: Aqua Needle**

 **Water Style: Pica**

 **Earth Style: Earthbound Pillar**

 **Earth Style: Earthen Crush**

 **Earth Style: Treeborn Cannon**

 **Earth Style: Gaia's Wrath**

 **Yin Style: Shadow Spikes**

 **Yin Style: Shadow Sneak**

 **Yin Style: Dark Pulsar**

 **Yin Style: Dark Saber**

 **? Style: Cherry Blossom Tornado**

 **? Style: Shower of Steel**

 **? Style: Magnet Reversal**

 **Jutsu Finsher**

Yang Tye

- **Fire Style: Hellfire**

 **-Electric Style: 300 Voltage Joybuzzer**

 **-Yang Style: Event Horizion**

Yin Tye

 **-Wind Style: WhirlWind**

 **-Water Style: Ocean Spear**

 **-Earth Style: Earthquake Terraform**

 **-Yin Style: SUPERNOVA!**

 **Team Jutsu Finsher**

 **-Collaberation Technique: Elemental Dragon Festival**

 **Blue Corner**

 **-Kushina**

 **Specialist:?**

 **Element: Wind/Fire/Water**

 **-?**

 **Specialist:?**

 **Element:?**

 **Error: Can not gauge Bosses information**

 **Conditions:**

 **Survive with at least 25% Health**

 **Activate 4 Flashback in order to break Minato's Hold (Mandatory)**

 **Keep Kushina from Switching out with her Support(Mandatory**

" _ **Dammit!"**_ Nab thought as her real body was revealed as Yin Tye disappeared. Worst the fusion process was still proceeding meaning they both need to survive both Kushina and her support.

 **Konoha?- Yin Tye**

"What the hell?" I said as I ended up in a weird version of Konoha. However what shocked me was the appearance it have. The buildings were ruined with the blood of Uzushio civilians and what looked like.

" _Oh,god…."_ I thought as I saw the faces of Genshi-sama, Kenshin and Mimi among the corpses.

" **You both pictured this didn't you."** As I turned to see a version of me and Yang but with golden color eyes.

" **When you were whole you discovered that Konoha was the cause Uzushio's Destruction. Weakened it's defenses and refused the cries and pleas of the Uzumaki clans fallen people and Comrades who died in battle. You saw how they treated the heir of the Uzumaki and treated him like dirt. Why did you even try to help others if you only get hurt in the end."**

"If your talking about me saving people! I'm not gonna just stand there and watch people suffer. Now tell me where my brother is? We can face another time so now is not the time. I hate konoha for a lot of things especially for abusing someone who has no control over the burden they carry." As the shadow sighed and looked at me.

" **Very well but only because it hangs on my existence. Head for the monuement and if you hear Shinra Tensei then hurry."** As the shadow vanished. Having no time to waste I pumped chakra into my legs and ran all the way there. I noticed something was amiss as I saw Yang was wrapped up in yellow chains.

" _How did he get trapped?" I thought._

 **15 minutes earlier- Yang Tye vs Kushina**

"Hold still!" Said Kushina as she kept trying to cut up Yang Tye with her sword.

"Not gonna happen!" as She had to dodge a leg sweep before going into hand signs.

" **Fire Style: Burning Ash!** " as the boy released a gray cloud out of his mouth as it covered the field. The moment he clenched his teeth the cloud ignited causing an explosion.

" **Wind Style:Great Breakthrough!** " as Yang nearly dodged a powerful blast of wind but he was sent flying by a second blast of wind.

"Ha, Got Ya! **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** " as she fired multiple flower shaped fire projectiles at him.

" **Fire Style: Flame Body!"** as the boy was lite on fire as the attack went through him. Before bringing his keyblade out and charged at Kushina. Who got out of the way and began a sword fight between the two. Both were getting injuries as the two were fighting till.

 **(I've got to close the gap somehow before she can kill me. Unless I use that combo. But until then I need to keep her of guard.)**

Yang kept using the two jutsu as they were useful because fire style: burning ash creates a cloud of ash-like gunpowder that can be ignited and Fire style: Flame Body works as a defensive jutsu allowing fire style jutsu to pass though the body. He really did want to use other fire jutsu but for some damn reason he could only use four fire style jutsu.

He looked at Kushina and flinched for a second as he looked at her eyes. Gone was the gentle and determined feeling she always had and what was there was a devoted fangirl that would destroy anything in the way of gaining the love of her crush.

"Kushina…..Please open your eyes. Minato-teme is using you!" As he charged at her only for her too scoffed.

"No, He isn't. Minato-kun isn't using me. He loves me and he loves his son Menm-" Before Yang Tye cut her off.

"Naruto! His Name is Naruto Uzumaki! Not Menma! Kushina do you even know anything about your child!" As he slammed him fist into her chest only for her katana to block.

"Naruto will be fine! Minato said that the village is treating him well and once we comeback we can be a family." As Yang Tye gritted his teeth at this.

"Grrah! Dammit, Kushina! Naruto is not fine! He has been living in a hell of a nightmare konoha really is. All because he held the burden you carried before." As He did five handsigns before pointing his hand at her.

" **Lighting Style: Lighting Arrows!** " As arrow shaped lighting projectiles came flying at Kushina while she was in thought at what he said before knocking them away with her sword till it was knocked away from her by his keyblade.

"If you don't believe let me show you you're damn self! **Fire style: Flame Chakra Chains!** " as Kushina gasped at this seeing multiple red colored chakra chains.

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE THE UZUMAKI CLAN CHAKRA CHA-AHHHH!" As she had Yang Tye's left palm slammed into her face.

"Now, Wake up! **Fire Style: Burning Hand of Painful Memories!** " as Kushina was hit with a rush of memories as the flames entered flowed into her mind.

" _These aren't just his memories! These are-!"_ She thought as she saw villagers yelling at him.

" _ **Demon!"**_

" _ **Monster!"**_

" _ **You should have never been born!"**_

" _ **We will avenge the fourth!"**_

" _ **Die for killing my parents!"**_

" _ **Die for killing my friends!"**_

" _ **Die! Die! Die!"**_

She could not get the voices out of her head as she saw some people she considered close do horrible things to Naruto.

" **Let me take over from here."**

" _Wait what are you-?!" Before everything became numb for her as she lost consciousness._

Yang Tye had no idea what was going on with Kushina but he moved back and tug back the his chains.

" _Wait this chakra. I've felt this befor-"_ He thought before he was tied down by yellow colored chakra chains.

 **Present**

" _Shit well I'm done for."_ He thought as Kushina or this Kushina was going to impale him with one of her clawed hands till.

"I don't think so Kushina. **Water Style: Aqua Needle!** " as multiple needles appeared from the puddles of water slamming into the chains till they snapped disappeared.

"Haha, I thought I was gonna die there. ***Smack*** OW!" as Yin Tye slammed his fist into his counterpart.

"Shut up! Dumbass! Nab, How many minutes do we have left?" He asked.

" _ **30 minutes left till you both can become one aga-MOVE!"**_

Yin Tye quickly grabbed his other half as they dodged an attack from above.

"Hey,Who the hell are you?!" Said Yang Tye before he noticed a blonde spiky mop of hair. He wearied strange clothes such as a coat with tama on it and sandals. When he faced the two his eyes revealed to be the color purple with rings.

" _The Rinnegan?!" Shocking the two halves._

"I am Naruto the second rindoku sage and I am here to stop you from changing the future." As Yin Tye narrowed his eyes till.

" ***Pfft*** " as Yin Tye looked at his counterpart who was starting to crack up.

"BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! YIN DO YOU HERE THIS PRICK! HE SAYS THAT WERE GONNA CHANGE THE FUTURE! WELL MISTER SAGE LET US DO THAT." As the light half was starting to relax. The sage version of Naruto glared at them both.

"Sigh, Look tell us your story before you do anything." As the sage smirked.

"Very well." As the sage told them his story. After he was banished by the council he head to Uzushiogakure and trained with the help of the kyubi at his side. He gained the Rinnegan from Nagato after they fought in Ame. After 3 years the akatsuki had gotten 8 of the nine tailed beasts declare war with the elemental nations. The madara that delared it was Obito Uchiha who was declared dead. The real one had been revived and completed **Infinite Tsukuyomi.** Putting all except him in a Genjutsu world and bring forth the peace that a third party wanted.

" _Would you get to the be goddamned point of the story. The more I listen the more you feel like you want all that to repeat for some reason."_ Yang Tye thought as he was getting annoyed by the story.

"After Defeating Kaguya the mother of chakra I was too late to save anyone as a new chakra fruit was created. So I traveled back in time in hope to change the future by having myself do it. But each time they were betrayed by konoha or turned evil turning their back to the way of peace. So I thought of somethings. Why not halt his growth spurt or make him bring out at least ¼ of his potential and teach him all I knew before leaving him on his own." Said the sage as Yang Tye notice Yin Tye was balling his fist.

"Are you telling me that the Seals, the abuse, the lies he was fed are your doing?!" Said Yin Tye as this Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't do anything really. I gave the yondaime and his co-conspirators some ideas and let them do the rest. I only watched how Naruto Uzumaki developed but I didn't expect a few things to happen." Said the future sage as it caused both halves to raise an eyebrow.

"What did you not expect?" Said the two in unison.

"For starters, Your connection with Kushina Uzumaki and the Uzumaki Clan, Where you came from, How you have Uzushiokure anbu gear, and you become the kyubi Jinchuriki of the yin half. Don't fake amnesia because I will harm kushina." As the two looked at the guy. Yang Tye was reluctant to say anything.

"We have known kushina for 4 years before the death of her mother. The Uzumaki clan took us or rather original for 5 years. You thank your daddy for turning us into one. As for where we came from or why we have Uzushiokure anbu gear you can shove those questions up your ass." Said Yin Tye summoning his keyblade. Yang's Eyes looked in shocked as he could not believe it before giving him a toothy grin.

"So you can summon **Twilight Blaze** good because I thought I was going to be the one to cut the slack." AS Yang Tye summoned back his keyblade.

"I guess were done then. Kurama guess it's time for plan B." As the two see kushina's body be covered in red chakra as she began to spaz out as I notice the tails made of chakra formed.

" _Uh, Nab how many minutes till we merge back into one person?" Yin Tye asked through the connection._

" _ **60 Seconds till fusion but I asked why."**_

While they were talking Kushina had went from 1-6 tails as there was a skeleton covering the cloak. The moment she reached 7 tails flesh began to form and her body began to grow in size.

" _Because were gonna need to bust out the big guns."_ As he saw that the sage had vanished.

" _ **30 seconds left."**_

The moment Kushina was the size the nine tails. In place of a woman was a giant nine tailed fox with crimson fur. The moment Kurama was about to crush the two when.

" _ **5…4….3….2…1…NOW!"**_

As the two half were engulf in light causing the nine tails to move back. The moment the light fade revealing Tye. He looked down at the puddle as he looked at himself.

"White Hair, Check! Pale Skin, Check! Anbu Gear, Check! Memories, Check! Keyblades, Check! Able to use all seven basic elements, Check! One more think to check fo- **BOOM!"** as the nine tails tried crushed him or at least attempt to crush him.

" _ **Unknown Jutsu has been removed. Opponent Analyze commence!"**_

Kurama was confused till he realized two things. was 16 ft off the ground and 2. The hand that lifted him in the air was giant metallic and shadowy.

" _ **What? Can't Talk? Or will not? No matter."**_

" **I WILLNOT LOOKED DOWN UPON BY A BRAT!** **BIJUDAMA!"** As the tailed beast released a huge ball of dark purple energy. The ball hit wherever the body was directly that a cloud appeared. However the giant wasn't dead as Kurama was hit by a massive left hook.

" **GAH!"** As the nine tailed fox crashed into the ground.

" **Wind Style: Whirlwind!"** as the tornado dispersed the cloud revealing the giant's body. The giant was covered in metallic yellow armor over the top part of the body and his two hands. But what shocked Kurama was the lower body. It was covered with shadowy appendages that reached the ground like it was a mountain.

" _ **Was that it? Because if it was then die!**_ **Bijudama!** " as something came out of the giant's stomach. Kurama was expecting a Yin Kurama's Head but instead it was a giant wolf's head and it was grinning before it opened it's mouth and charged a dark puple sphere from it's mouth but it was bigger than kurama's. The giant fox tried to get away but two black tentacles grabbed Kurama's arms as it lifted him into point blank range.

 ***Boom!***

As the fox was hit hard by that attack. The giant dropped him on the ground as the tailed beast chakra dispersed revealing an unconscious Kushina.

The giant picked her up with it's left hand and covered her body before focusing.

" _ **Please let this work.**_ _ **Healing wish.**_ _ **"**_ As the giant's hands glowed green for a few moments till it faded. The giant opened their hands revealing that Kushina was gone. They could tell that kushina would merge back with herself. She'll also come to Naruto meaning they would meet again. However the giant or rather the boy control the giant wished for something.

" _Please, Kushina. Remember us please. Remember me, kaa-san, Nab and everyone else. Remember your son Naruto as well. He is waitng for you here. So please Remember." Tye Thought not knowing that his pray would be answered._

 **Konoha** - **Kushina's Pov**

"Naruto! Where are you?!" I said as I looked around every part or at least most of konoha. Civilians and shinobi were either unconscious or dead in the streets or in their own home. I checked Naruto's apartment only to find it a filthy mess, the condition of the apartment didn't set me at ease either. I also ran into strange boys wearing whirlpool anbu gear.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hey who are and why are you in this village?!" I said as I confronted two ninja in whirlpool anbu. One was a boy with short red hair and pale skin. While his partner was a girl with light blue hair. Both were holding key like weapons. When the two faced me they both gave me a shocked look. The woman snapped out of her trance before saying._

" _Sorry, Were looking for documents on Naruto Uzumaki and the Uzumaki clan." Shocking me._

" _Why are you looking for my clans things? And what has to do with Naruto." I said looking at them as they do the same._

" _Do you know anything for the past 12 years?" Said the light blue haired girl. I shook my head as the two sighed and began talking._

" _Aqua, you think I should tell? I mean she needs to know." Said the boy with red hair._

" _Alright Flame but it's your ass if she ups and kills you like she does it to the boss." Said Aqua as Flame cleared his throat to tell me something._

" _Kushina you have been declared dead for 12 years after the kyubi attack. Boss and Your Son Naruto became Jinchuriki of the nine tails but boss was able to merge the two back together making the kyubi whole. But lets get back on topic you see while boss was put on ice. Minato-teme faked his death and had Naruto's life made into a living hell. Assasinations, Beatings, Detering of Growth, You name it and The ninja or villagers have or haven't done it. But that will end today." As I horrified at my baby's life but was confused too._

" _What do you mean that it will end today?" As Aqua cut in._

" _Konoha will be destroyed. Kushina before you say anything. These pricks had it goddamn coming. Hell I'd bet Kami wouldn't wait to judge them before they create problems. What I am saying Kushina is that I or rather we are gonna hit every part of konoha. Their honor, their pride, their place in the world every fucking thing they took from everyone and will take from them. Boss has had it with their shit for multiple reasons. But he also had a job to do. We can say nothing more." As the two began walking to another part of konoha leaving me alone._

 **End Flashback**

" _What did they mean their boss had a job to do. Huh?"_ as I saw a blue like mist was coming toward her. Why was this chakra coming toward me but the moment it touched me I heard a voice.

 _Please, Kushina. Remember us please. Remember me, kaa-san, nab and everyone else. Remember your son Naruto as well he is waiting for you here. So please remember._

" _The Hospital!"_ As I made a sprint for the hospital as I notice people starting to wake up.

 **Konoha Hospital- Shizune**

She had finally made it to the hospital after walking. She felt stronger than before but it could be possible that her chakra control became crap. The again she had been turned into a 13 year old girl.

 ***BOOM!***

She sensed a massive chakra signature was on the 3rd floor.

"Ugh, What the hell happened." As she heard a civilian wake up. More people started to wake up as the she cursed till she realized something.

" _Oh no! The dead people! I better hurry to the 3_ _rd_ _floor. " She thought as she ran up the stairs as the people began screaming their heads off._

 **Naruto's Hospital Room- Normal Pov**

"Ugh, Damn 24 hours must be up." As he had gotten up and heard something coming as he got behind the hospital bed confusing the two waking kids till.

 ***BOOM!***

As the door was blown off and struck Naruto in the head knocking him unconsciousness.

"Naruto-Kun!" Said Hinata as she tried to get her crush to wake up but he was outcold. Tye was shook his head as he wondered who would break down the door till he saw someone he knew and boy was he really pale seeing them. The person was looking back at him as the two stared for minutes till.

"Tye! I'm so happy to see you!" as the person crashed into the 13 year old boy.

"Kushina, what are you doing here?!" Tye said shocked as he thought she had been killed. She looked annoyed before she clonked him on the head.

"BAKA! YOU KNOW I'M JUST LIKE YOU!"She yelled as he not only summoned Twilight Blaze but another keyblade.

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT! BITCH!" As Kushina summoned her own keyblade.

"BRING IT ON DOGFOOD! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS A LONG TIME!" As the two radiated highly intense KI that scared the hell out of everyone in the village.

"Dullahan-san! Kushina-sama! Please stop this! Your going to draw attention to yourselves." As Shizune tried to break it up but to no avail. They were stopped by the sound of groaning as they turned to the source.

"Naruto-kun?" As Naruto regained consciousness.

"Ugh, what hit me?" As he looked at everyone in the room. The moment he had his eyes on Tye and Kushina.

"Who are you two?" as Tye wanted to be calmly but Kushina beat him to it.

"Well, Sochi I'm your kaa-san and this boy here is actually your uncle." As Naruto tried to process it till Tye spoke.

"Kushina. Perhaps it would better to explain latter after we get out of the village." As Kushina puffed her cheeks.

"Oh your no fun. But let's get you changed first for the meeting." As she took her sibling into a changing room for a few minutes. The moment they came out however revealed Tye in a plain red t-shirt and black shorts. He was wearing socks and sandals on his feet.

"Thanks for the clothes But anyway can you get anyone worth saving out of this village. Trust me there is a lot of people to take. Well wish me luck." As Tye vanished in a shushin. The moment he was gone Kushina looked at the three.

"Well lets stop by a few places before all hell breaks loose." She said with a smile shocking the three.

"Wait are you saying this place will under fire?" Said Naruto.

"In about 5 to 10 minutes tops if Tye is punctual and they don't try to do any peace talks. Because Tye will probably not listen and drag out anything they hide." Said Kushina nonchalantly.

"What the hell mom! He's gonna kill us all in the process!" As he did not want to die before he become a powerful ninja.

"Not if we have shadow clones get the people and hull ass out of the village. Tye's Clones will probably sending us somethings or setting up the stage for the show." There was silence before Kushina clapped here hands together.

"Alright, Enough questions. Now get dressed we got places to go." As the three nodded as Hinata helped Naruto out of the bed as Kushina tossed him some clothes to get dressed.

"Kushina-sama are you sure Tye-san will be fine?" Asked Shizune.

"PFFT, Of course he's done meetings before." Said Kushina while thinking otherwise.

" _It's gonna go to hell in a hand basket in t-minus 4 minutes."_

Not wanting to continue talking motioned shizune to go and get ready. Shizune nodded seeing that they won't have much time left the hospital through the hole.

"I pray minato and the council haven't tested his patience." Said Kushina waiting for her son to get done changing knowing that they do not have much time.

Not realizing they had less time than they thought.

 **Konoha Coucil Chamber** _ **-**_ **Tye's Pov**

" _I want to kill all these idiots!"_ I thought feeling my urge to kill people rise. The Civilian side was cut down to size because of the wave but also the trauma of someone close being dead. The Shinobi Side was glaring at me due to the Wave taking their clan member either through death or caused psychologic death.

"Okay, let's get back to topic about the child and I better not here any shit. Because you end up like your buddies known as the advisors." As I saw that the hold group including the new hokage minato was paling looking at the two place were huge chucks of meat were lying about.

 **Switch to Normal Pov**

" _Boss everything is ready."_

" _Excellent! Everyone Report!"_

" _Jutsu Library has been raided! All jutsu and Taijutsu have been sealed into the scroll."_

" _Root and Orochimaru bases surround have been drained of resources."_

" _Attack Squadrons ready for battle."_

" _Assault Squadrons ready to take out tree huggers."_

"Information _to all villages has been sent."_

" _Bombers ready for demolition."_

" _Air force ready to fly."_

" _Medic unit ready to assist soldiers and civilians who are being attacked by ninja."_

" _Elemental Clones, Report!?"_

" _Flames here. Me and aqua are in positon."_

" _Sora here and in position"_

" _Spark here and in position"_

" _Rocky here and in position"_

" _Yami and Hikari are in position"_

" _Excellent. Hey boss should I proceed?"_

" _ **You may proceed with the signal."**_

Tye or rather one of his clones smiled as the original had planned for many things. Have a high explosive clone attend to the meeting while the original got the people was brilliant. Take out konoha clan heads and take people that would be wasted on them. Such potential should not be waste by these fools.

The clone notice the movement of everyone in the chamber as they attempt something.

"Sorry but this has to end anyway so. **KATSU!** " As the clone exploded destroying the whole tower leaving it unknown if the people inside survived. However it did do something.

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

The battle for konoha's future had began.

 **End Chapter.**

 **Alright time for an explanation. Starting with the Sage Naruto you saw in this chapter. He is more of a background character that manipulated a little bit of naruto's childhood. He gave some people ideas and fucked shit up like other Narutos end being betrayed, turned dark, changed in some way. He isn't an active character in the story do to unknown interference. Tye's Connection to Kushina. Their brother and sister but I'll explain that early or later in the story. The Yang and Yin Tye part well one of those seals effect him by splitting himself mentally into his yin and yang. The form you saw Tye took against Kurama doesn't have a name yet but it will be used in the story. Oh and by the way the next chapter maybe bloody because of the slaughtering of the innocent by the leaf but also some flashbacks from Tye and Kushina's Past together. Anyway hope liked this chapter anyway! So See ya!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Note: I own my characters and the stories I make. But other than that I own nothing.**

 **Alright welcome to chapter 5 of this story. This chapter is mostly going to be from the all of Tye's clones. Kushina and Tye's perspective is involved as well since Kushina wants to explain to Naruto somethings and Tye will be fighting leaf ninja along with an old enemy. Also some of these people the clones will be rescuing are from other anime, games or manga. Anyway this chapter will start out calmly with the clones doing their jobs while rescuing people and fighting ninja in the battle along with saving people who were effect by the waves. Okay enough talk time to begin the chapter.**

 **Before the Battle Began**

 **(Flame) Fire Clone's Pov**

"Serioulsy Aqua! Why did I have to come to a damn prison?!" I said as I did not like this place on damn bit. It seriously reminded me of boss and kushina old home slightly. The other clones were given secret assignments involving secret parts of konoha. This assignment involving the prison involved kill and recruitment. Killing any prisoners who would assist konoha and recruit any prisoners who would like to join us or return to their village. Besides that this was to be my battleground against the guards and the prisoners that join are allies.

" _Okay where to start."_ I thought as I looked at the directory to start.

 **(Aqua) Water Clone's Pov**

" _I guess I'm investigating the Kurama clan and battling the Hyuga clan."_ I thought as I was assigned to nab Yakumo Kurama and Attack the Hyuga clan while taking the all Hyuga who will leave with us. I notice everything around me started to change till I destroyed it.

"Hmph. Miss Kurama, I think we can discuss with you and your Id. In leaving Konoha with us trust me you would want to leave this place." I said as I read about the Kurama clan incident. The moment the scenery stopped trying to change I hear a voice.

" **Come."**

"Hope you made tea." I said smiling as I walked to the Kurama clan estate to discuss.

 **(Spark) Lighting Clone's Pov**

"Why did I guess he didn't want Minato to have anything left." As I was assigned to steal everything Namikaze had from the jutsu, the forbidden scroll to anything useful. The moment I finish up here I'm supposed to hit up the Inazuka clan.

"Oh, Yeah I forgot! Blood!" I said as I grab a vial of minato's blood as splattered over the blood seal causing it to unseal the estate.

"Alright let's started." As I enter the estate and was gonna raid the place.

 **(Sora) Wind Clone's Pov**

" ***Sigh*** It is a good thing this place is abandoned." I said as I was assigned to investigate the Hatake Clan then attack the Sarutobi Clan. Kakashi hatake had abandoned the place a long time ago so anything in here is free game.

"Hope this is an easy job." As I entered the abandoned estate hoping I don't burden the boss with anything.

 **(Hikari) Light Clone's Pov**

"Hey Yami are you sure this place a big one?" I asked the Dark Shadow Clone.

"Isn't it obvious Light. The Uchiha clan has tons of jutsu and secrets in the whole place." As I smirked at him.

"And what about summoning scrolls?" As the dark clone groaned.

"Fine I won't touch any of them and save them for later. Besides you and I know that this place was mandatory along with the Senju Estate." As I nodded.

"Yeah, Boss didn't feel like it was wise to leave them anything from either clan for personal reasons such as the Uchiha. The Civilians and Shinobi both made that last loyal Uchiha big headed and power hungry fueling that ego of his. If konoha get their hands on the uchiha's secrets there will be trouble. It's a good thing danzo is dead and the eyes are destroyed." I said knowing what the reasons for the job.

"Oh I'm gonna find all the secrets!" As Yami disappeared leaving me alone.

"This is going to be a long 24 hours but it will all worth it." As I started search the compound.

 **(Doc) Medic Clone's Pov**

"The boss was right to put me on this job." I said as I walked through the morgue as I sensed for any signs of life. The assignment for the morgue and Graveyard involved revival of dead people from both places and rescue anyone who would be slaughtered by ninja and civilians. The boss said it was possible that was going to happen but for now I have 24 hours to search for all the corpse that were brought back fully alive.

"Hmm, found something!" As I sensed life nearby as I walked toward it.

 **(Rocky) Earth Clone's Pov**

"Hmm." I said as I walked around the root bases the heartless raided. The Heartless took the Jutsu and the root ninja so the seals will be removed but for some reason the heartless wanted boss to check something.

"Huh? Where is it?" Till I felt a pulses of chakra from the earth. I notice a marked corridor with the heartless emblem meaning that was a place to look. I remove the gloves I've been wearing and put my hands in my pockets before walking in.

 **Flame's Pov-Konoha Prison**

"Good thing I got this." I said as I looked at all the Files written down on this scroll. I looked through all of them and found people who join us. However most of these prisoners sicken me and would be enemies. However some dossiers seemed to be mysterious and made them wildcards.

"Alright I need to read this correctly." As I read out each dossier of the targets including the secret ones.

 ***Recruiting Dossiers***

 _Prisoner: Frisk_

 _Prisoner was brought here by Danzo himself. He said that the prisoner had strange warping reality abilities. The people literally gave them up. They were used in replaying the world in case the demon died. They isolate from us and destroyed their phone due to some argument. They are locked up in Block Z._

 _Prisoner: Omega_

 _Priisoner was found in the fire country damaged. Prisoner seems to be wearing some kind of armor that could be useful but we can't crack it open. They seem to be a weapon specialist. We keep them in the Science Lab._

 _Prisoner:?_

 _Prisoner has amnesia but seems to harbor a strange power. The Prisoner appearance shows that they have originated from the West. They are in Block Z._

 _Prisoner: Killua Zoldyck_

 _Prisoner was captured in order to steal the assassin's secrets but seems to resist mind attack. Seeing as there no other options then we will have him excuted. He is currently in the Deathrow Block._

 _Prisoner: Medusa Gorgon_

 _Prisoner was given to us. We attempt to take the secrets on how to use magic but nothing was effiecent. She is currently in Death Row._

 _Prisoner: Eve_

 _Prisoner is of unknown origin as we have no information on him. He is in Block Z._

 ***END LIST***

I know I should be more people but that is it. Everyone else in the prison was either not recorded in the files leaving them anonymous meaning I would have to recruit those willing to give up being criminals for their freedom.

" _For now I need to check out Death Row and Block Z."_ I thought as I remembered where to go as both were at the far end of the prison. I started running to where it is hoping it's who I think it is.

 **Aqua's Pov**

"I see so your Id and yourself want to be fused back?" I asked the Kurama clan head.

"Hai, You said someone can help me become a ninja and free me from here. If there is any chance of becoming a ninja than I will take that chance" Said the girl as I smiled.

"I ask why you want to leave konoha again." As I was wondering something. She looks down before explaining.

"I don't remember much but when my power manifested my parents had died. My clan didn't like me and moved to a compound by the hyuga's leaving me here." As she noticed that I smiled wider as this was good.

"Well what an interesting tidbit of info. The Hyuga clan and the Kurama clan at the same area. How about I take care of them for you and you can leave with us." As the girl nodded.

"Yes and don't worry about anything with my essentials. They only left me with the clan secrets due to my parents using blood seals on them to keep out of hands." As I gave her a mega strong storage scroll boss made to hold massive loads of items and carry it despite it's size.

" _Well be get over there and scout to see who is the enemy."_ I thought as I said my temporary farewell and would meet her in 24 hours.

 **Spark's Pov**

"Wow this place is huge!" as I looked into the study seeing all kinds of stuff. I had entered any place in the house and this was the last place to rob. I could imagine it really minato-teme walks in his house smugly after surviving the attack on the village. But instead of finding any of his work he could use against us. It would be all gone and in our hands making his day worst. I decided to check the forbidden scroll for anything good seeing as not only us clones will be getting the info our boss even though he is outcold at the moment.

" _Let's see what inside?"_ I thought before getting wide ass eyes at the skills and techniques in the scroll.

 ***Forbidden Scroll***

 **(N/A: There are gonna be some skills and techniques from anime , manga or video games. I don't know if I put any characters)**

 **Bringer of Darkness**

 **Rank B**

 **Sexy Jutsu**

 **Rank B**

 **Ninja Art: Hidden Potential Release Jutsu**

 **Rank:?**

 **Kamehameha**

 **Rank:S**

 **Void Empowerment Jutsu**

 **Rank:S**

 **Dragon Slayer Magic Enchantment**

 **Rank:S**

 **SOUL Detection**

 **Rank:?**

 **Zanpaktuo Revealing Jutsu**

 **Rank:?**

 ***List End***

I had only looked at the one's that struck interest in me there was still tons of stuff I still haven't check from the scroll but just as I was about to look over them I got a call from one of the clones on the signal.

" _Sparks report."_

" _Oh , commander! Um. I have raided most of the stuff in the estate. Reach the last place and found the scroll of sealing. I found multiple techniques, skills and jutsu that could benefit us but also the boss himself. Take a look."_

"… _."_

" _Uh, Commander?"_

" _Transmit, any jutsu that can be used by the other clones in the field. Interesting really most of these powers are found in the West then here."_

" _Mam?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Permission to ask two questions?"_

" _Granted."_

" _What's the status on the others? Will any info I get will be transferred to the boss?"_

" _I haven't gotten a report yet from any of them yet. Yes, due too us being part shadow clone any info we learn or experience is tranfered to the boss like jutsu."_

" _Alright, I learn some jutsu from the scroll and transmit to the others. After that I'll seal up the all of what this study has to offer then head to the Inazuka clan and get into postion."_

" _Alright, Good luck."_

"Alright let's try this one." As I did seven hand signs as I was exicited at doing this.

" **SOUL dectection no jutsu!** " As I felt my heart beat fast till a heart shaped object appear in front of my chest. It was yellowish-orange yet I felt weird really.

" _That was weird. I fell like I'm not afraid but I am also want to judge these guys. I hope I didn't do anything to the guys I hope."_ I thought as I sealed up the scroll and anything minato-teme could be able to look over or use. Before setting up the explosive tags in the house and heading to get in position of the Inazuka clan.

 **Sora's Pov**

" _Damn nothing much."_ I thought as I found only a few scrolls in the house. I thought of giving up and going to my postion at the Sarutobi Clan till.

"Huh?" as a heart shaped object appeared inches away from my chest. It was bluish-green and I felt calm as I sensed a strong power source nearby as I saw a pure white blade. I was careful in grabbing it as I carefully sealed it up. I sensed nothing around me meaning I could leave now.

" _Okay off to the Sarutobi clan."_ As I walked out the room as I began walking to the position.

 **Hikari's Pov**

" _Who to think a library be a goldmine of Jutsu." As I had found multiple jutsu that I transmitted to everyone. I sealed up everything in here before I heard Dark's voice through the signal._

" _Hey Light! I got everything here on my end. How about you?"_

" _Same, I got a goldmine of Tai, Nin, and Genjutsu. Where do you want to meet up?"_

" _The Naka Shrine."_

" _Kay I'll see you there."_

The Naka Shrine was the last place to hit up in the Uchiha District before we check out the senju compound.

" **Teleport!"** As I was teleported to the Shrine and from it looks I'm the first here.

"Let's check this out." As I entered the shrine and entered a secret part of it. There was a huge tablet and a gunbai.

" _Hm, This is interesting."_ I thought as I sealed up the Tablet and the Gunbai away as I left the shrine.

"Hey, Light!" as Yami appeared shocking me.

"Yami! What the hell!" as the dark clone laughed.

"Surprised you didn't I?" as I snapped out of shock.

"No, anyway lets go. I got everything from here." As the dark clone nodded as we jetted for the Senju Clan Compound.

 **Doc's Pov**

"Alright everyone follow me." As I lead a bunch of people somewhere to where the boss could evacuate them too.

"Where are we go."

"This is odd."

"I hope were going to alright." As I hushed all of them. To think the wave revived all these people and to full heal as well. I felt someone call me on the channel.

" _Doc, Report."_

" _I got all the revived people out of konoha."_

" _Good. Youv'e got 18 hours to get ready for the battle."_

"… _Wait. 18 Hours left I thought it was only been 2 hours?"_

" _Not really. It's been 5 hours since we were all summoned meaning 18 hours left to set the stage up for the battle."_

" _Is the boss dead?"_

" _Doc, If he was then we wouldn't be here. Someone has left him comatose and cut connection with us."_

" _What do we do?"_

" _I'm gonna have to connected him with the Network."_

" _Are you sure it will work?"_

" _Doc, If something happens to him then everything will be for nothing."_

" _Alright, What do you need me to do?"_

" _Youv'e already got an evac area for the people so now meet up with the rescue and medic corps."_

" _Roger That."_

"Alright, Everyone stay here. I'll get someone to take you out of here." As the group nodded as I left to meet up with the rescue and medic corps.

 **Rocky's Pov**

"Well, Hello." As I had entered long room filled with test subjects. I counted up to 64 capsules in the room and ½ were empty. I decided to look at each one.

 ***Fast Test Subject Description***

 **Test Tube 1: Project Wolf**

 **Subject was created with Inazuka DNA but also canine DNA. Subject is stable and will be test once they awaken. This was an attempt to create an Inazuka with superior abilities to the Inazuka clan.**

 **Test Tube 2: Project Mindwalker**

 **This Subject was created with Yamanaka DNA and is stable. It's mindwalking abilities has been improve to that of a psychic.**

 **Test Tube 3: Project Shadow**

 **Test Tube 4: Project Giant**

 **Test Tube 5: Project Insect Hive**

 ***End***

"Dammit." I said as the first two were readable while the rest left no description or name. I snapped y fingers as heartless appear.

"Get these kids out of here. Use anyway possibl-"As a heartless tossed me a file. I read it and was shocked at this.

 **The Genome Project**

 **Using Kushina and the Anbu's DNA with The clans and those that volunteer for it. We created super soliders that can defend Konoha from Enemies. These children will bring our village great prosperity destroying our enemies and Letting us rule the wor-**

I slammed the file down and crushed it with my foot. I felt my heartbeat loud as if I was.

Afraid

" _Why am I afraid? I'm never afra-"_ as I realized who's heartbeat it is as my shadow began to rise and form into a huge wolf.

"Damm-it Bo-ss cal-m dow-n" I said as I started to cry. Unless some miracle happen it will takeover and go on a rampage. Just as I saw it open its mouth revealing fangs it closed its mouth in anger as It resided back into the shadows. I felt my heartbeat return to normal as I wiped my eyes. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice on the signal.

" _ **Your welcome."**_

" _Nab?"_

" _ **Who else? Gwen from Ben 10? No, it is Nab. You Idiot."**_

" _I guess you heard everything then."_

" _ **Yes, And I suggest that you take these children with you."**_

" _Why?"_

" _ **These children are in the same generation as Naruto. In truth they are just like us."**_

" _I wouldn't need to be told to do it. By the way how the boss is is going to recover?"_

" _ **Tye's recovery will require 18 hours to remove any damage by the seals. Meaning you all need to be ready to do it. Be careful of what you do. For some reason the connection between you all and Tye is only one sided. Neither you guys nor Tye can communicate with each other but it seems that Tye can look and Listen through you guys. He is taking that advantage with this."**_

" _Don't worry. I'll be carefull not to cause his heart to beat to fast with any emotion. If I only have 18 hours left then that is enough to get all these kids out of here."_

" _ **Good because the sooner we can get them out of here the better. Now get to work."**_

" _Kay see you in 18 hours."_

"Alright, Round off the kids for evac. Also get me a list of all the donors for this project!" as the Heartless nodded as they began working. One of them found the list and I called Doc and Yang through the Signal.

" _Doc! Yang! Answer me dammit!"_

" _Rock what is it?"_

" _Earth what is going on?"_

" _I'm going to need your help over here."_

" _Enemies?"_

" _Are you injured?"_

" _Worst."_

I showed them what was going on as the heartless got them out.

" _Rock. Those children will need a body heat in order to get a stable temperature. Due to them sleeping in that cold liquid."_

" _English?"_

" _The heartless will have to carry them in their bellies. In other words they need too get eaten."_

" _Earth, Don't worry me and Doc will be over there in a moment. Look over that list and get those kids some heat."_

" _Alright."_

"Hey heartless. Doc says these kids need body heat so that they can wake up." As I notice the heartless as they shifted and turn into emblem heartless forms in order to carry the weight.

"Alright let's see how many are there?" I said as I look at the numbers of Emblem heartless hoping it was enough. There were 10 battleship heartless, 2 Behemoth Heartless, 5 fat bandits, 5 Strong Bodies, 3 Parasite Cages, 1 pot centipede, 8 pot spiders, 9 sneaks, 4 Living Bones, and multiple heartless I couldn't identify. The moment I decided to check the list I quickly look up to see that the test tubes were empty. I look at all the heartless.

"You ate while I wasn't looking." As the Heartless nodded.

"Fine, Just don't harm them and stay out of site. The ones not carrying cargo join the others at different locations." As all the heartless carrying the kids disappeared into the shadows.

" _Hey guys how many of us are done?"_

" _So far Aqua, Sora, Spark are done and are in position. Yami is finshing up his and Hikari's job. Besides that everyone except Flame is finished with the job and are at their targets."_

" _Alright, Commander tell Yang and Doc to meet me at the Prison."_

" _Why?"_

" _I feel Flame will need all the help he will get if he hasn't gotten the prison's communications cut."_

" _Alright, then. I'll have ask Yang to teleport us there."_

" _Very Well. Good Luck."_

"Better get moving then." I said as I begin running to head for the prison.

 **Commader's Pov—1 Hour Left**

" _Dammit 1 hour left till the fools wake up. Flame jobs is one of the most important because of the prison's communications. If they are destroyed then it won't alert anyone of what is going on. They won't know what is going on till the explosion at the tower when as all the forces will hit them all at once. I better call Flame to see what is deterring him."_ I thought as I called Flame through the line only to get greeted with an explosion.

" _-Hey Chief what is up. Just fighting her-"_

" _Flame. Are you having trouble? Are their communications down?"_

" _-Troub-_ _ **Boom!-**_ _Ye-_ _ **Boom!.**_ _Hey asshole! Knock it off!"_

" _Okay Yang, Doc and Rock are heading your way now."_

" _Get Yang and Doc to destroy the locations so those bastards can't get reinforcements. Send Rocky to me because I'll need his help."_

" _Okay. If those two haven't gotten the communication down then you will have to cut lose."_

" _Alright, Mam."_

I sighed as I quickly got more reports from the others. If the prison mission fail then the whole thing will fall apart.

" _Guys. I hope you idiots can do this."_ I thought as I kept hidden from enemies as I could sense everyone in the leaf as the timer was still ticking.

 **Konoha Prison- Yang, Rocky, Doc**

"Okay were here." Said Yang as they teleported into the Prison. The moment they did Rocky ran through the left corridor. Yang was about go after him till Doc stopped him.

"He's Got his job and we got ours. We only have an hourto shut down the communications because the moment that 1 hour is up everyone will wake up." As Yang gritted his teeth.

"Alright, lets move." As the two clones made a mad dash through the right corridor toward where the communications were.

 **Konoha Prison Death Row- Flame Pov**

 ***Boom***

* **Ching***

 ***POW***

"Will you stop this already?!" I said as I dodge rapid punches from my assailant before dodging a giant shuriken.

" **We won't allow you to release Medusa."** Said the Talking Ninja Weapon.

"Well tell about this place then? Why she put here then this death city?" As I dodged the weapon again only this time it changed into a kama.

" _Damn. A Shuriken, A Bomb and now a kama. This has a talking weapon for a partner and his Taijutsu is something not to be trifled with. But I'll have to time my attacks."_ I thought as the spiky blue haired ninja kid had his hands in front of him in some stance before charging. I notice some yellow energy began to come off of him as I tried to time my move till.

" **Earth Style: Rock Wall!** " As a Wall mad out of earth came between the two of us. The blue haired ninja didn't even notice till he hit something.

" **Black Star: BIG WAVE!** " As strange dark orbs with Japanese kanji were floating around then disappear.

"What the hell was tha-Augh!" As I got hit in the head by the axe sword earth used as I hear him use another justu.

" **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!** " As I heard my opponent.

"Gah! What the hell I can't get out! Tsubaki! **Enchanted Sword Mode!** " As I couldn't see what was going on but I notice Earth was nearby medusa's cell as he had a keyblade pointed at the lock. I was going to go over there till.

" **Shadow Star!** " as I had to dodge like 12 shadow spikes that came out of the ground. I noticed medusa's cell was open but there was blood meaning he was taken in the cell to get healed. Seeing im by myself here I pick up the axe sword and figured out where the ninja guy was.

" **Sword Style:Burning Arch!"** As the axe sword was covered in flames before I made a swiping motion with it. The sword went through the wall and to where he was at.

" **Black Star get out of the way!"** as I hear the guy's name before I heard a crash. I went around to see a mirror near by the ninja who was outcold along with his partner. I sweat dropped at this and checked the mirror. It was tangible like a transport and I could see what was on the other side. I picked up the kid and his partner before I tossed them through the mirror. I heard a crashing sound and some yelling before destroying the mirror so I didn't have to worry about reinforcements from the enemy.

"I see you are doing well meaning that brat of a meister is gone." As I turned around to see a blonde woman with a snake themed black outfit. Earth was alright to with his bandages done around his waist.

"Yeah, Not impressed with that Black Star guy. But anyway-"As I stopped as I felt something before I grinned.

" _Guys do you sense that?"_

" _Aqua: Yes, I sensed it here. The Hyuga clan are waking up meaning it's been 24 hours."_

" _Spark: Yeah, The Inazuka clan are up. But i happy the 24 hours of suspense are over."_

" _Sora: I felt it over here at the sarutobi clan."_

" _Yami: Yeah I felt it near the Ino-Shika-Cho Clans. Also I sealed all the stuff from the Senju and Uchiha clans."_

" _Commander: Excellent the communications at the prison. Has they been disabled."_

" _Yang: Disabled, Destroyed and never used again."_

" _Doc: Also I checked the register for prisoners willing to join us. Anyway Earth, Flame you too look for prisones too. If you see any enemies wipe'em out."_

" _Me and Earth: Roger that doc."_

" _Commander: Alright get in your postions and wait for the signal."_

" _Everyone: Yes, mam!"_

" _Commander: Dismissed!"_

"Alright, Earth lets go tear off some heads and find peop-" As I turned to see bunch of people behind him.

"What cat got your tounge?" Asked Rocky or Earth since he doesn't mind being called either name.

"No, Just shocked there were more people. Let's just go!" As I and the group of prisoners left the cell block.

 **Commander's Pov**

" _It's seems everything is ready. The prison is isolated and a battle is already under assault. The clans and the civilians haven't noticed it yet even if they are waking up. Their reactions are normal but I feel like that they'll detonate like bombs when the attack begins. From the others view the clans are all at each other's throats. The fed seemed to involve three things the effects of the wave on them, some restrictions in each clan and the most of all the Boss's nephew Naruto Uzumaki."_ I thought as I decided checked in on the ones that were watching the clans.

 **Spark-Inazuka Clan**

" _So all the clan is out here."_ Thought the lighting clone as he noticed the Inazuka clan all looked different. Some Inazuka's had canine appendages, Some were covered in fur, and some were normal but their ninken were either human or Human/animal hybrids.

"We are going to Kill Naruto Uzumaki." Said Tsume Inazuka who looked pissed after enduring the 24 hours she had to endure. She despised the boy and the beast because it murdered her husband. She also despised that whore kushina for taking minato from her.

" _You bitches are dead?!"_ He thought as lighting began to spark from his arms. He feel the boss's anger pouring into him as sparks himself want to slaughter them. However before he could move he heard someone speak up.

"Mother why are we going to kill him? He is just an orphan." As Tsume looked at her daughter.

"Hana, That boy is a menace to this and our clan. Just look at what he did to ou- **Smack!** " As Sparks widened his eyes at the tan girl as she had just smacked her mother.

"Do not blame him for this. You know he couldn't have done this." As the woman growled at this defiance before she can say anything an anbu with a dragon mask appeared.

"Tsume-sama , The Hokage requested your presences for a meeting." As Tsume had that look that said "we'll talk later." Before she left with the anbu.

Spark analyzed each clan member's expressions after the argument. ½ were siding with Hana but the other half of the clan side with Tsume because either they suffered the humiliation, lost someone to the Wave or because of the Kyubi.

" _Guess I know who I am killing."_ Sparks thought before waiting for the signal.

 **Aqua-Hyuga Clan**

This was annoying to her as the Hyuga's had planned to use the caged bird seal on the branch family and main family members that were effected by the WAVE as Impure Hyuga. Aqua decided to kill all of those who weren't going to have the seal on their heads to be slaves.

 **Sora- Sarutobi Clan**

" _Aww,Come on why do they have to be mean to each other."_ He thought as the Sarutobi clan was going to purge each other if the anbu had not showed up. However the moment the clan's current head was gone. The clan was looking for any impurity caused by what they taught to be the "Demon". The one's that were effect by it were excellent at hiding any so called impurity by some "Demon". The moment the signal is given it would be time to murder these nutty bastards.

 **Tye's Pov-Hokage Rock**

"Time to begin the melody of destruction." I said with a smile as everything was set and the stage for the battle was up. All that was need to be done was raising the curtain. I had planned the attack right and all the pieces are falling in place. I heard everyone on the channel as the last preparations were complete.

" _Boss everything is ready."_

As I knew it was the commander talking so I decided to respond.

" _Excellent! Everyone Report!"_

" _Jutsu Library has been raided! All jutsu and Taijutsu have been sealed into the scroll."_

 _That was one of the infiltration units that I sent to raid any hidden secrets that anyone haven't uncovered._

" _Root and Orochimaru bases surround have been drained of resources."_

The bases that Orochimaru and the Late Danzo Shimura were raided from all the surround areas close or by konoha.

" _Attack Squadrons ready for battle."_

The attack squadron were to assist against any ninja from the leave.

" _Assault Squadrons ready to take out tree huggers."_

They had a certain dislike for konoha and would assist the clone tasked with targeting clans.

"Information _to all villages has been sent."_

I thought this would be an overkill but hey got to use everything you got when completing a goal like this.

" _Bombers ready for demolition."_

The Demolition experts would diffuse the enemy our locations or mine however.

" _Air force ready to fly."_

I can't have flying ninja or giant Akamichi ruin my day.

" _Medic unit ready to assist soldiers and civilians who are being attacked by ninja."_

They support the other clones and help and civilian and ninja that would be attacked not by us of course.

" _Elemental Clones, Report!?"_

" _Flames here. Me and aqua are in positon."_

I would say bullshit but The two improvised with Flame going to the prison allowing aqua go after the Hyuga.

" _Sora here and in position"_

Sora was probably at his target area meaning he found all he could at the Hatake Clan.

" _Spark here and in position"_

Spark was able to get all of Namikaze's secrets inside his house. He was at the Inazuka clan and waiting to fight.

" _Rocky here and in position"_

" _Yami and Hikari are in position"_

If my guess Yami was at the Ino-Shika-Cho clans and Hikari and Rocky were at the prison with Flame and Doc.

" _Excellent. Hey boss should I proceed?"_

My High explosive shadow clone was at the meeting ready to signal the beginning of the battle. I smirked as I wanted the idiot a good picture of my work.

" _ **You may proceed with the signal."**_

I looked down at the tower to see it explode in a bright flash before emmiting smoke.

 ***Boom!***

 ***Boom!***

 ***Boom!***

I did had some explosive set in parts of the area that were vital after all. I smiled as the battle had begun but also I enjoy the fact I was the one to do it. I was brought out of my enjoyment of my accomplishment by commander.

" _Boss! This is a serious emergency!"_

An emergency? What did she mean by that?

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Kushina-sama she has been kidnapped!?"_

"What?!" I said shocked as I quickly sense where she was and went to the direction ignoring the commander's voice in order to save my sister.

 **The West-Normal Pov**

While the battle in konoha was raging on in the East. Kenshin Uzumaki was talking to someone as they wanted to talk to them.

"Alright what is it you want?" Asked Kenshin as the person smiled.

"I wish to tell a story that pertains Kushina Uzumaki and Tye Dullahan." As the man glare at the person before they raised their hand too him.

"I can tell what is going on in the present at the moment. Please sit down." As the man nodded before sitting down. The person was shocked to see their grandchildren was with the man before focusing on tell what they witnessed in their vision.

 **Glittering Violent Moon - Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean**

 **(N/A: Didn't know what name the music was when the lady in saul suda told a story.)**

"At first I saw konohagakure in it's beautiful statue in the old days. But then the village became darkened and some of the buildings became rotten. When I look at the heads of the hokages I looked in shock." Said the person as the grandchildren asked them something.

"Did look like the buildings?" Asked the Boy.

"Did they have expressions?" Asked the Girl.

Kenshin was wondering where this is going really. The best way he could translate I was that the leaf village that was once beautiful had became a corrupt former shadow of itself. The grandparent of the children continued as they noticed Kenshin's assessment.

"Hashirama Senju's Head showed Shame, Disappointment and Sadness. Tobimara's showed Angry, Fury, and Disappointment but also pity. Tsunade Senju's Head showed many emotions such as rage, sorrow, betrayal, and Hurt." As Kenshin caught something that was a miss.

"What about the Yondaime and the Sandaime?" As he had wondered something.

"The Sandaime's Face had been blown off and The Yondaime although looked prideful but had holes in the place of his eyes. The moment I noticed a boy holding what appeared to be a picture book."

"I asked him who he was and what he was reading he looked at me." As Kensei didn't like how this sound as the grandparent's frown.

"he then asked me this. "Surely you remember me? After all I was the Tuff-est person you could tried to beat and in the end I came out on top over you and your _best friend_." I was paralyzed at what they had said having thought that they were dead but no they weren't."

Kenshin didn't get what they meant so they asked the person.

"Who was the person your talking about?" As the person changed form into that of kensei heard about a furry and this one was a boy

"Before he got his flesh and blood back his name was Sans. But after he got it back his real name was Tye Dullahan." Said the Goat Boy as Kenshin yelled out.

"Bullshit! How can you be sure that it was him?" As the goat boy looked at him.

"Because that was what the 18 old red haired girl called him before she killed Chara. Though I doubt you'll believe me unless I show you." As The Goat boy did five handsigns.

" **Chrono Style: Flashback of Remebrance!** "as Kenshin was hit with a wave of memories.

 **Flashback-Underground:Waterfall: Flowey Pov**

 _I was watching chara walking through waterfall to the king as I knew smiley trashbag should be at his postpost. I want to see face when he look chara in the face and know that they killed his brother._

" _Or maybe he'll appear right behind you and deal with your partner later." As I heard a voice behind me that didn't feel familiar. I turned around to see someone in smiley trash's clothes but the person was hiding their face with papyrus's scarf._

" _Who are you?" I said as I felt uneased as their eyes were boring into me. They chuckled at me before talking again._

" _Wow, all it takes was for my voice to change and you don't even recognize me. No matter because I must crush chara before they destroy this world and I am going to need you for a moment." As The person walked a step closer to me. I stared them down intensely before saying._

" _I you think I'm gonna let you kill chara then you'll have to go through me!" as the world darkened as a box appeared around the person making me pale from shock._

" _Surprised, huh? I'm not actually a boss monster but I'm not a human either. To think I'm even more determined than frisk and chara combined. But I wonder really though?" as the whole world flickered till I saw both of the character's eyes lite up._

" _HOW LONG WILL YOU LAST."_ _As I got lifted from the ground and slam into the right than sent to the left as I had to dodge._

" _Swords!" As massive and long swords were sticking above and below me. The moment the attack was over I heard the character sighed._

" _I hope you'll give me a good warm up." As the figure was ready to crush me._

 **Undertale: Megalovania: Rock Version**

 _*Snap*_

 _As I quickly moved myself up into the air as swords appeared from the ground. I smirked at them till I saw the look on their eyes as they brought their right hand down as swords came down from above hitting me._

" _Wow, I thought that would have killed you. But I guess not. You are the prince of the underground right?" As I looked at them in shocked._

" _Who the hell are you?!" as I had been wounded by the swords._

" _Now, Now. That would be to easy. If I told you who I was that would ruin the mystery. You need to solve it in before I subdue you and fighting me would be pointless." As the person dodged a flamethrower. I was confused at the moment before realizing what they meant._

" _So your saying that I have no chance at fighting you?" Before I had to dodge more swords._

" _Exactly, but I doubt you would listen kid. But since your my only obstacle I'll give you 11 turns to ask questions and make your guess on the 12_ _th_ _turn so decide wisely on what you're going to ask." As he sent another wave of swords. It made me nervous so I thought up eleven questions that would cause him to be revealed._

" _Who are you?" as The figure dodged a barrage of pellets._

" _Oh, were starting with the simple stuff right? But, then again a question can bring up more questions to the table. Such as who knows that your aserial prince of the underground and Hates Chara because of the position they're putting us in? Why have they not appeared before? But the biggest question to all of this is which monster in the underground was not an actual monster but turned into one?" As I felt uneased at the questions thrown at me as I dodged a giant fist. The person in front of me was not a monster but had been turned into one. They had known who I was before I ended up like this and hated chara for causing all this. But I was shocked at this person for what they tried to trap me with that last one. This guy could be anyone in the underground. I decided to continue onto the next question._

" _Were you someone I knew before I became flowey?" as I got slammed like a ragdoll till I dodged from being crushed by a giant hand. These attacks were dealing some serious damage to me. Hell, just being slammed into walls were dealing damage._

" _Good Question. Yes, I was someone you met in the underground. But, let's just say that encounter ended badly because of your friend. They harmed someone very dear to me so I simply retaliated for that. By the way you have at least 9 turns till you have to answer me." the person dodged four giant vines with spikes two coming from each side. So I got some sort of information about them. They met before but where really because besides waterfall there were the ruins, snowdin, hotland, the core, the true lab and asgore's castle. The encounter ended badly with Chara hurting someone close to them and they harmed them as result. But who did Chara harmed to get harmed in the process. There was only one person that would have such a reaction but I'll have to dig a little more._

" _Who was this person that chara harmed? Were they a boy or a girl?" I asked as i felt like the unease feeling in me grow. Before dodging all a huge mouth that was firing swords._

" _The person wanted to join the guard. Yet, he was mocked for his naïve nature and his unwillingness to fight and harm other or rather kill them. Chara was annoyed by this because they consider he did have what it takes to be in it so they decided to make an example out him." As the person barred his knuckles as I could tell they remembered how it happened. I had no time to think before I had to move out of the way from a barrage of swords appeared out of the sides. I only got a few bruises but that stacked up worsening the state of my body._

" _After I found the results of what they did to him. I decided to leave him in his dad's care while I faced chara myself." As he slammed hand into the ground causing pointed bones that had black like goop._

" _What the h-" As the black goop spilled on some of the scarf as the person tried to stand but failed as he was trying to cough something up till I heard._

" _ **Unit Dullahan. Damages currently at 88%."**_

" _ ***Cough**Cough***_ _Pod –Augh! What are you doing here?" Said "Dullahan" as the person spat out a rectangular box. I was confused at this till the floating robot scanned the box._

" _ **Intresting. This box seems to be the problem. It's effect on your mentality creating a split version of your personality and seal the rest away. The proximate amount of time for persona intergration: 15 minutes however Unit Dullahan will have to allow science team to review memory data on the anomaly affecting the timelines."**_

" _Yeah, Yeah I get it Pod. What about my health and power?" As "Dullahan" messed with scarf to cover his face._

" _ **Health had been reduced to 1 causing multiple problems such as insomnia. However now that the device is removed it is starting to increase along with your level of violence as they called it. Your powers are different from your alter ego but you'll become one allowing you to use his powers fully along with those you have either gained or received. Due to a failsafe your body wasn't able to age leaving it frozen in time."**_

" _Meaning I'm a 4 year old?" As "Dullahan" sounded disappointed._

" _ **Affirmative. Must go to maintenance for checkup. For last out enough till persona integration is complete."**_

" _Fine, Pod. Now flowey if I'm correct you have 2 turns to question me that would identify which monster I was." As Dullahan slammed his hands into the ground causing me to stop myself from getting slammed into the ground when bones came up. My high health was still decreasing and this bastard didn't have a scratch on him._

" _What the hell is causing my health to decrease? What do you intend to do with frisk?" As I quickly take a few quick swings with my vines only for him to dodge them all._

" _Oh, Your surprised about your health decreasing even though I'm not attacking you. That is an ability I have called_ _ **Karmic Retribution**_ _. Even if I 1 atk in my current condition I can do serious damage to evil people. As for frisk why are you dragging them into the fray. I thought they had no say in what happens with chara in control." As he snapped his fingers summoning Gaster Blasters. I had evaded the blasters till._

 _ ***Shuuuu!***_

" _Gah!" as I was hit by the last laser dealing more damage. So it was defiantly to be sure it's him then but I would have to knock that hood and scarf off his head._

" _Hey think fast bastard!" I smirked as I sent 100 vines at him at once. What shocked me on how fast he was dodging all of the vines till._

" _ **Damages reduced to 50%. Persona integration has commenced."**_

" _AHHH!_ _ ***Bam!*"**_ _As steam began to come off them till one of my vines was able to sucker punch him causing the scarf but also the hood to come off his head._

" _I bet he look horr-_ _" I was brought out of my thoughts as I thought the boy would look worst but he wasn't. He looked perfectly normal as I recognized the hair and skin perfectly._

" _White hair and pale skin. He can use gaster blasters and bones along with swords and hands. Their friend wanted to be in the royal guard. Judging by his clothes they lived in snowdin. But wait besides the swords wouldn't he be- no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! They can't be the same person! Smiley trashbag can't be him._ _" I thought as the boy smirked just like him as I paled at the color of his eyes. The left eye was violet but the right eye was blue._

" _Well, considering that chara was erasing too much data that it will erase this universe. The result of all those erases cause my data and another person to merge resulting this due to their data starting to be erased." As the boy snapped his fingers a skeletal hand appear and completely removed me from the ground._

" _And I will be needed your help in this ASERIAL!" As the boy knocked me unconscious._

 **Flashback end**

Kenshin thought about something before contacting his younger sister.

"Mimi."

" **Yes?"**

"You were right." As the girl began ranting about guys wearing dye on their hair and eye contacts. Mimi kept telling him that Tye's Hair is White and his eyes weren't the same color. But the moment she was done Kenshin was contacted by fuuka with her persona.

" _ **Kenshin this is not good!"**_

"What is it Fuuka?"

" _ **Someone has Captured tye!"**_

"What do you mean?" As Kenshin was showed Konoha burning as multiple building were either caused by explosion or lite on fire. There were dead bodies of leaf ninja in the streets. However on top of one of the buildIngs was two figures were standing on. However one of them was in the grip of an orange fist.

"Fuuka can you somehow contact Kushina?"

" _ **I can try."**_

"Good because trying is all we can do."

 **Konoha Rooftops-Tye's Pov**

" _Dammit! I can believe I got tricked!"_ I thought as I tried to get out of the bastard's grip.

"I'll ask you this once more. Where is Naruto Namikaze?" As Iooked at the prick. It was another Naruto who had the the sage's power.

"and why should I even tell you? Besides it's Uzumaki not Namikaze." As I really was getting annoyed with this.

"Do you think you can defeat me ? I was trained by the rindoku sage and I will not allow you get of peac- ***Shatter*** How?" As I broke free.

"What do you expect me to just let you walk all my hard work and make everyone who's lives were ruin by this place even worst. Hell no I'm killing your ass before you even try anything." As I summoned a pair of giant scissors from the shadows. They were black with gray markings and a white ribbon. If anyone had noticed the handle were designed strangely. The name was etched on the side of the scissors as it's name was called **Maiden of Abyss.**

"Very well. In the name of peace itself I must stop you here and now." As the Naruto summoned a huge weapon that looked like a black dna strand.

"This is the **Sword of Nunoboko** in which the very strength of mine but also my comrades wills have manifest." As I began chuckling causing the Naruto to raise his eyebrows.

"Then I guess this will be a battle of wills. But I will not fall here." As I was ready to fight this guy as our blades clashed when.

( _ **Gamer Art: Ultimate Ninja Storm)**_

" _Not again."_ I thought as I curse whoever is using this gamer art will pay. However he would have to suck it up and deal.

 **Kushina's Pov- Evac Point: A few minutes earlier**

I and many other had made it to what was the evac point with many of Tye's clones sending a bunch of refuges and people that came to us. The moment the main clones appeared with their groups I asked them something.

"Report." As each clone took their turned to report.

"I was successful in getting Yakumo Kurama to join us along with Kurama members who wished to join us. I have also got all the Branch Members, some of the Main Branch members who were effected by the wave and Hanabi Hyuga. The Rest Of the Kurama and Hyuga clan were neutralized."

"Exellent, Aqua you are dismissed." As the Water clone poofed in a splash of water. Spark walked up next as he was holding a bunch of puppies.

"I have successfully neutralized the Inazuka clan but were able to get half of them to join us along with the dogs. Speking of which boss will have to take care of them." As Spark sat the puppies down who ran by Kushina.

"Good Job Spark. Dismissed." As the clone motioned for his group to join the rest of the refugees before poofing in a cloud of lighting. Sora was next to report his mission.

"We got all sarutobi's that wished to join us and eradicated the rest. Also I'm disturbed by how they acted to their own family. Spark and Aqua told me to give you these." As I nodded before I was given three scrolls.

"If that is everything you three could find than dismissed." As the wind clone nodded before disappearing in a gust of wind. If I guessed right that left Yami, Hikari, Rocky, Flame and Doc to report.

"I got everything me and hikari could find from the Senju and Uchiha clans." As the dark clone gave me two scrolls before melting into the shadows.

" Tch." I said annoyed by the clone before setting my sights on the four clones who was not looking at me.

"What's wrong?" Till Rocky motioned his hands up to summon a huge gang of heartless. I was about to do something till they all released a bunch of children that had red or white hair who were unconscious. Tsunade and anyone with medical knowledge quickly picked each child up one by one till a red haired girl opened her eyes. She had a strange version of the byakugan as she looked at me.

"Mama…" As I looked at the kid in shocked till rocky brought me out of focus.

"Kushina, I had investigated the root base the boss wanted me to investigate and discovered something horrible. They had been creating human weapons in attempt to create an unstoppable army. The Count is unimaginable then you think." As I look at the earth clone.

"How ma-" As the clone gave me the list and the files on the project as I widened in horror at the amount of people, donor and volunteers who had been forced or willingly signed up.

"I had assisted Flames with the prison and gain more allies that have a connected to you and the boss." As the clone crumbled into rocks.

"The rest of you are dismissed except you doc." As the other two clones dispelled themselves.

" The wave revived many people from the dead. The medical corp and I have also recused civilians and ninja who were turned on by their own comrades bu- ***Poof*"** as the clone dispelled.

"What the hell!" Till I looked up to see a game screen.

 **BOSS BATTLE**

 **Title: A Battle Of Wills!**

 **Phases:**

 **One's Justice**

 **Reaching Limits**

 **Characters: Tye Dullahan(Player 1) Sage Naruto(Player 2)**

 **Info: Under the moon a burning inferno is consuming the hidden leaf village. Two combatants are duking it not knowing this will be a possible turning point in the history of the elemental nations. Both fighters fight for peace but in truth what peace do they fight for. Only the battle will tell.**

"What the-" As a controller fell into my hands.

"Looks like Tye really doesn't have a choice in this." As I turned around to see to people I haven't seen in a long time.

"Kushina-san before you do anything shouldn't you be doing something." As I turned to see a teen in the same blue and violet striped shirt I remembered.

"Oh, Hi frisk." Before she pressed the start button as the screen cut to the two battlers clashing blades.

 **(N/A: Second Attempt)**

" **Let the battle Begin!" As the two fighters quickly attacked eachother. The two traded blows from punches to different types of kicks.**

" **Lighting Style: Electric Javelin!" as the sage fired multiple long spear shaped weapons of lighting.**

" **To can play at that game! Lighting Style: Lighting Arrows!" As the boy shifted his scissors into the positon that they make a makeshift bow before firing of arrow shaped projectiles of lighting. Both attacks clashed against eachother before both barreled at their perspective targets.**

" **Lighting Style: Electron Barrier** **!" As a barrier of electricity formed around tye as the javelins were absorbed by the barrier. What shocked Tye was when he noticed that his opponent didn't need any defense for his jutsu. That didn't deter him any much as rushed him.**

" **This is pointless. Taste a little Frog Kumite!" as the sage lazily threw a punch at the boy.**

 **Big mistake on his part as Tye ducked under that punch and summoned a shadow clone.**

" _ **Alright follow my lead."**_ **As the boy and his copy punched the sage in the gut then a kick before spinning around and do a roundhouse kick.**

" **Really what pointless? Me trying to protect people or you being an ass in underestimate me?" As Tye had only a minute before he had to block a surprise attack that knocked his scissors out of his hands.**

" **Protecting people! You say! Your only making it more difficult for the world to gain peace!** **Sage Art: Plantentary Rasengan** **!" as I saw the sage in the air with a giant size spiraling orb.**

" **And tell me you prick how does giving these pricks an army that were created to specificly created with the potential to reach godly heights.** **Water Style: Pica** **!" As four circular water pillars appeared from the ground as they collided into the giant spiraling orb as it was thrown causing it to explode in a splash of water creating a huge pool of water.**

" **And there is more!** **Water Style: Aqua Needle!** **" As needles made water all aim at the sage. Tye was assured that he made a hit till.**

 ***Poof***

" _ **Shit a clone!"**_ **as he looked above to see the sage floating above.**

" **So, first it was lighting than shadow clones which requires one with massive amounts of chakra and now water. Interesting. If it's a water fight you want it's a water fight you'll get!** **Water Style: MEGA FLOOD DRAGON BOMB!"** **As the sage fired a gigantic dragon shaped water projectile.**

" _ **I need to think fast!" He thought before everything was drowned by the explosion of water.**_

 **Mount Myuoboku: Jiraya's Pov**

"Damn that brat. He has really done it!" Said My student as we watch the fight going on in konoha or what is left of it as it been destroyed by that huge dragon bomb jutsu. I looked at the gaki in sage attire as he had a resemblance to Naruto. It made me cringe looking at the exhaust in the boy's eyes.

"Ha, That will finished the demon." Said a konoha chunin as he blamed the boy for the destruction.

"Alright, I want to ask you all if you have face the brat up close and don't say the clones they don't count." As multiple shinobi all put their hands down as they all faced against the clones. I wished I hadn't have told Sensei or Minato anything about the prophecy.

"But, the demon is dead. Nothing human should be able to survive an attack like that." As I looked at the group stupidly.

"I have a question? Why do you think that boy is a human or demon?" As I was told to visit the elder toad. Leaving them to their stupor at my question as I left to meet the elder toad.

 **Back to the battle-Normal Pov**

" **Ha, That should care of him." As the sage could not see his body in the water meaning he must have pulverized him. Now he needed to find this universe's Naruto. Just as he was gonna leave.**

" **Hey, I hope your not leaving yet? It would be a real shame." As the Sage hear in shock before he felt a twisting pain in his chest as he turned to see two copies of tye slamming their fist into his chest.**

" **Water/Wind Collaberation Technique: Dragoon Twister!"** **As the Sage got sent flying into the water. That attack caused the sage to breath hard as his chest was injured.**

" **What you think I was gonna die like that? You're not the only one with flash attacks!** **Water Style: Water Drill!** **" As his wrist spun like crazy as a spinning pointy water projectile flew at the sage.**

" **So, answer my question. Why is giving konoha an army of children that have high potential supposed to bring peace." As the boy prepared another attack.**

" _ **Isobu, I will need your help." Asked the sage to his friend.**_

" _ **Becareful, Naruto this boy will not be as easy as kagyua." As the sage felt the sanbi's chakra flow into him.**_

" _ **Huh? Tailed Beast Chakra! Just like mine…Have to keep my guard up." Tye thought as he dodged multiple blast of water. He was shocked the number of attacks he was busting out.**_

" **Let's Try this then." As Tye summoned up multiple shadow clones and all of them quickly moved around. While the sage turned his fire on the clones while Tye focused on something else as he tried to make that attack from earlier.**

" _ **Make the attacks smaller but add power then add an element into the mix and lucky for me there is a bunch of water around me."**_ **As the by dipped the sphere in the water as it began to circle around the sphere till it was fully covered in water. While he was putting the second element on he decided to taunt.**

" **Hey can you tell me about this so called peace your fighting for before I end up killing you." As more water began to cover and spin around sphere.**

" **Like you would know what sacrificing everything to protect mankind and bring peace." As Tye rolled his eyes before chucking the odd sphere.**

" _ **How can he create a rasengan with ease let alone an elemental rasengan. No, It won't help him here." The Sage as he began doing multiple hands for the jutsu Isobu showed him but first.**_

" **Water Style: Blasting Waves!** **" As The sage fired rapid shots of high pressured water at Tye. Seeing he had no choice but to avoid the attacks till he bit his lip.**

" _ **Dammit! I'll have to use another kekkei genkai. Then again he is leaving me any choice so I'll open one of the inner gates."**_ **As he focused chakra into his body before doing four handsigns.**

" **Quick Style: Gate of Opening!** **" As He quickly became a blur in the sage's eye along with the attack before.**

" **Really you say I don't the meaning of sacrifice? Me and Kushina had been thought what about it the hard way. A brat like you who has only taken a few losses can't understand how much we lost or how horrible the lives of others. If you think don't even know the very meaning of sacrifice." The sage heard before he quickly said.**

" **What trapped in the hokage's tower like a cage animal? That's not suffering that just you being a replacement. Now,Die!** **Water Style: Imperial Geyser!** **" As the sage created a huge spout that would have taken them both out.**

 ***BOOM!***

 **Evac Point-Normal Pov**

"Oh, no did that kill him!" Said one of the refugees as they watch a giant spout of water cover the battle field in mist. A few people that knew the boy on a personal note sweatdrop.

"I don't think so." Said the blonde woman in the black out that was snake design. This brought everyone's attention except kushina who was focused on the fight.

"What do you mean uh. Who are you?" As the woman smiled as she introduced everyone new to the refugees.

"I suppose introductions are in order then I'll go first. I am Medusa Gorgon the snake witch and I'm am a sister of the boy on the screen and the girl who is playing the game version of his fight." Medusa points to the 16 boy with short white hair and red eyes and was in the black tank top and orange prison pants.

"That is Eve who is one of our younger siblings." Points to the red , black and yellow colored armed robot that had weapons.

"That is Omega who is a deadly robot created by G.U.N." Points to the teen with the long brown hair. Their eyes were squinted and their skin was tan. They were wearing a blue and purple striped shirt, blue pants and was barefoot.

"This one is frisk who can use timeline power." Said Medusa before frisk cut her off.

"Use to at least." As they all looked at frisk too explain. They sighed before explaining.

"I remember watchining sans fight chara so it will take long." As Medusa scoffs at this.

"Nonsense. **Chrono Style: Pause!** **"** as everything except those that wanted to hear the story was frozen in time.

"Now tell us what happen before me, kushina, eve and the others got there. Because if I remember correctly kushina had to chop up a specter after she brought it to life. You two were outcold and the color of tye's Soul was a different color. So please explain to us what happen?" as they looked at frisk who nodded having been taught the jutsu.

" **Chrono Style: Flashback of Remebrance!"** as the group saw flashbacks of frisk's past showing multiple characters but what got everyone's attention was a odd hall with three triangles and pillars.

 **Flashback:Judgement Hall-Tye's Age:4-Normal Pov**

" _ **almost frisk and we can end this once and for all."**_

" _Chara! Please,Stop! Before we destory the world!"_

" _ **I don't care if I destory the world?! If I get what I wanted then so what."**_

" _What about the other's huh? Don't even matte-"_

" _ **THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ASERIAL!"**_

" _DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS CHARA! YOU KNOW EVEN WITH MY DETERMINATION I COULDN'T SAVE HIM!"_

" _ **That is why I'm doing this. The reason for all going this far is to SAVE Aserial."**_

" _You just don't get do you chara. I've reseted countless times not just out of curiousity but to look for a miracle that could free aserial. But I guess I was selfish in the end because I took away everyone's happiness. But i need to ask you something about sans."_

" _ **What smiley trash bag? He is lazy, watches shit from the sideline till the last minute. Hell I don't get why he does that really. Taking that he has knowledge of every timeline. So wha-"**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

" _ **Who is there?"**_ _as Chara noticed someone had been walking behind them as they turned to face their new victim using frisk's body. Bad move on their part because the moment they did that Frisk's soul was ripped from them and replaced with another soul._

" _ **Wait. This is my SOUL."**_ _Chara said till they heard a voice._

" _Your welcome but I guess I shouldn't say that after all._ _ **I'm gonna kill you!"**_ _Before everything went dark till chara found themselves face to face with their opponent._

" _ **Funny, There are three things off about this. One that I'm the boss monster or boss of the judgement hall. Two, the fact that I can't reset means someone is more determined than me. Third would be you who should be dead."**_ _As they heard laughing._

" _This coming from the pot who is calling the kettle black. You should have died and never came back. At least I have a damn excuse for coming back to life. Now let's settle this once and for all." As The boy's eyes lite up. Chara had their knife and determination but they wondered something._

" _ **Who is gonna come out on top?"**_ _as the two foes clashed in a battle for who knows what._

 _ **Tye's Pov**_

 _ **(N/A: Frisk is watching the fight between Tye and Chara from inside Tye so it is possible.)**_

 **Earthbound 2012 -Megalo Strike Back**

" _Funny isn't it." As he dodged multiple attacks from an orange and light blue attack to lasers._

" _ **What?"**_ _as chara dodged multiple gaster blasters from every angle._

" _When you think about it. The whole world is at Stake here and I'm beefin for questions." Before avoiding multiple knives and a gloved fist._

" _ **Even though I am shocked. I clearly underestimated the power of you and your soul. It would be wonderful to face a true challenge again"**_ _As they were slammed into the right and barely escaped from being skewered by swords and bones. But the damage they took was only 1 and karmic justice's effect takes time in damaging evil opponents slowly._

" _It bugs me though due to the fact that causing all the destruction and misery was because of aserial." As I was lucky from getting injured by the spikes on both sides._

" _ **You would never understand how it feels to lose someone who has showed you kindness and treated them back with the same."**_ _Before making me dodge their slash attacks as that insult wounded me for some reason._

" _Yeah I was an idiot for not telling people but then I thought why even bother really what use to tell anyone if they will not remember. But, I won't lie to them every again because-" As I looked down for a moment as I grabbed something from my jacket just as chara was ready to hit me with multiple knives._

 _ ***Chop**Slash***_

" _I don't want to lose them." As I used my two gaster sabers to cut through all of the knives._

" _ **So you do care for them. And here I thought you cared only about papyrus."**_ _As chara fired off five bullets from a gun but I chopped them into pieces._

" _Do you feel nothing from doing all this? Taking everyone's happiness for your own selfishness. Erasing the world so you can be with someone who had no chance of coming back?" I asked them parrying more knives._

" _ **Aserial was always gentle just as you were before I made you angry. I envied that. I envied everyone in the underground for having such compassion."**_ _As a ballerina's leg kick the box causing the stars in side to damage me a little. I flinched at hearing this as everyone in snowdin showed me that kindness._

" _Even so that doesn't excuse to the destruction you wrought. Beside aserial what brought you to do all this." As I doubt they respond but there was no attack coming._

" _ **After the incident in snowdin which resulted in your "execution". A riot happened but the king and the royal guard put a stop to it. However the damage was done and everyone in snowdin had hated the king. But had hid it well when the king was around snowdin. I did not get it. How could they care for someone who isn't even a monster nor a human. Then again everyone in the underground was so different from humans. When I fell down, Aserial welcomed me like family like I was family."**_ _As they looked up at me with their eyes staring at me._

" _I just wanted to you all for your kindness." As they looked down._

" _Was that wrong of me?" before they changed their tone._

" _Oh well. In a few moments. It won't matter." As I had to avoid from being grilled alive by a frying pan._

" _ **Because I had been saving something very important up until now."**_ _As they fired more bullets causing me to knock them back with the sabers._

" _**It's a special attack and I want to show you it so please survive until my next turn. I WANT YOU TO APPERCIATE THIS."**_ _As I dodged those lasers again and then the slash attack of blue and orange._

" _ **And now for my surprise. You ready."**_ _As the field flashed before I saw a familiar red soul appear._

" _Wait is that." I said as chara gave a crazy grin as they cut me off._

" _ **Your right. It is a SOUL. FRISK'S SOUL. And before you ask no this is not the only one."**_ _as more red souls circle around the one in their hand._

" _ **I have many, many more. Thousands, even millions. From frisks from countless of timelines that came before that empty shell. But they were not stolen but given. Given to me by the genociders who gave into genocide. But even with all these I could not complete my goal in saving Aserial."**_ _As they looked up at me._

" _I need you. Your determination reach passess frisk on a higher level. So once I take your SOUL I can save aserial and free all the monsters." As they gave me that grin again._

" _ **And I will destory every soul I have to get yours."**_ _as they crush the soul in their hands causing a red beam that injures me I move from the side. However the other souls break causing an inescapable attack that knocked me out._

 _I was unconscious I felt a memory raise to the surface of my heart. It felt warm and gave a nice happy feeling._

" _Is this-" as the memory became clearer._

 _ **Memory Recall- Unit Dullahan: Age 3**_

" _Come on human were almost to my house.! I want you to meet my parents!"_ _as I followed the skeleton kid down the snowy path. It was really nice of him to give me this jacket to wear. I wanted to ask him something._

" _Hey, um-" As I forgot to ask him his name._

" _Nyehaha! I am the great papyrus. Human."_ _As the skeleton introduce himself._

" _Papyrus. What do your folks do?" I asked._

" _My parents are amazing! My dad is the royal scientist who helps everyone in the underground."_

" _What about your mom? What was she like?" As the skeleton looked down._

" _I'm sorry if that is a sore topic."_

" _No, that is alright. I don't know where mom went. Dad said she and him had an argument the involved someone close to them. There were no pictures of her or this person but he told me that she was a part of the royal guard before she left."_ _As he looked down._

" _Then I'll help you find her." As the skeleton looked up in joy._

" _You mean it?"_ _as I nodded causing the skeleton to jump in joy._

" _Let us go to the house!"_ _as the skeleton ran up ahead causing me to chase after him._

 _._ _ **Recall complete**_

 _I regained consciousness as I got up to hear what was going on._

" _Tye wake up were going to need your help."_ _As I woke to see papyrus and undyne who looked like they went through a battle._

" _Papyrus. Undyne. What is going on?" as the fish woman decided to explain what happened while he was knocked out for the past 3 hours._

" _Okay. You two beat the hell out of chara while frisk was healing my soul with the DT in my body. Chara runs out of souls causing them to lose control to six human souls. By the way where are they?" as undyne looked at me._

" _The moment the souls entered chara's body they said they will see us at the barrier. For now lets see gaster if he's finished." As I nodded remembering the point to where the machine was._

" _Shortcut time!" as I teleported us to the lab where the machine was._

 _ **True Lab- Normal Pov**_

 _ ***voop***_

" _Ah, Hey Gaster." As the group appeared in the true lab as a tall skeleton in a black lab coat beside him were six floating hands with holes._

" _What is the status report with the anomaly?" As the three quickly gave him their reports before Tye walked over to the machine and placed frisk's soul in the machine. Due to chara depleting frisk DT they're soul had become an empty shell however the excessive DT entered the soul now that they're soul was empty._

" _TYE WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HUMAN!"_ _As tye quickly put his head into his jacket as he was picked up by papyrus and shook him crazy._

" _Papyrus stop shaking him." As undyne pulled the two apart as gaster was looking at frisk's soul._

" _Intresting. Determination is still frisk's dominate trait however the cracks on the north, south, west and east parts of the soul shows that they're soul has gain bravery, patience, kindness, and perseverance." As the trio looked at frisk's soul. The once originally red now had cracks on it's sides. The part of frisk's soul that would be point east had purple cracks, the west side had green cracks, the top part had light blue cracks and the bottom part had orange cracks._

" _Tye I would like to see your SOUL. It might shine some light on it." As Tye nodded revealing his soul shocking all those in the room._

" _WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SOUL.!" As the soul had different colors._

" _Determination, Integrity, Kindness, Justice, Bravery, Perseverance. My god there are multiple traits beside the ones I just called out. The design however odds me though." As Tye scoffed at the remark._

" _What don't like paint splatters? As his soul's resided back._

" _No, I have to ask how did this happened?" as Tye looked at them sheepishly._

" _Well I was investigating and testing these. To research their effects on me or humans since monsters gain magic and a part of them changes color." As he revealed all sorts of vials and flasks._

" _And if you ask I only dranked three of these before. The rest however were found in my pockets and in my room." As Tye quickly remembered something as he teleported to the house to grab something and back to the lab._

" _Here." As tye gave gaster a book from the looks of it was a journal of some sorts. Gaster found an entries on that involed the vials and flask._

" _Entry 267: I have started to have these weird memories about snowdin. Memories about a promise, me having skin on my bones, having two violet eyes. Could the kid be causing it?"_

" _Entry 277: I imagined myself fighting chara and this time I won. However I lost one of my eyes in the process. I'm starting to feel weird. Maybe I should hit the lab for something that could help."_

" _Entry 281: I went to the lab an got the vials till I notice the writing that was attach to the batch of vial and flasks. "It says to myself" I wondered what it meant when I look down the note and I made sure to right it down for anyone who finds this." Gaster reads the rewrite of the note._

" _Dear ,my future self_

 _In case your getting this then it must mean the fail save has activated which will result in a few things. Lose of memory, Alter traits that would mix with the missing half of our self, Depression and mortality imbalance. However I discover that determination can fix the problem restoring and repair certain parts of the body. Each flask, vial and jar are filled with DT from different traits. Apparently this stuff will effect your appearance in many ways such a body part will become glowy and rubbery, you grow a tail or a different pair of ears then your own, Your insides will become a different color. So hey you got a choice here and I can't stop myself from making this decision. All I can do is give you the warnings to drinking this."_

 _Entry 282: I decided to drink the red liquid first as I expect it not to work. But for some reason the stomach created by my magic became real and it was glowing blue with a tint of red. However that didn't last long till the strange red liquid dyed my stomach red on the inside turning it's usual glowing blue to a strange ass red. The moment I covered my stomach with my jacket and shirt. I noticed that my stomach looked like a lump under my shirt. Guess this is what some humans have to deal with well except the whole see through glowing crap."_

 _Entery 283: My body's been acting weird lately. I've been craving more food to the point my "new" stomach began to show. The strange liquid must be the cause of it. I guess that is my fault do drinking the red stuff in the vial, flask, and jar. I checked my soul and it was half dark blue and half red. I decided to another set of vials to see if it will help."_

 _Entry 284: Good news I not craving a lot of food anymore. I felt even calm and peaceful then I should be. That actually would be true if papyrus hadn't woke me up from my nap saying that my tail has grown back. Funny actually because I never even knew I had a tail. The me that made this note did say drinking this stuff would cause adverse effects. Now for the dark blue set."_

 _Entry 289: I just drank the last set of DT and today I felt like my head broke open as more of those memories popped into my head. Here are a few of the things I could see clearly._

 _-a red haired girl with violet eyes smiling at me before she became a woman. She called me her big brother. I don't get why._

 _-A key like weapon that was surrounded by multiple ones._

 _-Two strange ass tasting fruits. One was a red and white striped fruit in the shape of a star. The other was a swirly black circle fruit with an eye shaped pattern in the center. Why I ate the fruits in the dream I'll never no._

 _-Multiple characters surround a seal but in the middle of it was a holograrmic like being_

 _-The last was a circular platform pillar that had a design of me or at least me because the face was covered in shadows."_

 _Entry 301: I keep hearing a voice telling me to find a large amount of biomass to cause a reaction that would fix what the failsafe cause. I decided to ignore the voice but as if it read my thought it said._

" _Fine ignore me. But I can tell you'll be getting desperate once that anomaly destroys whatever hope you have left. The moment you give up resisting i know you'll do it."_

 _Entry 399: I feel the voice getting stronger as the kid keep resetting or rather erasing. However I heard another voice that explain to me why the failsafe need to me deactivated. However the moment the failsafe is deactivate it and I would fuse back into one person along with the biomass. It said the amount of biomass and the huge amounts of DT would deactivate the failsafe. I asked where to are we going to find the much bio mass and it said the True lab._

 _Entry 450: I'm at the true lab and the voice told me to look for amalgamates that seem the right amount of biomass. I told it or both voices that the endogeny amalgamate would be it. The thing is I couldn't even get an answer when the thing jump onto me"_

" _That is all the entries. Now what did you want me need?" Asked Gaster as Tye realized something._

" _A few things. Stuff about the Fallen, Has anyone been revived yet, Did they send anything?" As Gaster nodded as he began answering._

" _The fallen is the amalgamate of seven human souls that have different traits. I noticed that the fallen has appeared in a couple timelines even in the AU's."_

" _AU? What is that?" Asked Tye._

" _An AU is an alternate version of our universe. Like ours has just became. You see there are multiple universes that have different principles with their very own underground." Said Gaster as Papyrus and Undyne were both interested._

" _Cool there are millions of me all over the place!" Said Undyne as Gaster nodded before walking over to a machine._

" _This machiene will show us versions of ourselves in alternate universes." Tye raised his eyebrow before walking behind the machine._

" _Amazing dad! How does it work?"_ _as the scientist pressed a button that caused the room to be engulfed in light. The moment the light faded revealing an unconscious Tye on the floor._

" _Dullahan what's wrong?" As Undyne tried to get answer from the kid._

" _NYEH HA HA! Did anyone need of the mighty Dullahan?!" As everyone except frisk and Tye who was unconscious turned to the sound of the voice. The three were shocked as the voice revealed to another tye Dullahan. But he had upper body armor with a t-shirt under it and a pair of black shorts. He had an red scarf around his neck._

" _Nuagah! Papyrus what the hell is this guy?" as a red haired tye walked out the or another machete. However he had a black tank top, gauntlets with green hearts covering them, an eyepatch covering their right eye, leggings and a green spear._

" _My, My why isn't this a site." As a Tye with a more metallic appearance exited a machiene._

" _Oh dear. Sorry if I was intruding anything." As a Tye in a scientist oufit walked out of a machiene._

" _Huhuhu, I didn't bring any treats." Said a female tye with her white hair in a ponytail. She a spider on her head and was wearing a long dress covering her legs._

" _Interesting. I don't see sans in this universe?" as a person wearing toriel's clothes walking of the machine they were in._

" _Well that was eventful." As an older version of tye appeared wearing to what to king Asgore's clothes._

 _Undyne was speechless as she was not only seeing a version of tye who was like papyrus but a version of tye that acted like her._

" _Fascinating, There either seems to be timelines where tye's data absorbs one of us when our data is being erased. Besides that an alternate universe is the only other solution at the moment." Said Gaster to seeing different Tye's._

" _Um, Dad. Is it amazing to see another version of yourself?"_ _As both undyne and Gaster were confused at this till papyrus pointed in the left direction. The moment the two looked they were shocked to see different and other versions of themselves but other monsters to including toriel, Mettaton and lastly sans._

" _Um excuse me but I'll go check on your friend." Said The Scientist Tye in the white lab coat as he walked over to the unconscious tye on the floor._

" _ **It seems we are at a cross roads here. The fallen is giving them time to prepare but it also seems that every au and timeline is doing the same thing. It would wise to know the situation with othe-"**_ _As Gaster was brought out of his thoughts by one of the tye's._

" _Alright everyone is gonna talk amongst themselves in groups. Were gonna talk with this one." As everyone agree to this._

 **Flashback End: Chrono Style Jutsu Removal**

"I'm Sorry but that is all I can show." Said Frisk as they apologize as Medusa nodded.

"Very Well. If im guessing by the sound from the screen." As they all listened in.

" _ **Impossible!"**_

" _ **Nothing is impossible to me!**_ _ **Water/Gravity Combo: Oceania Rasengan!"**_

" _Tye is pushing this sage to the limit." As They all nodded looking up at the screen._

 _ **Back to the fight**_

" _ **Nothing is impossible to me!**_ _ **Water/Gravity Combo: Oceania Rasengan!**_ _ **" As the boy slammed the sphere into the sage sending him into the solid ground in a watery explosion as the attack absorbed all the water.**_

" _ **Wow, I need to bust out some heavy artliery if he is gonna go tailed beast on me." as tye summoned his twilight blaze keyblade in a reverse grip as he sense the sage going up from 3 tails to- 8 tails! This was going to get really serious if he gets any higher. Tye remember all the skills and abilities he could do while using the keyblade but maybe.**_

" _ **Storm Style: Death Laser!"**_ _ **As Tye quicky thought fast and summoned some def.**_

" _ **Reflect Guard!**_ _ **" As the attack was knocked back into the direction it was fired.**_

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHA! The peace I want to create! I will become a monster to do it!" as the 8 tailed sage fired different elemental attacks from the basic elements to the kekkei genkai.**_

 _ **(Shit I went through 3 of the inner gates already and this guys is bringing out the big guns. Hmm, I'm gonna have to bust out another form and open 4 of those gates. Haha, It always gets my blood pumping when I open all 8 gates and bust out my awesome finsher in a battle of life or death.)**_

 _ **The boy continued to dodge as the attacks became more frequent. Tye could feel the sage reach nine tails meaning it was time.**_

" _ **Okay you piece of shit. You asked for this.**_ _ **Gate of Pain! Open!**_ __ _ **Gate of Limit! Open!**_ __ _ **Gate of View! Open!**_ __ _ **And Lastly Gate of Wonder! Open!"**_

 _ **The moment the seven gate was unlocked Tye was covered in the red chakra coating. Tye quickly went into action as he charged at the beast.**_

" _ **Tailed Beast Bomb!"**_ _ **As the monster fired a strange purple ball of energy.**_

" _ **I don't think so!**_ _ **Zantesuken! Earthen Slapshot! GIGA RANAROK!**_ _ **" As he slice the first ball vertically then striked the next tailed beast ball with an earth enhanced upward thrust knocking it and the third one back into the transformed sage causing an explosion. However Tye was not going to take any chances as he pointed his key blade at the right moment and fired huge blasts of energy at the beast increasing the explosion.**_

" _ **Guess that does it-Shit!*Boom!*" as tye dodge an attack only to be crushed by a giant paw.**_

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**_

 **Evac Poin-Normal Pov**

"Oh, God!" Said Kushina as she watch her brother get crush under a paw. However that only put an end to that part of the battle. When her and everyone watched the cut scenes showing tye looking barely alive as he was breathing still.

 **Cutscenes- Tye's Pov**

"Ugh, Dammit I mess up right there! ***Cough Blood* *Bzzt*"**

" _ **Tye are you alright!"**_

"Yeah but I need to stop this thing."

" _ **idiot! You body had been repaired. If you continue like this it will take months to repair you."**_

"Not if I use one of my trump cards."

" _ **Youv'e already showed one of your trump cards already. I don't start that I have a bunch of them you know some of those trump cards involves using them don't you!"**_

"Yeah. I know but I have one that will speed up the process of being only repaired to one day."

" _ **You absoutly sure about this?"**_

I thought about really when doing this.

Everyone I hold precious to me is at stake if I didn't defeat.

Beside even if he is out of commission for a month or two.

"After all I'll be Pur-fectly fine till then."

" _ ***Groan!* I wish you didn't fuse with that trash bag of a skeleton. It would save us all headaches."**_

" _ **Since there is no stoping you I want you to collect atleast one tail from this guy. The moment you capture it destory this thing. Signing out."**_

"See ya."

I looked up before grinning to my self.

"Welll guess it's time for me to go all out. IT NO MERCY FOR YOU!" As I was engulfed in light.

 **Evac Point-Normal Pov**

"What! Going on!"

"What is that light!"

"Mommy I'm scared!"

That was mostly what was going on as they were watching the fight between the two till the flash of light.

Tye's siblings however knew what meant as they discussed it amongst eachother.

"So he is busting out a trump card and from my guess it's that one." Said Eve as medusa chuckled.

"True, after that mission in the underground he gained those powers. However I wished the idiot didn't get those habits." As Eve remembered something.

"Remebered that mission with the yandre and one of us had to be turned older to in listed it." As Medusa nodded.

"Yes, If im correct Tye tooked that mission right?" as Eve nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone was scared to go do to the missing operatives." As Medusa remembered how it happened to cause him to volunteer.

"In the end it was good in the end." As this caused frisk to be curious.

"Yandre Mission? What happened?" causing other to get curious as well nut medusa promised to explain once they head to the wave.

"Uh, Guys." As Kushina got both Eve and Medusa's attention.

"What is it?" as the two notice where kushina's hand was pointing at the screen.

 **(First Battle Results)**

 **Phase 1: One's Justice (S)**

 **Phase 2: Reaching Limits(S)**

 **Battle of Wills: S rANK**

 **Battle 2**

 **Title: Battle between two monsters**

 **Phase 1: Ultra vs Nine tails**

 **Phase 2: All out eight inner gates**

 **Phase 3: Fly to the moon**

 **Info: Redacted**

 **Battle Cutscenes**

" **Wahahahaha! Nothing can stop me in the name of piece!" As the sage thought nothing can get in the way. He didn't expect someone to get in his way if that person was dead.**

" **Oh, really not even someone like me?" Said a deep voice as the sage before anyone heard a familiar sound.**

 ***RIPPPPPPPPP!***

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-*BAM!*" As the sage was screamed before he was strucked by a giant fist.**

" **Who dares mess with the duty of the current rindoku sage!" As the sage looked around for his opponent till.**

 ***Blahhh!***

 **He had to dodge a red laser from his right. As it destroyed what is left of the hokage's rock. The moment the sage turned to the way where it fired.**

" **Yo." As the person was huge that they can be seen from a long distance.**

 **Evac Point- Normal Pov**

"Sweet Hamura! That is massive!" Said a Hyuga member as the goliath was massive. Bigger than a tailed beast and it was strange.

"Skin instead of bone. That's a first really." Said Eve as they had saw a huge skeletal version of the goliath.

"Uh guys?" As kushina was able to get the two's attention as she pointed to the screen.

 **Due to memories emerging from the hard we have created two sets of paths for both phase 1 and 2. However this will effect the gameplay as they will awaken abilities of the protagonist as well as show memories. If one wants to fight all paths it would require three players. However each path must be clear should the tri-player option is chosen.**

Medusa and Eve both noticed they both had a controller in their hands. Medusa had a black controller with gold snakes and Eve had a chrome controller with black gears on it.

"Seems we don't have a choice in the matter. Now do we Eve." As Eve scoffed as he though he could tell they had no choice.

"Guys! Look at the options and paths!" Said Kushina as the two looked up at the screen.

 **Normal Path**

 **Ultra vs Nine Tails(Phase 1)**

 **Info:(Revealed) Tye has revealed one of his trump card and has taken a tail of chakra from the sage leaving him with 9 tails total. Now it is two titans with their own means of peace and destruction**

 **Hero Path**

 **Battle of the Omega! End of the flowery fiend!(Phase 1)**

 **Info: Flowey has snagged the six humans souls in order to match up to Tye's Strength. Having none of the Tye intends to subdue flowey in order to restore him to his true form. However flowey seems to gain some powers such as the save and load abilities. Can Tye's Determination match that of omega flowey's**

 **Rewards: Ribbon, Toy Knife, Manly Bandana, Fingerless gloves, Apron, Pan, Note book, Glasses, Cowboy hat, Empty Gun, Tutu, Ballet Shoes(All given to player)Flowey Keyblade**

 **Legend Path**

 **Fly Ultra Tye! Battle of the Fallen! (Phase 1)**

 **Info: The fallen had attempted to get rid of the trio by destroying the world! However by last minute Tye created a stage for Papyrus and Undyne to fight the fallen! Tye believes that his friends can fight as he know they can do it!**

 **Rewards: Unlock Papyrus. Unlock Undyne. Unlock Belief and Disbelief Papyrus. Unlock Ultimate Undyne the Undying**

 **Rewards: Best Friend Keyblade. ?. Chara Unlocked. Chara's Knife.**

" ***Whistle*** Wow, guess that is a tall as order to fill." Said Eve as he looked at the Legend Path.

"Intresting, I think I'll take th-" Said medusa only cut off by her sister kushina who quickly went to the hero path option leaving Medusa to the Normal Path.

"KUSHINA YOU COW! I WAS ABOUT TO PICK THAT!"

"WELL TO FUCKING BAD SNAKE WITCH. I PICKED IT SO QUIT YOUR BITCHING!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK THE LEGEND PATH!"

"BECAUSE THE HERO PATH DESCRIPTION MADE IT SOUND COOLER!"

"DUMBASS LEGEND IS THE BADASS ONE!"

"WELL EVE ALREADY TOOK IT SO TO DAMN BAD! BESIDES IT SAYS WE CAN'T START PLAYING TILL YOU COMPLETE THE PHASE FIRST!"

"Uh, someday I'll end up killing u again kushina." As she pressed the start button to start the fight.

"We'll see then bitch." Said Kushina who was waiting for her sister to complete the phase so she and eve could play.

While the three siblings squabbled the refuges looked in shocked and were gobblesmacked at this.

"Tsunade-sama is kushina alright?" As the girl could not believe she was watching three adults act like kids.

"I think this is a family matter. Anyway how are the children?" Asked the slug sannin.

"They're all stable and some of them are awaken. But Tsunade-sama what is this Genome Project?" As Shizune looked at all the papers surrounding such. Tsunade sighed as this all became truly frustrating to her really. Conspiracies, Treasons, Stepping on the dead's wishes and their clans. Why did it have to happen on today of all days. Was it a sign that a change was coming or that konoha's time had came.

"For now let us watch this." Said the busty blonde as she looked at the screen.

 **Battle(Normal Path)(Phase 1)**

" **You won't escape!" As the tailed beast fired a ball of purple energy that hit the behemoth of a form. The damage should have been sever if it was another opponent however the tailed beast ball didn't look like it did a scratch.**

" **Huh, was that it kid? I expect much more from someone who just crushed me. Oh well. Prepared to get rekted." As the monster sent the tailed beast flying by knocking him in the air. However the sage then bursted into smoke.**

" _ **Damn a decoy."**_ **As Tye had learned the jutsu and made new ones in the process. However they can be rather annoying depending on the user. He summed up how the fight was going go. His size and strength were increased due to being in this form. However this also left him a sitting duck due to his weight. Sure one grab and crush should be enough to end this. But he knew the bastard would be fast making it impossible to grab him. Unless he used** _ **those skills.**_

" _ **Heh, guess I better bust those to grab him.**_ **" As the boy grinned.**

" _ **But the whole thing is a given after all. This rush and effort is worth it after all."**_ **Tye closed his eyes to activate his eye. It was implanted to him after his right eye was taken out by chara. It's been with me ever sense.**

" _ **Right let's do this thing!"**_ **as he quickly activates his eye has he brought out the blasters and gave them orders to drag the sage out for him to grab him. The moment they vanished he began doing the waiting game.**

 **It was only a few minutes till.**

 ***Blah!***

 ***Blah!***

 ***Blah!***

" _ **Let the fun begin."**_

 **Insert: Anarchy Reigns Ost: Vs Nikolai Final Phase 1**

 **Tye swung his hands around as he** _ **attempted**_ **to grab the transformed sage. The sage dodged attempts and the blasters thinking he could tire Tye out.**

" **Ha, think that! I'll outlast you before u can harm me." as the sage kept dodging the swipes and blasts.**

" **Oh then I guess I'll even this out for ya." Tye said calmly as he snapped his giant fingers as bones and swords were coming from the sky to the ground to all around.**

" **Shirai Tensei!** **" As the projectiles were repelled from the sage. Tye's expression was shock that changed to amusement.**

" **So the rinndoku sage's eyes well I suppose I should give my response to your little surprise." As Tye aimed his left hand at the direction his analysis had guess and fired a red laser.**

" **AHHHHH!" As tye could hear the sage scream loudly as tye's red laser didn't have chakra.**

" **What expect me to you just chakra to win this fight." As Tye fired red lasers out of his hands.**

" **I'm not getting hit by that again!** **Flying Lighting Go-AHHHHHH!"** **as one of the lasers hit sage Naruto's left arm blowing it clean off. The sage was then grabbed by the giant left hand. Whatever fight the sage's body had was crush right out of him.**

" **BTW, Worst Fight EVER!" As the goliath fire a laser from his mouth at the sage.**

 ***BOOM!***

 **The sage was outcold as the laser hit him dead on.**

 **It pissed Tye off due to the lack of challenge from the guy. However this allowed the gaster blasters to stretch and fight for the first time in 13 years.**

" **Huh?" Tye looks above to see a round black liquid colored moon that is started to gain momentum as it was heading toward the earth.**

" **Oh,No!" As Tye had to think of something fast as that thing would crash into the world.**

" _ **Unless I can do that."**_ **As tye knew there was no other option than that in order to stop this.**

 **However the world stopped all around him as he heard someone's voice.**

" **File Detected. Attempting to retrieve file."**

 **He heard a ding as he was starting to feel drowsy.**

" **Retrival success! Now uploading to Unit: Dullahan"**

 **He tried his hardest to stay awake but it felt like someone was pulling him down and making him fall asleep.**

" **D…A….M….M….I….T!" Before falling unconscious.**

 **Battle(Hero's Path):?**

" **Dammit where am i?" as everything a dark as shit till he reached a save file that looked familiar.**

 **Tye (Sans)**

 **Lv ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **The moment he tried to touch it the save file it cracked. It cracked and cracked till it fully shattered to pieces. In it's place was a screen that turned on revealing a familiar flower. It had a face that was staring back at Tye.**

" **Howdy it me your friend flowey."**

 **(N/A: I don't remember flowey's dialogue in the neutral route. So I'm putting the script in)**

" **I thought back to when I wasn't a flower. You know what I remembered."**

 **Tye didn't like the sound of that.**

" **I remembered you beating up chara after they made an example out of smiley trashbag's brother."**

 **He was curious to when this happen till flowey caught it.**

" **Aww, you want to know when this happened. I meant different versions of you before from countless. It's odd isn't it? Each one was different but had the same background from yours. Some lived in the ruins, some lived in snowdin, some in waterfall, even hotland. Everyone of them had a job from a mission from their boss. But you know what pissed me off.** _ **EVERYONE OF YOU HATED CHARA.**_ **"**

 **He looked at them as if they were an idiot. Of course they all hated chara. they are trying to destory the universe. Chara was also the target they were supposed to neutralize**

" **But no matter. Because now I have all 6 of the human souls! Then, everyone will know the real meaning of this world."**

" **Yah, Right! You and that megalomaniac need to be taught a lesson. Plus isn't it 7 souls instead of six. Where are u gonna find the last one?" As he cursed himself for asking that stupid question.**

" **Isn't it obvious. The moment I gain your soul I'll become a god among gods! But don't worry. Will have loads of fun.** _ **I'll save over your dead and tear you apart everytime!"**_

 **Seeing as this monologue was going on long enough tye decided to press the button on the remote. Or at least make sure flowey pressed it as the bullet hit the button as it destroyed the remote.**

" **HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! GUESS THAT PLAN TO KILL WA-"** **Flowey's boasted was cut off by a voice.**

 ***Monster Restoration Machiene is Activated. T-minus 45 minus till restoration process.***

" **WHAT!" As he laughed at flowey's shock.**

" **Did you really think it was that? Oh,heavens no why would I do such things?" He asked flowey sarcasticly before continuing.**

" **That machiene restores souls wither their human or monster. They draw the souls of those that were killed. The moment the souls were inside they would be restored by the DT. And guess what you'll be an excellent test goat for it." As this caused flowey to be curious.**

" **Because I was wondering if it's possible to bring back a soul that's died for a long time and your soul still lingering. But don't worry you have about probably 38 minutes to take me down." This shocked the empty shell as 7 minutes had passed.**

" **Heh, you think seven minutes gone by mean that the battle is in your favor. You really are an idiot."**

 **As the screen shut off as the blacked out world began flashing red. That must have been flowey's new body as it was coming to face me. The moment it was facing me I notice it's appeareance. The beast had two prickly arms and green vines with orange spikes. The mechanical parts of the body were the tubes that were sticking out the back, the tubes that were made into the shape of flower petals. The last one is the tv with that creepy ass smile.**

 ***Insert Omega Flowey Creepy laugh***

 **Undertale-Your Best Nightmare**

 **Tye dodged attacks omega flowey could unleash on him but that didn't meant he didn't get hurt. Flowey seems to have gotten more attacks then the last time. But also Tye notice a few things that were off.**

" _ **The 45 minutes are up so the machiene should be operational. Could it be an ability of his?"**_ **As Tye dodged a bunch vines that were going to impaled him.**

" _ **He must have gained the save and load ability. Then again he has 6 humans souls + a empty one. It's keeping the machine from counting down." As tye evaded multiple stars coming out of the beast's eyes.**_

" _ **His defence has increase that I could only take 1 hp per attack. Could the two problems be linked?" As he avoided another volley of stars even though he got injured. He heard a warning signal as he looked up. The bottom petal on the left was glowing light blue and the tv had a warning with a light blue heart. The screen turned to static before it showed the light blue heart as tye was surrounded by knives. Tye maneuvered the knives carefully as they were rotating clockwise.**_

" _ **Huh? An Act Button?"**_ **He thought as he pressed it. The act button disappeared leaving him enough space. A text bar appeared above me.**

 ***You called for help…***

 **He didn't know what that meant as the knives began to shake as they turned into green colored bandages. They must be healing items as he touched them his health was fully restored. The tv had an orange heart instead of the light blue one. The beast appeared again after all the items were gone. but Tye noticed the bottom left petal was faded but I also noticed the tv had someone inside but he had no time to think as he had to dodge bombs with flowey's face on them.**

" _ **Okay everytime I face a soul a flower petal becomes faded. But these petals signal a soul attack. Huh?"**_ **He thought as a text appeared.**

 ***M.R.M Time Limit has been cut to 30 minutes***

 **The vine attacks were endless came in different directions. The next attacks was a swarm of flies that were coming from the direction the Venus flytrap was facing.**

" **What the h-" as I avoided strange ass green pricky monsters with mouths. They bounced around the side of the walls. Then he tried to avoided laser guided finger pistols. The moment I looked up to see the bottom right petal was glowing orange.**

 **The world changed as the beast disappeared as circles of gloved hands appeared. He entered on of them as the circle stretched out. He kept doing the process as the gloves kept going downward.**

" _ **There!"**_ **As he pressed the incoming act button. The gloves turned green and as if by luck the gloves had gave me a thumbs up. He noticed a dark blue heart was in the tv.**

 **The world turned to normal as Tye was facing the beast again. The vine and the star attack was in this wave but flowey used the load and save abilities to deal damage if he avoided the attack. The dark blue heart or in terms appeared on the tv screen.**

 **The world changed as he found himself in a side scroller like place. Above him were stars that were marching to the right. Tye had too dodge from getting crushed by ballet shoes. The moment he reached the act button the ballet shoes went up into the air and the music notes turned into green music notes. He healed himself before he was facing the beast again. The text appeared again.**

 ***M.R.M Time Limit has been cut to 20 minutes left***

" _ **Great, Bullet circles, green creatures, Eye shooting stars, and Finger guns! Oh, my!"**_ **He joked to himself as he dodged omega flowey's attacks. The center right petal was glowing purple as the world changed again. Tye was between two rows of books as negative words began to fly out. He avoided the words as best he can as he wondered who would be so negative. The moment the Act button appeared he pressed it turning the negative words into positive words. The world change back to the battle between omega flowey.**

 ***M.R.M Time Limit has been cut to 15 minutes left***

" _ **Alright. Five of those six petals are faded meaning one more to go."**_ **As tye dodged more bullets, flamethrowers, vines and now an attack that was like a gaster blaster. The moment the last petal glowed yellow the world change and he was facing a huge gun. Not wanting to get shot he avoided the bullets as the gun was targeting it's shots.**

 **The moment the gun fired and act button he pressed it. But instead of going back to where flowey was he was surrounded by the six souls who showered him with healing items. The texts appeared again.**

 ***M.R.M Time Limit has been cut to 5 minutes. Flowey DEF has been cut to 0.***

" _ **Okay what is with this music? Oh, well it's good though."**_ **He thought as was able to get a gaster saber back. As the world was about to change back.**

 **Omega Flowey's Pov**

 **I didn't get why I should be scared really. I remembered how this was going as all six petals were faded meaning that he asked the souls for help.**

" _ **I think this will not end like last few timelines."**_ **Said the voice in my head. I tried to ignore it but it did had a point about that. This timeline was different from the rest on a few points.** _ **He**_ **didn't appear in any of them. Chara had perfect control over the timeline. I didn't get scared by that monster.**

" _ **Says the giant plant-mechanical hybrid."**_ **I was about to argue with it when I heard that music as Tye appeared. This time he had that saber again as the fight between us was drawling to a close.**

 **Undertale-Finale**

 **Switch to Tye's Pov**

 **I could I was at the last stretch as I avoided the vines and flies by cutting them down before striking the beast in the arms with my gaster saber.**

 ***Damage:205***

 **I striked again as stars were flying by me.**

 ***Damage:214***

 **I striked after dodging the bullets.**

 ***Damage:192***

 **I striked after dodging the blaster attack.**

 ***Damage:182***

 **I slashed again dodging a swarm of flies.**

 **(N/A:Okay I'm skipping all the way to flowey is at 1/10 th of his health.)**

 ***Damage:370***

" _ **Two hits to go." I thought as I attacked.**_

 ***Damage:363***

" _ **One more to go." As I hit flowey one last time.**_

 ***Damage:716***

" **And that is checkmate!" I said as the beast began to shake.**

" **No… NO!"**

" **This CAN'T be happening!"**

" **You…. You…"**

 **The moment omega flowey made that face I was ready.**

" **You IDIOT."**

 **I Dodge as he repeat using his vines and that blaster attack to kill me. Funny thing is that the machine subdues any save or loads when the countdown is less than 5 minutes. The moment he was done he had formed a ring of bullets around me.**

" **Did you really think you could beat me? I am the god of this world?"**

" **And you Hopeless and alone."**

" **Golly, your worthless friends can't save you."**

" **Call for help I dare you."**

" _ **Fine If you wish."**_ **I thought as I touched the act button. But nothing happened.**

" **But nobody came." As the bastard was laughing when the bullets closed in on me. However the oddest thing happened as i felt my health fully restored. Flowey was confused at this and was attempting something.**

" **Where are my powers?" as the souls appeared but before they could do anything I told them to stop just as the text appeared.**

 ***Unknown Soul subdued. M.R.M proceeding with restoration process in t-minus 5 minutes***

" **Who is the idiot now?" I said as he yelled.**

" **SHUT UP! What do you know? Nothing. You don't know anyth-AUGH!" as bones pierced flowey's arms.**

" **Let's see chara and you attempted to get six human souls to free the barrier. You joined this plan didn't you? Right?" Shocking flowey.**

" **How… Did you know?" As I smiled as I considered continuing.**

" **Chara gave you their soul and you gain power. You took their body to the flowerfield to their village. Once the people saw you outside they must have attacked you." As the flower didn't give me an answer.**

" **If I remembered correctly was that chara took over and tried to attack the villagers. But something went wrong right? If it did worked you would be standing in some god form instead of a flower." As I looked away for a moment.**

" **What made their plan fail? Them believing it was fool proof? They're belief you were really with they're plan? Or was it your fault?" As I looked at the tv that was their face.**

" **Don't give me that look. You know you had a choice In the matter. You could either went along with the plan or stopped them from doing something stupid that cost them their soul." As I watch them look at me in shock.**

" **So, you haven't noticed? Why they need frisk's soul? Why you have it? That isn't them anymore? It's a giant ball of hatred that is going to destroy the worl-"As a vine made a cut on my face.**

" **DIE!"** **As the omega flowey fired multiple vines at me. I was ready to knock them all away when.**

" _ **Come, tye. Let me out!"**_ **As I heard a voice as I felt like something was coming out.**

" _ **No! I won't let go on a rampage!"**_ **I thought as I felt the darkness around me lash out around me as they ripped the vines to shreds. The moment I heard nothing as I shut him out.**

" _ **I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this."**_ **I whispered apologizing as I faced flowey. Just as the M.R.M was reach the 1 minute checkmark.**

" **I'll Kill you! I don't care if I become that crybaby I'll kill you with everything I got!" as I smiled at my opponent as I was going to enjoy this.**

" **I would enjoy that really. If my machiene works then everything was worth it. So please come at me to kill. Show me your resolve in all this! I want to see why to you live!" as the M.R.M was counting down.**

 ***5…4…3..2..1 Activating M.R.M***

 **As the machine ignited causing a huge flash of light that consumed everything.**

" _ **Heh, looks like this just got interesting."**_ **Was my last thought before I was consumed by light.**

 **The End-(Legend Path) Phase 1**

 **Tye's pov**

" **Wow! This is so new?!" as papyrus and undyne was having the same thoughts as they had never seen this part of the underground.**

" **Hello and welcome to the end." As the three of us looked up to see the fallen as it floated above them.**

" **When I was "excuted" chara had formed a plan to** _ **die**_ **. They would give aserial their soul so he can cross the barrier. When they reached the village they would takeover and reap a total of 6 human souls. With all seven they would be able to become a god and break the barrier. However, they had failed to see a few problems that cause their plan to end in failure. First was aserial unwillingness to harm any humans that resulting in his** _ **death**_ **and chara's losing their soul in the process." As I looked to see Undyne and Papyrus look at me in shock. I continued as I wanted to see if I was right about this.**

" **after 6 humans had fallen and been killed in the underground. Frisk was the next person to fall into the underground. The runs they did it began to shift from pacifist to neutral till it reached to genocide." As I summarized as I continued but the fallen cut me off.**

" **What does that mean anything?" As I ignored them as I turned to papyrus.**

" **Papyrus do you remember me talking to you guys? About the heart and soul?" as it took them a few minutes to realize what I meant.**

" **Tye…..Your saying this guy is** _ **that**_ **?" I Nodded as I remembered tell them.**

" **Hmm, What are you three talking about? I am what I am and that is the perfect balance of the seven traits." I shook my head at this as I explained.**

" **You see for every being has a heart, mind, soul and body. The one I would like to explain would be the Soul or in your terms the SOUL. It where abilities such as soul magic come from. From the data I've collected so far. Monsters are the only one who can absorb a human soul. However how can chara had no soul after the geno route or even needed frisk's." As there was silence.**

" **They should have their soul right? They were human right? Aren't they supposed to have it even if they had died? So why did they need frisk's soul anyway?" As I grabbed my gaster saber and pointed at the fallen.**

" **I guess we will find out." As the fallen was silent before saying something.**

" **How can you find out if your all going to be falling soon." As the three of us were dumbstrucked till I cursed under my breath as we felt the ground give away causing all three of us to plummet.**

" _ **Crap! We're gonna be stuck falling like this. Unless I do something." I thought as we were plummeting.**_

" _ **Guys do u trusted me?" I asked them.**_

" _ **Of course I trust u!" said Papyrus.**_

" _ **Hell yeah! We trust yah!" Said Undyne.**_

" _ **Good then here I go!" As I transformed in to a giant skeleton for the two land on.**_

" _ **Holy shit this is cool!" Said Undyne before the two were transcending up to where the fallen was.**_

 _ **The moment we reached them their eyes were closed.**_

" _ **Do you see this?**_ _ **" As the Fallen pointed upward. We all looked up at what they were pointing at till I notice.**_

" _ **No way is that- no it couldn't be possible." I said as undyne quickly asked.**_

" _ **What is it?" as I looked at it. It looked like a huge flowing stream of energy had appeared above them but also there was a huge Black Heart inside of it.**_

" _ **Behold. This is Kingdom Hearts."**_ _ **As Papyrus, Undyne and I look in shock.**_

" _ **You must remember the legend? Of the second keyblade war?**_ _ **" As the smiled at us.**_

" _ **Yes, I told papyrus and undyne when we were kids. The second legendary keyblade war was frightening then the first. Both keyblade wielders from both sides were lost. The war reached its pinnacle of violence as all worlds was swallowed up in the giant wave of death. Friends, family, loved ones even their lovers were swallowed up. Worlds destroyed, lives ruined, hearts swallowed up by the darkness they fought." As my giant skeletal body was shaking in anger. Papyrus and undyne were worried but they didn't blame me. when I told them the legend they were horrified by the brutality that they hoped it was story but now seeing kingdom hearts straight in the face.**_

" _ **On the fabled battlefield was where the war was drawn to a close. The Dark and The Light was at their last limbs but the light had the advantage. They had the keyblade and more fighters than the dark. Just as they were about to win the war and gain kingdom hearts. A god appeared." As the air became tense.**_

" _ **The god had been watching the two sides fighting against eachother. They watch as lives were lost, families were broken and worlds swallowed up. Seeing that they were fighting massive amounts of enemies they trained themselves to the limit. The god had knew the disaster that will happened if either side won. Should the Dark win all worlds will be swallowed up. Should the Light win then all the worlds will close off the ties they made, isolate themselves and stagnate into ruin." As the air tensed even further as Undyne and Papyrus were ready to fight.**_

" _**The god said "I will defeat both of your sides and claim kingdoms hearts." As his words were true the god was victorious against both sides. Upon victory he split kingdom hearts back into the three forms it was original became from the last war. The land, the door and the moon. He then sent them all to places or a place that no one could reach it. And yet how did you find it?" As I did not understand how he found kingdom hearts. If he did that would mean they would have the x-blade too.**_

" _ **It was not easy. First I would need a body and seven human souls. Chara failed me in get what I needed. However thanks to frisk I was able to get all I needed. The seven souls to become a god, Kingdom Hearts and This!**_ _ **" As they pointed to the stream around kingdom hearts.**_

 **Super Paper Mario- The Ultimate Show**

 _ **The moment I looked up and scanned it I realized what it was.**_

" _ **Are those the timelines that were-"**_

" _ **Ah, Yes this endless stream of life is where many timelines of our world lay rest. Our timeline is outside this stream. You see this is the original version of the world.**_ _ **"As the fallen pointed around the darkness. They're saying the world became like this because of the resets.**_

" _ **The Humans created the reset to keep monsters out. But in doing so lead the world to it's sorry state. You see each timeline is a possibility that is given birth from by a reset. However with each possibility lost the world began to be swallowed up in the darkness. But with this power I can become a god and undo it all and give this world a CLEAN SLATE!"**_ _ **as the fallen is engulfed in light that came from the stream of timelines. The moment the light faded the fallen didn't have chara's body. They had angelic body with six wings with a soul in each of them.**_

" _ **Come on. We face worst shit than this guy. This is just the send off we deserve." I brought two huge gaster sabers, Undyne summoned her spear, and papyrus summoned some bones.**_

" _ **Time for the grand finale!" as the battle began.**_

 _ **Undertale-Hopes and Dreams (Rock Version)**_

" _ **Intresting you all decided to fight me? I do not get it after what frisk's done to you?"**_ _ **As The fallen's wings spread out as lighting came from above. Undyne and papyrus moved out of the way while I blocked it with my sabers. I fired some blasts at it , papyrus fired some bones and undyne threw some spears dealing damage but it wasn't enough.**_

" _ **Do you know what you three and frisk have in common?"**_ _ **As the fallen summoned stars from above. I was able to knock them away before taking a hit at the fallen. Their eyes flashed orange as they wrapped a bandanna around their forehead and put gloves on their hands.**_

" _ **You are the kind of people that rushes fist-first through all obstacles.**_ _ **" As a giant fist attack from the right. I could tell this was orange magic.**_

" _ **Guys when it turns orange rush through it!" As I move my giant body toward the fist as it was closing in. the timing was perfect as we phased through the orange colored fist. The attack lasted for at least 4 more times before it disappeared. Papyrus hit the angelic with a gaster blast.**_

" _ **But you show no bravery."**_

" _ **In only thinking of yourself, you showed true cowardice."**_ _ **As shower of orange fist came from above.**_

" _ **Shit! Jump up!" As the fist came down from above as I jumped up as the fist turned orange as the fist phased through. The moment the fist reached bellow I used my blue magic to turn it into a blue glowing fist.**_

" _ **Take this!" as I moved my left hand as the fist slammed into the the fallen. The fallen's eyes turned yellow as a cowboy hat appeared on the top of their head and a gun in their left hand.**_

" _ **Your sure-fire accuracy put an end to all in your way."**_ _ **As two guns appeared from above us from diagonal position. Began fired off bullets from the guns. Papyrus and undyne dodged the bullets but I had deflected the bullets with my sabers. Undyne fired spears at the fallen dealing damage.**_

" _ **But they had no sense of justice."**_

" _ **No one deserved the devastation you all wrought."**_ _ **As a giant gun materialized in the air as I moved us to the right hoping to avoid a giant blast of yellow magic. Grabbing one of the guns from above I fired off a few shoots dealing damage to them.**_

" _ **Even when you felt trapped you took notes and achieved victory."**_ _ **As their eyes glowed purple. A pair of glasses appeared over their eyes and a book appeared in their hands. A book appeared above us.**_

" _ **Tye follow that book!" She ordered as the book began to move. I moved my giant body to follow it till It was about to close. We made just in time as it closed.**_

" _ **Let me heal you guys.**_ _ **Cure!**_ _ **" as a green aura envelop papyrus and undyne as both had their wounds healed. The fallen summoned those guns and fired from diagonal. We each took our shoot at them.**_

" _ **But you showed no perserverance."**_

" _ **They reset everything whenever it suited them."**_ _ **As a giant book appered from above. The book fired what appeared to be negative words.**_

" _ **Huh?" I noticed something as we finshed dodging all those word missiles.**_

" _ **What is it?/**_ _ **What's up?" As Both Papyrus and Undyne notice my reaction to something.**_

" _ **The Souls. Three of them are glowing." And I was right as the yellow, orange and purple souls even though they were glowing different shades of their color were glowing brightly.**_

" _ **Your right! They're glowing very brightly!"**_ _ **as papyrus was shocked by this. Undyne was silent on the matter but I could tell she was uneased by this.**_

" _ **We should be careful then." I said as I slashed at them with my saber.**_

" _ **Hopping and twirling, your original style pulled you through."**_ _ **As the fallen sported a tutu around their waist and ballet shoes on their feet. As blue colored rains poured down from the heavens.**_

" _ **Guys don't let that touch you!" as the two nodded and did evasive maneuvers around the drops. Undyne fired a giant spear at the fallen dealing damage.**_

" _ **But you had no integrity."**_

" _ **You watched as they manipulated the innocent and murdered the weak."**_ _ **As a giant pair of ballerina feet crashed down in the center as it jumped around the field. For some reason there was solid ground as I had to avoid getting crushed. Taking the shot I fired a red blast that pierced through the legs and into the fallen.**_

" _ **At times, your care and concern brought you a delicious victory."**_ _ **As a pot appeared below me as the fallen's eyes turned green. They were wearing an apron and had a pan in their hand.**_

" _ **Shit hold on!" as I moved us out of the way of the rising flames. The moment they stopped I hit the fallen with a laser.**_

" _ **But you showed no Kindness."**_

" _ **They treated those you met as little more than toys."**_ _ **As the pot appeared above us as massive flames began to pour out.**_

" _ **Hold on everyone!"**_ _ **As papyrus created multiple bones that spun. The flames were absorbed by the bones. Papyrus then fired the burning bones at the fallen dealing damage.**_

" _ **You waited, still for an opportunity to claim a decisive victory."**_

" _ **But you had no patience."**_

" _ **You and them hungrily devour every possible timeline."**_

" _ **Try as you might, you continue to be yourself."**_

" _ **Evil, Manipulative murder. Who cares for nothing and nobody but themselves."**_

" _ **Monsters, Humans, Everyone! I liberate the world and free it from all the violence and give them true peace."**_ _ **Their eyes then became pitch black.**_

" _ **And if anyone wants to oppose that then I'll will dispose of them the same way as you."**_ _ **As all seven souls were shining as they emitted a dark energy.**_

" _ **There is nothing more to say! DIE!"**_ _ **as dark energy blast came from the heavens. I used both of my hands to shield papyrus and undyne from the attack. I however was hit with the attack full force and knocked out cold.**_

 _ **?**_

" _ **Where the hell am i?" as I looked around. I was in a void as I could not see anyone.**_

" _ **Hey."**_ _ **as I turned around to see a short skeleton wearing a jacket I always wore.**_

" _ **Are you him?" I asked as the skeleton.**_

" _ **Yup,that's me."**_ _ **Said Sans as I want to ask something about him. However the next words out of his mouth made me pissed.**_

" _ **You need to reset before the world disa**_ _ **-"**_

" _ **No." I said simply putting him down.**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **Resetting not going to work." As i already had my mind set to stop the fallen.**_

" _ **I mean what use is reset if the world is going to disappear. So, im not going to reset." As I summoned a sword and pointed it at sans.**_

" _**I thought about it really. Why leave an opportunity like this go to waste." As sans tried to stop me. But I used my blue magic and the shadows to get rid of him. The moment he was gone I was facing against someone else. However he had his back turned to me.**_

" _ **Hey what are you playing?" As I notice him playing a game.**_

" _ **Life." He said as I look at him confusingly.**_

" _ **Life?" I asked as I heard the guy sigh before turning around to face me. The moment I saw the guy's face I went white. He looked like me but had the body of a 16 year old.**_

" _ **Isn't life a game at this point? You know stats, health, new game, skills. The people that conditioned us into weapons did considered us like video game characters. They trained us to increase our stats to the fullest. Insert drugs, medicine and other things to increase hp. Fused other beings into us to gain skills but that wasn't the only way. But the worst was when they were finished with a path they issued a new game and reset all the data." Said the other me.**_

" _ **Reset…ugh!" as I fell down and grab my head in pain. Why the hell my head was hurting. What did he mean by reset . Do I have memories that I don't remember.**_

" _ **Your memories had been multipled by a million making it impossible for you take them all in. The only way to fix is this." As the shadow summoned a reset button.**_

" _ **Wait! Don't touch that button!" I said even under the pain. I wouldn't allow the world reset again unless it is really drastic.**_

" _ **Why? What is the point of fight the fallen? Life will go on even in a different form." As I was starting to get pissed.**_

" _ **The hell it is! There will not be life just puppets in place of people. That is no way to live!" As the shadow scoffed.**_

" _ **Then what! What can you do when you can't fight them! Their gonna destroy the world and make it into their own image. What person like you can do anything." As he was gonna attack me. I quickly summon a sword to defend myself.**_

" _**What can you do really? There were those around you that kept you from reaching your true potential." As a pink light engulfed me. the moment It faded I tried to fight back but I couldn't move.**_

" _ **Your bravery allowed you to stand out and challenge those that harm the innocent. But what good was it. You watched cowardly as they took all those dear to you. How can you even have such courage to face them." As he vanished from my sight before I felt a fist dig into my stomach. The next thing I know I'm knocked into the air hit with a flurry of punches before I was slammed into the ground.**_

" _ **Your justice allowed you to tell what was right and what was wrong. But what good was that. Although you knew that both the king's plan along with chara's plan would bring disaster. You did nothing to stop them. How can you judge those around if your situation and the travesty that is going on is the result of your actions." As my other self pointed up to the sky. I looked up and the next thing I knew was hit with lighting.**_

" _ **Dammit I still can't move." I said as I tried to move.**_

" _ **Your patience allowed you to act calmly under pressure and help plan through instead of going in head first into battle. But what good was that. You waited too long to act and now this is what happened. You acted as a bystander doing nothing until the last minute." As I felt knives stick into my stomach.**_

" _ **Your integrity allowed you to be honest with others. But what good was that. You kept knowledge of what was occurring from those around you. Even if they would forget they would never let that weight drag you down to the depths." As I was submerged in water for ten minutes.**_

" _ **Your kindness allowed you to care for others. But what good was that. You care about them yet you refuse to tell them how you felt or what troubles you. Are you afraid of telling them what you are actually are." As I was hit with a burst of wind as I fell onto my back groaning in pain. I tried to get up as my other self talked about perseverance.**_

" _ **Your perseverance allowed you to take notes and find answers. But what good is that. Your inability to find many of those answers as resulted in many mysteries that were left unsolved. In doing so causes not only you but others to be blind by false truths and lies." As I got strangled by my own shadow. The moment I was able to knock it off I notice other self's appearance has changed. He was starting to get covered in black liquid. The moment his body was fully submerged in black his body grew to the size of a giant crocodile.**_

" _ **Try though you may you continue to be yourself. But what good will that do. All those that wish to use you as weapons will always shackle you. As long as these paradoxes exist you have no chance of winning." As the black creature was on all fours prepare to kill me.**_

 _ **I notice somethings that were off about the creature.**_

" _ **A Pair of ears, a tail and yellow eyes. Where have I seen that befor-" As I looked upward to see the stream filled everything that was extracted from the world above me. I felt something was actually wrong as I notice some warped parts. I think I could break it with a huge weapon.**_

" _ **Where am I going to find a weapon big and powerful enough to- OH MY GOD!" I looked at my hands to see that they turned into hand cannons. I was amazed at the new ability but an Idea as I pointed on of them at kingdom hearts. The black creature stop it's attack as it taunted me.**_

" _ **What good will that do ? That will not help one bi-"**_

" _ **Shut up." As I enlarged the handcannon to a bigger size. I notice someone standing beside it as the creature was frozen.**_

" _ **Why do you fight really?" As I looking at them confusingly.**_

" _ **I want to protect them." I said want to save undyne and papyrus. The person's eyes change orange as they stared at me.**_

" _ **Even though you did nothing as everyone was slaughtered. Though you may have fought them at the end. It is no excuse for sitting back and merely watching them slaughter. Showing true cowardliness was inaction in stopping the pain of others. Why is this time not different?" As I look down.**_

" _ **It is true I was a coward. All I did was fight them at the end of the geno route while they slaughter literally everyone. But, I don't intend to be a bystander no more. I feel like I can do something for once. I even did things that I never done before. I saved frisk , beat chara, flowey and aserial, and brought everyone to life. No matter what the obstacle is I'll bust through it. Wither it's monster, human, demon or god. I won't be taken down." I spoke as the person's eyes changed to yellow.**_

" _ **Asgore and Chara's actions. Both did it for noble causes were horrid in reality. Not only Six children were killed but many monsters were killed in the process. Aserial and reality itself payed the price for chara's actions. But what of your actions?" As I looked at them.**_

" _ **Your inaction to not only stop them but to do anything that could change the outcome. Leaving them to their own devices resulting in this disaster." I look down before saying.**_

" _**Yeah, my actions lead to some crappy resuts. I know that now. But, that doesn't mean it's time to call it quits. I know still time to make things right and correct the mistakes that had been made. After all I am not alone in this decision. Because I know papyrus and undyne would back me up on this!" as the person's eyes turned light blue.**_

" _ **You waited at the last moment resulting in the suffering and sorrow of others. You wasted the opportunities open to you that wo**_ _ **u**_ _ **ld bring forth a different outcome." As they continued.**_

" _ **Why do you think this would be it? With all the other options closed to you how can you be certain you have any left?"**_

" _ **Because now I'm acting this time. Sure I waited too long but who says I don't have any options left. This is the perfect time to act and there is no changing my mind that it isn't" as the person's eyes turned turned blue.**_

" _ **Be honest with yourself for once. There are so many things that you never been honest with even to them."**_

" _**I'll tell them once this is all over. I lied to them enough already. Even though it is a long ass talk." The person's eyes turned green.**_

" _ **You were kind to others yet that became numb as the timelines went on. Why did stop caring? Don't they matter enough to do something."**_

" _ **Yeah I tried to push people away because of the pain. I was afraid of the pain of loss. I'm dumbass for not realizing that I have a lot of people that give a damn about me. and they aint toys to anyone either. They laugh, they cry, they suffer. GOD DAMNMIT! They're trying to survive like the rest of us in this world. And I will never forgive anyone who treats them as toys." As the person's eyes turned purple.**_

" _ **Even when they planted mysteries, formed secrets and hid so many truths. All though you may have uncover so much there are still secrets that need to be uncovered."**_

" _ **Yeah, but they'll have to wait. After all if I fall here then everything will be for nothing. I'll discover the truth myself but first take of this matter first." The person's eyes turned red.**_

" _ **Why do fight?" as this caught me off guard.**_

" _ **What?" is all I could say.**_

" _ **You are fighting against a being that is strong than chara. All odds are against you. And it's just you, papyrus and undyne against a person who became a god. Do you think you can win against someone like that?"**_

" _ **True the odds now must be 100-1. But the hell like those odds ever stopped me. Have ever thought about what is at stake than the odds. I guess it's my fault for worry about the odds after all. For now on I'll focus on what matters to me!" As the person's eyes turned gold.**_

" _ **Even if the future is bleak. Another reset will destroyed this world. What chance do you have?" as looked up at the sky as the river like stream with kingdom hearts inside flowing above.**_

" _**I don't get it really. All the world's concepts, the timelines, and the world's heart. The moment the world is truly destroyed they would be used to create a new world one that would fit they're own image. I think I might be able to use this to not only my advantage but all three of us." As the person shook their head.**_

" _ **Do you care about the consequen-" I cut them off.**_

" _ **Fuck the consequences! I don't care about them anymore! The consequences of doing nothing is worst then doing what I going to about to attempt. This time I'll protect everyone precious to me!" as the person chuckled.**_

" _ **So you would blast through all obstacles no matter who stands in your way. Righting the wrongs that were created by others and believe those that have your back trust your decision. The time to act is now is what you believe. You care about those around you that you believe they are just like humans. Waiting to finish this before uncovering more secrets. Even if the odds are against you. You move forward because of those precious of those precious to you."**_

" _ **Yeah. I want to protect those precious to me. Even if the future looks bleak that doesn't mean that it would stop me." as the person pointed at me.**_

" _ **You were used. They made you remember every timeline and inflicting pain upon heart. The more they made you remember the more you became unable to bear with the pain and isolate yourself from everyone. But you were starting to be unable to stand it. They enjoyed everyone's suffering because they knew it would hurt you. Frisk, Tory, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Grillby, Aserial and Gaster are all tools. Get angry! Don't forgive them! Don't forgive those that have done this injustice. No, don't forgive them for the very sins they committed against all those you hold dear to your heart." As I thought about before saying.**_

" _ **True, I couldn't stand remembering while those around me were ignorant of somethings. Yet why did making me remember all those timelines was supposed to hurt." As the world flashed again. I was standing of the skeletal remains of my ultra form. Papyrus and Undyne were watching me in shock. I was about to ask them what is wrong till I grabbed my head in pain.**_

" _ **Ugh." As I heard a voice.**_

" _ **What inflicted you was a burden. In hoping to keeping you from interfering with other's goals."**_

" _ **It weighted down upon your heart and yet you still value those around you."**_

" _ **Yeah even if that burden dragged into the darkness. I still cared about them regardless of the pain inflicted on my heart."**_

" _ **This ends now!"**_ _ **as the fallen fired off the same attacked that knocked me out. I moved both of the giant skeletal hands to block. The voice spoke to me.**_

" _ **What will you do? Allow yourself and those around you to be chained down by burdens and curse or break free and fight this with all your might."**_

" _ **I shall end you for th-"**_ _ **as I looked at them with a serious look.**_

" _ **Shut Up!" As the fallen stopped moving.**_

" _ **I won't allow you tie us down or let you do what you want with this world anymore! For people you hurt, for my friends you made suffer. I'LL NEVER FOR GIVE ANY OF YOU!**_

 **Persona Awakening Scene**

 **N/A: I liked the persona scenes in persona 5. First time doing this.**

 _ **Both undyne and papyrus looked in shock as a phantom appeared behind tye before it was engulfed in light. In it's place was a giant phantom female figure with strange red and ice blue robes. They were holding two wands and had a tophat on their head. That moment the persona spoke.**_

" _ **You finally made up your mind then let us form a contract."**_

" _ **I am thou. Thou art i."**_

" _ **No, burden nor curse shall harm you or those dear to you heart."**_

 _ **A mask appears on Tye's face as the persona finshed it's vow. Tye realized there was a mask on his face he grips it as he painfully takes it off. He is engulf in a pillar of light. The moment the pillar disappeared revealed Tye in a sage/magician like clothing.**_

 _ **End Scene**_

" _ **Huh? So this is me." As he looked at himself before at the fallen.**_

" _ **Like I said before. We are going to kick your ass and save the world." As tye look at his two friends.**_

" _ **Don't worry I'll back you up. I know we can take them… what are you guys looking at?" As the two pointed upward. Tye looked up and saw a giant hole as huge amounts of energy began to flow out.**_

" _ **Wow, I didn't expect this to happen." He said with a straight face as the world began to shake like crazy.**_

" _ **Crap! Take cover!" Was the last words tye said before he, papyrus and undyne use the skeletal remains of tye's ultra form as cover before the world was engulfed in a wave of black and white energies.**_

 _ **Evac Point**_ _-_ _ **Normal Pov**_

"Aww, and it was starting to get good." Said Kushina who watch the screen show the results of the phase one of the legend path.

"Well that does explains what happened to the world and how we all have memory relapses of different outcomes and actions. Does either of you know this?" as both gave her no answer.

"Alright does anyone here with a brain witness the event then these two jokers." Said Medusa before she noticed the screen change again.

 **Due to power increase of character. Jutsu will end early than its original time. Therefore Legend Path and Hero Path Phase 2 will be locked out. Players proceed with normal path phase 2 and 3 to complete present battle.**

"Well I better take care of this." Said Medusa as she turned to the two.

"Kushina, Eve. Both of you be ready to catch him." As she pressed the start button on her controller beginning the fight.

 **?-Tye's Pov**

" **Ugh where the hell am I now?" as I found myself in a police station interrogation room. The whole design was velvet blue and yet it gave me the sense of unease.**

" **Hello, you must be the person I am supposed to help rehabilitate during his journey." As a preteen looking girl in a velvet police outfit holding a strange book. The moment she sat in the seat opposite too me everything became tense.**

" **I see that you are cut for time so I shall explain this." As she brought out a contract and a paper that appeared to be a quiz sheet.**

" **What are those for?" I asked her about the sheet and contract.**

" **Those will be at the near end. Now let us start why you are here first." As she placed a folder at the center of the table so that I could see.**

" **Wait this has my name on it." It had my actual first name instead of that nickname. She ignore me and opened it reveling pictures, files and papers on me but were properly organized.**

" **When you gain your power it was when the very world was at it's end. Not only did you gain that power. you also gain back the parts of yourself that were taken from you. You did feel whole the moment before the world was engulfed." As she waited for me to take in all the information.**

 **To tell you the truth I felt weird when I faced my otherself. During when we talking I felt better for some reason. It was like bits of me was starting to pour back into me. That bugs me the most was the possible chance I had actually lose parts of me.**

" _ **I think I should ask questions."**_ **I thought before asking her some questions.**

" **What is this power you were going to speaking?" I asked as she sighed at my question.**

" **You were unable to use your persona until now. Personas are the reflection of one's inner self once they are accepted. Personas can be brought out through other means then accepting ones self." As I noticed.**

" **And your not going to tell what other ways are?" As she was silent.**

" _ **Guess not?"**_ **as I asked her another question.**

" **Is there anything else I should know? Like Rova?" As she was caught off guard by this.**

" **Rova? As in Twinrova the twin sorceress." As I nodded as she opened her book.**

" **Twinrova is a persona of the fool arcana. It can learn fire, ice and other magic abilities. But for some reason can you explain this." As if by a snap of a finger my persona Rova appeared. The female mage still had the red and blue robes along with the wands and the top hat but I noticed she had long white hair.**

" **What bugs me was this." As a screen appeared in front of me showing Rova's Stats.**

 **Persona: Twinrova**

 **Arcana: Fool**

 **Lv.5**

 **Till Next Lvl:?**

 **Weakness: Light, Holy**

 **Absorb: Fire, Ice, Dark**

 **Ressist: Curse, Psychic**

 **Normal: All Phys, Water, Nuke, Wind, Lighting**

 **Amount of Skill Slots: Unlimited**

 **Skills**

 **Dia Lv:1**

 **Bufu Lv:1**

 **Agi Lv:1**

 **Eia Lv:1**

 **Cleave Lv:1**

 **Bash Lv:1**

 **Recarm Lv:1**

 **Tarunda Lv:1**

 **Sukuda Lv:1**

 **Rakuda Lv:1**

 **Dekunda Lv:1**

 **Rebellion Lv:1**

 **Ice Break Lv:1**

 **Fire Break Lv:1**

 **Mind Charge Lv:1**

 **Evil Touch Lv:1**

 **Pulinpa Lv:1**

 **Bewilder Lv:1**

 **Poisma Lv:1**

 **Marin Karin Lv:1**

 **Provoke Lv:1**

 **Life Drain Lv:1**

 **Spirt Drain Lv:1**

 **Megido Lv:1**

 **Stats: Unknown**

 **Person Stats Check End**

 **At that moment I was shocked at what I am looking at. These skills were a lot and diverse meaning I would have to use them well.**

" **I shall explain the best I can. Your persona was a master sorceress who knew all sorts of magic but was very proficient in Ice and Fire magic. The Status inflicting spells are from the knowledge and past with inflicting spells and curses on people. Your power has effected how your proficiency with personas."**

" **Proficency? Why does it have to effect my power?" I asked.**

" **I'm afraid that is all the time I can manage. Figure it out during your battle." As she snapped her fingers sending me backwards into a portal. The next thing I know im inside that sage guy's head.**

 **Naruto's (Sage) Mind**

" **Okay this is making me totally sick." As this had all the villages I passed by were leaf villages with corpses of people from different nations. What horrified me was the pictures of a teenage Naruto doing things that are considered cruel. But that look he had gave me the chills.**

" **Alright no time to get distracted by the surroundings and go directly for th-Oh god dammit!" as I was surrounded by shadows. I sighed at this but smirked seeing as I was about to have a true experience.**

" **Come on! Let's Go!" As I charged at them.**

 **1 hour 15 minutes of LVL Grinding**

" **Made it! And I improved Rova and gain more personas." As I looked over the screen.**

 **Twinrova Stat Check**

 **Lv:29**

 **Skills**

 **Skill Slots Ulimited**

 **Dia Lv: Max**

 **Bufu Lv: Max**

 **Agi Lv: Max**

 **Eia Lv: Max**

 **Cleave Lv: Max**

 **Bash Lv: Max**

 **Recarm Lv: Max**

 **Tarunda Lv:Max**

 **Sukuda Lv:Max**

 **Rakuda Lv:Max**

 **Dekunda Lv:Mx**

 **Rebellion Lv:10**

 **Ice Break Lv:8**

 **Fire Break Lv:8**

 **Mind Charge Lv:4**

 **Evil Touch Lv:Max**

 **Pulinpa Lv:Max**

 **Bewilder Lv:Max**

 **Poisma Lv:Max**

 **Marin Karin Lv:Max**

 **Provoke Lv:Maz**

 **Life Drain Lv:Max**

 **Spirt Drain Lv:Max**

 **Megido Lv:Max**

 **48 optionable upgrades**

 **I picked 12 out of the 48 for now. And some of the names changed for rova's attacks.**

 ***Ding! Ding! Ding!***

 **Congradulations! 12 of the skills you maxed have evolved!**

 **Cleave has evolved to Zanshiken**

 **Bash has Evolved to Heat Wave**

 **Agi has Evolved to Agilao**

 **Bufu has Evolved to Bufula**

 **Poisma has Evolved to Poison Breath**

 **Pulinpa has Evolved to Tentarafoo**

 **Dia has Evolved to Diarama**

 **Provoke has evolved to infuriate**

 **Marin Karin has Changed into Love Arrow**

 **Bewilder has changed to Brain Scrambler**

 **Evil Touch has changed to Evil Smile**

 **Persona Check End**

" **Okay where is that bastard?" As I looked around hoping that I didn't get attacked again. Till I reached an area that looked like a checkpoint. I noticed no one was around and sprinted pass and reach some sort of sanctuary. I suddenly hear the sound of fighting coming from somewhere up ahead.**

 ***Boom!**Crash**Boom!***

" **Better get over there an- OH GOD DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!" As I was surrounded by shadows and heartless this time. I summoned Rova and Twilight Blaze seeing as I'm going to be fighting again.**

 **1 hour and 45 minutes later**

" **Shit I think someone is trying to exhaust me." As the amount of enemies were bigger than before as I saw different shadows and heartless besides the ones I have saw so far. I gained more personas and powered the personas I had. The moment I entered the inner part of the sanctuary I saw someone fighting a bunch of creatures with tails.**

" _ **Tails…..Shit! I need to move!"**_ **I thought as I ran straight for the fight.**

 **?-Inner Sanctuary**

 **Dammit something was definitely wrong was going on here. My world was starting to crumble and I don't remember why. Then these monsters come and attempt to kill me.**

" **Finally I will kill you and end your life here." Said the nine tailed beast they were about impale me with their clawed hand till.**

" **HA!" As a boy appeared and cut the beast hand off with a pair of scissors.**

" **Rova! Hit'em hard!" as a giant female magician waved one of her wands summon a huge amount of ice to blast them away. The moment they were away from me they notice the newcomer.**

" **You but how!" as the tailed beast looked confused. I was confused myself but was relieved by the guy arrival.**

" **Alright! Here we g-OH WHAT THE HELL! WHY CAN'T I SUMMON MY KEYBLADE OR ROVA!" As he didn't realise that the inner sanctuary nulfied these personas or keyblades he is talking about.**

" **Um, kid your not gonna b-" As I tried to say something till the boy summoned a bunch of swords that were flying straight at the tailed beasts.**

" **Kid what did you?" as the boy calmed down for a moment to explain.**

" **Oh, sorry. That was my sword magic at work. I can create, equip, and use swords. Watch.** **Pillar Sword!** **" as He turned two pillars into giant swords that quickly floated beside him that pointed directly at the enemy. I was shocked at this before shaking it off and saying.**

" **Look we need to work together and beat these guys." Till I found a sword at my throat.**

" **Sorry, but your injured and if I'm correct you been fighting for a while. I think you should rest for a moment. I take care of this from here." As I could do nothing but nod. The guy made a face that pissed me off.**

" **When you are finish healing you can join in. But for now rest." As He summoned a normal sword.**

" **You little bastard this is my fight too." As I summoned a shield made of truth seekers.**

" **By the way kid what is your name?" I asked as He narrowed his eyes at me.**

" **For one my name is not kid. The name is Henry Dullahan. You?" As I frowned.**

" **Narumi." As the boy could tell something is off.**

" **Well Narumi lets get this over!" As I couldn't agree but the next thing was a floating screen.**

 **A Battle Between Two Forces! A New Ally**

 **Info: The mind is a strange place as there is a battle raging on. On one side is a ten tailed beast set on killing the girl known as Narumi. On the other side are two fighters. One who is try to stop the world's destruction and one who is trying to continue existing. The World hangs in the balance once more. Can someone really do nothing but watch as the world collapse?**

" **Does this happen often to you?" I asked Henry who groaned.**

" **I don't if its payback for something I did. But it has been getting on my nerves." He said as we both heard laughing. We both turned to see the nine tails was floating in a giant pile of biomass.**

" **To think I could smell it?" as we both looked at them in confusion.**

" **Your body is covered in so much power and to think there are such strong souls. I think I will devour you and become god!" As the nine tails was submerged in the biomass before being engulfed in a blacklight. We both covered our eyes as it was blinding. The moment the light faded we were facing a giant wolf with ten tails.**

" **NOW LET US BEGIN!"As The beast fire a blast of flames.**

" **I don't think so!** **Water Dragon Sword Bomb!** **" As Henry created a huge dragon shaped sword made of water. Henry slammed it into the flames creating an explosion of water dousing the flames.**

" **Earth Style: Mud Hands!** **" as I created hands out of the earth made from the wet ground that grabbed it's hands and legs. Before it could do anything henry appeared with a sword that had a square blade.**

" **Take this!** **Explosion Style: Sword Explosion!"** **As the sword pierced the creature creating an explosion. Henry jumped back as he was making sure he hit his mark.**

" **I don't think he is not gonna go down easy." Said Henry as I was confused.**

" **What do you mean? That was a direct hit?" I asked before getting shocked.**

" **Wind Style: Great Tornado Blast!"** **As we were sent flying in a tornado before slamming into the wall.**

 **The moment we peeled off the wall Henry quickly made a barrier.**

" **Sword Barrier!"** **As the barrier of swords were able to block a blast of water.**

" **Cover me!" as he removed the barrier and summoned a kattana before sprinting toward the monster. Seeing as the monster was about to fire a tailed beast bomb I did another jutsu.**

" **Earth Style: Granite Hands!** **" as a pair of hands made of the granite clamped the beast's mouth shut to force the attack back in. I notice Henry had slashed the beast's underside with a lot of force before saying.**

" **Sword Style: Burning Slicer!** **" As the wounds he inflicted ignited consuming the beast in flames. The beast however was laughing before sucking all the flames up. His wounds were healed before he crushed henry under him with his body.**

" **Did you just do that?" I said as I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. Before the creature could answer I heard henry speak out.**

" **Sword Style: Alpha Python!"** **As the tailed body had gash appear around the waist that looked like a snake. The beast got up as it recoiled in pain before getting two holes in his chest.**

" **Sword Style: Beta Gun!** **"as Henry then move his body and the katana in the position a baseball player when they are winding up to hit a baseball.**

" **Sword Style: Gamma Swing!** **"As He swung the sword like a bat as an energy wave striked the beast knocking it on It's back.**

 **Henry quickly points his sword to the sky as he says a chant.**

" **O Mighty sword! Wipe away all illusion and restore all broken existences!** **" As Henry's katana grow to the size of a building and glowed pure white.**

" **Sword Style: Omega Rejuvination!** **" As the giant sword came down and struck the monster causing it to be engulfed in a pillar of light as black miasma rise up into the air. The moment the pillar faded there was a human with wolf ears and ten tails. The moment they or rather he looked at us I notice his eyes were golden. The moment I recognize the guy's face I called out.**

" **Jack?" As that name alerted Henry.**

" **Jack." As He must be figuring something as Jack was looking at him.**

" **Damn so you're really him then. I didn't think I would see him again Narumi." He said as Henry looked confused.**

" **See me again what happened?" Henry asked as both me and jack looked down.**

" **Killed. You were killed by someone." Jack Admitted.**

" **Oh then that won't be a problem." As We were both shocked.**

" **Why is that?" I asked.**

" **Omega Rejuvenation restores shattered existences and beings who were once broken. The me in your universe along with the universe in general are broken. They should be restored meaning you too will be returning there soon. But before you return can you take me to my family." As the me and Jack who were now silently celebrating looked at him.**

" **What can't walked back to them yourself?" as Henry puffed his cheeks in annoyance.**

" **Omega rejuvenation is tiresome if the broken existence is really big. So can you take me to them." As I sighed.**

" **Fine. But you better be telling the truth." As the boy wave his hand.**

" **Don't worry the moment you drop me off you'll return to your universe. Now I'm disconnecting myself." As The boy vanished and the world began to go white as I regained consciousness.**

 **Normal Pov- Konoha Ruins**

 **The giant ball of earth that was above the battle field stop descending and began to ascending upward back into the sky. The moment it was out of sight the two behemoths turned back into the people they once were. The boy that was the skeleton was unconscious as he was being picked up by his opponent.**

" **Alright let's get you somewhere." As the boy gave her the location as she used the flying raijin to get there quicker.**

 **Evac Point**

" **Aww, the game is over!" Said Kushina as the screen disappeared along with the controllers.**

" **Quite someone is coming." As Every fighter was ready to fight till it revealed to be a girl. She looked like she was about to disappear due to the golden glow. The moment she gave the boy to kushina the girl vanished completely.**

 **A floating square robot appeared shocking those around it. A screen materialized revealing a man with blonde hair, pale skin wearing a black coat and had sun glasses that couldn't show his eye color.**

" **Wesker?! What are you doing here?" Said Kushina who was boring holes into the man even though he wasn't psychically here.**

" **Ah, Kushina what a surprise to see you here after so long." Said the blonde man as he was talking to her. Before she could talk medusa spoke up.**

" **Wesker. Where is Ozwell?" As the man chuckled causing those that knew the man to look at him.**

" **Due to the revelations not only revealed but brought to the board itself. Ozwell has been terminated both from his job and life itself." As This shocked Medusa, Eve and Kushina.**

" **What did he do?" asked Kushina quietly as Wesker revealed all the charges. Each one started to make the three sick.**

" **Tampering, Kidnapping, Murder of Fellow Employees and High Ups, Causing Mental Harm to Test Subjects and that is not half of the list. His victims pile up by the millions. Henry was one of those victims as the experiments done on him were severe." As Wesker Explained how Henry ended up like this. The moment he was done everyone was silent.**

" **I also would like to see the information you have obtained but first let me give you these missions." As the screen changed showing multiple assignments. Kushina notice some of them.**

 **Retrieve the seven tails Jinchuriki!**

 **Rank: S**

 **Info: It has come to our attention that the seven tails Jinchuriki has not been used to their full potential and have been used as a guard dog. Retrieve them and wipe out any opposition.**

 **Reward: New Ally (?)**

 **Hero's Water**

 **Unknown amount of Jutsu**

 **?**

 **Recruit Raiga**

 **Rank: S**

 **Info: Recruit the seven swordsman known as Raiga. He wields the weapon known as Kiba and carries a bag that has a human in it. If Raiga fails to cooperate eliminate and take the human and kiba. He is located in the Land of Rivers.**

 **Reward: New Ally (Optional) Raiga**

 **New Ally (?)**

 **Kiba( Weapon)**

 **New Turf(?)**

 **Takeover Kusagakure**

 **Rank: SSS**

 **Info: By the request by an unknown party has asked us to takedown a country. They have warned us of an item called the box of Enlightenment. Which can grant any wish. We would like for you to gain allies and forces to take this country down. Be warned this will make your presence know to some nations.**

 **Reward: New Ally ( Multiple)**

 **Items ( Multiple)**

 **New Turf: All of the Land of Grass**

 **Gain the Stone of Gelel**

 **Rank: SSS**

 **Info: Haido a traitor to the company and the organization itself has been searching for the stone of Gelel. Eliminate this man for kidnapping the children and stealing research on the armor. Recruit a boy call Temujin.**

 **Reward: ?**

 **Capture the remaining Kamizuru Clan**

 **Rank: A**

 **Info: Are sources have found three bug users from a clan called the Kamizuru clan that is from the Rock Village. Take the Girl alive the other two are useless.**

 **Rewards:?**

 **The Land of Fleeting Birds**

 **Rank: A**

 **Info: The reason this is rank A is due to the mystery and I would like for you to discover the truth. Note this is a takeover mission.**

 **Rewards: Unknown**

 **The Sea gives life and bloodshead**

 **Rank: A**

 **Info: One of Orchimaru's Bases are here. Ransack it and takeover the Land of the Sea.**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **The Land of Greens and Running**

 **Rank: A**

 **Info: Help Peddlers against the three criminal brothers. Discover the truth behind them.**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **The Ocarina Wielder Menma**

 **Rank: C**

 **Info: We have no knowledge but recruit this boy. Destory any opposition in your way.**

" **I would like you to take the Wave country and make it your base then focus on these missions." Said Wesker.**

" **What about Henry?" Asked Kushina but was answered by Nab.**

" **He be good as new in 3 months. Some of these mission can be taken care of during that time. However his mind will be in a state of memory recall." As this caught some of the medic ninjas attention.**

" **What is memory recall?" as Medusa was the one to explain.**

" **Memory Recall is a state of mind where we recall memories that were suppressed, erased, deleted or damaged. We are very dangerous in this state due to the spirts within our body can takeover." As Nab interrupted her.**

" **And out of all of us. Henry has the most along with the highest amount of biomass. The Wave will be the best place to keep him safe. It's surrounded by water and will keep people from attacking." Said Nab before she disappeared.**

" **You know what to do. Pod will give you the missions. Farwell." As the screen vanish leaving the huge group alone with the robot. Kushina who sighed at this clasped her hands.**

" **Alright people gather everything! Were heading for the wave making a base there. See any suriviors or targets bring them with us. The sooner were in the clear the better we can recover. Let's move!" as people gathered up their things, family or patients as the entire group began to leave the area for greener pastures.**

 **End Chap 3- End Prolouge Arc**

 **Sorry I think I overdid it with this chapter. Anyway let's start with some explanation. Tye's real name is Henry. Tye was a nickname that was used for a certain reason. Ozwell is at fault for. The paint splattered soul he had during the duration of his time during the mission in the underground. But his actual soul trait is unknown. I showed his soul like that to draw up a question. what is his actual soul trait? It could be any trait. I may give create clues in the next chapter. Also what do you think about The Wave did to people. The Effects on them? It can give people curses or great power. But people can be kill by the wave. Anyway the next few chapters is sort of an arc involving Henry.**

 **Anyway hope you liked this chapter. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 4

**N/A: This Arc will appear in parts of the story. I own only my occ's and the stories i make.**

 **?-?'s Pov**

"…"

"….."

"Hey…"

"Hey get up!" As I suddenly get hit over the head.

"Ow! That Hurt!" I said as I opened my eyes holding my head. Everything was dark so I couldn't see anything.

"Good. They wouldn't let us move because you were out cold." As I found myself wondering something.

"Where am i?" As I had no clue where I am.

"No, clue. Before we were stuck in here they injected us all with something. Then put you here and said to wake you up to start." As i could tell it was a girl's voice. That moment an electronic voice was heard.

" **Welcome test subjects to Facility know as (Redacted) Tower. Here is where you will face challenges that will show your potential to the officials to see what military muscle you will be joining at the end of your journey. You may even solve the mysteries surrounding this lovely tower. "**

"Um, Excuse me." As i attracted not only the attention of everyone around me but the electronic voice too.

" **Ah, What is it young man?"**

"Where are we in this tower?" As i felt like this will very long.

" **Well you see you are in the bottomless pit. Creature will be trying to devour or impede your progress to keep you from reaching higher floors. Each part of the tower has 10 floors and each of those floors have two parts. Part A and Part B. Now did that awnser your question."**

I nodded and said " Yes." As i felt whoever was analyzing me. Whoever was watching me was expecting something. However the electronic voice spoke again distracting me.

" **Now i want you all to step on these pads and they will scan you for stats."**

I notice there was a weird glowing blue pad a few feet away from me. the moment i saw people step on the pads i could tell that they were kids too.

" **Please step on the pad to get scanned for stats."**

Not wanting to cause any problems i stepped on the pad.

My stats appeared and it actually shocked me.

 ***?'s Stats***

 **Name: Henry**

 **Project Name: Dullahan**

 **HP: Unknown**

 **DEF: Unknown**

 **MP: Unknown**

 **CP: Unknown**

 **AP: Unknown**

 **Elemental Chakra:?**

 **Kekkei Genkai:?**

 **Keyblade: Twilight Blaze**

 **Soul Trait: Determination(?), Kindness(?),** **integrity(?), Justice(?), Perserverance(?), Bravery(?), Patience(?)**

 **Soul Magic: Swords, Bones, Gaster Blasters**

 **Magic: (?)**

 **Persona: Twinrova**

 **Arcana: Fool**

 **Pokemon Team:?**

 **Digimon Partner:?**

 **Zanpaktuo:?**

 **? Gene: Injected**

 **Tailed Beast: 10 Tails Wolf and 9 Tails Snow Leopard**

 ***Stat Check End***

There was a bunch of shit i couldn't read but i keep feeling like my head was starting to break open as i felt to voice inside my head.

" _Finally your'e free. i thought that thing would never die."_

 _"YAY! Hens back! Hens back!"_

I was confused by this. What did they mean i'm back.

" _What do you mean i'm back?"_

Instead of telling me anything they remained silent.

" **Anyway children eat up!"**

As the door opened revealing a buffet of food, snacks and candies of all kinds. I noticed a bunch of kids were already eating some of it. Most of the kids around me went inside. Not wanting to being left behind i headed on in.

I looked around at the room to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Besides the eight buffets at the center, there was a rack with multiple colored backpacks at the far end. On the right of the room was three huge containers filled with different colored liquids. By it were two shelves had bottles with water in them. On the left side of the room is a lift that lead upward.

The moment some of the kids were looking at me i quickly walked over to the backpack rack. The electronic voice spoke as it introduced the rack.

" **Welcome test subject to the inventory rack. These backpacks were designed for all sorts of situations. Use the backpack to store items and other things. Who knows you may discover the _hidden_ function of one of them."**

" _So there is some hidden function? Whatever i pick wouldn't really matter would?"_ I thought as i look the assortment of backpacks. The moment i saw the backpack that look cool to me i grabbed it.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there." As another boy was going grab the backpack but move his hand to another backpack.

I looked over at the person. He had blue hair and light green eyes, his skin however was tan and his outfit was odd though. He was wearing a regular t-shirt that was gray however i noticed there was hidden armor covering the shoulders. The tan shorts reach to his knees and he wore dress shoes.

The first question i asked was.

"What is going really going on here?" As i felt something was unease for a climb up a tower. The food, the containers, the backpacks were prepped for the trip but something didn't feel right.

"Yeah. Guess this was your first time?" I he continued.

"Alright let me explain this quickly. They do this every month ever since the tower was created. The people here send people wither they are adults or children into the tower in order to reach the top. Whoever failed was recuse but was never the same." He said but i didn't feel like that was right.

"And you guys didn't seem like something was off?" I asked as the guy shrugged it off.

"Well none of us can't remember what our parents told us but all i remember was that my parents were apart of the group that funded these expeditions. You?" As i couldn't remember anything of late. The truth is that i never knew who my parents were really.

"I don't remember actually. Could everybody be having the same condition?" i said wondering if anyone else was in the same position.

"Who knows. Anyway get your backpack and provisions." The boy said before he ran off with his backpack. Seeing some of the kids were coming over i decided to check out the food.

There were eight total but something didn't seem right. Oh well i check out what it is before i doubts.

I could see what food was with what.

" _Let's see. There are eight stations total. 1 has meats, 2 has grains, 3 has Veggies, 4 has Fruits, 5 has Dairy, 6 has sweets. 7 and 8 are both giving me question marks. I don't know if we have a time limit but treading carefully would be wise if i'm right."_ I thought as i walked over to the first station. The whole station was filled with meats of all kinds along with the dishes they were made into. I felt my mouth watering as i had not at anything for awhile. However i recomposed myself as i notice the kids that were eating looked odd.

" _Huh? What is that?"_ I thought as i looked at the meatloaf. It was huge like about a big kid's size yet none of the kids that were eating were not paying attention. I noticed a purple tail that had a pointy end. I didn't have much time to registrate the pain i felt in the instant as i grabbed the tail.

" _Curse my weak pain resistance."_ i thought as the pain caused my eyes to close. The moment i opened my eyes i was shocked. Although two of the kids were human, three were from canine-human hybrids.

" _Someone drugged the meat. They nearly chewed my arm to shreds."_ I thought as only one of the kids were able to bit into my arm. But what stopped me from getting a chewed arm was that my arm was covered in crystal. I pulled the tail just as they removed their teeth from my arm. A purple imp creature burst out of the meatloaf as i stuffed it into the backpack. Seeing the kids that were just here leave i grabbed some meat that had been packaged wither it was a dish or plain meat.

I looked around as i stuffed the meat into the backpack. No one had looked to where i was. Not wanting to cause a scene i walked to the second station. Unlike the first station the second one had breads, Rolls, Cereal, Noodles, Pretzels and other grain foods. The kids there were normal as they were carefully picking what to grab.

I took some bread loa _ves_ that had no white ends and some crackers. However i notice there was a hollow shell of bread. I asked the girl on the right of the station about it. She turned around and faced me. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes that were behind a pair of black glasses. She wore a light peach colored dress and white hi-tops.

"Hey what happen to that bread?" As i wondered what happen to make that big off a whole.

"I see your interested about the creature that was in that bread?" She said as i nodded.

"Yeah what happened?" As i wondered what happened here.

" Someone was here a few moments ago and noticed that bread was moving. They peeled off the front and got it out before jetting." As I nodded before thank her and heading over to station 3. The vegtables looked delicious. They were either made into a dish, chopped up or looked fresh. Someone noticed me and said.

"Hey have you ate vegetables before?" The moment they said that i nodded. I suddenly hear those voices again.

" _Bleh, i don't even get why he told us to give you this information?"_

 _"What information?"_ I asked in my head as i didn't anyone to think i'm crazy.

" _You know stuff about foods? I'm impressed that your worried about the food being drugged and you should. Your in a place that is alien to you."_

 _"I have a question? Who is he?"_ I asked hoping to get an answer. However another voice spoke.

" _Sorry Hen. He said your not allowed to know his identity. Not that you would remember who he was anyway."_

I was confused as i didn't remember some stuff but could remember somethings.

The first two years of my life were happy, I had a mother but the other one in the memory was hazy. Could he or she be that important to my heart.

My third year i was given a mission. The memories that were held in that year were almost gone like they were swallowed up by a black hole. But i could recognize some of the figures that appear in my subconscious.

" _A tall skeleton in a black labcoat, a fish woman in armor, a motherly female goat, a lizard like reptile in a white lab coat, A person made of flames wearing a suit..." Till i heard someone's voice._

 _"Congratulations! Dullahan on your fir..."_ As a different voice spoke.

" _ **I think you better stop trying to remember before you**_ ** _traumatized yourself."_**

" _Guessing from the sound...your that "he" person right?"_ i ask as this voice responded.

" ** _Perhaps or perhaps not. You have not the right to know that."_** As i winced _._

"Hey are you alright?" Said the person who was holding my backpack and filling it with vegetables.

"Um, isn't that a little too mu-mpph!" as i had some vegetables shoved into my mouth. It felt a zesty taste as it went down my throat. i looked at the person who force the veggies down my throat. It was a girl who had long brown hair and black hair, she had cowboy hat, a yellow shirt and a blue shorts and a pair of cow boy boots.

" _Why does she look familiar?"_ as I swore to myself i have seen her somewhere. The girl smiled before asked.

"Well how does it taste?" As i nodded as a screen popped up.

 ***Congratulations!***

 **HP Increased by 14**

 **DEF Increased by 12**

 **DUR Increased by 8**

 **Ailment Ressitance increased**

Just as i was confused about this till the girl decided to explain.

"I see your confused then let me explain. Stats are our HP, MP, DUR, STR, SPD, ACC, CRI, DEF, RES, INT. HP is Our health, MP is our Magical Power, DUR is our Endurance, STR is our Strength, SPD is our Agility, ACC is our Accuracy, CRI is a Critical, DEF is our Defense, RES is our Resistance and INT is Intelligence." As i soaked up all the info. I realized something about that really.

"Isn't MP increased by INT?" As the girl nodded.

"Thanks for the vegetables." I said as i walked to the next station. Station 4 had exotic fruits of all kinds. Besides the normal ones i wondered did someone teach me about these? I thought to when i knew this stuff was taught to me.

 **Flashback Henry Age:2**

 _ **"Hey Doctor E! Miss Edna! As i ran into the said doctor's office carrying a book.**_

 _ **The doctor was fully covered from head to toe in make it unable to see what there face was.**_

 _ **Edna had a white lab over her outfit and an wore a pair of pants and white nurse shoes.**_

 _ **"Hello again**_ ** _Henry." Said Edna as she was moving some equipment. The Doctor was quiet but they both saw the book that i was holding._**

 ** _"Henry when were you interested in devil fruits?" Asked Edna who wondered why i was interested in them._**

 ** _"I heard of it from the guards when i was hiding in the vents. They said devils fruits give super powers. But at the cost of one's ability to swim. Am i right?" As the two adults were silent for the moment._**

 ** _"Henry that maybe true but devil fruits can also give disadvantages then you can think. The people here were able to allow us to use three devil fruits. However most of us are cautious of which we choose. Which is why they do screening on people wither they be adult, teen or a mere child. When it is your time to choose be sure to pick wisely." Said Doc E as both me and Miss Edna both look at them in shock. Neither of us heard them speak before._**

 ** _"E. Did you just talk?" Said Edna as she looked at her co-worker. Doc E scoffed before saying._**

 ** _"Yes, I can talk like everyone else. All i am saying is that you will not know which fruit you will get. There are three types which are Paramecia, Logia and Zoan. Paramecias can effect the body, manipulate the_** ** _environment or produce substance. Zoans allow people to transform into species or interspecies hybrids. Logias allows one to become one of the elements or a force of nature. Did you get that?" I nodded as i soaked all of the information like a sponge._**

 ** _"Good. Now have you been working on your magic?" They said as i nodded before pointing my hand at the blanket on the bed._**

 ** _"Blanket Sword." As the Blanket floated off the bed before folding at a quick pace turning into a white cutlass. This shocked both Edna and E._**

 ** _"What is this? I thought we taught you healing and support?" As I nodded before explained sheepishly._**

 ** _"Yes, i practiced all the spells you taught me along with the medical books you gave me. When i was in the vents one day i saw something called sword magic." As i did a few motions with my hands moving the sheet turned blade in different directions. However while i was distracted i could here what they were saying._**

 ** _"E, you don't Henry is a copy mage? Do you?" Said Edna as the cloaked person shook their head._**

 ** _"I do not know. Wither he figured out how to use it or he has the ability of copy magic. Only time will tell us. Henry!" as I turned to face them._**

 ** _"Yes?" As i looked at them._**

 ** _"I want you to look at that book you got and practice your sword magic." As i smiled._**

 ** _"OKAY!"_**

 ** _"Good now you run along now." as i left the two with the book in my hand._**

 **Flashback End**

"Hey are ya gonna gawk at those devil fruits or are you gonna grab three before they are gone?" As i was brought out of my thoughts. The person was a boy however he was scary do to the fact he was taller than me, had menacing yellow cat like eyes and a pair of orange pointy cat ears.

"Um, yes i was about to choose so could you please stop staring at me." I said as the boy's eyes pupils turned to normal.

"Good because i don't want anybody being slow here." I looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because they're are monsters that can eat and devour up to the size of a grown adult. My dad showed me clips of this place. The creepiest and weirdest shit end up happening to most people that fail. So keep on your toes when you move and look for your surroundings for anything off." As the boy crept away.

" _Hmm, Weird guy. So let's see what devil fruit will i get?"_ I thought as i looked at each section.

I grabbed the aqua blue fruit from the logia section.

" _Huh?"_ I thought looking at the fruit in my hand. it was a stripped red and white fruit in the shape of the star.

" _This feels familiar...oh well."_ I thought as i toss it back into the paramecia section and grabbed another one. It was a square one with fragmented lines. Putting into the backpack i grabbed a devil fruit from the zoan section.

 _" ***Whine*** Henry please eat this one!"_ Said a voice inside my head. Whatever this devil fruit was. It was making the voice get to begging instantly.

" _Why? What so special about this?"_ As i couldn't get why a black fruit with an eye shape formation suppose to mean anything.

" _Aww, can't you let me get some control?"_ I heard the voice speak. Just as i was about to say something. That voice spoke up sounding rather annoyed.

" _ **Eat the damn fruit before i have to shut you both up. I hate when you two argue about such shit."**_ I was shocked.

" _Oh so we have met before."_ as i cursed myself for my stupidity as i was faced with a painful headache.

" _ **I suggest you shut up before i do something you'll regret. Now eat the damn fruit!"**_ As i felt a piece of the fruit get shoved into my mouth.

" _Ugh. My body is moving on it's own! Ugh! This taste like utter crap."_ I thought as the last of the fruit enter my mouth and down my throat. I grabbed some fruit and ate it to get the taste out of my mouth. The moment i did i put some regular fruits into my bag before heading to the next station.

Station 5 had all sorts of dairy products wither they were exotic dishes or normal stuff. I notice some cheeses, creams, yogurts among them.

" _Hmm. With the bread, cheese and meat i could make sandwiches."_ I thought as i grabbed some cheese and some dairy products before i noticed something.

" _Wow, there is bottled milk here."_ as there were three kinds of them that i knew about. I grabbed some chocolate milk and plain milk. However there was a note tapped to one of the bottles.

 ** _To whoever finds this heed this warning_**

 ** _don't drink the milk that can't be taken with you when you go up._**

 ** _The milk in the containers is drugged with a specific sort of drugs that will effect your senses and makes your will submissive to the monsters._**

 ** _In order for the milk to take effect it must reach the stomach. You must prevent it by hit the back of the neck causing the body to regurgitate it._**

Looking to the right i note to not get anything from the three huge containers. Walking over to the sixth station i literally had big eyes at the desserts.

" _Chocolate, Cake, Candy, Ice Cream. Oh i missed you so!"_ I thought as i grabbed a chocolate bar but thought back before remember spells that could neutralize drugs however i could only neutralize that much.

 _"Why haven't i used these earlier. And i know just the one."_ I thought before casting it quietly.

" **Amrita**."As the desserts were covered in an aura as a purple mist was excised from it making it okay to eat. The first thing i grabbed was the chocolate bars.

" _Baby Ruth, Butterfinger, Crunch, Hearshey bar, Kit Kat, Mars Bar, Crispy crunch bar, Wonka Bar. All my favorites choclate bars are here."_ I thought as i put multiple chocolate bars into the backpack.

" _Alright some king size packs of skittles, Jol-Huh?"_ I thought as i looked at the note.

 **To whoever finds this note**

 **you'll need this.**

 **Endless Candy Canes**

 **Info: Comes in all flavors and colors. These candy canes were created to grow when touching water, unable to age making it be enjoyed for centuries and other things such as combat.**

 **Predator stopping Gobstoppers**

 **Info: When in contact with saliva these gobstoppers with grow** **exponentially. Can be used to stop predators from doing any sort of harm.**

 **Life saver Floats**

 **Info: These life savers were reverse engineered to transforms into a flotation device. Who knows? These actually can be used in many ways.**

 **Licorice Ropes**

 **Info:These Licorice Ropes like everything else can be enjoyable for centuries. But they also have other uses such as ensnaring foes, tying people and more.**

 **Portable and Enjoayable Lollipop weaponry**

 **Info:These lollipops can transform into any type of item or weaponry depending on the color.**

 **Super Sour Pacifying Warheads**

 **Info: These candies when entering the mouth of it's target numbs all the taste buds as they cause all who eat it to lose all violent behavior.**

 **Monster Trapping Gum**

 **Info: The solider's have been using as one of the ways to catch beasts.**

 _"Wow. Some strange ass candy. But i might as well use it if it comes in handy."_ I thought as i grabbed 10 of each candy. Before getting some ice cream since someone grabbed all the cake.

The ice cream were in circular containers however the names confused me. Even though the names were in alphabetical order this made me feel unease.

"Wolf Vanilla Dipped Chocolate. This is a strange name." I read the name. Each container had two things in common. An animal and a flavor. Something didn't feel right though. But for some reason my body moved on its own as it grabbed the ice cream along with nine more containers and put them into my backpack.

"HEY YOUR NOT TAKING ALL OF THOSE ICE CRE-" Sai one of the kids before i acted like a human puppet shouting someone's words.

"HEY FREE ICE CREAM! COME AND GET IT!" As everyone who hear quickly charged the sixth buffet station. Seeing my chance i crept away to the seventh station.

"I guess this is a miscellaneous foods." i said as the seventh station had multiple foods that were from the food groups at the stations or not.

" _FISH! HEN GET ME SOME FISH!"_ As i literally had to cover my ears.

" _Will you shut up! I will get some fish."_ I thought as i didn't like that outburst. I grabbed some salmon and catfish before grabbing some peanut butter before heading for the eighth station and got some strange goodie bags that were filled with strange stuff. I turned around to see something going on near the containers.

" _Oh no! I need to stop this!"_ I thought before racing over to what was going on over there.

 **Present-Wave Country Hospital-Kushina's Pov- 1/2 month later- 2 and 1/2 months till Henry's Awakening**

"Something is not right." I said as i looked at my brother's unconscious body. He was wearing a hospital gown as he had been sleeping.

"Kushina. You have to wait just 2 and a half more months." Said Tsunade as i shook my head.

"I know that. But i meant why were are me and Henry's strength shouldn't be at this level." As the sannin looked at me. Just as she was about to say something. Someone spoke up.

"I was about to talk about you on that subject." As the two of us turned around to see an old friend.

He was wearing all white clothes like a scientist as he had a set of goggles covering his eyes.

"Scott! Why do you come here?" I asked as the guy sighed before he explained.

"Ah yes. About the tell how are you all doing so far. I would like to report the progress." As i puffed up my chest a bit.

"We have been doing fine. The wave country is prospering very well. We can handle any attack and everyone has been trained to assist, fight or support in anyway."

"The missions?" He asked about. To be honest we were able to complete 75% of the missions we were given.

" All that is left are the home turf missions. What? Got new ones?" As Scott shook his head sideways.

"Not quite actually. What i want to talk to you about is your childhood back at home." As i looked away. My memories weren't helpful at all.

"For the first two years of my life everything was great. There was mom, Miss Edna, Doctor E and Someone else. That someone was my brother Henry." As Tsunade looked at me in shock.

"Interesting. You never told who this person was even though it was the same person who took you out of the **Asylum**." Said Scott as i shivered at the thought of that horrible place.

"What the hell is this Asylum? Is it that bad your skin is becoming pale." As I check my face in the mirror. My skin had turned sickly pale and my violet eyes were glowing.

"Interesting. Have you been having nightmares?" Asked moment i looked away he got his answer.

"Tsunade has Kushina been having nightmares?" As i looked at her and pleaded with my eyes for her to not to tell him anything. I was shocked however when she spoke.

"Yes, she has been having nightmares. It has been frequent for a few days." As Scott nodded before bring out a medium size red book. The moment i saw it i snatched it out of his hands and hugged it.

"KUSHINA!" As Tsunade caught me as i had fell onto my knees clutching the book.

"So i was right. That does belong to you. Then this book belongs to him." as he brought out a large gray book that had the title Grimorie. The moment the book was planted on top of Henry it opened instantly.

"Intresting." Said Scott as a glowing blue tarot card came out of the book. The card had a flame in the center, two hands at the bottom, two eyes above the flame and an infinite sign at the top.

" **I** wouldn't that mean number 1 right." I said as i notice Henry get up a bit even though we try to tell him to lay down.

" **Pixie,Diarahan."** As the card destroyed itself in a flash. The moment it did a fairy appeared. It raised it's hand as Henry was engulfed in light as his body began to look healthier.

The moment he looked at Scott he spoke.

"Scott what is it that you need?" He asked as his eyes showed tht he was not fully asleep.

"Ah, so your half asleep? Well tell me do you remember two places. One know as the **Asylum** and the other which part of it's name had was the tower?" The moment he spoke of i notice his eyes widen before he covered his mouth as a black substance seeped out of his mouth.

"I see your reaction is the same as Kushina. Then i would like to see you back." Said Scott as i looked confused. Henry nodded before turning around and shifting the gown so that his back was visible enough for it to be seen.

"...Henry...your back it'-" As I looked at the black gash that started nearby his neck then went down into the gown.

"I see you will need amounts of biomass returned to improve your body's functions. Not to worry about that I brought some old friends that will see to that. ***Snap*** " As me and Tsunade turned to see to creatures crawl into the room. One of them was a Leopard and the other was a wolf.

"You two are free to return the power taken from him." Said Scott as the two creatures nodded before jumping onto Henry's bed. I thought they were gonna attack him but they did something else. Henry move his gown a bit to show the top of the gash. The two turned into blobs before sticking to the gash and enter it. We all waited for a few moments as the two blobs merged with Henry.

"Wings. Ah one of the results of the mutations." I saw two black wings appear on his back however i could tell that Henry had increased in power. Scott noticed Tsunade's confusion and decides to explain.

"Those wings are one of the many mutation infected by the virus injected into the participants of the Tower virus was created from the many viruses. Those injected with it had already been injected with some of the viruses or not. " Before Scott looked at Henry.

"Henry during the start of the gathering for supplies you realized that some of the food must had been drugged. However when you notice people about to drink the drugged milk you ran and stopped 2 out of 5 from being affect by the drugs before you were all told to board the lift. What happen during that time?" As i notice Henry even though he was half-conscious was looking down as if he was pondering something.

A screen appeared in front of him.

 **The summary of the story up to this point has been updated. To read speak the command "Story" when you want to see the story so far.**

 **Warning: Only those with the Game-Game Fruit or those with a close bond with them can access it.**

"Story." I said as the screen transformed into a long summary screen of Henry's Life and Stats.

 **(N/A: Yeah this may be long but i wanted to try this out. Also during these summary's there will be * because they were covered up. They will be revealed during this arc. But like i said this arc will appear at certain points.)**

 **Player: Henry Dullahan **********

 **Title: *********

 **HP: 9945**

 **MP/CP: Over 9000**

 **AP:99**

 **DEF:0 (** **Due overusing the 8 Gates** **)**

 **STR: 32 (Due overusing the 8 Gates)**

 **DUR:15(** **Due overusing the 8 Gates)**

 **SPD:12 (** **Due overusing the 8 Gates** **)**

 **ACC:8 (** **Due overusing the 8 Gates** **)**

 **CRI:21(** **Due overusing the 8 Gates)**

 **RES:12(Unknown)**

 **INT/WIS: *****

 **Elemental Chakra: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, Yin, Yang**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Ice,**

 **Keyblade: Twilight Blaze**

 **Soul Trait:********

 **Soul Magic Attacks: Swords, Blasters, Bones, Gravity, And More**

 **Magic: Support, Healing, Swords, Copy(?)**

 **Persona: Twinrova(?), *******(?), ******(?)**

 **Arcana: Fool, ******(?)**

 **Pokemon Team: ********, *********, *******, ********, ********, *********

 **Digimon Partner:**********

 **Devil Fruit(s): Game Game Fruit, Mutt Mutt Fruit: Model Ten Tails Wolf, **********

 **Zanpaktuo**

 **? Gene/Virus: Injected**

 **Tailed Beast: Wolf(10 tails), Snow Leopard(9 tails)**

" _Okay the wtf is this blotted out_ bullshit." I thought as i was looking at the stats to see some of them blotted both by what it is or what he had as i looked down the list.

"Kushina! Look!" Said Tsunade who pointed to the summary. I looked in the direction and became pale as i looked at it.

 **Summary**

 **Age 1-2**

 **-Learned medical skills**

 **\- Took care of sister**

 **\- Gain first mission on their 3rd birthday**

 **Age 3-5**

 **-Entered the underground at the age 3.**

 **\- Left before the year was over.**

 **\- Was Placed in the asylum at the age of 4.**

 **-Escaped when they were the age of 5.**

 **-Rehabilitation**

 **Age 6**

 **-Henry has entered the ****** Tower.**

 **-Meet His first two allies.**

"Huh? Scott why isn't it only show this right now?" As Scott sighed.

"Because Kushina he must be focusing on those 6 years at the moment. Whatever happen in that tower must have effected his memory." Scott said before he looked at us.

"Kushina keep up the work we will send you more missions. Make sure you guard your brother until he fully heals." I looked at him confused which caused him to sigh again.

"Our information of the mission in the underground, the asylum incident and the tower commute may not be full. We need a full description of the events during each. I will be coming here for more visits till he makes a full recover. Good Day you two." As he left before i could ask anymore. I told henry to go back to bed as telling him that we will wake him up for dinner later. When Tsunade tried to ask me what was going on but i told her that i would explain later. After Tsunade checked him for any health problems we left the room and activate the security seals so no one will mess with him.

" _Hmm, What did happen really? Can my brother really know what happen?"_ I thought as i decided to spend time with my kids, nephews and nieces till there parent was better.

 **Back to Henry: Age 2**

" _Okay have to stop them from drinking that milk."_ As i rushed at the group that had just poured a cup.

" _There are five of them and i only have two hands. Huh?"_ I thought as i notice that the two that was were close by distance was the girl with blonde hair and the black glasses and the boy with the orange cat ears. Not taking any chances i pinch both of their necks as the two both were about to take a drink.

 ***Creek***

Just as the milk enter their mouths it was instantly exited out as it landed on the floor along with there cups. The moment i remove my hands from their necks i found myself hosted in the air by the guy with orange cat ears or rather a giant antro cat/human hybrid.

" **Any last words before i kill you?"** As i couldn't breath but i could notice the three that drank the whole thing. were starting to look groggy. I pointed at the three as the two look at them.

"What the f-" Was all he could say at the moment before i pulled both of them to the ground just as a black tentacle burst for one of them. The electronic voice spoke up again as the three of us were able to get up and move away. I notice everyone else were either screaming, scared or silently moving over to the lift.

" **Congratulations! You have succeeded in gather supplies for your commute. Now place your back pack on the scanner to scan your inventory. Once it has been scanned please enter the lift. The lift can hold up to 10 people."**

As if on cue they all began moving toward the lift. I was able to see people's names on the scanner before the lift went up. The moment i notice there were 13 people left. The boy that was at the backpack rack, the blonde girl with black glasses, the tiger hybrid, the girl that had a cowboy hat. six other people i didn't meet and those three that drank the milk.

The moment it was our turn. The only ones that were not on the lift were me, the girl with glasses, the tiger hybrid and those three.

"Since we might be working together. My name is Barbra." Said The girl with black glasses before she had her backpack scanned and walked onto the lift.

"Tch. Name's Kenta. Don't hold any of us back." Said the tiger hybrid as he had his backpack and got onto the lift.

"Henry." I said before putting the backpack on the scanner to see the inventory.

" _Okay this is big?"_ As i was amazed before picking it up and joining them on the lift. I noticed those three weren't moving just staring at us. That didn't last long as the lift moved upwards into another room.

" **Halt!"** As we found ourselves face to face with some soldiers. None of us moved for a few minutes as they talked among themselves.

" **Take them to the others in the entrance."** As we were moved to another area.

 **Entrance**

We were taking into a giant hall that was fully made of metal. There were windows above of us showing a bunch of scientists who were watching all of us.

" **You ten over here! Move it!"** As the soldiers moved us over to a hangar. I noticed that other groups were all lined up near it.

" **Hello children! These hangars is your final stop before the commute of the tower. It contains magic items that we were able to create. They will assist you during your time. But do not worry there are more inside the tower Along with the beasts that could rip, devour, absorb you if your not careful. They are** **tameable depending on the person. Now Begin!"**

I looked at the hangar next to us it had a red light above it like the one in front of us.

" **Alright brats! You all will enter the hangars at different times. Once you see the green light you will go in."** As the group further from us had a green light on their hanger.

" _This is gonna take a while."_ I thought as i notice there were more kids or rather people then before.

 **120 minutes later**

" **Group 1230 your clear to enter the hangar."** Said the soldier as i woke up. I picked up my backpack and followed everyone inside.

When we enter the hangar. We were all amazed by the amount of magical items.

" **Listen brats there are jump pads that will take you to an aisle. When you get five items head for the elevator at the end. Now move it!"**

The moment the solider said that everyone had already split up.

" _I guess i am on my own."_ I thought as i went onto a jump pad and got sent into another aisle. I looked around the amount of magical items till.

" _First thing i need to find is a light source. I can defiantly be sure it going to be dark where we are."_ I thought.

 ***Beep**Beep**Beep***

" _Did my head just beeped?"_ I thought as the beeping was coming from me. I didn't get what was happening till i moved my left hand forward.

" _Huh?"_ I thought as my hand was glowing green as it scanned sections till it changed red five times before turning back to normal. Opening the five of the boxes that my left hand turned red on.

" _Let's a flashlight, a sack, A sleeping bag, A bag, and ... a suit."_ I thought as i suddenly found my eyes lite up as information filled my head.

 **Bright Light Flashlight**

 **Info: Can be used even in the darkest places. Can reveal hidden things and show invisible ink. It is upgrade able.**

 **Big Bag**

 **Info: Can fit anything in it no matter what size or shape. You can all carry it no matter how heavy it is. Can be upgraded.**

 **Capture Sleeping Bag**

 **Info: Can be use to capture and subdue any kind of creature, It is also used for slumber uses.**

 **Weapons Bag**

 **Info: This bag holds weaponry from guns to blades to explosive to crafted. However there are weapons that had been placed in the tower.**

 **?**

 **Info:Unknown**

" _No info for the last one."_ I thought as had a familiar feeling from it. I decide to walk over to the elevator.

"Hmm?" as i notice everyone was already there.

"What the hell took you so long?"Said Kenta as i placed the suit away as i joined them in the elevator with out saying a word.

" **Alright were going to drop you into the first floor."** Said one of the soldiers as they pressed a button outside of the elevator. The moment they did that the elevator began it's descent downward till we couldn't see the hangar anymore.

I decided to rest for a bit till we reached the first floor.

" ** _I see we get to meet face to face."_** I heard as i fell asleep unnoticed by anyone inside.

 **?**

The instant i fell asleep i was hit with a blast of water that woke me up. I found myself inside a huge room. I tried to move but found both of my arms tied down.

" **Don't bother."** Said someone as i looked in the direction of the voice. I noticed there was a table in front of me. I also noticed there was someone across from me in a fancy chair.

" _Okay this guy is making me feel unease."_ I thought as i can tell from the person's appearance. The spiky black hair, the red eyes, the black suit and the gloves. However i couldn't get any more time to think when they threw something at my head. The item land on the table in front of me. However the moment i layed my eyes on the title.

" _What is this?"_ I thought as i looked at the item carefully. The item was a medium sized book that had the title **Henry's Journal** written on it.

" **Ah i see you recognize this. Go on open it."** As they ushered me to open to journal. Something didn't feel right as i opened the journal to the front page.

 **"Now read the page your on right now."** As i looked at the first page.

 ***First Page***

 **Hello to anyone who found this.**

 **Before I had that blackout i was able to write 546 days of Logs of my time in the underground. I met many monsters who ended up becoming a friend or a foe. Note that this was a blank page but i decide to explain this in order to figure out when everything went wrong. Anyway i don't intend to die and let everyone suffer any longer.**

 **...Kushi i have seen horrible things. My research, My weapons, My adventures are all in this journal. My time in the void was strange just as my time in the underground. I hope i survi-no i will survive to see you.**

 **The M.R.M is fully operational so i won't be alone.**

 **See you on the surface**

 **-Henry**

" _Did i really right this?"_ I thought as i looked at the page.

" **I will give you at least 30 minutes to read the research on Soul Modes. However upon on those 30 minutes are up you will return to your cell for treatment. I suggest you don't look anywhere else."** As the person walked away leaving me alone with the journal. Knowing that i had no time to lose and that my curiosity was getting the best of me. As if i knew where it was i was able to reach the starting page that said **SOUL research.** I decided to read the intro.

 ***SOUL Intro***

 **Alright here is where most of the research is from the underground. SOUL is basically the essence of one's being although it shockingly takes the form of a heart. There are also things called SOUL modes. Trust me i got really creative with these modes that i was able to to a lot of things with these modes. I hope you will be able make use of it.**

After looking at the intro page i looked over the page describing all about SOUL.

" _Wow this is amazing! These Modes are something and the research was great. No way! I can see what color my soul is."_ I thought as i looked over the page on SOUL colors.

 **SOUL have colors that show what trait they represents them the most.**

 **The Seven Basic Soul Colors**

 **Blue-Integrity**

 **Yellow-Justice**

 **Green-Kindness**

 **Lite Blue- Patience**

 **Orange-Bravery**

 **Purple-Perserverance**

 **Red-Determination**

 **Newly Discovered SOUL Colors**

 **Black-Hate**

 **Grey-?**

 **White-?**

 **However Souls can gain the ability to use up to six SOUL modes at once.**

 **There to is a way to see it.**

 **It's called SOUL Detection.**

 _"Huh that weird. So if i did it like this."_ I thought as i did what the instructions said.

" _One...Two...Three! **SOUL Detection!**_ " As i suddenly felt a rush of energy as a heart shaped object appeared. At first it was lite blue as i started to feel calm, my head was really cool and i started to think a little more clearly.

" ** _With Patience one can stay calm under pressure and push forward."_**

 _"Huh who said?"_ I thought before my soul changed to orange. I felt that fear from before evaporated into nothing. I felt like i could take on the very world itself and walk out alive.

" _ **With Bravery one can face on things head even at dire times."**_

 _"The hell? What is this?"_ I said in my head as my soul turned yellow. I felt unpleasant memories surface from my heart that i always wanted to keep hidden. I heard someone's voice.

" **Don't run away."**

Turned into the direction of the voice only to face something frighting.

It was a version of myself that looked injured. The right eye had been covered up by bandages, The left hand looked fully covered in a huge white glove. I noticed something about his chest that gave me the creeps. it was completely covered in bandages but there was red blotch but also black liquid seeping through the bandages. He was wearing a ragged blue jacket that was patched and sewed. I notice that there was a white shirt over the bandages however there were three holes in front making it look like there was no shirt. My look alike sat in the chair on the other side of the table.

" **Running away from this will cause you nothing but suffering. Now look."**

Having no choice but to look at the memories as i started to fill sick.

" _You wretched brats can't do anything let alone do save anyone."_

 _"Do you think your siblings want to be saved. Your a naive brat who doesn't know his place."_

 _" **The entire world wanted this to happen. They longer have to suffer, no longer will they have to feel the pain. Everything will disappear into a blissful non-existence."**_

 **" _Were doing this world a service. You idiot. So what if it costed every one their happy ending. At least no one will have to suffer like we did."_**

 _ **"YOU THINK YOUR HELPING ANYONE! FIGHTING ME AND DESTROY EVERYTHING WE WORK IN DOING! EVEN IF WE WERE FRIENDS I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU STOP ME FROM SAVING THE WORLD FROM IT'S PAIN YOU**_ _ **IDIOT!"**_

 _ **"** **This power... I can not allow such person exist in this world!"**_

 **"Interesting."**

I turned my head to face my doppelganger as i notice the amusement on their face.

" **Although i sense an underline of hate there is an amount of Justice. Justice like integrity are one's morals they are what give you a sense of right and wrong. You must never forget that even in your darkest hour."**

My soul turned purple as my mind was in overdrive like crazy. My brain was exploding with information as i could see images.

" _No, I'm not going to cry."_ As the memories were this painful but they also made me think as it made me realize my goals in my life.

" **Perseverance. The tenacity to complete one objectives or rather one's goals in life even if it were to be difficult or how long it takes. Without one's goals what drives someone to live?"**

" _Huh, where did the journal!"_ I thought as i looked to see a contract in the place of the journal.

" **I'm afraid you'll have to sign that before even touching this again."**

" _Tch."_ As i looked at the contract.

 _ **To signer of this contract**_

 _ **let it be known that you are in danger**_

 ** _To all time is a mere thing._**

 ** _But it is not._**

 ** _Time carries many things._**

 ** _The past, the present, the future_**

 ** _History, Memories, Life_**

 ** _There are those who would pilfer Time and distort the world into its own image._**

 ** _Due to their interference time had been halt to a stand still._**

 ** _The world began repeating itself to the point all history was starting to disappear and replace with lies. The past, the present and future itself will perish if someone doesn't resolve the paradox._**

 ** _Sign your first and Last name_**

" _Seems to good to be true. But from what i can tell it looks like i have no choice."_ As i signed the contract. The moment i did the contract flew right out of my hand and into my look alike.

" **Alright then the contract has been set. Your** **rehabilitation will begin."**

I was confused at the word. Rehabilitation was for those who had been harmed in different ways and had to be restored through training and therapy.

" **Ah i see you are confused then let me explain. At the moment your mind is connected to the past, present and future. You are from the present but we place you in the past in order to regain the memories you have lost. You have felt like your memories were off have you?"**

" _My memories off? Now that you think of it?"_ As i felt like i couldn't remember much at the moment. I could remember that destroyed a village to save someone close to me, took all their resources and raised said village to the ground. Then I thought about this Kushi person. This person would be some one i held close.

" _Her and Kushina? Could they be the same perso-"_ I thought when it hit me instantly. To everything that would connect the two of us as family.

" _Well, Sochi I'm your kaa-san and this boy here is actually your uncle."_

" _No! Henry! Dig Deeper!"_ As i knew something was amiss. Even if we had no memories of the past we were able to registrate ourselves as family.

"Registrate ourselves as famil-augh!" as i suddenly felt something black come out of my mouth as a memory surfaced.

 **Memory Recall: Henry and Kushina Age 6**

 _"So this is it right? Were really going through with this?" Said Kushina as we faced the dimensional gate as it opened._

" _Kushi. We have to do this. Please underst-"_

 _"Henry! What if this turns out bad! I mean we are going to appear at different times." As I decided to ease her worries._

 _"That's why were both going on this mission. There are traitors that need to be taken down and we rescue all lot of people. Plus we might find them." I said._

 _"The scientists said we would have memory loss. This place, the people we care about, why we act keep going. We won't even remember that we are brother and sis-" As she instantly found herself engulfed in a hug by henry._

 _"I know that baka. But even that will not stop us from remembering the obvious. Even if we won't be seeing each other for a while. Even if we don't remember the past we will still be family no matter who the hell says otherwise." I said_ _before i let go after she calms down. I noticed that she was feeling confident._

 _"If that the case if something would happen to me you will take care of any kids i have." I looked at her shockingly as she puffed her cheeks and put her hands on her hips._

 _"What you don't what i will be doing during our time apart. I could have a bunch of kids and be in a coma." She said as i looked down. She sighed at this knowing my track record with kids._

 _"Henry. I know you have troubles being a parent. Even to the stuff you had to create for people that you ended up raising as your own kids. But please don't be scared of taking care of your own sister's kids if by some reason i'm not around." I looked down again before sighing._

 _"Alright. First let's make a promise." As i summoned my Twilight Blaze keyblade out. She was shocked but look at her._

 _"You knew this day was gonna come so why not do it now." As i gave her the handle of twilight blaze. After it stayed in her hand I decided to say the mantra._

 _"Alright let's see if i say this right. **In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend-no prison will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.** " As she was enveloped in a glow before she returned back to normal. The moment that was over she gave me back my keyblade._

 _" **Henry! Kushina! Enough of the that! Your leaving in t-minus 10 minutes!"** As i groaned at the one person that could piss me off by ruining moments like this._

 _"Scott! If you keep ruining moments like this i will have to kill you." As i said it in a sickly sweet tone._

 _" **Oh come on Henr-"** as i cut him off._

 _"No." As i started to argue with scott on things like ruining stuff or being an ass._

 _I didn't notice my sister give a small smile._

 ** _End Memory Recall_**

" _Kushina."_ I thought before i regain a sense of my senses and jumped into the air as a black tentacle swerved pass my leg. I grabbed onto a railing that appeared to be attach to the ceiling. The moment i was sure that i was safe i looked downward where the ground was. The entire floor was drenched in black liquid.

" **My My. Why did you have to mess up the room."** As i try to retort before feeling a cool chill run down my spine as i noticed a figure standing the center of the room. The figure was cloaked in pure black and had an animal mask.

" **Hmm? Why bring that one here? Oh well guess it was pointless to keep them apart. Henry Dullahan meet the Jester otherwise known as the equivalent to you the fool. Well i will leave you two be."** As the look alike and the figure vanished leaving me with the jester.

It creeped me out how they kept close. I notice they were wearing one of those hospital gowns but it had been drawn on. Two were the most notable were the markings and the giant mouth.

 ***Rumble**Rumble***

The entire being to shake before the walls around fell revealing an area filled to the brim with a roaring crowed.

" **Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the battle of the Arcana. Today we have Our Audience Favorite! All though he is one of the two number zeroes of the arcana his power speaks for itself. The one and only Jester! Zero!"** As the crowed cheered as the entire field went dark tile i spotlight revealed the Jester or Rather Zero in Combat Gear. It was a strange body suit that had a multicolored but plain at best. However the feeling this guy was giving the creeps till. The Jester's face had been covered with a mask that look like an actual jester.

" **Now to introduce a Newcomer! He is one of the arcana that is represented by the number zero but don't let the appearance or the number fool you! The Fool! Henry Dullahan!"** As a spot light shined on me as the whole arena was lit once more. I look down to see i had a bluejacket on however it had been patched up and a hoodie that had dog ears. I had black shorts that reached my ankles.

" _My feet...WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO MY FEET?!"_ I thought as i looked at my legs. They had became light blue furred leopard feet but they were bigger than normal human feet.

" **Now send out their weapons!"**

 _"Weapons!?"_ I thought as a sword and shield appear above me as I quickly grab them. The sword was a crimson red long sword with an ivory hilt and black grip. The Sword had a name etched into it calling it **Koume.** The Shield was Ice Blue and was heater shaped. The design was odd though. The name etched into it was **Kotake.**

" _What are these?_ _Tch!"_ I thought before i gripped my head with my left hand-paw?

 **Memory Recall:Henry Age 3: Underground: Day 216**

 _"Wow, Henry! These are so cool!"_ _Paps as he look at the items that i created._

 _"I should thank Gerson for the weapons and items. Even if they are broken i could use them for material for my creations."_ _As i continued working on the current items at the moment._

 _"You two what are you doing?!" Said one of the scientist that worked here. Paps dad was the royal scientist after all._

 _"Oh sorry sir! I was just admiring Henry's Work." Said Paps as I showed the item. It was a crimson red long sword with an ivory hilt and black grip. However the Sword had five features that stand out. I pointed to the first which was the white colored rod that had been attached to the black grip of the long sword._

 _"This fire rod is suppose to lite stuff on fire and light things to brighten up places. But i was able make it apart of this blade by attaching it together." As i pointed at the glowing red sphere that was apart of the ivory hilt._

 _"The rod itself acts as an extendable reach and can activate a mechanism that causes the blade to grow." As i twist the white rod which caused the sphere to glow. The blade and the hilt grew as the rod was twisted. The moment the rod interlock with the grip. The blade had grew in size to the point you couldn't see the point of the blade. The hilt was the size of a football goal post._

 _"Intresting. can you move that weapon?" As i quickly answer simply._

 _"No! That would be stupid to use it in a closed area!" As i turned the long sword back to normal._

 _"Besides i got more project to work on. Its going to be" I said._

 _"So are you ready for the next expedition!" Said Paps as he was excited to go on another one._

 _"Sure, Papyrus. The expedition is that lab right?" I asked as I knew we had explored the ruins, snowdin , waterfall and hotland. Now it was the mysterious laboratory in hotland._

 _"My My your little expedition group has grown quite a lot." Said the scientist. I didn't deny the fact that the group grew with each expedition._

 _"By the way Paps when are we going to do **That** Expedition? You Know the one right?" As i was talking about the preps for the Big Expedition._

 _"Henry! Not yet! Undyne and the others are doing their own preparations. If we only knew someone who had the ideal preparations for that expedition." He said as i nodded knowing fully well that was true. None of us had any clue of what to do._

 _"Oh well. It's like said the person we need will appear anytime soon? Anyway i'm done for now." I said as Paps yelled in excitement before grabbing me by the hand and proceed to take me out of the area. I sighed know this was going to be a long day._

 **End Memory Recall**

I didn't know why but that memory had to be important for something.

" **Why do you live?"** As i was brought out my thoughts by my opponent.

"Huh?" I asked as i didn't know what they meant.

" **A person gains a persona through many ways. However there were two incidents where you were able to manifest your persona and give it psychical form. However in the end that persona is lukewarm at best."** As if they knew something i didn't. Somehow it made me pissed as i summoned my persona. It was the phantom mage figure from before but i felt like something was off.

"Sure it may look lukewarm. But i can tell something isn't right." As i felt like something was amiss here.

" **There is nothing there."** The jester said. Although that may be true. That wasn't the only possibility.

"Are you sure? I can't take someone's answer and mindlessly believe it to be true." As there was no point in taking another person's word.

" **Is it now? I guess i can't get reason with a failure of a test subject."**

 _"Failure?"_ I thought. How could I be a failure? Sure i have a short temper and I understand a complex explanation that is too complex. I was never considered.

" **The moment you reach the age of 1. They commenced the experiments on your and your brother and sis. You remember what a plume of dusk is right? They effect the psyche and can give even machines a personality."** as i didn't get how this connect with me till it hit me.

 **"Yes you were implanted with plumes in order to see if you could manifest a persona. But you nearly died in the attempt."** As my opponent was trying to taunt me. For some reason it was partially working as i can tell it because of my heart.

"But i can tell a difference with the information. At first you said that there was nothing there and that i was a failed test subject. But then you go and say that i was able to gain a person even near death." As i could tell there was more but i can tell something is up.

Before i could say anymore i had to dodge a swipe to the head by the scythe in their hands.

" **Come on! Come on! Show me what you can do?"** As i kept dodging the scythe swings.

" _The look of those swings it may look like he is fooling around but they almost can cut me in half if i was anybody else."_ I thought as i dodge the attacks.

" _If there are plumes of dusk inside me. Then i will have to-AUGH!"_ I thought as i clutched my chest. There was something blocking my soul however i wasn't going to lose.

" **Ah, so you found the lock. You see the lock severed the spiritual and emotional connection between the mind and the heart. Although your heart still functions as a vital organ. Your emotional state has been damaged along with your will. The only way to release is death. You have only one choice to be free of the pain and that is deat- HEY!"** as the jester noticed that i was not focused on them. To be honest i wasn't worried about what will happened if i attempt.

" _Alright. Even if this will hurt i need to do this."_ I thought as i focused on the lock. The more i tried to lock pick the closer i was to unlocking what was behind it.

" _ **Are u afraid?"**_ As i heard a voice till i turned to twinrova.

" _Yeah."_ As i felt something will happen to me. To be honest the moment the spirtual and emotional connection are restored. All my emotions, my heart, everything will go crazy.

" ** _Afraid of disappear, Afraid of death yet not afraid of power. Why?"_** As i shrugged.

" _To be honest i have nothing to be afraid of from any kind of power. Power itself is neither good or evil. It depends on the user of that power."_ As i learned from someone that power was neither good or evil.

" ** _You do realize that once you unlock the limiter not only your strength but yourself will change."_**

 _"Yeah I know that. But I accept it as well. I won't allow myself to be tied down by things that will become obstacles nor will i allow those close to me to be harmed by_ lies!" As i focused on the lock causing it to leak. My heart began to beat faster as my body glowed a bright red aura. The persona let out a chuckle.

" **Intresting. If that is your decision? Then let us finally make our pact."**

 ***Chink**Click***

The moment i was able to successful pick the lock my body felt an ocean of energy flow through me. Twinrova began speaking as if it were two people.

" _ **I am thou, thou are't I."**_

 _ **"May my flame burn your enemies to the bone."**_

 _ **"May my frost freeze your enemies to the soul."**_

 _ **"May our power be one for us to destroy all obstacles in our way!"**_

The moment they finished i felt a mask manifest onto my face. Even through the pain i grabbed onto the mask.

"Alright let's release our full strength Twinrova!" I said as i ripped the mask off and i was engulfed in red and blue light.

 **Kushina's Pov: Uzumaki/Senju Residence**

 **"** I hope Henry is alrigh- ***Boom!*** What the fuck just hapend!" As i tried to look around till my communicator went off.

 **"** What is it?" I called on the communicator.

" **Kushina! It's Henry! Something is going on at the hospital?! A Wave Happened again! From the reports his vitals, heart rate and brain function are going crazy!"**

"You think it is _him_?" I said remember the last time that person possessed Henry.

" **I doubt it Kushi. I think the limiter is coming off meaning he will be able to go all out. The limiter failed to hide his blue eye but that arm of his was hidden. Perhaps we will see his initial persona's true form."**

"What above the new amount of victims caused by this second wave?" I asked as i was going to check on Henry at the hospital.

" **The wave effect those on depending on morals. If they have good morals they gain new abilites however if they have bad morals like thinking abusing a child is a good thing then misfortune and death befalls them."**

"Alright well. I'm going to go to the hospital to check on Henry." As I disliked it when he acts like this. Then again we all had a bad childhood back home.

" **Be c** **areful then Kush."**

" _DAMMIT SCOTT! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP USING THAT NICKNAME!_ " I seethed inwardly as i despise that nickname. I would prefer Kushi or Shina then that name.

"I will scott." As i disconnected and changed clothes before heading for the door.

" _I hope minato is one of the victims."_ I thought as He is worst for throwing Naruto to the wolves. I shook my mind off of that bastard as i deciding to focus on my brother and hope he is ok.

" _Please be okay Henry."_ Was my last thought before making a sprint for the hospital to check on him.

 **And ending it here. Well lets see this is the first chapter of this arc. There is more to it in the next few chapters. Also sorry but time travel is confusing to mel There is some references. What do you think Kushina's persona could be? Her Keyblade? Anyways next chapter is where there will be a lot of stuff that will be setting up for the fight between henry and the jester. So! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 5

**This is the second chapter for this arc. This will be a very long chapter.**  
 **Also here is the disclaimer.**

 **N/A:I don't own any of these characters from these games, shows or the music. I own the ocs and stories that i create. Also there maybe be a massive amount of bashing in this chapter. You have been warned.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ch.5**

 **Kushina's Pov: Wave country hospital**

 _ **"Okay i am had the room."**_ I said through the communicator as i reached the room. It was Henry's room that Tsunade, me and a few others were protected.

" ** _Excellent. Now from what the readings tell me...OH NO!"_** As i suddenly felt a cold pit reach my stomach.

 _ **"You need to get in there now!"**_ The person on the other end of the communicator.

I didn't like the sound of it as i quickly open the door. Only to cover my eyes as i was blinded by light.

" _What is this..."_ was the last thing i could think before i was totally engulfed in light.

 **Normal pov:Henry:?**

"ugh..." He said as he found himself face first on the ground.

 **"Please Sign Up" Said an Electronic Voice.**

 **"** Huh." Henry said before gettin hit in the face with something.

It was a stack of papers stappled together and a pen.

 **S.B Registration**

 **Pg.1: Basic Info**

 **Pg.2: Basic Abilties**

 **Pg.3: Special Abilities**

 **Pg.4:,Combat Specialties**

 **Pg.5: Final Checks**

 _"The fk..."_ He thought as there were only five pages.

" **Dullahan Do you read me!" Said a loud voice as Henry Covered his ears.**

"Yeah i can hear you. What is it?" He asked.

 **"For a second there i though someone hacked you so badly you wouldn't be able to hear."**

"Hacked?!" Said Henry as he looked shocked.

 **"Yes, you were hacked. Apparently someone tried to steal something."**

"What **were** they trying to get?" He tried to ask.

" **Honestly i have no clue but i need to reactivate everything since you were out." said the person on the other end.**

" _Are you serious?!"_ Henry thought as he suddenly heard another voice.

 _ **"You ever wonder why your hearing this now..."**_

 _"Huh? Who is there?"_ He looked around.

" _ **I used my power to help you in the situation..."**_

 **"Dullahan. Do you hear me?"The person spoke until someone else spoke.**

 **"Sir Claska! Something is Wrong with Operatives Dullahan and Uzumaki."**

 _ **"I'm sorry... I should have done something sooner..."**_

 _"_ **Shit activate stasis! Dullahan don't mov-** "

*Crash*

Without realizing it henry found himself on his knees gasping for air.

"wha...t...th...ell ...goin..." Henry said before going unconscious.

 **Claska's Pov-Company Operative Wing**

"Stasis Complete Sir!" As I saw Operative Dullahan go out cold.

"Give full status on both Operatives!" as those around me began to make a full search on both of them.

Both had disappeared 17 Years ago after we lost contact with the ground team in the elemental region. We regained contact after meet with a man named uzumaki kenshi or something like that.

"Shit, our asses are cooked if we lose these two again." said one of the workers who were looking on Kushina.

"I know. Their Father wasn't very happy with us when not only his oldest son but Daughter and Youngest disappeared. If we lose them again then were fucked!" Said another.

"And if we don't get this! We may have no way of-" I said before being cut off.

"Sir we have the reports completed." Said a high rank technician.

"Excellent, now let me look at the-" I said before paling white as a sheet.

Both had a long list of problems that did not sit well with me. Dullahan's was abit frightening as the last thing meant trouble.

"Shit they created a D.D ." As i knew that an D.D was a Dark Doppelganger.

" **Memory Errors Found" Said a computerized voice.**

"Sir Claska! what do we do!" said a worried tech.

Memory Errors were danger as the reason they were there were many. But the only way to correct them.

"Activate Memory Reboot!" I said as much of the staff looked at me in shock. However those that didn't began the process.

 **"Targeting Brainwaves! Increasing Power on Mental Thought Process! Engaging Eidolon Engine!"**

 **"3...2...1...MEMORY REBOOT IS A GO!" As the program activated.**

 **Normal Pov-?**

 **( N/A: This section is in bold until it switches. However there will )**

 **"What is going on?" said the being as everything around was covered in total darkness.**

 **"** ** _Did you think you get free if you sabatoge him?"_ **

**It was the voice again. It always seem to mock him whever it wanted.**

 **"Can't you bother that stupid cat?" He asked only to get no anwser.**

 **This lasted a few secs before it spoke.**

 **" _Return what you took."_**

 ** _"_ Or what? I do what want. It doesn't matter if it didn't work. i got something out o-" He tried to say before a computerized voice spoke.**

 ***Memory Reboot Engaged***

 **" _It seems i won't need make you give it back after all."_**

 **The being gritted their teeth as something was pulled out.**

 **"Aaaah!" as the being began to feel weak.**

 **"Am...i...getting...smaller..." As the being felt numb.**

 _ **"It won't just the boy who will be re-living childhood."**_

 _ **"**_ **Why...y...o..u-" The being tried to finsh their sentence only to pass out.**

 **Henry: Past-?**

 **" _Operative Dullahan it is time to wake up."_**

 **Henry although having no choice woke up. For some reason he felt weird today.**

 **"** **What is it?" Said Henry as he looked around.**

 _ **"This is my**_ **room." He thought as he looked at it. Nothing seemed special at all.**

 **" Attention Operatives! You are wanted in the briefing room." Henry heard as he got dressed and left his room.**

 **Briefing Room**

 **" _Wow there are so many people!"_ Henry thought as a army load of men and women were all here.**

 **"Hello everyone. Welcome to our wondrous meeting." Said the person running this meeting.**

 **Everyone was paying attention to this as it was important.**

 **"Today we will be testing all of you in the Art of Nen." as this caught many people.**

 **" _Nen?"_ He thought as the computerized voice spoke again.**

 **"** _ **Nen. Operative Dullahan. Is what a living being utilizes to manipulate their Aura. There are six types of auras which are Enhancement involving strengthening one's self or objects. Next is Transmutation which involves changing the quality or the aura itself to match something else like rubber or lighting. Conjuration involves creating objects from Aura. Manipulation is controlling living or non living beings and Emission is detaching aura from the body."**_

 _ **"The sixth?"**_ **Henry asked through the mental connection.**

 **"** _ **Specialization which is in a category all on its own. The chances of you being one is 25%"**_

 _ **"Wow, way to make a-"**_ **Henry tried to say before feeling like something hit him.**

 **"What...the..hell." He said as he suddenly noticed the amount of people with auras.**

 **"Now. Anyone who isn't glowing go to Nurse Edna for remedial." As only a handful left. That didn't put a dent in the amount of people.**

 **"Now. Everyone please for a single file line in front of this cup of water." as Everyone formed a line. Henry was in the middle of the line. The first person in line came up to the cup.**

 **"What's this?" Said the person looking at the leaf stand in the water.**

" **This is water divination. Place your hands on the sides of the cup and then focus." Said one of the people who knew the exercise.**

 **The person that was up then focused whatever they did. However from the line Henry noticed that their aura was contacting with the cup.**

 **"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?! What are they doing to that leaf?!" Said multiple people in the line. Henry himself noticed more than one thing happened with the cup of water.**

 **First thing that happen was the cup began to overflow. Next, the water's color changed to yellow and finally the leaf spun on the overflowing water before twisting up.**

 **"Interesting. Enhancer was first reaction, Emitter was next and the last is Manipulator. Alright proceed toward the docking bay." As the person nodded and left.**

 **"Alright, Next!" Said to the next person in line.**

 **96 Hours Later**

 **"*Snoring*" Henry was** **practically out cold and standing.**

 **" _How in the hell is this even possible?!"_ They all thought as they looked at Henry standing up and was still knocked out.**

 **"WAKE UP YOU BRAT!" As someone threw a dangerously giant object at the 11 year old.**

 ***Shi-Slash***

 **"Holy-"**

 **Out of nowhere two shadowy arms sprouted from the boy's back and destroyed it.**

 **" Idiot! Wake up!" Said a voice before the boy was smacked awake.**

 **"Ow." Said the boy as he looked around.**

 **"Operative Dullahan. Please place your hands on the sides of the cup." As He notice that he was in front of the cup of water that had a new leaf. Doing like everyone else who did it before him. He placed his hands on the sides of the cup and focused.**

 **"Such Aura." as the aura that had covered the cup and leaf was multi-colored.**

 **"Conjuration?" as a amount of sludge appeared on the surface of the water yet the leaf was unharmed.**

 **"Look the leaf is moving on the sludge. That's manipulation!" As everyone watching saw the leaf dance upon the sludge.**

 **"Hey kid you alright?" Said someone as they noticed something was wrong.**

 **Henry didn't get what was going on as he was focused.**

 **"What the hell. I smell cola! Could this be Transmutation?!" As everyone in the place started to smell even feel the taste of cola.**

 _ ***MWROOR***_

 **"What was that?" Henry said as he lost his focus for a bit.**

 **"Focus on the cup. Operative Dullahan." as this made him regained his focus.  
**

 **However something moved to cover his eyes making it impossible to see.**

 **He suddenly felt faint then passed out.**

 **Real World: Present-Henry Pov:?**

" _ **Nen Systems Successfully Repaired."**_ I heard as i got up. I noticed some paper on the ground.

"Liquid?" I said as i notice an odd colored kind of liquid covering a part of it.

" ** _Agent Dullahan."_**

"Uh,Yes?" I said as i guess this was something was going on.

" _ **How are you awake? Your mind was rebooted."**_

My mind was rebooted? Memory reboot was only initiated only when an Operative or Agent had their memories tampered to the point their efficiency on missions would be compromised.

"Would that explain i dreamed of the Nen-Test?" I said as something felt odd when i thought about it.

" _It doesn't feel like i have the whole thing."_

" _ **Indeed. The Nen-Test was used to test all those the Tower of Abyss."**_

"The...tower...of...Abyss?" As suddenly grasp my head as my vision became blurry.

" _ **Activating Pain-Killers!"**_

My head stopped hurting and my vision returned normal in an instant.

"Wow...Just Wow." I said in shock.

" _ **To low tier soldiers the tower is known as Tower of [Redacted]. However to Operatives and Agents it's true name is Tower of Abyss as it unknown abilities."**_

"Unknown Abilities? Will i know as i remember or will you be able to tell me? Other than that who are you anyway?" As i felt like i knew the answer but i couldn't remember.

" _ **Those that enter the Tower knows the ability. However i am obligated to introduce myself. I am M.S.O. That stands for Multi-style Standard Operator. My abilities involve Alteration of certain things, Update of Missions and View on status."**_

 _"_ Can i see my status?" I asked as a game screen appeared.

 **(N/A:This will change later)**

 **Name: Henry Dullahan**

 **Rank: Agent(Current)**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **STR:** **28**

 **DEX:** **21**

 **VIT:** **?**

 **INT:** **189**

 **WIS:** **?**

 **LUK:** **?**

 **NEN:** **All Six Categories**

 **Skills:**

 **Anti-Thesis ( ): ?**

 **Keyblade(?):Locked**

 **Ninja Art(Lv.?):?**

 **S.O.U.L:Locked**

 **Devil Fruit:Locked**

 **(?)Nen Abilty: This allows the user to ?**

 **? Magic**

 **Bone Summoning**

 **Gaster Blasters**

 **Others Locked**

"Damn." Was all i could say as that was saying alot.

" _ **Indeed. Pod was able to remove the problem but the recovery is very slow. I think th-"**_

Whatever it was gonna say it blocked it out when i notice something in the distance.

"My Bat!" I said as i ran over to it and picked it up.

" _ **Analyzing Object...Showing Results."**_

 **Henry's "Bat"**

 **ATK:Random**

 **Info: Henry's Guitar is His main close combat weapon.**

"Well that interesting." I said. MSO was going to say something till.

 ***Creating Dungeon***

It was only a few minutes before i realized.

"Oh, Shit." Was the only thing i could say before the abyss i'm in consumed me.

 **Henry: Past-?: Normal Pov**

 **"Ugh..." He said as he got up as he noticed that he was sitting on a medical bed.**

 **"Operative Dullahan..." Said a voice as He suddenly feel a chill run up his spine.**

 **"Hello Head Doctor E." Henry said as he noticed the good doctor looked murderous at first before sighing.**

 **"This was expected. Your NEN categories being like your parents and your older siblings." Said the doctor as he point his finger toward the right of him.**

 **The moment Henry turned in that direction he instantly paled as the creature in front of him.**

 **The creature was a feline with black fur, It's back had Three zigzag stripes, and it's paws had a white outline.**

 **"Meow." It said as Henry looked at it blankly.**

 **"Huh?" Henry said.**

 **"Exactly. This thing despite it's size was able to appear through your head." Said the doctor as Henry looked like he ate something.  
**

 **"I'm afraid that was not the only thing that appeared after the incident." As Henry caught an instrument that Henry had recognized.  
**

 **"A bass guitar?" Even though he was young he knew about a bunch.**

 **"Henry. This is not an ordinary bass." As all the room looked to in the direction of the voice revealing to be Nurse Edna.**

 **"That is a Bat. A musical weapon that is manifested through the N.O Channel. It is unknown why though but each Bat is different depending on the user." As Henry looked at the bass in his hands.**

 **The body of the bass was painted black but certain areas were different. The bridge that connected the strings to the body and headstock was White. The place were the pickguard, Volume and input jack was Green.**

" **So...Did i um pass?" Said Henry as he didn't see the whole thing.**

 **"Yes, you passed. They examined you and found that you had all six categories. You are to head to Docking Bay to enter the Tower of Abyss." Said Doctor E.**

 **Henry nodded as he got off the bed as he noticed a pair of clothes.**

 **"The changing room is the left door kid. Trust me you will need to look like you got hit by a paint storm." As both E and Edna left.**

 **" _Shit my clothes."_ Henry thought as his clothes were splattered with colors. Quickly Henry ran into the changing room as the cat stand on the medical bed amused for some reason.**

 **Few minutes later**

 **"Alright! Ready to go!" As Henry left the room entirely as he had a new outfit. He had a pair of grey shorts that had white zigzags on the sides. The shirt was plain white with a blue hoodie that had red marks on the sleeves and a black X on the back with an O in the front. The sneakers were plain white with red marks on the sides.**

 **Henry had walked all the way to docking bay with the Cat walking behind him but he did not mind as he open the door.**

 **"GAH!" Said someone who was sent flying through it and hit a wall.**

 **Not wanting to be next he had his bass out. However before anything could happen a voice rang out.**

 **"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS ON THE PLATFORM!" as Henry saw people that passed the test were lead to a huge platform.**

 **"Hey brat! Up on the platform with the rest!" As Henry found himself placed on the platform with the rest.**

 **"Alright Maggots! You have been chosen to Enter the Tower of Abyss due to certain things. However you cannot enter the Tower through normal means." As Henry realized what that means as the platform receding revealing a dark hole under them.**

 **"You will be contacted the moment you make contact with it. Good luck!" Was the last thing he heard before plummeting into the darkness.**

 **Henry's Pov-Present: ?**

"Uh..." As i found myself drifting in and out of consciousness.

" **You power should be reawakening..."**

I looked around to see who that was to see a girl. She had long greyish silver with pale skin and golden eyes. However the clothes i noticed were familiar.

The girl was wearing black jeans and black boots but however she was wearing a blue velvet jacket that covered her upper body.

" **Better get up before it gets dark..."**

" _Before it gets dark?"_ Was the only thing i could ask before passing out.

 **Few minutes later**

 **"Hey get up!"**

 ***Bam***

"Ow!" as i rubbed my head before i notice a short snowmen standing in front of me.

" **Hello i have guess you haven't seen a jack frost before?"**

"No." I said blankly at the creature as i looked around. It looked like i was in an alley.

" _Dank dark alley."_ I thought as the walls of the buildings were black and the sky was dark red.

"By the way where is this place?" As had the bass out.

" **This is the Tower of Abyss. All souls lost in the void come here to reach freedom. Those who weren't lost were probably taken here."**

I stopped moving for a bit as i took time to registrate what this creature just said. However before i could say anything i heard a voice in the air.

" **Greetings to those who made it from the void. Those who were dragged here from who knows where. To those who are willing to get a chance of freedom to risk this. I welcome or rather welcome back to the Tower of abyss."**

" _ **Alert! Alert! Stats have been hacked!"**_

 _"What..."_ Was the only thing i could think og of before having to using my bat to keep me from falling.

" _Oh ho ho. What is this?! Now this won't do. Let's fix this."_ Said a voice as they were doing.

"Hey,what are you doing?" as i felt strange.

" _Such vast potential. Waiting to be unleash. I will have to modify your stats and status in order to awaken your full potential."_ Said the voice as i suddenly start gasping for air and gripped my head after let go of my bat.

 **Frost's Pov**

 _ **"What is happening?!"**_ The creature thought as he noticed something wrong as the human or thinks is one writhing in pain.

"Gu-" Was the only thing the human could say before going into unconscious.

" _Alright Hacking sucessful now let's see what is inside."_

The moment he notice something was wrong as one of those screens appeared.

 _ **Status Hacked**_

 _ **Attempting to Combat Hacking Attempt**_

 _"Hmm, It seems to be fighting back?"_

 _"What?! Concentrate efforts on the data we can't lose it or-"_

 _"_ **What this? Someone is cheating? Haven't you already done enough to the poor dear?"  
**

Jack frost could have sworn he heard the voice from earlier. However before he knew it he found himself looked at the screen.

 ** _Memory data detectd_**

 ** _Access Codes Detected_**

 ** _Beginning Counter-Hack_**

 _"What the hell?! What is it doing?!"_

 _"Hmm, It seems to have notice something and is hacking into our mainframe."  
_

 _"Then stop it!?"_

 ** _Activating Hacking Units_**

 ** _Main Unit Exe_**

 ** _Doc Exe  
_**

 _ **Aqua Exe**_

 _ **Flame Exe**_

 _ **Sora Exe**_

 _ **Yami Exe**_

 _ **Hikari Exe**_

 _ **Rocky Exe**_

 _"I think this will be trouble."_

 ** _Dungeon Created: ?_**

 _"Shit. Send out Everything we can use against this?!"_

 _"Such as?"_

 _"Send out the NetNavis we have! I want them to guard everything we have on this thing!?"_

 **"Oh this will be intresting! I have this broadcasted to everyone who is particapating and trust me it is a lot!"**

The moment both sets of voices were gone a new voice appeared.

" **Hello? Is anyone there? Dullahan?"**

Knowing this could be the time to get answers he spoke.

" **Um, Exuse me hee-ho. If Dullahan is this guy with the weird clothes. Then i'll help but i need some questions asked."** Frost said.

It was only for a few moments till.

 **"Alright...I tell you what i can."**

 **"Hee-Ho!"**

 **? :Normal Pov**

 **"Sir are you sure this is the place?" Said the NetNavi as he noticed the area of the being created.**

 **"** _It is. That thing manifested a dungeon to get some very important data. However no only was it able to grasp it but it was also to obtain two other sets of important data."_

" **Ok. Just give us the location and will engage the enemy." As he was itching for a challenge.**

 _"Alright. But be careful. These things will not be easy as the bugs you have dealt with."_

 **The Netnavi was given a list of locations.**

 **"Alright! NetNavi Squadron Report!" Said The NetNavi as multiple Colored NetNavis Appeared.**

 **"Red!"**

 **"Orange!"**

 **"Yellow!"**

 **"Green!"**

 **"Cyan!"**

 **"Blue!"**

 **"Indigo!"**

 **"Violet!"**

 **"Purple!"**

 **"Magneta!"**

 **"Pink!"**

 **"Brown!"**

 **"White!"**

 **"Gray!"**

 **"Black!"**

 **"Alright NetNavi Squadron! We have Targets! Eight NetNavis will be attacking certain areas of this ! I need each of you to head to one of these Areas." As the NetNavi passed out locations.**

 **"Know what your target is?" As all the navis nodded.**

 **"Then Go!" As all Navis left.**

 **The Head NetNavi stand there alone as He then heard someone.**

 **"So, Are we permitted to engage?" As a group of Unique NetNavis appeared.**

 **"Yes, You are permitted to engage. Eliminate Anyone who stands in your way in retrieving the Data."**

 **"Yes, Sir!" As the Unique Navis vanished.**

 **Normal Pov- HD NetNavis**

 **"So, What's the game plan Doc?" Said Flame Exe as the group stood an entrance of the Dungeon.**

 **sighed as He showed the group the dungeon map.**

 **"It seems this dungeon isn't a normal one. From what it looks there seems to be multiple locations." As pointed at the colored blocks on the map.**

 **"Multi-Dungeons?" quietly asked Sora.**

 **"Could be. So best be ready for anything." As the group all nodded. gave each a target. However they all notice Main Unit. Exe or Rather Mu for short looked silent.**

 **"Hey Doc...What's wrong with him?" Asked Yami Exe as he noticed Mu was extremly quiet.**

 **"Mu is connected to Henry directly. Since Henry is Unconscious..." Doc drop off for** **someone to pick up.**

 **"Mu is going to be acting like this till something happen."Said Aqua as the had her weapon out.**

 **"Correct. Hopefully what he finds does not cause anything bad to happen." Said before a video screen appeared.**

 **" Exe Squad procced with your missions!" It said before dissappearing.**

 **"Alright lets move!" Said as everyone entered the Dungeon as they were engulfed in light.**

 **'s Dungeon**

 **" _Damn we were separated. Yet this was expected."_ he thought as he gritted my teeth as this was a dungeon with multiple targeted areas. **

**Just as he want to be pissed some more he suddenly felt like an alarm went off.**

 _ **Alert!**_

 _ **Enemies Detected!**_

 _ **"Knew this would happen. Better get it out."**_ **thought as he manifest it a medical bag.**

 **"Manifest BattleChip!" as the inside of the bag glowed for a second before stopping.**

 **" _What the-"_ Was all he could say before dodging a sword aimmed for his head.**

 **"A swordy?!" As he dodged more attacks from the Sword Knight.**

 _ **Analysis Complete**_

 ** _Virus: Swordy ?_**

 ** _Weapon: Etheral Swords_**

 ** _Element: Null_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Dmg: 40/60/30_**

 _ **Dropped items: ?, ?**_

 ** _Synchro Compatiblity: Yes_**

 **"Thank you for the help. Hopefully i'm the only one dealing with this." As he continued to dodge.**

 **Normal Dungeon: Other HD NetNavis**

 **While that would have wishful thinking everyone else had there own troubles.**

 **"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Said Rocky as he dodged fire blast from a blue canine like viruses with red stripes.**

 **"..." Said Sora as a Large industrial fan with wing like fins tried to harm him with a tornado blast.**

 **" I hate mice and I hate Bears!" Hikari Said as he avoid getting hit by ice blocks or landing on the mice.**

 **"Woh!" Said Rocky as he avoided a flying enemy.**

 **"If this wasn't any harder as it is." Said Aqua as She not only had to deal with Electric rings flying at her but also bubbles that explode.**

 **"Why fire?! Said Yami as he avoided fire blast from a wizard like virus.**

 **However Flame and Mu were no having any trouble like the others except.**

 **Flame Exe Pov**

 **"The hell! This isn't my route?!" As he found himself in front of Aqua's Destination.**

 **" _You should have expected this. After all this is his doing."_**

 **"What- You!" Said Flame as he was facing an unknown figure that had a rabbit mask.**

 **" _This place although a part of something else. Is actual..."_**

 **Flame was about to say something when he heard it.**

 **Digital Devil Saga- Pray**

 **"What..." Flame exe said as he fell to his knees. He felt like his heart was aching.**

 **" _The others will be hearing this to after all. I have these."_**

 **He could have felt everything go cold as he saw in the figures hand were eight floating heart-shaped objects.**

 **"Everyone's-" He said as the figure sighed.**

 **" _Yes, Flame. Their SOULS. You didn't think this place was odd didn't you?"_**

 **"LET THEM GO!?" As he manifested a red sword from flames.**

 **" _Awe, a broadsword. Let's see how well?"_**

 **The figure manifested eight spheres before charging the same time as Flame.**

 **Mu's Pov**

 **"This doesn't make any sense." I said as i found myself in front of a dead end again.**

 **"Isn't obvious?" As I turned around to see a woman in a demonica that had black hair. I couldn't see anything else as the demonica module was different.**

 **"What..." I said as i felt my heart was beating a bit faster than i thought for some reason.  
**

 **"Your all have bee-" She was going to say something till something happened.**

 _ **Warning Enemy**_

 _ **Activating Back Up Reboot with the data accessed**_

 _ **"**_ **Wait what?!" Said both of them as the entire place began to shake.**

 **?-Unknown Area**

"Shit?! Said the hacker as he tried to counter the counter-hacking.

"What is it?" Said his superior as the situation was not good.

"One of the beings that you were interested is hacking us back and is gaining the data back." As the hacker was trying their best to block any data that was precious.

"How much..." As the hacker's superior gave them a look. The hacker gulped as they had no choice but to answer.

" **Target: Power Red** is attacking all systems that contained It's Data. However upon discovering data that linked to **Target: Wisdom Blue** and **Target: Courage Green**. It deployed an attempt at maximum effort of retrieval. I was able to deter much as i could but..." As the hacker looked at the screen.

"What is it?" As this troubled the hacker's superior.

"The target had gained data at a rate of 27 percent. Yet something doesn't feel right. Although we sent all the Netnavis like you had ordered. I can't-"

" **WARNING! WARNING! NEN-HACKING HAS BEEN DETECTED!"**

"Nen hacking? What is that?" As a message showed a strange avatar that looked like a patch work mouse with a jagged mouth.

" **HATSU ACCESS CODES AQUIRED! ACTIVATING HATSU NO.1! "**

The instant it said that the dungeon disappeared from the other screens.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Said the Hackers boss as the hacker was shocked as they couldn't recall the Netnavis.

"This was a trap..." as They both heard laughter. They turned to the screen showing the mouse avatar being responsible for it.

" **Affirmative."** as the two looked at it shockingly.

"Explain. Now!" Said the Hacker's boss as the avatar laughed.

" **This dungeon was a diversion. The Netnavis will be dealt with as they will . Now good bye!"**

"No wait-!" But it was too late as the screens turned off.

This left the two in the room awful feeling as they left the room to inform their leader.

 **Henry's Pov: Subconscious**

" _Not again."_ He thought as he woke up in a hospital.

"Hey you up?" Said someone as he got up from the bed.

"Where are we?" As he found himself catching a rifle in his right hand and a knife in his left. He turned to see a boy with white hair, dark skin color, and charcoal color eyes. He had a black tank top, white shorts with grey lines on the sides and he had black sandals.

" _What the..."_ He thought as he covered his eyes. He felt like his brain was on fire.

"End of the line brat?!" As He opened his eyes to see a group of soldiers that wore white.

They all had guns pointed at the guy wearing the dark and light style clothes.

" _Sam! You have to stay with us. We almost have the medic." Said a girl's voice._

 _"Olive. I'm screwed either way. Not because of the hit i took." As the boy showed here something on his right arm._

 _"* **Gasp***_ _Your brand...It's going away." As the girl called "Olive" looked in pure horror._

 _"Yeah. Atma is a virus made to tun us all in to tuners. The organization used this in order to inhabit these worlds that we all could no longer inhabit. Yet why am i losing my brand and my life." As Olive covered her mouth in horror. Sam looked at her and realized something._

 _"It's happening isn't it?...My body is dissolving in to data fluid?" As the girl couldn't keep herself from nodding._

 _"Damn...Guess I failed to fulfill my contract then..." As this stunned the girl._

 _"What..." As Sam was able to bring out a scroll just as he lost another limb. Olive opened the scroll to see something that brought her to tears._

 _"Oh my...Sam...Why did...you..." She had almost gotten an answer till she heard a voice._

 _"Oliva are you there?" as she heard her other friends voice._

 _"Olive..." Said Sam as she put her focus on him._

 _"Make sure...he gets this...Henry...Needs this...But i...have..to..ask..." Said sam as he tried to keep going._

 _"What?" As she sensed something was up._

 _"Did he...Always...callled..you..olivia?" Was the last thing he said before he dissipated._

 _"Sam...SAM!" Olivia screamed out as it brought a bunch of people._

"Prepare for el-" Was cut off as Henry fired the rifle at amazing accuracy. Each soldier fell as they had a hole in their head.

"Shit. Thanks man." said the dark colored guy as he pickpocket the dead bodies before tossing Henry a sidearm and three ammo cartridges that were colored.

"Here. A Side arm and three ammo cartridges. Use them as you wish." As the guy left.

" _Huh, weird guy. Along with that vision. Anyway let's look at what i got."_ He thought as he analyzed the gear.

" **Data Discovered."** As a screen popped up.

 **Data Discovery**

 **Atma: Atma is a virus that turns one into a "tuner". It was used so that species from the organization can inhabit "worlds" that can not be inhabited anymore.**

 **Unknown Diseases: A disease that occurs when a tuner loses their brand. Symptoms are unknown other than the body being turned into data fluid.**

 **Character: Sam: A boy that had died to the disease that plagued Tuners who lost their brand. He had made a contract with You.**

 **Character: Olivia "Olive": A girl who had been close to Sam and Henry. A lot is unknown about. More information is needed for detail.**

 **Unknown NEN Ability("Contract"): ?**

 **Weapon Data**

 **Toki-Zu Rifle: This rifle is one of the gun models made by the organization. It has been prepped for all sorts of combat.**

 **Modifiers:**

 **Magic/Biotic/NEN Influx**

 **Rapid Fire**

 **Scope**

 **Transmutable Knife: This knife has been embedded with transmutable abilities.**

 **Eb-Side arm: A gun similar to a pistol. However this gun can be affixed with different kinds of ammo.**

 **Ammo cartridges:**

 _"Ok, now i just need to find my way out."_ He thought as he found himself in front of a pair of signs.

 **Left Sign:Dangerous Enemy**

 **Right Sign:Dangerous Enemy**

" _Does it even matter where i go."_ As he decided to go left.

 **25 Minutes later: Giant Space Elevator**

"What the..." As he looked around to see that it a huge platform.

 **Now engaging Ascension**

"Shit!" Henry said as the air was filled with high tension as the space elevator began to go up. As it reached the top. Henry found himself in a stadium that was filled with a crowd cheering people.

" **HELLO MY LOVELY AUDIENCE! WELCOME TO DUEL OR DIE! WHERE OUR LOVELY CHALLENGER WILL BE DUELING AGAINST OUR BEST FIGHTERS! BRING ON THE SPELL CARDS!"**

 **"** _Spell card-AHH!"_ He thought as he felt something hit him hard as he notice he was glowing.

" **Challenger: Henry Dullahan has been accepted by SSMB Spell Card System!"**

 _"What the...This power..."_ He said as felt his Nen and Magic acting up.

" **NOW BRING OUT THE FIRST FIGHTER?!"**

"Huh? OH SHIT?!" Henry said as a bandage like weapon nearly hit him.

"* **Sigh*** It seems you will not die easily." Said someone as Henry turned to see a man who had a youthful appearance. He was covered in bandages and some sort of beige robe. The guy's eyes were red but the whites were inverted.

"Who are you?" Said Henry as he got into fighting stance.

"I am the man who will become a perfect being. I am Hiruko and I will be the one to kill you." Said the man.

" **ALRIGHT YOU TWO HOLD IT?!"** Said a loud voice as both fighters looked up to see a woman in a black and white witch outfit.

"Um, Yes?" Henry said as he notice the women was looking at him.

"Quiet novice." As the woman got a glare from Henry.

"Anyway, here are the rules. For starters all your abilites whether you know them or not have been turned into spell cards. Spell cards are what we use in casting our magic. But anyway onto the rules. In simple terms dodge your opponents attacks and kick his or her ass. If not you either be crushed or dead. Understand, Good. **START THE BATTLE!"** As the woman left the battlefield in an instant leaving the two fighters against eachother.

 **Battle Music: lootus-PHQUASE**

"Guess I got the first move?!" Henry said as he decided to start out with an Earth attack.

" **Earth Style-** WTF" As he found himself unable to attack. His opponent sees the opportunity and decides to strike.

"Then i will make the first move since you have failed too! **Gale Art: Ougi: Gale Dragon!?"**

Hiruko had manifested a giant storm clould that covered the whole field.

"This is cumulonimbus that i can fill will chakra. I'll raze this entire battlefield and win!" as Hiruko sent multiple thunder bolts from the clouds.

" _Got to think fast?!"_ As he slammed the ground as something created around him as a thunderbolt head straight for him.

 ***BOOM!***

The crowd was in awe as an earthy colored cylinder shield.

" **Ice** **Art: Sharpnel Barrage!"** As the shield dissapated before a magic circle appeared where his two hands were pressed together as blade shaped ice flied out of his hands.

" **Shade Art: Inhaling Maw!"** Said Hiruko as he held out his left hand as the attack disappeared.

" _What the-?! Did my attack just disappear? Gotta switch it up!?"_ Henry thought before an idea popped up in his head.

" _ **Uhh...What are you doing?"**_ Said a voice in Henry's Head.

" _Shut it i'm focusing. Now, 3...2...1!"_ He thought as a cylinder shaped metal object appeared into his hand.

"Alright! Let's test this out?!" Henry said as he tossed it toward Hiruko.

"Fool. That will not be able to harm me. **Shade Art:** **Inhaling** **Maw!"** As he held his left hand causing the object to head toward him. However hiruko did not notice that the bomb was not effected as it made contact.

"Got You now?! **Bomb Creation:Wind Bomb!"** As the object blew up creating a wind blast that torn off all the banadage off of hiruko's left arm.

" **AHHHHHH?!"** Hiruko as he tried to repair his left arm. All though he did repair it their was a corkscrew scar on his entire left arm.

"You little brat!" Said hiruko as he sent the bandages from his right arm at Henry.

"Oh, I don't think so?!" As Henry threw another bomb at Hiruko's Right arm as he moved back as the bandages were aiming for his head.

"Impossible!" As the bomb was only seconds away from making contact.

" **Bomb Creation:Fire Bomb!"** As an eruption of fire engulfed Hiruko's right arm.

"Here i come!" As Henry rushed toward his opponent.

"Fool." As Hiruko vanished out of site.

"Where did he- **BAM!"** As Henry got hit with a swift punch to the gut and was sent flying. However that was not the end of it as Henry was hit with a barrage of attacks.

" **Swift Art: Shadowless Execution!"** As Hiruko sent Henry into the ground with a drop kick. Henry created a crater as he connected with the ground.

 _"Ow, I think all my insides were just blended."_ Henry thought as he decided to heal before anything happens.

"Huh?" As he noticed the bomb in his hand had turned into a drink canister. It was light green with a red cross at the center of the canister.

"You know...I should be worried but hey bottoms up." Said Henry as he drank up the liquid that was in the canister.

He was shocked as the liquid had a familiar taste.

"Soda?" He said as he blinked as he started to suddenly feel a lot better.

 **"** _ **Medical Soda: Health Citrus has been ingested. Initiating Repairs to remove damage."**_ He heard a voice in which he could get was MSO.

" _Medical Soda...Why does that sound familiar."_ He thought as he noticed that his injuries were gone and that he could move better.

" _That art from before. That was the swift release. "_ He thought as he remembered he could use Swift Release.

" _I wonder if i try this..."_ Henry thought as he brought out a fire bomb and then focused again as the fire bomb transformed.

The fire bomb became a red colored canister that had a fire symbol on the center of the canister.

"Bottoms up!" As He ingested the drink that was in the canister like the first.

" _ **Medical Soda: Fiery Strawberry has been ingested. Initiating Repairs on any damage done to muscles."**_ As Henry then bit his bottom lip and clench his fists as he felt all of the muscles in his body tense and repair themselves as the pain registered in his brain.

" _ **Repairs complete."**_ As the pain vanished from Henry's body as he let out a breath of relief.

"Only 5 minutes for me." He said as he felt better.

However, he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as he noticed a bunch of feathers land on the ground next to him.

" _Crap!"_ Was the last thing he thought as the feathers exploded.

 **Outside The crater**

"Hiruko-sama enemy has been vanquished." Said one of the attackers as he confidently watched as the explosions engulf the crater.

"Ichi how can you be sure?" Said another attacker that was a woman.

"Relax, Ni. Even if the fool survive we will kill him. Right guys?" Said another attacker as he looked back to see 7 others.

"That fool will regret what he had done to Hiruko-sama." Said one of the seven.

"Yeah for some reason. Hiruko-sama was getting sick after absorbing that ice attack." As the 10 attacker all talked among themselves.

The moment the explosion faded as the group saw no signs of their enemy.

"Ha! Hope you enjoy the afterlife." Said one of the attackers who had the number seven tattooed on their neck.

"Sorry. Not dead yet. However the shinigami should enjoy your presence." Henry Said as he appeared out of nowhere.

" **Swift Art: Helicopter** **Guillotine** **!"** Said Henry as he spun like a top as His legs quickly decapitate two of the attackers.

"Yon! Roku!" Said Ichi as he turned to see Henry fail into the ground.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Said half of his body was in the ground.

"I knew that trap hole would come in handy." Said one of the attackers with a five stitched in their coat.

" _Shit!?"_ Henry thought as he needed to act quick or he would be in real trouble.

"Prepare to burn!" As the opponent with the number eight was about to burn Henry alive.

" **Earth Art: Hiding Like a mole! "** As Henry got out of the way just as the flames hit the hole.

"What the Hell?!" Said another attacker as Henry disappeared out of sight.

While many would be on their guard. But just like their leader they were all over confident as they dropped their guard.

 **Battle Music: Stopped**

 **Henry**

"Okay that was definitely close." He said as he burrowed through the ground.

" _This is the spot."_ He thought as he popped up on the other side of the battlefield.

"I'm telling you he is dead." As he noticed the 8 remaining fighters were arguing or talking. They didn't notice his body sticking out of the hole he was in.

"Well. If he does he is in for a surprise." Said Ichi as his right arm had merged with a snake.

"Yeah, it won't be pretty." Said one of the attackers as they had a pair of dragon wings perched on their back.

The rest were just as dangerous.

" _Hmm...They don't notice so i probably can sneak attack. But first time to prep."_ He thought as he went back down the tunnel.

 **35 Minutes- Outside of the battlefield**

"What is this?!" Screamed one of the people observing the fight or at least what you called it.

"Interesting..." Said a girl wearing western wear and was wielding a parasol.

"What is it?" Said a person out of nowhere.

"His magic is a strange oddity." Said the girl as she saw Henry as he was in a chamber under the battlefield. It seems that he was thinking as he looked at the cylinder shaped pit that was slowly filling with water.

"Wait what the-" said a person as they and everyone else saw Henry fill the pit with water.

" **There. Now i just need just to think up a plan."** as He sat in the tunnel and looked at the bombs in his hand.

 **Henry:Underground**

" _What to do. What to-"_ Till he suddenly heard a voice.

" **WHOHOHOH-HEHOO!?"** As something land on his head. Looked up as it was the same jack frost from before.

" **Whoo. That was a close one."** Said the snow creature had as Henry notice his bass from before.

" _My bat. Now i have a weapon along with the bombs. Now i need is to figure out my strategy."_ He thought as he went over the elements he can utilize.

" _So, i have ice style which means i can utilize wind and water. I can use fire...I wonder.."_ He thought as he put the bat on the side as he held both his hands out. Two magic circles manifested. A light yellow circle in his right hand as a yellow cylinder object appeared with a lighting bolt on in the side. A earthy brown circle in his left hand as a round brown colored cylinder appeared with a rock symbol on the side of it.

" Ok...Awesome..." As He then manifested a wind, fire and water bomb. He noticed that they had changed as well. The wind bomb was light green, the fire bomb was red and the water bomb was deep blue.

" _Ok, so five elements, my bat, my ice release and my swift release."_ He thought as he looked at the pit that was filling up with water.

"Wait,water?!" He said as he tossed the five bombs into the water.

"Frost. Hold on." Henry said as he quickly grabbed his "bat" and tossed more bombs into water before saying.

" **Earth Art:Tunnel Creation!** " As he created five tunnels.

"Show time!" As He threw an earth bomb into each tunnel before running up the tunnel with jack frost holding on to the jacket.

 **Above-ground**

 ***Boom!***

 **"** What the-" As the group saw six flying earthy brown round objects were bouncing toward them.

"Scatter?!" Said San as he flew in the air on his bird.

" _What are those?"_ San thought as the objects bounced on the ground causing it to shake. He looked around to see his team trying to avoid them.

"Everyone blast those objects!" Said San as his teammates fire an attack at each.

Ichi used his snakes against them.

Ni used the turtle beast she fused with to fire a flame thrower against the objects.

Go sent a blast of high pressured water.

Shi was sent a barrage of rocks,

Hachi was fired an intense blast of flames.

Kyu sent something but no one could see it.

" **Earth Bomb: Earth Art: Great Shock** **!"** As all six object blew up and created a giant quake.

"What the hell!?" Said Hachi as the quake had changed entire battlefield.

"Weird. I didn't expect this to be easy." Said a voice from behind. He turned around to see Henry waving nonchalantly.

"Yo." He said as he snapped his fingers.

"San look out?!" Said Ichi as San as he looked down.

It was a giant sword shaped rock that punctured the bird.

"Welp. Hope you enjoy your fall." He said as he jumped of the bird.

San looks down to see a bunch of pointy rocks in the shape of swords.

"Say Your Prayers! **Earth Art: Festival Of the Earth Sword!** **"** as A ton of swords made of the shattered earth came speeding toward the bird.

However.

" **STOP!"** Said a voice as everything in the area stopped moving.

"I think it time we ended this. **Black Soul Magic: Spear of Hatred! " **As someone sent a black energy spear toward Henry. Everyone was glued on the moment when the spear reached Henry.

"Wow, that was a close one." Said Henry as appeared on a metal platform.

Many in the audience was shocked as Henry had a new weapon.

"I might as well test this mantra out. **Analyze! "** As he placed the weapon on his lap before moving his hands in a motion.

 **Analyzing Targets...**

 **Searching for all amounts of Data...**

 **Analyzing Complete**

 **Ichi**

 **Abilites: Chimera Jutsu(Snakes): Ichi can merge his snake like creatures with one of his arms.**

 **Taijutsu(Lv.20): Ichi is skilled greatly in psychical combat.**

 **Ni**

 **Abilities: Chimera Jutsu(Lion-Turtle):**

 **Whip Proficiency:?**

 **San**

 **Abilities: Chimera Jutsu(?):?**

 **Go**

 **Abilites: Water Style: Has ability to utilize water at a high degree.**

 **Shi**

 **Abilites: Earth Style: Has the ability to utilize earth at a high degree.**

 **Hachi**

 **Abilites: Fire Style:** **Has the ability to utilize Fire at a high degree.**

 **Kyu**

 **Abilites:?**

 _"Okay, so this could not be good."_ He thought as he decided to look at his mantra.

 **Henry's Equipped Mantra's**

 **Medical Tactician Lv.1**

 **Info: This mantra is given to soldier's who are proven to have profession in the medical arts but also have tactical specialty.**

 **Recovery:(Healing Skills, Tactical Skills)**

 **Info on Mantra's: Mantras were created by the organization Encase a solider with the Demon virus was compromised. These will allow soldiers to recover quickly and learn abilites. The more the ability is used the more powerful it becomes.**

 _"Weird...I should have more than this...but i guess that will wait for now. I have to fight."_ He said as he looked at his new weapon for a moment.

" **HEY PAY ATTENTION BASTARD! Black Soul Magic: Black Spear Frenzy!**" as The entire battlefield became engulfed in a flight of spears.

 **Bang!Bang!Bang!**

The weapon let out a round of bullets as each one the spears shatter.

" **OKAY EVERYBODY RPG TIME!" as every person in the battlefield gained a hp bar.**

 **Inserting:Final Fantasy IV Boss Theme**

 ***Engaging Henry's RPG MODE***

 **Everything became odd as magical barrier's barricaded openings and a magic barrier appeared over those who were watching up close.**

 **"Now, BACK TO THE FIGHTING!" Said the mysterious voice.**

 **"Guess i'm up first!" Said Henry as he threw ten bombs toward the party. Just as they were about to counter he snapped his fingers and say.**

 **" Water Art: Water Pillar!" as the bombs blew up creating a huge mass of water in the air. Several blue cylinder shaped pillars manifested from the water mass.**

 **"SCATTER!" Yelled San as he and his team dodged the attacks.**

 **"Take this!" Said Hachi, Shi and Go as all of them made a wall of their element.**

 **"** **Water/Earth/Fire Style Collaboration: Great Impact Missile Dragon of the Three Elements!** **" As The three ninja fired a dragon missile. However all three missles combined into a huge dragon head that was starting to glow white.**

 _ **"Not**_ ** _good_. Water Art: Great Flood!" As the ground below began to fill with water until it was 20ft. However the water was still rising.**

 **" Water Art: Aqua Arrow!" As Henry aimed the weapon in his hands and fired a giant arrow made of water.**

 **The arrow collided with the dragon head causing an explosion. Henry was lucky that the debris from the enemy attack hit the ground as the water rises.**

 **"HOT!" Yelled Henry as he dropped the gun as it was glowing red hot. Having no choice he made it disappear.**

 **"Ha! Now we have him!" Said Ni as she sent two spear like protrusions.**

 **"Swift Art: Formless Grace!" as He vanished before he could get hit.**

 **"Where did he-GLRK!" Ni said before her head fell off by a phantasm legsweep.**

 **"NI!" Said Ichi as he avoided a sever Clothesline.**

 **"Ichi fire around us!" As San dodged a roundhouse that came out of nowhere.**

 **"Got it." as ichi fired multiple snakes around them.**

 ***Fwip***

 **"Wtf?" As the group looked around to see Henry appear in the air as the snakes were in the water.**

 **" Lighting Art: Thunder Monarch!" As he stuck his hands in the air as lighting formed out thin air.**

 **"Ha! You think that will!" Said Hachi before seeing light yellow arrows manifest along with bright yellow spheres.**

 **" Two for the price of one! Lighting Art: Banquet of Arrows and Spheres!" As the group had dodged all of them.**

 **"HA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YO-" Go Said before being cut in half.**

 **"WTF!" Said everyone as yellow electric flowers spun around Henry.**

 **"** **Lighting Art: Yellow Flowers of Joy!** " **As the Four Huge Flower that were manifested behind him.**

 **The flowers began firing small yellow glowing bullets.**

 **"Scatter!" Said San as Everyone in his group ran around avoiding the bullets.**

 **"** **Lighting Art: Yellow Flower Shrapnel!** **" As the flowers began to disperse sharp yellow petals in a fast motion.**

 **" Earth Style:MEGA QUAKE!" As Shi slammed their hands into the ground.**

 ***Rumble**Rumble***

 **"Huh?" Said Shi as the ground began to shake fiercely after the first time.**

 **"Woops. Guess i shouldn't have put to many bombs in the water." As Henry could tell how really bad this was as he summoned his bat out of nowhere.  
**

 **"Running Away!?" Yelled San as The ground kept shaking.**

 **Henry was already had his bat in board mode as he was on top of it.**

 **"The fight: no. The ground zero where the explosion is gonna happen: Yes. Gravity!" As he snapped his finger as the entire battlefield went into overdrive with quakes.**

 **"Laters!" As the boy flew up or rather down as the ground now ceiling of the battlefield was start to reach his it's limit as more water start to burst out the ground than it was causing a drastic amount to fall down.**

 **None of San's group had any words as the whole thing gave away leaving behind an endless waterfall.**

 **?'s Pov**

 **"Interesting.." They said as they looked at the screen.**

 **It showed Henry surfing on his guitar on the flowing water.**

 **"Even with a few of his memories. His powers are returning at a fast rate. But i wonder..." As the figure manifested a creepy grin.**

 ***Snap***

 **A holographic keyboard appeared as the figure began typing.**

 **"A little bit of hacking here. A little hacking there." As the figure kept typing.**

 ***Ping***

 **"Alright! It's ready! Let's start the GAME!" As the figure initiated a sequences of memories.**

 **" _Be thankful for these memories. Dullahan."_ as the figure manifested a movie chair, a large drink and a big box of popped popcorn.**

 ***Splash***

 **The figure smirked at the fact Henry fell into the water and into unconsciousness.**

 **Henry's Pov: ?**

" _uhhhhh, what now..." I thought as I looked around to see that I was swimming in liquid of some kind._

 _" **Hey idiot."**_ _I heard as i looked around to find nothing._

 _" **I'm talking through a psychic channel."** I blinked as i shrugged as i looked up to see a bridge above me._

 _"i think i can get up there." as i focused for a second._

 _" **Hey wait what are you?!"** as something manifest from my back._

" _ **Monarch Wings!**_ _" As huge wings manifested from my back._

 _"1, 2 ,3!" as i flew up to the side of the bridge and grabbed onto the edge._

 _"Got it!" I said as i pulled myself up._

 _" **The hell did you learn that?"** as I took time to breath as the air became very cold._

 _" **Here. Let me change that wretched outfit."** As i felt whatever kind of suit they made me wear as it was causing me to feel extremely cold._

 _A few minutes later i found myself looking almost like a ninja. Besides the shoes, I had a blue shirt with black shorts. However the odd articles of clothing was the long black scarf and the two gloves. The left glove was dark green and the right dark purple._

 _"This is odd, but i'll take it." I said._

 _" **Good to hear. Those suits are a pain since they make you weak to the cold air that is flowing here."** As i was curious to what "here" is really but who ever was talking to me mentally beat me to it._

 _" **This place is called Sector Hubris. One of the many Sectors in this plan-i mean place."** as i notice i can go only two ways. _

_" **We need to go right."** as I was curious but decide to go that way._

 _Only to find myself in front of a giant scary looking snowman._

 _" **Black Frost:Race(Jaki) Lv:30."** as I blinked as i decided to ask._

 _"Um...Can you give me a run for my stats." I said quietly as I was given a view of them in my head._

 **Henry's Stats(Past)**

 **Level: 1**

 **Race:?**

 **HP:15 Bars**

 **MP: ? Bars**

 **AP: 6**

 **Element Access: Gravity, Time,?**

 **"** _ **Ap is Ability points which will automatically used when a MainLine Skill is obtained."** as that got me curious._

 _"MainLine?" as I asked._

 _" **MainLine ability is the starting point of a skill tree branch. They can be an element or an ability that can branch out. However the second type of MainLine is EndLine in which is the end of the branch. However depending on the Ability it could or couldn't cost you Ap. Allow me to show you."** as i got a view of them._

 **Henry's Skill List(Past)**

 **Anti-Thesis(ML): Need to be used in order to get Description.**

 **Spell Absorber(ML):** **Need to be used in order to get Description.**

 **Gravitokinesis(ML):** **Need to be used in order to get Description.**

 **Chronokinesis(ML):** **Need to be used in order to get Description.**

* **Ping***

 _"Huh?" As a screen manifested outside._

 _ ***Upon discovering your abilities you have gain access to new skills.***_

 **Unlocked Skills**

 **Break Arts(TL)**

 **Quick Reaction(TL)**

 **Gravity Augmentation(TL)**

 **Gravity Spells/Attacks(TL)**

 **Time Spells/Attacks(TL)**

 **Unlocked Perks**

 **Tri-Sponge**

" _Hey can you tell me about this perk?" as I watched the screen change words._

 ** _*Tri-Sponge is a perk in which the three perks that absorb different types of things combined into one huge perk.*_**

 **Tri-Sponge:** **(+50% to High Healing/Regaining MP)(+75% Chance to Maxing Out Break Arts Gauge)(+100% to Ability Obtainment)**

 _"Wow." I said as i was amazed by it._

 _" **Hey human. I'd move."** as i turned to see the scary looking snowman staring at me. It's face almost looked like it came from a jack o __lantern minus the different colors._

 _"Wait how did i know what a jack o lantern even is-" I thought before another voice yelled._

 _" **MOVE YOU IDIOT!"** as I quickly moved as something crashed into the ground._

 _"Cha! **Cherry Blossom Clash!** " As the ground shook as the ground turned into the huge crater._

 _" **The Hee-ho hell is your problem?!"** Said Black Frost as it just shielded itself from the attack but was peeved none the less.  
_

 _"Baka-Demon! I do as i please! Besides if i failed to kill this brat then my master wou- ***Wham*"** was heard as the person was sent flying. _

_"Wow that was hard." as I rubbed fist as it slowly healed._

 _ ***New Skill*  
**_

 **Super Punch (Lv.1):** **This skill revolves around dealing a punch that is very strong. The higher the level the more stronger it is.**

 _"All because i punched...Whoever this is?" I said before dodging a punch._

 _" **CHA! I CRUSH YOU TO DEATH!"** _

_" **Battle Mode Engage!** " _

_"What the?!" As a barrier created an arena._

 _* **Battle Mode is what we use to settle things between two fighters. All abilities, powers, and skills are available to both fighters. However, there are some stipulations.***_

 _"Huh?" I thought as a bit of info popped up in my head._

 **Limitations**

 **Guards: Guards have access to all of their abilities. However they have a 50% HP Boost and 20% Regen in what they run by ( ). unreadable texts: need Analyze or Terminal Data.**

 **Prisoners: Prisoners have access to their abilities but to a 2/3 extent. However whatever every experiments done to them cause Random stat boosts and different perks depending on the prisoner.**

 **?: These people will have no limits but no advantages. However looks can be deceiving to the prying eyes.**

 **"** _ **Analyzing Combatants**_ _"_

 _"What was that?" I said as the arena was illuminated in a turquoise light._

 ** _"Shit it's analyzing you."_** _I heard in my head._

 _"What is going on?" I spoke in my head._

 ** _"The A.I is gonna scan everything it can and Stack up the Stats between you and that girl."_** _as i blinked as i looked at my "opponent"._

 _"that is a girl?" I asked them through the connection in my head._

 _" **What do you think she was?"**_

 _ **"**..." As i didn't answer as i looked at the monitor that shown to be ._

 _ **"Answer, me."**_

 _"I think i'd rather let the monitor tell you then me." as the Monitor show that girl's stats._

* * *

 **(Remember the amount of bashing i said there would be in this chapter. Well some of opponents will be naruto characters that one would usually be seen bashed in fanfics but in different ways. But for those who want to keep sanity i would skip it. If not than enjoy the stats and fights that are to come)**

 **Sakura Haruno (Fangirl Shippuden) Stats**

 **Level: 50**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP:50000/50000(-75% HP Regen)**

 **CP:25000/25000(+75% CP Regen)**

 **ST:+100(-35% to unknown Original Stat)(+1000% if certain conditions are met)**

 **INT:+100**

 **DX: 154(** **-75%)**

 **AG: 75** **(** **-75%)**

 **LU: 21**

" _Why do i feel like i want to be afraid but don't?" I asked in my head._

 _" **See her perks before trying to think any more."**_

 _"Fine." as i looked at the perks my opponent had._

 **Sakura Haruno (Fangirl Shippuden) Perks**

 **Fangirl:( -75% to HP/DX/AG)**

 **Uncaring Lover:( -600% DMG to Crush)(+1000% DMG to Non-Crush)**

 **Raging Psychopath: (+1000% Increase in ST/INT/DX)(-5000% to Certain Things)**

 **Charka Mutation(Increased Intellegence):( +++1000% to INT Stat)**

 **Sakura Haruno (Fangirl Shippuden)** **Limits**

 **?**

 _"..."_

 _" **Okay, this could be bad..."**_

 _"Look at the rest..." I said as i looked shocked._

 _" **Huh?"**_

 _ **"** The rest of her profile..." As i was still in shock at it._

 _" **I don't know why you are so shocked about her. I mean i know Sakura Haruno can problematic and all but i "** The person said before what i could guess cutting off to read it._

 **Info: This Sakura Haruno is from the Shippuden Era of the Naruto Universe. However unlike the canon-version of Shippuden of it she never grown out of being a fangirl resulting her to be shallow, vindictive, cruel, vain and downright evil to Her Universe's Naruto and all his precious people...**

" _ **I don't see any problem with-"** Said the voice before i cut them off._

 _"Read the rest."_

 _" **But-"**_

 _ **"** Read the damn rest" As i cut them off again._

 _Not hearing anymore i decided to read the rest._

 **...However after amount of pressure from outside forces that threaten to destroy her village. She had been enlisted in Anbu and in the Special Ninja class for Ninja with Chakra Mutations. Her is a chakra mutation that increases her intelligence that it would reached psychic levels. However that came with a price as her mind now became a dangerous tool as it turn her into a crazy.**

 _" **Uhh..."**_

 _ **"** Yeah this could end up being bad." as the monitor then tried to do my stats._

 ** _*_ Attempting to Analyze Combatant 2's Stats***

 ***...***

 ***...***

 ***...***

 ***Analyzing Complete Now Finalizing Findings***

 **Henry Dullahan's Stats**

 **Level: 1**

 **Race: ?**

 **HP:7500/?(+2500%)**

 **MP:?/?(+++?%)**

 **ST:?(+/-50%)**

 **INT:+100(+100%)**

 **DX:13(+?%)**

 **AG:55(+?%)**

 **LU:?(+?%)**

 _ **"Okay that is weird."** as i couldn't help but to agree._

 **Henry Dullahan's Perks**

 **Tri-sponge:**

 **Tri-Red:**

 **The Fool:**

 **Un-Readable:**

 **Gluttonous** **Pokemon:**

 **Keyblade Soul:**

 **Limits**

 **?**

 **"** _Okay! Why in the hell are their no descriptions at least?!" I yelled at the monitor._

 ***Unable to Identify Perks stat augmentations***

 ***Or the Descriptions***

 ***Need to utilize a terminal***

" _Terminal?" I said clueless to what that was._

 ** _"I'll show you it if you win this."_**

 **Info: Henry Dullahan is an Enigma alone. Files about him have been locked up under "Order 710". Readings sense that he is installed with an Incomplete Gamer Amp, a sealed atma brand, and a Level 9 Seal on his stomach. Besides the Enigma of his character. His two most reliable weapons are his spell absorber and his Antithesis ability.**

* * *

" _That is it i guess." as i went into fighting stance._

 _" **Good. Because here she comes!?"** as i quickly found myself dodging one of the girl's punches. Before blocking with one of my own._

 _* **Engaging Battle Music***_

* * *

 **Battle(Past)**

 **Music: Lost Odyssey: Dark Saint**

"Cha! Your done!" As she threw a punch at me. I noticed a blue aura around it as it was aimed for my head.

" ** _Grabbed it...then use anti-thesis...it will grant you what you need for this...and for what is to come..."_**

 _"What was-Oh shit!"_ I thought before an idea came into my head.

" **Time Magic:Stop!** " as I aimed the spell at her causing her to stop. Deciding to heed the voice's words i grabbed her fist with my right hand.

" **Anti-thesis!** " as a black colored wisp manifested from where my right hand was.

" ***Analyzing Target*** "

" _Huh?"_ I thought as a screen appeared,

 **Welcome to Anti-Thesis**

 **Your very own hacking tool.**

 **This ability will allow you to copy certain things.**

 **However if certain conditions are met you can even take things.**

 **Now since this is your first time** **utilizing** **this ability.**

 **Let's give you the options.**

" _hmm."_ I thought as i saw my options.

 **Option 1: Psychotics**

 **Info: This option will allow you to have the ability of** Psychokinesis. **However you will end going crazy from the amount of psychic power.**

 **Rewards: Psychokinesis, Access to psychokinetic attacks, +++100000 INT stat points**

 **Risks: You will become completely batshit.**

 _"Pass."_ as the second option popped up.

 **Option 2: Charka** **Unknown**

 **Info: Gain the ability to utilize chakra however it is unknown how it will affect you.**

 **Rewards: Charka System Lv.1 , Chakra Skill Tree, (Abilties)X5**

 **Risks: _I'm just gonna say this "I have no idea to where this lies"_**

 _"Okay so i have either gain psychic power but at the cost of my sanity or Or gain some new strength and risk the unknown...Obvious Answer."_ I thought as i spoke up and chose the second option. Upon doing so caused a burst of energy

 ***Congratulations! You have Unlocked...***

 **Chakra System**

 **Lv:1**

 **Info: A chakra system like most shinobi in certain places. However this system within you is unfettered. An unknown source with unknown potential.**

 **Chakra Skills**

 **Info: Skills that involve chakra being used. Skills will be registered after first use.**

 **Chakra Skill Tree**

 **Unlocked**

 **Item Scavenger**

 **Lv:1**

 **Info: After defeating an enemy the chance of gaining an item.**

 **Chance Ratio: 25%**

 **Analyze**

 **Lv:1**

 **Info: Just looking at it once you will get data on thm.**

 _"Okay. Now too-"_ I thought before a warning went off.

* _ **Alert! Alert! BIOLOGICAL M-1 HAS Escaped!***_

 _"What the_!"_ I thought before i suddenly felt a chill run down my spine as I instantly moved out of the way as something flew over and crushed the girl leaving a blood splatter under it.

The moment i saw the what did it i felt like i was gonna be sick.

The creature almost looked like a huge misshapen ball of dark tan clay if it weren't for the eyebrows, the two big black eyes and a mouth with six teeth.

" **Hehehe-ho. Better Defend yourself. Cause i think the real fight just started."** Said Black Frost as i focused myself against it.

 ***Ping!***

 ***Analysis Complete***

 **Enemy: M-1**

 **Lv:75**

 **HP: 25000/25000**

 **MP:?/?**

 **STR:+100**

 **INT:12**

 **DX:20**

 **AGI:60**

 **LU:0**

 **Enemy Perks**

 **Size means nothing to me:(+100% DMG Reduction when Landing)(+50% to AGI stat when at 50% HP)**

 **Jumping His the cure:(All Status Effects are cured instantly when jumping)**

 **Info: M-1 or rather Monstro as common called by many of Urobitos . M-1 is dangerous despite it's Intelligence. M-1 can leap at far distance despite it's size the same as it's jumping attack. Another warning is M-1's Wide Range Attack.** _Remember to watch for signs when he attacks you._

 **Item Drops**

 **?, ?, ?, ?**

" _Not good!"_ as i made a distance against the creature.

However, it for some reason leaped after me causing it to look like some sort of cat and mouse chase.

" _Come on. Think!_ " Till an idea came to my head. Aiming my hands as if im pushing something away.

" **Chakra** **Metamorphoses:Force!** " as a blast of blue green energy came out and hit the creature sending it to a least a good distance away from me.

"That was cool!" I said before sensed it jump into the air.

" _Where is it!?"_ As i looked around to see where it was till i noticed a circular shadow appear below.

" _Wait below? Shit?!"_ I thought as i escaped from being crushed by the monster.

* **Bam!***

 ***Critical Hit***

 _"What th-"_ I thought as i soon realized i had been sent flying by some projectile.

" **Stop!** " as it did nothing as i was still flying toward the wall of the battlefield.

" _Slow down!"_ I thought as i noticed that i was slowing down.

" **Time Magic: Slow! "** as i quickly recovered however i was injured. Till an idea popped into my head as i pressed my right hand on my chest.

" **Chakra Metamorphoses: Heal** **!** " As a blue green aura enveloped me.

* **HP Recovered***

 _"How am i gonna defeat this thing?!"_ as i saw that it was gone again.

" _Alright, it just jumped! I got to prep for this next attack."_ I thought as i looked down to see that the shadow appeared.

 _"Not this time!"_ I thought as the thing was getting closer as the shadow darkened.

 ***BAM!***

"Too slow and Too late! **Magic:Shield!** " as i got out of the way but not before manifesting a huge shield to block the projectiles that flew after that slam. However the monster fired another round of projectiles that looked more widespread.

" **Counter-Shield! "** as the shield grew to the point it could block the whole attack. The moment the attack hit the shield it changed red.

* **Boom***

As a powerful red blast of energy came out of the shield and hit the monster square in the face sending it flying into the wall.

 _"Is it dead?"_ as i suddenly felt my spine became cold as i dodged a red beam laser.

* **Danger!**Danger!*.**

 **Enemy has reach 25% hp and has transformed**

Like who every was watching me the monster had indeed changed. It now looked like a skull that had only had a small patch of skin covering it left eye.

"Shit!" As the monster fired another laser beam.

Just as i was about to move when suddenly my legs just lock up.

" _wha.."_

 ***BAM!***

 **Normal Pov**

 **Music Paused**

Everything went silent as Henry was knocked unconscious.

 ***Enabling Com-link Connections***

 **?(User 1): And that is that.**

 **?(User 2): WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

 **?(User 1): What i was ordered to do.**

 **?(User 2):You didn't have to cheat**

 **?(User 1): Whatever do you mean?**

 ***Unknown user is connected***

 **?** **(User 2): The part where his legs stopped moving**

 **?(User 1): So what? We win if he dies.**

 **Unknown user: pity that he is alive.**

 **User 1/User 2: What?!**

 **"GHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Everyone who was in the room was silent as a strange creature appeared in front of Henry who was unconscious.

" **My my what is his lordship's vessel doing in such a condition?"** Said the creature as they snapped their fingers as the boy's body was brought upright.

 **Unknown user: Pray tell who is this lordship you speak of?**

" **Enlighten me who this person is if not the vessel?"** as the creature aimed one of their claws at the boy's neck.

 **?(User 1): Unfortunately there is no information on this person.**

 **?** **(User 2): Yes, there was no data on this boy.**

 **"Maybe because you were never given any?"** said the creature as this stunned them both.

 **User 1/User 2: What...**

It was silent as everyone sans Henry heard laughter as the Unknown user spoke.

 **Unknown user: I guess it was about time you figure that out. But i suppose you don't need any since you have what you need to prove it.**

the creature nearly laughed as it pulled out a sword out of nowhere.

" **Hee-hoo! That can't be the legendary master sword ?!"** said Black frost as he moved away as said blade was said to kill great evils and even demons.

However said blade had an ominous feeling toward it as the creature held the handle.

 **Unknown user: (Purple grip:Check, Odd Blue Guard: Check, Yellow gemstone embedded in the crossguard:Check, Double-Edged Blade:Check)**

 **?(User 1): How can you be even sure it's real?!**

 **"Allow me!"** as the creature stabbed Henry in the chest with the Master Sword.

Everything went quiet as the sword pierced his chest.

 **?(User 2): Umm...Shouldn't there be... you know blood?**

* **Spurt***

As a blackish-purple liquid poured out of his chest.

 **User 1/User 2: What the...**

 **"IT'S SHOWTIME?!"** Said the creature as the liquid flowed like a river and quickly wrapped around Henry and the blade in a cocoon. The creature pick up the cocoon at first till he noticed a strange glow from it.

 **Unknown user: Intresting...**

" **So he does have the gift."** Said the creature as the cocoon manifested a dark purple magic circle.

 **Insert: Hyrule warriors: Kumite**

Appearing out of the magic circle's surface were two shadowy hands with purplish-black lines. Then as the hands push up as the arms appeared. However before anyone could see what it was it busted out of the circle.

" **..."** As everyone looked up to see a figure floating in the air. The figure was an ominous being with charcoal black skin that had purple glowing lines. It's clothes were similar to Henry's clothes except they were all black. The most unsettling feature was the eyes and the hair. For the hair on it's head was ghost white. The eyes had black sclera and heterochromatic (Blue:Right, Dark Green:Left).

" **Hello, Envoy of the Heart." **as the being looked directly at the creature.

" **..."** It did not answer as it raised it's right hand as a green glow enveloped the cocoon holding Henry.

 **User 1: Eh what was that for?**

they didn't get an answer as it manifested a dark purple broadsword that had a green guard.

" **I see you want to fight. Okay then."** said the creature as the Envoy aimed their sword at M-1.

What many would have wanted an easy fight ended in an instant as the M-1 was destroyed.

 **Music end**

 **User 1: WTF!?**

 **User 2:How is that even possible.**

 **Unknown user: It matters not. Proceed with caution.**

 ***End Com-link***

And with that the barrier went down. With the battle over all parties( minus the corpses) still present got up.

" **Phantom Henry. proceed with protecting the vessel. Do whatever it takes. But remember... _I WILL BE WATCHING!_** " as the creature disappeared.

This left the Phantom and Black frost alone with the cocoon.

" **Hee-hoo. So what do we do?"** said the demon as the phantom place the cocoon into black frost's hands. The phantom motioned them to carry as they took point and opened the door.

Not wanting to be left out in something that could end up being fun he carefully slung the cocoon over one of his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and followed them out of the room.

 **Henry's pov:?(Present)**

"Where am i now?" as i got up to see that i was standing on a see through clock face. When i looked around i noticed twelve temples with different insignia.

" _What is..."_ I thought as i noticed people not far from me unconscious.

" _ **HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I'M YOUR HOST CRAZY HAND-"**_

I heard a voice as i turned around to see a huge tv that showed a huge white gloved.

"- **AND WELCOME TO THE TRUE BLUE PRELIMINARIES OF THE SMASH BROS TOURNAMENT!"**

 **"Spy Ops: Organization Sector Epsi"'**

"WTF!" said an operator as they watched what was going on as they watch what was going on.

"Lady Aloma! All Pro Smash Bro Fighters are gone!" Said a spy watching the arena.

"Lady Aloma! Newcomer and preliminary fighters are gone from the fight box." Said another spy watching the fight box.

The Lady Aloma the spies were talking about to was a red hair woman that wore a water blue dress.

"Are you certain about this?" She asked the spies as she saw the chaos at the arena.

" **CRAZY HAND YOU SON OF A BITCH!?"** As she heard the sounds of an angry master hand.

Everyone in the organization and in Spy Ops knew about the knew about the new Smash Brothers Tournament that was going. Not only did every division in the organization sent fighters from their groups. They all were also suppose to watch if Dullahan was involve.

"And looky here their he is. E.I.N.S.T.E.I.N! Get us some readings?!" Said a spy as the A.I of Spy Ops scanned Dullahan.

 ***Operative Scan Complete! Providing results!***

"Now cross reference with Standard operatives." as Lady Aloma as the A.I scanned him.

* **Cross Reference Complete***

The moment the results show every spy in the very room went ghost pale. Lady Aloma herself only frown as she read it.

 **Organization Operative Character S.t.a.t.s**

 **Name: Henry Dullahan**

 **Age: 18**

 **Rank: Black Ops**

 **Lv: +100**

 **Magic Specialties: Gravity/Time/?(Multiple Magics Sealed by ?)**

 **Chakra Specialties: Fire/Water/Earth/Wind/Lighting/Yin/Yang (Kekkei Genkai Sealed by Forest Temple)**

 **Devil Fruits: 3 Legend Type Zoans, 1 Noble Logia(Sealed By Water Temple)**

 **Soul Traits: Sealed by Spirit Temple**

 **NEN Specialties: Conjurer/Emitter/Enhancer/Manipulator/Transmuter/Specialist(Conjurer is only unlocked due to recent Hatsu Created)**

 **Zanpaktuo:?(Sealed By Forest Temple)**

 **Miscellaneous: Anthesis/ Medical Skills/ Kage Bushin Army/ ?**

 **Due to the mass amount of suppression all other available info has been sealed.**

"Mam?" Said one of the spies.

"Sent word to HQ and get me a Comm-link with Operative Dullahan! **NOW!"**

"YES MAM!" as multiple spy scrambled.

" _Ugh...This will define."_ Lady Aloma thought to herself as she got Comm-link Access.

 **Henry's Pov: ?**

 ** _"_** _What is this place?"_ Henry thought as he looked around. There were a total of 18 temples each represented by a colored star insignia.

" _ **What is it indeed our suppressed yet competent container.**_ " as he heard a voice.

" _Who are you?"_ as he looked around to see no one besides the unconscious people.

However he got no answer as he decided to looked around.

"Hmm..." He said as he looked noticed something on one of the temples gates.

" _an inscription?"_ Henry thought as he read it.

* * *

" _Welcome to the ***** Temple..."_

 _"Through ***** one becomes connected with others..."_

 _"To overcome ***** one must make their dreams a realization without taking the free will of others..."_

 _"We beg you..."_

 _"Shatter the chains of fate sown by the enemy..."_

 _"Discover all truths..."_

 _"and..."_

 _"Please save all those precious to us."_

* * *

" _Why does this give me chills..."_ He thought as he was curious what type of temple is this since the first part was messed up.

"HEY YOU IN THE NINJA OUTFIT!" As the hair on the back of his neck raised up as something happened.

 **PlayBack Initiated**

 **The moment Henry heard that he instantly felt something pierce him in the chest.**

 **Next was hail of bullets that hit his back.**

 **Finally a barrage of spells, Nen attacks and All kinds of shit that turned him into a pile of dust**

 **PlayBack End**

"Oh, Shit!?" As Henry dodged the attack and ran for the temple he saw the inscription from.

The attacks became dangerous as he had to dodge, duck, evade and make a bee line through gate and into the temple.

As he entered he noticed pure darkness was surrounding him. The moment he didn't feel any ground under him.

" _what the..."_ He thought as felt gravity take its course and he fell.

 **Organization: Multiple Sectors watching the Tournament**

For some reason everything stop as a cold chill ran down every operative, agent, and soldier watching the events of the smash bros tournament.

However a message appeared just as Henry disappeared.

 _ **Target Acquired...**_

 _ **Troops prepared for combat...**_

 _ **Beginning W.A.R.G.A.M.E**_

* * *

 **Okay i am ending this chapter here.**

 **This arc will have a bunch of chapters to be honest. This Arc will have a bunch of stuff surrounding it involving a tournament , Phantom Henry, and Henry's Origin.**

 **Other than that you'll have to find out yourselves next time!**

 **See Ya!**


	8. Chapter 6

Hello **and welcome to the 6th chapter of this story.**

 **Anyway Here is the disclaimer**

 **N/A:** **I don't own any of these characters from these games, shows or the music. I own the ocs and stories that i create. Also there will be bashing , language and some gore in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter**

 **Ch.6: Gamer pieces, Past Worlds, Fights undone**

 **Organization Board Room: Normal Pov**

While many would think a board room would be a place where business that involve the entire organization. Such as Law, new projects, or in this case a crisis.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"WHY IS THAT PLACE STILL RUNNING?!"

"I THOUGHT THAT LITTL-"

" **EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW?!"** Screamed head of the spy ops as she was getting annoyed by the screaming.

"Thank you Aloma." Said Albert Wesker as the meeting room was quiet.

" _This is where i ended up after all i've done."_ Wesker thought in his head as he looked back at his past a bit before focusing on all those who actually matter.

The first was Lady Aloma or Aloma. She is the leader of the Organization's Spy Ops

Next, Lord Claska who was in charge of the Main Operative Branch which was called The company operative wing. The man and the operators worked with many of the operatives.

Third was Doctor E who was in charge of the medical core. He and his wife Nurse Edna had been the youngest caretakers.

"Now let us get to the bottom of this. If i have this right" Said a calm board member as everyone was listening.

" That kid? Were about to talk about the one that popped up? The one from 18 Years ago? But how can he be looking like the same boy?" Said the board member as he asked questions that many would be asking in the room.

"I see that your curious. Well i will be honest with you we don't know much about the boy beside what we could get from his medical history and data." Said Claska.

"Interesting. Can we see the records?" said one of the curious members.

* **FLOOP***

In an instant every member got a copy of the medical file.

The ones who knew of the boy personally sighed seeing as the saw the boy the first time.

Those that didn't were paling at the amount Doctor E had discovered when examining him.

"That medicine..." Said one of the board members who had seen that medicine before.

"So you have seen it have you? Alteren? The so called Medicine of the century? " as some of had witness the medicine in action.

"Of course we have sir Wesker. Many of us had witness what it does to people." as some look down knowing the risks of taking it.

"Whoever made it must of been a fan of cruel irony." Said a board member who was a spy in the operative branch.

"Yeah, It can heal a person for any injury. No, matter what kind it is." Said another who was a medic.

"Indeed. However before we continue. I would like to get back to the topic." Said a woman as she tossed a folder toward Wesker before taking a seat.

Whispers were heard as Wesker looked at file. They were all curious to what was in the folder.

However the moment he was done he sighed.

"So it begins?" He said.

"Yes, they have." Said the woman.

"Well we would like to know what it is instead of being in the dark." Said a young man as many of the board members were interested.

However everyone in the room sans Doctor E, Claska, Aloma and the woman went pale as they saw Wesker smile.

"Tell me Oi. Have you ever been in a wargame?" The man said as most looked shocked.

"Well...I...um..."Said Oi as he seem to be shocked at the question.

"Lady Suma. When was the last time a wargame done here?" he asked the woman in a dark green kimono who looked skittish.

She noticed everyone was looking at her waiting for answers.

" _Why me?"_ She thought as she did not want to talk about the person she lost that day or anything that connected her.

"Well..." As she felt nervous as she felt like a hundred sets of eyes were watching her.

"Out with it woman!" said an impatient person in the group.

Knowing there was no way out she mustered the courage to speak.

"No, there hasn't been a wargame in a long time. While wargames were considered a game for tacticians without casualties. war games to us. Those who live under the banner of the organization however wargames were what many would considered a way to separate the weak and the strong, the wheat from the chaff." As whispers covered the entire room all except one.

"What is the problem? The wargames sound like they show people their pla-" Said an arrogant member before they were knocked to the ground with a kunai in their head.

The person who threw that was Lady Suma.

"The war games were the very reason Mother Project was founded! We had lost many people because of them!-IF THOSE TRAITOROUS FUCKERS BEEN KILLED A LONG TIME AGO THEN MAYBE SHE-"

 ***SLAM***

" **ENOUGH!"**

Everyone looked to see a young woman with ice blue hair and wore a soldier issued outfit.

"Yurai! I know you miss her?! We all do! Everyone one of her friends are keeping an eye out for her." Said the woman.

"Indeed. The group who took her will face a punishment worse than death. Just like those old fools who nearly cause the devastation over everything." Said Wesker as the man was infuriated at the elders who nearly got them all killed.

"However we can not unring the bell. No matter how much we pray, wish or desire such." Said Aloma as she looked down with a gripped fist.

"We should be at least grateful for all that had not destroyed or everyone that is still with us." Said Claska as he look mournful as he had lost many.

Everyone had lost something in the **Los Mother Incident**. The Mother project was going to bear tremendous results. The future of their world was at stake and everyone in the organization.

However there were those that with wicked intentions.

The organization had not seen it come it coming and nearly payed for it in spades.

"But in the end the damage was done. Although we had taken heavy casualties with her gone and the deaths of our troops. We were not only identify numerous organizations but also a multitude of connections between the first and second attack." Said Aloma as she got all the evidence ready.

People began whispering as many wonder why the two were connected. Although there were some dots that connect.

"As i said earlier there is a connection with the Los Mother Incident and the second attack. Not only to were the ones behind discovered after multiple autopsies on the dead enemies. Including their comrades that left us no choice when we tried to interrogate their leader's goals." as she brought out 6 items that many had open eyes.

"Now that i have attention let us begin." as Aloma begin discussing the evidence.

 **?-?**

"Gramps is this wise?" as a girl with strawberry red hair was repairing an arm. She was interested on all the things that was inside the arm.

" _I don't want a single thing missing from this arm. Because if there one thing missing...You can kiss that chance at the tournament."_ She remembered her gramp's words clearly.

"But to think i will have this guy on my team..." She looked at the arm. The arm looked almost pale white due to the blood loss.

" _Damn to think this guy show up just as Loke got back."_ as the girl remembered how it all happened 12 hours ago.

 **Past(12 Hours earlier)**

 _"_ Dammit! I can't believe that happened." said a boy in black and white clothing.

"It was your own damn fault for going into forbidden areas." As the white haired boy looked at her.

"I didn't think they were that pissed?" Before he was hit over the head.

"Dammit Loke! Although they didn't kill you. They removed you from the team roster." Said the girl.

"But-" Loke said before he notice something above them.

"Loke what are you?-" As she didn't have time to react as Loke picked her up instantly as they avoided an incoming object that crashed in our spot.

* **Kaboom!***

"Huh?" as she saw behind was a huge crater and those police droids.

"Shit! I can't end up like those poor bastards from the Ikoro Guild!" As he got her out of there.

 ** _8 hours later_**

After getting away the two hid in her gramp's work place and hid in their meeting room.

"You think they won't try to arrest us?" said Loke checked outside the room only to go pale.

"Dude? What is-" As she realized that her grandpa was in front of them.

Before they could he simple said to come to the operation room in the medic bay before he left.

"So what do we do?" Said Loke.

"Ain't it obvious? We go and find out!" as the two nodded before they went to the medic bay.

 ** _5 hour and 30 minutes later_**

"You had to get yourself a snack?" said the girl as she was entirely with get annoyed with what happened.

"But come on-" Till they heard her grandfather over the intercom.

 _" **Lokan Ritcher and Laneley Holden come to the medic bay this instant!"**_

Not wanting to get in trouble they decided to high tail it to the med bay.

 ** _4 hours later_**

 _"Hey gramps i-GET THE HELL AWAY FROM GRAMPS!" as Laneley and Loke got weapons out._

 _"Hold on! We don't want any trouble." said what looked like an Italian plumber._

 _However that didn't deter them._

 _"Then why are you here? I suppose this isn't a check up?" Asked Laneley._

 _"No, Kid. We wondered what **He** was doing here?" Said a man with dark brown in a dark combat uniform._

 _"The He your speaking about is a patient." Said the old man as he looked pissed._

 _Those that were familiar with this were backing away._

 _However everything stopped in an instant before it could escalate as a woman in a white dress. Her physical_ _appearance was impossible to see other than her clothes._

 _"Hey who-" asked one of the fighters before everything went silent._

 _" **I have only here to give something back to the fool on the operating table."** said the woman as she brought out a book._

 _"What are you about to-" Said a woman in a pink princess dress._

 _" **Memoir Djinn!** " As a tall floating figure appeared from the book._

 _"_ ** _Destroy and Heal all wounds, Recover and Restore memories of the injured."_** _as the being nodded and manifested an unknown colored magic circle over the body._

 _The process was slow but the body began to piece itself back together._

 _"Hey can i ask something?" As the woman turned around to see a girl in ranger outfit._

 _" **What is do you want Gamer Hamaru?"** The woman asked in return._

 _"How does he have like me and my friends? And how is it that it has been damaged?" as everyone around her looked in her general direction._

 _At_ _first the woman was silent causing everyone to be on guard until she spoke._

 _" **Wait till he awakens. When he has fully healed use your observe when he is up. Also it be wise to take his arms."** as the woman placed the book near the boy so the healing would go faster._

 _"Would you like tea Madame?" Said an employee at gramp's shop who had prepared a pot of tea with a bunch of cups._

 _"How long does that memoir Djinn takes?" Hamaru asked._

 _" **4 hours. Other than that care for his arms."** as the woman took a cup of tea._

 _" Loke! Laneley! Take an arm and make sure that they both are 100 %." Said the old man as the group decided to talk with themselves._

 _ **Now: Laneley's Pov**_

 _"And the guy arm''s though."_ I thought as i noticed the strange stuff inside.

"Biotics, Cybernetics, Psychokinetics. Shit this guy has some cool ass tech." As i couldn't believe what i am looking at on the monitor.

"What is it?" said a male voice. This caused me to turn to see a guy with fair skin that wore a white t-shirt and red shorts.

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked as i noticed how the guy stared at the arm along with ignoring me.

" **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"** I put a little bass in my tone when the guy looked at me.

"What?" Said the guy as I gave the guy a deadpanned look.

"Don't what me you son of a bitch?! Why are you looking at that arm?" as i found a screen pop up in front of me.

 **Join Agiro's Party: Y/N**

"Okay." I said as i pressed the Y button.

"Wait just like that?!" Agiro said as he looked shocked.

"I've seen crazier things than this. Plus i had played video games before. **Status Window!"** as A new window popped up.

* * *

 **Name: Laneley Morris**

 **Nickname: Lanes**

 **Level: 30**

 **Exp to Next Level:0/7000**

 **Title: War God Incarnate**

 **Specialty: Medic/Enginner**

 **HP:1875**

 **MP:2475**

 **STR:35**

 **VIT:75**

 **DEX:75**

 **INT:99**

 **WIS:75**

 **LUK:18**

 **Perks :**

 **Adept Medic: Adds +3 VIT & +3 INT per level, +125 HP & +100 MP per level, +50% additional EXP to Medical Techniques, -50% MP Cost**

 **Techno Savy: Adds +5 INT & 4 WIS per level, +65% Success rate to Created Item, 75% additional Exp to ? **

**Wrathful Deity: Adds +Rand Stat points to STR, VIT, DEX per level, When in Enraged Mode (STR, INT, DEX, VIT) Double.**

 **Status Effects:**

 **War God Stigma: ?**

 **Description:** **Laneley Morris or to her friend's Lanes is a "hopeful" in the Land of Abyss. While many would act normally and not make big deal about it. Lanes dreams of heading into other worlds and adventure. In order to get her wish she has made a team to brave the Grand Tournament. However due to the recent events her plans can be derailed.**

* * *

"Wow." I said as i turned around to see that Agiro guy look at me like a fish.

"What is it?" as he was still looking at me like a dead eyed fish.

"How the hell is this possible?" Said Agiro as i scoffed at him.

"Training? Have you ever done it?" As Agiro deadpanned at me.

"Yes." as i just looked at the arm.

" **Observe!** " As a description appeared.

 **Left Arm of "Henry Dullahan"**

 **Description: This is one of the arms that belongs to the operative under the Alias "Henry Dullahan". While looking like a normal human arm to those around him. The true appearance and potential is** **suppressed. Only when the time comes for it to be unveil will it show it's full strength.**

 **Attack: Random/ Skill** **Dependent**

"What the fuck?! Alias?! That doesn't make fucking sense?!" Said Agiro as he opened up an inventory box and got out a holographic note pad.

" ** _Observe_**!" I said silently as a window popped up.

* * *

 **Gamer Data "?"**

 **Alias: "Henry Dullahan/Dullahan"**

 **Statement**

 **Data is false. Stats are incorrect, Perks are** **Incorrect, Other parts of data is wrong.**

 ***Data from notepad will now be made into status screen***

 **Name: Henry Dullahan**

 **Nickname:N/A**

 **Level:25**

 **Exp to next level: 0/?**

 **Title: Artistic Master of War**

 **Specialty:Medic/ Magician**

 **HP:1025**

 **MP:?**

 **STR:19**

 **VIT:41**

 **DEX:35**

 **INT:?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK:18**

 **Perks:**

 **Tri-Red: +? STR, +? INT, +? MP per Level, ? , ?**

 **Master Medic: +Adds 5 VIT, 10 INT, 10 WIS per level. +100% Addition Exp to Medical Techniques**

 **Godlike-Crafter:+125 Success rate to Item/ Skill/ Weapon/? Creation,**

 **Status Effects:**

 **?: ?**

 **Description:** **Henry Dullahan is an operative of the mysterious "Organization". How he entered is unknown but it is said to have been around the second** **assault of Sector Omega. Sources tell that he is a wielder of one of the tri-force and a pro medic.**

* * *

"Computer!" I yelled as a mechanical voice spoke up.

" **Yes, ?"**

"Visual Reading on _Henry Dullahan._ " as visual screen appeared showing the room where the patient was.

"Scan him and give me details." as Mechanical whirling is heard.

" **Report Completed. Sending through Mental Link!"**

" _Hmm?"_ I thought as the data flowed into her mind as the info converted into a new window.

* * *

 **Diagnostics on Patient _Henry Dullahan_**

 **Italics have been used since name has been discovered as an Alias.**

 **From the usage of gamer ability i was able to find no damage that has been done to his vitals, brain, or any other kind of damage. I had also made sure to check for any sort of seal or anything that would interfere with the patient. However their were a few things i have discovered. Namely Status Effects, Perks, and Suprisingly Abilities of which 13 i was able to identify.**

 **Would you like to see?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

 **"** Yes." Pressing the y button as the new window replaced the old one.

* * *

 **Name: ?**

 **Nickname: N/A**

 **Alias: _Henry Dullahan_**

 **Perks**

 **Tri-Red:** **+? STR, +? INT, +? MP per Level, ? , ?(Supressed)**

 **Raijin:?**

 **Gaian:?**

 **Graviton:?**

 **Time Lord:?**

 **Grandmaster Medic:?**

 **Void-Incarnate:?**

 **Incarnate of Demise:?**

 **Monarch of the five elements:?**

 **Status Effects:**

 **Demonic Patchwork: ?**

 **Lord Expanse:?**

 **Fate Uncertain:?**

 **Abilities**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **1\. Purification**

 **Nen**

 **2\. ? Manifestation**

 **Devil Fruits**

 **3\. Gadget-Gadget Fruit**

 **4\. Mutt Mutt Fruit: Unknown Wolf Species**

 **5\. Unknown Logia Fruit**

 **6\. Unknown Zoan Fruit**

 **Magic**

 **7\. Meta-human level Mana**

 **8\. God-Like Control**

 **9\. Time Magic**

 **10\. Gravity Magic**

 **Miscellaneous**

 **11\. Skill Creation**

 **12\. Weapon Creation**

 **13.(GAMER EXE):Supression Level at 95%**

* * *

"Computer! Why is there no description?" as there was a whirling sound.

" **There seems to be resistance of some kind i-"**

That was not a good sign as i instantly felt a presence somewhere in the computer.

" **Hello ..."** Said the voice as it sounded cold.

"Uh, hi." I said as i was a little unnerved.

" **Is there something you need to know? Despite not being involved.** " as i could instantly tell that whoever or whatever this was gonna give me was nothing much.

"Um, yeah. Why couldn't my computer get any descriptions ? It should have been able decipher anything?" As there was deep humming sound.

" **No Authorization. However in compliance with your efforts. I shall bequeath info on one set of what your computer has dug up."** as i found myself with a bunch choices. However there was one that didn't add up.

"Why does he have more than devil fruit? If you can't answer then can i look at the description of them." I asked since there could be a catch.

" **Very well. Sending Data through link."** as information flowed into my mind.

* * *

 **Mutt Mutt Fruit: Model unknown wolf species**

 **DF Type: Carnivorous Zoan**

 **Description: This Mutt Mutt Fruit was crafted in a way that it was created through natural and artficial means. It's power is unknown but it is said to be chimera of multiple Wolves with dangerous power that said to be an uncontrollable.**

 **Perks:(Locked)**

 **Abilities:(Locked)**

* * *

 **Gadget-Gadget Fruit**

 **DF Type: Paramecia**

 **Description: This paramecia allows one to be a gadget human. A human that can manifest them into gadgets of all sorts. This is one of this operative's well kept secrets.**

 **Perks:(Locked)**

 **Abilities:(Locked)**

* * *

 **Unknown Zoan Fruit**

 **DF Type: Unknown Zoan Type**

 **Description: Unknown.**

 **Perks:(Locked)**

 **Abilities:(Locked)**

* * *

 **Unknown Logia Fruit**

 **DF Type: Trinity Element Logia**

 **Description: Of the three realms of reality there is Light, Dark and Void. The Light where the holy rain, the dark where the fallen dwell, and the void where light and darkness exists and yet doesn't at the same time. The Void Realm even itself is separate. This Devil Fruit can only be found in the deeps of the Void Realm. Those who eat such a fruit are no longer tied to fate like those with a burden or those who assume they have it standing by them. This allows the user's potential to grow. The price however is steep as the person will not only cease to be the person they once were and that the path they now walk will become a path of thorns. Facing enemies whose will have the ability to change the world.**

 **Perks:(List Locked)**

 **Abilities:(List Locked)**

* * *

" _What the fuck..."_ I thought as i look at the fourth devil fruit's description. For some reason every time i read it the weight in my chest started to become heavy. A devil fruit from the Void Realm. That was not fucking good at all. If it was a devil fruit from dark or light that would been a good thing. To have a void devil fruit in the abyss would be terrifying.

"GUYS CODE: VOID!" Yelled that Agiro guy as i cursed myself forgetting that he was still there.

" _Shit the patient-"_ i thought before my sight become blurry. I realized that i was losing consciousness.

 ***Thump***

It was the agiro guy as i heard his body hit the ground knocked out.

I then noticed the arm was gone.

"Wait was it the _arm-"_ as i was knocked out cold.

 **Loke's Pov- ?'s Room**

" _WTF!?"_ I thought as i felt a cold chill run down my spine just as a this guy's right arm down near his body.

" **GUYS CODE: VOID!"** As a loud voice yelled out like the loudspeakers.

" _Was that one of those gamer's?"_ I thought as a group of them appeared.

"Wtf?" as i noticed something was off as the group summoned different weapons.

There were a total of five people in the group.

A male wearing blue clothes held a staff that had a blue shard embedded in it.

A female in yellow clothing had a sniper rifle that had a yellow bolt on the side.

Two twins by them wielded guns of different colors that matched their clothing. The one on the left is light blue and the right is purple.

The last was a cloaked figure wielder who had a simple dagger.

"We got to kill this guy before he recovers. If he does we will have nothing but trouble." As each manifested a magic circle in the air.

" **Water Arrow Devastation!"** as a multitude of water shaped arrows appeared from the blue magic circle.

 **"Lighting Missile!"** As the woman fired a huge mass of lighting from her gun.

 **"Ice Regiment!/Psycho Blast!"** as a manifestation of ice and what appeared to be psychic energy fired from the guns and through the circles.

 **"Deadly Night!"** a huge blast of darkness barreled out from the cloaked figure's magic circle as he slashed the air.

All five magic attacks were coming towards us both.

" _FUCK WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! IF I LET THEM DESTROY HIM THEN WE HAVE NO WAY TO COMPETE. BUT IF I TRY TO HELP ILL GET KILLED?! WHAT HELL DO I DO?!"_ I thought trying to figure out what to do.

" ** _What can you do in this point?"_** I heard a voice in my mind.

" _What?"_ as i noticed that everything had slowed to a complete stop.

" _ **You have already list two of the possible options at this moment. But that is merely run or die isn't it not? Shouldn't there be more than those simple two?"**_

I thought as tried to figure out what the voice was talking about.

" _We who have never been gifted by the Abyss survive using knowledge."_ I remembered my teacher speech in class.

 **Past: Loke pov: age 14(4 Years ago)**

 _"Now, class it is time to go over some history." As many of my classmates talk among themselves._

 _"Let's go back to the reason why our city was created." As the whole class became silent._

 _"After the War of the Gods the abyss manifested creating a land where chaos teemed with beasts and demonic creatures. The people that had been dragged into the chaos had no idea what to do. Till a group of people had gathered and created the Nine Great Cities. They protect us from the abyss that threaten many. Yes, Kiwara?" As I turned to see one of the only girl in class._

 _"What about the amount of people that been showing magical powers of some kind?" She said as the class was in a frenzy._

 _"People have superpowers?!"_

 _"I didn't think that was possible?"_

 _"When did that happen?"_

 _" **QUIET!"** as the teacher's head grew big and scary causing everyone to shut up._

 _The moment the teacher was sure we were quiet. They returned to normal._

 _"Look i want to make things clear. People within the Abyss will gain powers whenever they come to a **realization**."as some of the class murmured._

 _"Now, let me tell you this. A realization is nothing wrong. It is created during any dire moment where one is at an impasse, one is tested, where one stands at the crossroads of a choice that may change the way they live." As the class kept talking quietly._

 _"But a realization can not be made unless one has the resolve to make the choice." As the teacher showed a diagram._

 _"The resolve depends on many factors but the greatest is the situation itself." as he point at two different things on the diagram. The class at whole were looking at it and were dumbstruck. But for some reason i didn't feel bothered yet._

 _"There are **Life-Changing** Situations and **Life-Threatening** Situations. The first involves one who has experienced a change in their life that puts them in a position where one reflects on one's self. The second is dangerous then the first as one in such as situation will have been thrown in a dangerous situation where many things will be a risk. It vary on the person in such a situation. It could be a dream, an ambition, maybe someone you hold dear. As i said this vary on the person and other things involved in it. Who knows maybe anyone in this class will experience these situations. Now let us go over Elemental Magics. " Said the teacher as he showed a different diagram._

 _"_ _There are magics that are represented by an elemental nature._ _Thanks to the research we have discovered one where these natures came from. But for now let me speak about each in a simple way. First, there is the **Main Elements** which compose of basic elements such as Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water. Next is **Sub-Element** which are elements that have a collaboration of two or more of the Main Elements in their being. Besides these two there are multiple kinds that even the researcher's haven discovered as so far of the elements these are what they discovered far." as the teacher showed a list of them._

 ** _Elements Discovered_**

 ** _Main_**

 ** _Fire_**

 ** _Water_**

 ** _Earth_**

 ** _Wind_**

 _ **Lighting**_

 _ **Light**_

 _ **Darkness:**_

 _ **Sub-Element**_

 _ **Ice**_

 _ **Lava**_

 _ **Boil**_

 _ **Wood**_

 _ **Flowers**_

 _ **Scorch**_

 _ **Magnet**_

 _ **Explosive**_

 _ **Scorch**_

 _ **Speed**_

 _ **Steel**_

 _ **Crystal**_

 _ **Unknown Element**_

 _ **Ni**_

 _ **Space**_

 _ **Illusion**_

 _ **Moon**_

 _ **Time**_

 _ **Psychokinesis**_

 _ **Gravity**_

 _"Wow, that is a lot!" Said a student as the rest of the class murmured._

 _"I know the list is high but probability of having one of these elements can is too." as I frowned seeing the teacher had nothing to explain about what those magics are then just the name._

 _"Time is almost up this class. I would like to make a speech." as the class talking died down as everyone pay attention._

 _"As you know this is last day here in this class. I thank you for being my students and i hope you have great future no matter where the path takes. Even when others try to put you down. Never let others go at all you hold dear, Never let those who despise you stop you and always_ _remember-" As everyone chimed in._

 _"_ _We who have never been gifted by the Abyss survive using knowledge." as the bell rang and we all left._

 **Flashback End**

" _ **Is that all you can grasp?"**_ I heard a voice within in my mind speaking to me.

" _What?"_ i thought as i looked around to see everything still frozen.

" _ **Just those two options? Run or stand and die? Surely there is more to it than just that?"**_ as the voice questioned me.

" _Of course. I can't even think how to solve this! Today was suppose to be great day. We were suppose to got to the tournament! Fight against 32 of the best teams in the Abyss and Win it! Then We meet the Great One and get are a wish! It would have been Laneley's Ticke-"_ I stopped thinking upon realizing that my best friend could be in danger.

" _I'M A FUCKING IDIOT?! I FORGOT EVERYONE ELSE IN THE FKING SITUATION!"_ I thought screaming in my head as i realize everyone else who could be attacked. After a few minutes of calming myself down.

"Can this guy help if he wakes up?" as the voice was silent at first.

" **..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

" _This is starting to annoy me."_ i thought as the voice was still silent.

" **...** "

" **...** "

" _AN ANSWER WOULD BE NICE!?"_ as i still got no answer. Before i tried to speak to it again i noticed a glowing blue card appear out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" as i looked at card.

" _ **What do you wish for?"**_

"Huh?" as i realized the card said that.

" _ **You said you wanted to help the one you care yet let fear like this keep you from doing so. Forgo it. Although it is right to be cautious. One must never let one's fear cloud them."**_

 _"my fear..."_ I thought as i remembered all the times i let myself get blinded by my fear. It denied me many opportunities. It made me paranoid of things and other people. Even though my parents had it worse then me.

" _My sweet child..."_ As i remembered mother talking to me one time even though it was the only time we spoke.

 **Past:Loke(15 Years Old): Normal Pov**

 _"I don't get it..." He thought as he ran from those that wanted to kill him._

 _It had been a year since it happened for some reason. The city was on locked down due to the issues of some virus._

 _" **Warning! Warning! Fear Based Virus has reached an all time critical! Reaching to Decon 4!"**_

 _Fear based was right as the people in the city were killing each other or themselves because of it._

 _The virus had showed up at the beginning of the year but no one knew it existed. At first everyone who had it was tense. They sometimes flinch when people were near them. Second stage people became distant and almost act sketchy. Third is when they start having thoughts of either suicide or the thought that someone was trying to kill them._

 _The fourth and final stage of it was when the killing and suicides happened. At first the death toll was small with only 0.08 death rate as the days went by. However it gradually increased as more people became effected by it._

 _"Mom! Dad! Where are-" as we had gotten separated two days ago. He had carefully avoid contact with anyone as he had witnessed that contact with someone results in a death match since the fighters will beyond reasoning._

 _"My sweet child..." as he turned to only see his mother drenched in blood as she looked entirely tired._

 _"Mother!" As he ran toward her._

 _"Don't come closer." As Loke stopped as the woman walked over to a broken door. She placed one of her hands on the door._

 _It was only for a moment but the door instantly fixed itself and connected to the wall nearby before opening to reveal a black void._

 _"Hurry my child! Go through this portal and leave this city." As she stepped away from it allowing me to walk to it without getting near her._

 _As_ _he was nearly toward the door she spoke._

 _"Promise this my child..." As Loke was almost near the opening._

 _"Yes, mom?" He said._

 _"Never let fear dark the path which you decided to walk. Never let it consume you to the point like it did to this city. And my son..." As Loke heard his mother stop for a moment as he did the same._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"We are both sorry. For never being there for you before this happened. The hatred that stir against our family had kept on guard to the point of paranoia. So, promise me that you let the fear overtake you like all of us." as she and Loke heard footsteps._

 _"Yes,mot-" Before they both heard sirens._

 ** _Alert! Alert! GOING TO DEACON 5 PROCEEDING WITH MEGIDOLAON LASER!_**

 _"Go Lokan!" as he ran through as the door closed behind him._

 ** _2 Hours Later_**

 _"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Loke heard as he noticed he was not in the city anymore. He turned to see a girl with strawberry red hair his age wearing gear that a steampunk engineer would wear.  
_

 _"Huh? Where am i? He asked as he looked around._

 _"SunDowner. One of the nexuses of the abyss? Why?" As He decided to hide it._

 _"Nothing. It's just i got no place to go." As this was true now that the city he lived in was gone._

 _"Then you can live at my place." She said flatly shocking Loke as he looked at her._

 _"Are you sure?" He asked as he didn't expect that much to so happen._

 _"Of course! My grandpa always says to always help someone no matter who that person is." As He blinked at the girl's cheery nature or the fact he held his hand out to her._

" _Um, okay. Names Loke. You?" as The girl smiled before shaking my hand._

 _"Lanley. But i prefer Lanes. Now come on!" As She grabbed the hand she shook and dragged him to who knows where._

 **Present-Loke Pov**

" _I promised mom that much. It was amazing that Lanes and her grandpa took me in that much."_ He thought as when Lanes brought him to her home. Her grandpa approved her of helping me and taught me multiple things such as mechanics and medical techniques.

"They gave me so much . A place to stay and all that it would take so much time to repay them. When lanes told me that she wanted to find a way to take her and grandpa out of the abyss. I felt like i wanted to help her. The tournament is something else. It allows the winner to be granted what ever they wish for." I said smiling before i frowned.

"I want to help her any way i can! Even if i can't fight by her side! If that is possible then i'll do anything i can." as the card began glowing like crazy.

" _ **Very well. Let us form a contract. I am thou! Thou art I! Let us lend our strength!"**_

The room completely was consumed in light for the moment before returning to normal only three things had happened. One the fighters were missing, two the table that guy was on had became a smoking pile of rubble.

" _ **Spacial and Temporal Distortion Detected!"**_ as i heard in my head as i felt information flowed into my mind making me look up.

It revealed another place above me which odd me outright since i never seen any of this before.

 _"Dammit where is everyone?!"_ I thought as something manifested by me.

It was a human figure with a chrome mechanical bodysuit. Their eyes were concealed by what looked like a futuristic headset. The figure had light red hair and pale skin.

" ** _Scanning area!"_** as the figure raised their hands as yellowish-green orbs that appeared crashed into each other making a flash.

" _ **Analysis Complete!"**_ as i blinked as a screen popped up.

* * *

 **81 Life-Forms Detected**

 **10** **Identifiable**

 **1 Identifiable with Report**

 **70 Unidentifiable(Personal/ Ninja/Clones)**

* * *

 **Laneley Morris: Alive**

 **Monroe Morris: Alive**

 **Mario: Alive**

 **Luigi:Alive**

 **Peach:Alive**

 **Solid Snake: Alive**

 **Hamaru: Alive**

 **Agiro: Alive**

 **Doc:Alive**

 **Aqua:Alive**

* * *

 **20 Facilitiles Personal: Vary from Critcal to Alive**

 **30 Clones of Unknown origin: Alive**

 **20 Enemy Ninja: Deceased**

* * *

 _ **File On Patient Henry Dullahan**_

 **Info: Poisonous Substance Detected in Body. Damage level at 95% critical but slowly dropping to an ability of unknown origin is undoing damage. Poisonous Substance is trying to spread but is stopped by a Counter Active NEN Ability.**

* * *

" _Wait..."_ I thought before looking at the figure.

"Spread?" as the figure stop moving and looked at me.

" _ **Yes, had said counter was not created the entire multi-verse would be at risk. The area that you were just looking is connected to a place that is somewhere else that is connected to time and space."**_

"Time and Space? Can you give me a better picture?" as it was 10 minutes till the figure spoke up.

" _ **The time is the past but don't know where and whose. The Space is not of this world or universe. Probably something to do with the patient you all were talking about as i do not sense anything that shows that he was even here?"**_

It took some time to register what the figure said before speaking.

"Wait. What do you mean? We had got DNA samples, blood samples. We even had his DAMN ARMS somewhere in the facility!" as the figure decided to speak.

 _" **Well there is nothing like that in this place. But i am sensing a strong presence through the corridor above us gaining strength."**_

"Then let's g-AHHH!" As i fell on one knee.

" _ **I strongly advise against that as your reserves are low at the moment."**_

 _"Dammit!"_ as i was stuck.

" _ **However i will try to get access to what is going as everyone else."**_

 _ **"**_ Alright! I'll lea-Wait Everyone else?" I said skeptically did not get an answer as i sat there and grumble knowing i had to wait.

 **?**

 _"_ The time has finally arrived to take this universe and all the others!" Screamed someone.

" **YES SIR!"** as An armada of soldiers yelled in salute.

"We will do it all! The humans, the beasts and even the gods will be conquered!" As that someone looked at sky to see their sacrifice. They didn't think they had been very lucky. They had been searching for the perfect sacrifice to use for the ritual.

"See that fool! You may have stopped countless of times but today is the day. Everything will be all our moment of triumph!" as the person being looked at stared blankly at the sacrifice.

" _So it has finally happened."_ the figure knew this would come as he was the only one who could see the huge black box in the distance. Today was the day time would return to normal and history be restored.

" _It is all thanks to that NEN ability."_ he thought smiling as this will be the end of it.

"Activate it!" As the body floating in the air was unidentifiable. The only thing that was identifiable was the hospital gown.

The moment it was consumed by the circle it was destroyed by it.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! WHERE COULD THIS HAVE GONE WRONG!" Said the leader as the threw a tantrum.

" _Three, two, one!"_ as the black box below rumbled.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Scream a bunch of soldiers as the world rumbled.

" _Show time!"_ as the figure looked at the box as it opened.

 _ **Henry Dullahan's**_ **Pov**

" _Uhhh..._ " I thought as i exited what appeared out of a box. This place was creepy as there were a bunch of people in cultist/ soldier uniforms. The oddest thing besides the magic circle covered in void residue was the boy sitting on a pillar chained up.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I asked as i noticed everyone here was looking at me. No one had said a thing as all were silent.

" **It has been a well 14 years in the making but the moment had finally arrived."**

"Huh?" as everything suddenly became slow.

" _Wait? What the-"_ as a figure appeared in front of me.

* **Splurt***

 **Hamaru's Group -Normal Pov**

"WOW! This is where you guys were created ?" Said kid in a green tunic.

"I know right and that jerk destroyed it." Said Agiro

Hamaru herself was frown at the sight. The group had found him and the woman laneley as many were conscious.

"Those ninja. Who killed them?" Hamaru said as she had found her self drawn in by what happen next as she watched someone block in front of _him_.

"Oh no! That poor child!" said the woman in the pink dress.

As the person fell to the ground _he_ looked.

No one knew who _he_ is. To hamaru however had knew him very well.

" _When are you going to show it."_ She thought as she wanted to see it again.

"Hey hamaru!" As She snapped her eyes to one of her comrades.

"Yes, Seper?" As She looked at them.

"Why do you look like you know him." They said as Hamaru frowned.

"I do but not in your way. Just watch what i mean." As She sat there and watched the feed they got.

" _If they don't want to know the truth of why our home was destroyed. Then it is alright."_ She thought as _he_ kneel toward the figure.

" _ **Omega**_ ** _Rejuvenation!"_** as _he_ positioned _his_ right hand over the body as a bright light.

"What the-?!/That attack!/This again!" Said many around her. She sighed knowing a bunch of them didn't even now what that is.

" _An abilty that can change everything. Right?"_ As She suddenly felt her body go numb before passing out.

 **Hamaru's Dream-Her Pov**

 _The place i woke up in was a dreary and dark as rainfall manifested._

 _" **HAHAHAHAHA!** " I heard a voice from the right of me._

 _I ran toward the direction to the voice only to see someone familiar in the distance_

 _" **This Multiverse will be my master's! And there is nothing you can do."**_ _Yelled a prideful voice as i reached a meadow. However I noticed there was an odd feeling about this scene._

 _" **Is that all you have to say?"** Said the disgusted voice as I turned to see two identical copies of the same person except a few things. While one on the left of me had the short brown hair the other had long wild white hair. They both had pale skin but their eye colors were different. The left one had light greens while the right one had hectochromatic pair of red(left) and yellow(right). There was something odd about the two._

 _" **That working for a monster that will destroy everything just for more** **power.** " as i felt the power but something felt up._

 _" **And aren't you the kind to-"** as the right version tried to summon something but nothing came._

 _" **HAHA! You can't do anything unless someone actually says your name to undo**_ ** _Rumpelstiltskin's Ability."_** _As both figures had another stand off._

 _Not wanting to be left out i spoke._

 _" Excuse me does either of you have the name of my friend?" as both looked at me._

 _" **Depends on the name."** said the left version as i muster the courage to say it._

 _"Aeon Verdan." as everything stop instant upon hearing that name._

 _The left one was upon me with an energy blade._

 _" **You little bi-"** as i was sure my life would be ended in an instant._

 _"_ _ **Crystal Nemesis!"**_ _as a wall of crystal manifest between us._

 _" **Like i would let you touch her?!"** as the two figures began fighting._

 _Before i could do anything i was whisked into some sort of lab._

 _"Huh? Where am i?"_ _I said as i turned to see someone working on a computer._

 _"Wait! Are you-" as the person turned around._

 _The figure was 16 years old who had long wild white hair. He had a huge lab coat that covered his body but i noticed a black shirt under the coat along with grey sweatpants. When he looked at me he was wearing a pair of glasses. However when i looked closer i saw golden eyes._

 _"Shadow." as I was ready to fight it but it holds it's hand._

 _" **Hamaru. If i want it to kill u i would have."** as the shadow got back to work._

 _I could deny that notion and attack but something told me not to._

 _"What is it ? What is it that you want from me?" I asked it sighed._

 _" **Do you know the incident that cost the lives of the three stand users that wielded Nimbus Zeus, Hellbent Hades and Oceancide Poseidon?"** As I felt my chest in pain at the thought._

 _Who wouldn't remember the three who had pushed them all to grow. The three stand users had trained them to utilize stands. They were like big siblings to all of them. Although i didn't see it but i felt a great pain that i was sure everyone else felt._

 _"Yes, but why?" I said as i had a feeling there was something going on._

 _" **Then you would explain this then?"** as it turned around to reveal it's chest that caused me to gasp._

 _Sticking out it's chest was an arrow head that had a heart symbol on one side of it._

 _"A stand arrow!" I said out loud as the shadow looked bored. I was so shocked that i yelled._

 _" **Wait a minute you don't even look like you care!"** as the shadow even though i wonder if i should i even call it that._

 _" **I don't. Why would i be?"** as the shadow look at me confused before going back on the computer. Before i could say anything they spoke._

 _" **Instead of asking 20 questions? Let's focus on your friend."** as i realized it was Aeon it was speaking of as it showed a monitor of Him and his doppelganger duking it out._

 **?: His Pov**

 _"_ Great! just fucking great! How the fuck do i get dragged into this shit?!" I said out loud dodging attacks.

To be fair he was shocked at the fact he made it this far with out dying.

" **Status!"** as my status window appeared in front of me.

* * *

 **Info**

 **Name: The name the character goes by in life**

 **Nickname:**

 **Title:The Title one goes by**

 **Lvl: Level**

 **HP:Health**

 **MP: Magic**

 **STAM: Stamina**

 **Stats**

 **STR: Strength(Increases Basic Attack Power)**

 **VIT: Vitality(Increases Health)**

 **Dexterity** **(Increases Motion/Speed/ Psychical control/ Stamina)**

 **INT: Intellegence(Increases Soul(Magic/Spirit Power)/Lifeforce(Nen/Ki)**

 **WIS:Wisdom(Increases Control/ Stand Potential)**

 **LUK:Luck(Increases Critical Hit/Dodge/?)**

 **Perks: A permanent power up that manifest as one grows**

 **Stand: This stand is a manifested form of their fighting spirit**

 **Devil Fruit: A devil fruit ingested by the user**

 **NEN: The type of nen user**

 **Main** **Element: The element that they can use with ease**

 **Sub Element: The second element they can use with ease.**

 **Abilties: The character Utilizes.**

* * *

"At least that works." I thought as it instantly showed my stats.

* * *

 **Name: Aeon Verdan**

 **Nickname: Green Eon**

 **Title: _The Dawn_**

 **Lvl: 100+**

 **HP: 9999+/9999+**

 **MP:9999+/9999+**

 **STAM: 9999+(Over 9000 Bars)**

 **Stats**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:100+**

 **INT:100+**

 **WIS:100+**

 **LUK:?**

 **Perks**

 **Unknown**

 **Stand**

 **Name: Crystal Nemesis**

 **Type: Special**

 **Stats**

 **Destuctive Power: A**

 **Speed: S**

 **Durability:?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Precision: A**

 **Development Potential: ?**

 **Shown Abilites: Crystal Manifestation**

 **Devil Fruit**

 **Void Void Fruit**

 **Type: Logia**

 **Rank: SSS+**

 **Ability:** **Unknown**

 **Gear Gear Fruit**

 **Type: Paramicia**

 **Rank: C+**

 **Abilty:** **Unknown**

 **Mutt Mutt Fruit: Unknown Wolf Model**

 **Type:Zoan**

 **Rank: Unknown**

 **Abilty: Unknown**

 **Main Element**

 **Time**

 **Gravity**

 **Ice**

 **Crystal**

 **Bone**

 **Sub Element**

 **Fire**

 **Wind**

 **Water**

 **Earth**

 **Lighting**

 **Light**

 **Dark**

 **NEN**

 **Type: Specialization**

 **Abilities**

 **Unknown**

* * *

" _Unknown my ass."_ I thought knowing i should have perks and abilities.

" **Hey pay attention!"** Screamed the fake as i dodged an incoming attack _._

 _"_ Oh well. Guess i figure out after getting through this disaster." As I focused on creating some moves to fight.

" **Die!"** As the fake manifested a blade and went for my head.

Right before it could hit a pillar of crystal appeared above my head where the blade would hit.

"What the-" As i notice the color was odd as the crystal was glowing. An idea popped into my head as i placed my hand on the crystal causing it to shift form.

" **Congratulations! You rediscovered Crystal Shift! Look at your abilities later!"**

"I don't know what the fuck is happening but i'll take as i go. **Crystal Shift: Weapon!"** As the crystal shifted like i wanted to but.

 _"* **WEAPON MANIFESTATION COMPLETE!*"**_ Said a mechanical voice coming from the weapon.

If this was another universe i would be amazed by this weapon in all its power.

But this is not an alternate universe.

"WTF!" I said pissed as the design it had.

It was a giant 3 dimensional word that spelled out WEAPON in caps.

" **AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! WHAT A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WEA-"** said the fake before i slam the weapon into them full force sending them flying.

"Fire!" as I pointed it at the fake like a gun firing bullets, missiles and all sorts of projectiles.

* **BOOM**BOOM**BOOM***

When the moment the dust cleared it revealed that the fake disappeared.

" The fuck?!" As I looked around till an amount of siren's went off. As a screen popped up.

 ***Warning**Warning***

 **Expanse Link active**

 **Demon Lv Set:20**

 **Demon Horde x 100**

"What!" As I did not like this.

" **It seems he figured out how to open the expense."**

 **Demon Boss INCOMING!**

"Huh?" As the warning was a bit ominous.

When said boss appeared my jaw dropped as it was giant as hell.

My jaw dropped even more when the screen popped up.

* * *

 **N/A: These bosses will be jaw dropping so don't be shock at what you see next.**

* * *

 **Enemy Name: PyroAdvent**

 **Title: The Erupting Flame**

 **LV: ?+**

 **HP:?+**

 **MP:?+**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **INT:?**

 **WIS:?**

 **Perks**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Flame Deity: 100% Power to Flame Attacks, ?, ?**

 **Description: This being was once an entity within the void trapped within itself terrible embrace. However one day it was gift power that had been stolen and tainted by the hands of _the Lord of Light._ In order to prevent its most terrifying foe from appearing. However upon ****accessing this gift the being became twisted by it. Now it only desire is to find the source.**

 **Drops: ?, ?, ?**

* * *

 _"_ That is not good." as the thing's entire status showed mystery despite the description.

* _ **Analysis Complete! Sending Data Now!***_

"The Fuck!?" as i looked at the data.

* * *

 _ **PyroAdvent Data**_ ** _Required_**

 _ **Info: Void being embedded with strange magic energy. There is a strange intent in the mix that is toward the lord of light's enemies. However there is something with it being that is made to act as a Defense System against enemies.**_

 _ **Suggested Action: Proceed with caution as Sensors suggest malicious nature against self due to awaken Void Void Fruit. Due to Void Void Fruit being inactive at the moment suggest taking no direct damage that cannot be healed.**_

* * *

"Great. Just great." I thought as i check my skills and found none. So not only my ass had no active perks i also had no skills on me too.

" **Special Beam Cannon!"** as i had to dodge an energy beam from an unknown demon. How for some reason i tracked and saw how the attack pierced a huge amount of demons.

"If that hits me i'm screwed." I thought as i can't remember any defense measure but i feel something keeping what happened with manifesting crystal repeat again.

 ** _*Would you like to learn special beam cannon? Y/N*_**

"Sure." as I tried it myself and got a few but the moment i did i got another alert.

 _* **Congradulations! You have learned an ability!***_

 **Watch and** **Learn! (Passive) : If you watch someone use an ability you can learn it! However you must find specifics to gain full control of the technique.**

" _Wow, this can not be good._ " as I looked up skills again and check the new skill _._

* * *

 **Ki Skill: Special Beam Cannon**

 **Ki Type: Energy Beam**

 **Ki Consumption: 3 bars(300)**

 **Warning: This abilty cannot fully manifest till all specifics are found.**

 **Specifics**

 **-The attack can pierce people regardless of Defense**

 **-?**

 **-?**

* * *

 _"Okay, this is a bit weird...I wonder..."_ I thought before looking at my hands and focusing energy into them only to be shocked.

On my right hand had a dark blue aura which transfixed into a shadowy black.

The left hand had had a light red aura which brightened into a golden yellow.

 _" ***Anti-Thesis and Omega Rejuveation are Activated**Auto-Learn is at 100%**Hp/Mp/Stam Regeneration is slowly on*"**_

"Huh?" as a window popped up.

* * *

 **Skill Name: Anti-Thesis**

 **Skill Type: Multi-Use(Combat/Passive)**

 **Consumption: 0**

 **Description:** _ **This ability manifested along with Omega rejuvenation on a day that everything change. This ability main is absorbing energy and**_ ** _nullifying attacks. It up to you to rediscover everything._**

* * *

 **Skill Name: Omega** **Rejuvenation**

 **Skill Type: Multi-Use**

 **Consumption: ?**

 **Description:** _ **This ability was born on the day where you finally took a stand for the future. It power is potent and dangerous that in the wrong hands bring total disaster. Wield this well.**_

* * *

"These powers..." as my body felt like it was on fire.

" **Pay attention Fool!"** as one of the enemies tried to hit me with an energy blast.

"Woh!" As i dodged before send a few of my own and then try to summon my stand.

" **Crystal N-Ugh!"** I tried to summon it only to clutch my head.

 _"_ The hell!" I suddenly felt parts of my right hand go numb.

"Shit! Something is up?!" as I tried to look around till i saw a black misty line appear in the air. It was leading to somewhere but i couldn't get there with this army in my way.

"Hey! Where is that line going?" I asked one of the beings that were attacking me.

" **I don't know what your talking about. But your probably talking talking about one of the** **destroyer Advent will revive."** I blink as i noticed two things.

One my right hand has turned into a black mist that morphed into a hand.

The other was that the beings looked like green aliens but for some reason i think i remembered something about that.

 ** _*Analysis Complete: Corrupted Namekian*_**

 _"The fuck?!"_ I thought as tried to figure out what the hell is going on as the information popped up in my head.

* * *

 **Enemy Army Name: Corrupted Namekians**

 **Title: The Warped Demon Clan**

 **LV: 1-100+**

 **HP:400-999+**

 **MP:459-788**

 **STR:100+**

 **VIT:100+**

 **DEX:100+**

 **INT:30-125**

 **WIS:15-99**

 **Perks**

 **Light/Dark Attribute: ?**

 **Regeneration Machine: (+175 hp per second regen/ 250% to STR, VIT, DEX)**

 **Awakened Powers: ?**

 **Fused Power: (+999 to Stats of Certain Namekians)**

 **Description: These beings were once part of the esteemed Dragon Clan. However the certain events that will never disclosed to anyone. They had been either turned into mindless killing machines by the light or Demonic monsters that enjoy the suffering created by there masters.**

 **Drops: ?, ?, ?**

* * *

 _"I'm dead."_ I thought as i could not understand how the hell am i getting out of this. This hoard was an army of tanks and i could end up dead if i was not careful.

" _Wait maybe that attack."_ I thought as i tried to use the special beam cannon.

" **Special Beam Cannon!"** said one of the namekians as I noticed something as i dodged.

" _Move my index and middle finger together to touch my forehead."_ I thought as i used my right hand for the task however an idea came to my mind.

" _After charging focus it to the index and fold the middle finger making it look like your firing a finger beam or firing from a gun barrel. Point the hand like a gun and shot."_ As i aimed the attack at the army.

" **Fire!"** as the energy from my finger became widespread disintegrating a multitude of enemies.

"Woh!" as i look at the ground at the items that were on the ground. The most items that were recognizable were Clothes, scrolls, gems.

 ***Analysis Complete: Item Data***

"the hell?" As the info flowed into my mind and appeared as a screen to everyone else.

* * *

 **Item Data: Skill/ Perk Scroll**

 **Info: These scrolls contain perks and skills separately. However it is unknown what the ability or perk is. Analysis abilities will only be able to decipher rarity from enemy drops.**

* * *

Wanting to make sure this is true i check it with **Analyze** and see it.

 **Namekian Perk Scroll**

 **Rarity: 5 Star**

 **Enemy Drop: Elite Namekian**

" _What is this?"_ I thought as the scroll seemed interesting so i opened it only to find some words.

 **Unable to access due to Update**

 **"** _Update?"_ I thought as the ground shook.

" **This can not be! Our Lord of Darkness has trick this foolish ability!"**

Curious i decide to ask since this felt like i am involved.

"Ability? What Ability?" I pretend to act like i know what it is. One of the namekian with the dark aura stepped forward.

" **Your ability that you were gifted with that bound the free will of all to fate that would put many in control."**

"Sounds like a crappy ability if it didn't benefit me or the masses." as the namekian looked pissed before running toward me.

" **What does that matter. What our lord wishes we shall grant it!"**

 **Normal Pov-?**

"It seems we can't affect him anymore." Said a mage in front of a computer screen. Seeing that there was something wrong going on.

In truth nothing was going right ever since they had been force to relieve their greatest project to the creation a faction was making.

The project allowed whoever utilized it access the abilities. However in order to access it the person would have to brave the Game made to ultimately access, nurture and maximize that power.

However the mage clasped their head at the chaotic data on their computer. Multiple quarantines had been activated on multiple time periods wither they were small or huge.

"What is worst a bunch of fucking pricks are involved wither they are good or totally evil." As the mage was able to track how many of the perpetrators. They looked at the list with stride as the amount of idiots were present.

 **Time Perps**

 **X: Dangerous Element**

 **O: Dragged Along**

 **1\. Sage Naruto**

 **Universe: Unknown**

 **Stance: Lord of Light**

 **Crimes: Appeared in all 20 incidents attacking many beings such as Aeon Verdan, Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki. Tried to facilitate the infinite tsukuyomi. Tried to kill the uzumaki clan in order to "Correct" the timeline.**

 **Time Perp Rank: X**

 **2\. Iruka Umino**

 **Universe: Naruto Canon Universe and Multiple Universes.**

 **Stance: Neither Light nor Dark**

 **Crimes: ?**

 **Time Perp Rank: O**

 **3-10**

 **?**

 **Universe:N/A**

 **Stance:?**

 **Crimes: Attempt at Murder, Attempt to Destroy Reality with Stand, Attempt at Corrupt Time itself, Ruined A bunch of Lives, Being an outright Monster**

 **Time Perp Rank: X^12 (Combined)**

" _Dammit!_ " The mage thought as this was best they can do with the broken list as the amount of crimes turned their stomach.

" _As long as these quarantines continue then this will keep going...Unless."_ The mage thought as an idea came to their head before going to work.

When they opened the connection between the computer and the project however what shocked them was that a chat room appeared.

" _I don't know what this is i would have to be careful."_ as they entered under a chat name.

 **Chat**

 **(Mage is Iosa)**

 **Iosa: _"Who is this?"_**

 **?:" _Hello."_**

 **Iosa:" _!"_**

 **?:" _I suppose i should start with what is going on"_**

 **Iosa: _"Name first."_**

 **GlyphGear: _"GlyphGear will be fine."_**

 **Iosa: _"So what is it? What is going on?"_**

 **GlyphGear:** _ **"Turns out these quarantines effect Aeon as well as multiple people."**_

 **Iosa:" _How so? We barely can get much data on the results!"_**

 **GlyphGear:" _Exactly."_**

 **Iosa:" _..."_**

 **GlyphGear:" _S_** _ **omething happened in the past Iosa. There should be a long history and yet its all blown apart in pieces no less."**_

 **Iosa:" _What do you mean?"_**

 **GlyphGear:" _This. *Uploads images from Quarantine areas_ ***

 **Iosa:" _!_ "**

 **Pause**

The mage was looking at was they shocking as these images. the images showed multiple perps in each time period.

"Android 23? Who is this guy?" The mage thought as they decided to ask this mysterious person.

From the image the person looked like a man in his teens. He was wearing a black shirt with a white cloak with had gray lines in the form of webs. He wore long sweat pants. He had brown hair that was short and black eyes. The most odd feature is his sickly pale skin as it was starting to gray.

 **Continue**

 **GlyphGear: _"Like the images?"_**

 **Iosa:** _ **"They were enlightening. But i have to ask who Android 23 is?"**_

 **GlyphGear:" _Ah 23 yes? That broken down fool."_**

 **Iosa: _"Broken down fool?"_**

 **GlyphGear: _"Android 23 was an individual who had a stand that could change reality. However it was flawed."_**

 **Iosa:" _Flawed? Explain?"_**

 **GlyphGear** _ **:" While it can change the reality however it could only split people and only take certain things such creating paradox. Trust me the more i talk about it the more confusing it gets."**_

 **Iosa: " _Okay. But what were these paradoxes?"_**

 **GlyphGear:" _..."_**

 **Iosa:" _Well?"_**

 **GlyphGear: _"Corruption."_**

 **Iosa:** _ **"Corruption?"**_

 **GlyphGear:** _ **"Every possible outcome, every possibility, everything that fate and life deals us turned to something truly twisted."**_

 **Iosa:** _ **"..."**_

 _ **GlyphGear:"Iosa"**_

 **Iosa:" _I'm fine. It's just i pale at the thought. Why does such a monster exist._ "**

 _ **GlyphGear:" Not Monster. More of a lost cause gone far off the deep end.- He had been praised when he became a stand user as his stand assisted the world. However someone started to notice things about everyone around them. People that were well and close to them died for some reason. People they remembered existed didn't exist where they was. Then he realized that something was destroying reality itself."**_

 _ **Iosa:"Oh my god."**_

 _ **GlyphGear:"There is more."**_

 **Iosa:" _Your joking?!_ "**

 _ **GlyphGear:"Nope. It turns out there had been a virus that had been in their body for 7 years and was somewhat killing him."**_

 _ **Iosa:"Somewhat?"**_

 **GlyphGear:" _There was something slowing it almost preventing it for going full force._ "**

 _ **Iosa:"What is it"**_

 **GlyphGear:" _See for yourself_ "**

 **End**

" _Huh?"_ as the computer in the mage's lap gave them a notice. Opening it show a text box popping up.

 **Access Granted**

 **Q uarntine Field : World End**

 **Enemy Level: ?**

Info: **The enemies that are contained in this field are beings manifested from the corrupted fragments affected by a stand user who believes he can create heaven by separating the "good" and the "evil" in the people.**

 **Identifiable Enemy names:** **Foolish Keywielder, Determined Genocider Amalgamation, The Peaceful Ninja turned Wicked**

 **Would you like to send Player: Aeon Verdan to Field? Y/N**

" _I could send but that means all hell will break lose. Oh well. "_ as the mage pressed the yes option causing a new screen to appear.

 **Waypoint Engage**

 **Reactivating Guide**

 **Repairing Inventory**

 **Fixing Up Tree**

 **Repair Player StatuS**

 **Initating New Game+**

 **Sending Mission to Player**

"Yup. Everything is going to hell!" as New game+ was something they created to equalize when bad ending was created or when everything is set.

 **New Game+ Initialization Failed**

"The hell?!" as this bugged the mage as they typed in the computer to see what was wrong.

 **How can it be initialized if it already active? Can you give me that creator?**

" _What? When did this happen?"_ as the command to see when it happened.

 **New Game + was activated at Age 1**

"WHHHHHATTT!" As the mage could not understand how in the hell that was possible. The mage decided to check how that happened.

 **Death Report: Player had died from an arrow to the heart. However signs showed to be a stand arrow. There was foul play done to kill him resulting in the player's first death. The player had been alive for a whole year. Due to the power of the culprit. The New Game Function had activate in response.**

" _So Aeon had been killed but came back through new game+ ?"_ The mage didn't understand as they noticed a video footage.

"Open Video." The mage used the voice command as they witness what would probably be the first death that the game had fixed.

 **Loading Video**

 _ **Player Aeon Verdan**_ ** _seen being walked to a school by two escorts both cloaked._**

 ** _As they walked there was silence as they reach the entrance however something happened._**

 ** _An arrow with an odd arrow design appeared just as the escorts disappeared._**

 ** _The player tried to move away but something push him forward as the arrow plunged into the boy's heart._**

 ** _"Wha-" as the player fell to the ground in a pool of blood._**

 ** _"It's done sir. The brat is dead." said a person in dark clothing appeared with a bow in hand._**

 ** _"Make sure." Said the person on the communicator as the bow wielder move the body so that the arrow was visible._**

 ** _"Yep he is dead. There is no life in his eyes. I'm going grab the arro-" before getting punched by something._**

" _ **Muda!" as a fist sent the wielder flying.**_

 _ **The bow wielder was stunned as he recovered.**_

 _ **However what stunned him was the black shade in place of the body.**_

 _ **"Becareful! His devil fruit activate along with his stand!" said the person on the**_ ** _communicator._**

 ** _However the bow wielder was looking at the arrow in the chest of the shade as it sank into it._**

 ** _"Damn! We lost the arrow!" as the shade to form as the bow wielder looked at it or rather his eyes now._**

 ** _The brat eye color were all different now as the left eye was green and the right eye was electric blue._**

 ** _The fact his eyes had that dead look scared the bow wielder was enough._**

 ** _"Prepare to die freak!" as the bow wielder decided to face the would be victim._**

 **End Video**

 _"Huh?"_ The mage thought as they got another email with the words **Player Experience**. Not wanting to wait they opened it getting another text box.

 ***Text Box***

 _ **Player Experience allows you to watch fights where the player is either support or the one in action.**_

"Okay." The mage said as the stats for the fighters show.

 **Blue Corner**

 **Black Op Bow Wielder**

 **Lv 10**

 **Style: Martial Arts/ Archery**

 **HP:6000**

 **SP:5000**

 **STR:99+**

 **VIT:99+**

 **DEX:75**

 **INT:45**

 **WIS:55**

 **LUK:50**

 **Perks:**

 **Vitality Utilization: 10 Vital units equipped : (4000 HP+, 100 Regen Hp per minute out of combat)**

 **Full Strength: Power Increased : (+50% Critcal Hit, +100% Accuracy, +100% Damage, Maxed STR)**

 **Foolish Hatred: Hates things that people would consider foolish to hate : (-100% Damage to High Leveled Opponents, -100% Teamwork with Hybrids and Devil Fruit Users)**

 **Martial Artist Wiliam Talif: Can shoot as well as you punch : (100% Exp and Damage to Shooting/ Fighting Skills**

 _"Okay that would make_ sense." as the player's stats appear.

 **Red Corner**

 **? (Age 1)**

 **Lv 1**

 **Style: Stand/ Devil Fruit/ ?/?**

 **HP:105**

 **MP:?**

 **STR:10**

 **VIT:5**

 **DEX:?**

 **INT:99+**

 **WIS:50**

 **LUK:?**

 **Perks**

 **Bizarre** **Fate: Even if you havent realized it you have a strange fate:**

 **(+? to Luck, +? to Dexterity, ?, ?, ?** **)**

 **All End Virus: Tho this virus is hurting you there are benefits :**

 **(+500 HP, +2 VIT for every level up, 30% to HP Regen** **)**

 **Analytic Learner: You learn new things : (100% Chance of Skill Learning, 100% Damage to Discovered Weakpoints)**

 **Neglect: No one has ever helped you: (-50% Exp to Skills, -25% to Hp Regen)**

 **Light/Dark Immunity: No matter what light nor dark can't harm you : ?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

"Wow." as they didn't expect this nor the heartless part.

 **Battle**

 **"OPEN THE GAME!"**

 **The Bow Wielder moved back to take aim as his opponent.**

 **However the shade was** **trying something.**

 **"Hah i don't know what your doing but-"**

 ***Bam***

 **The bow wielder was send flying again.**

 **"Enough talk..." as shade manifest hands to fill the lack of as it did same as the legs. Giving the shade appearance of a humanoid being.**

 **The wielder got their sense of gravity back they noticed the humanoid looking around.**

 **"What... Is...this..." Said the humanoid as it looked at something.**

 **To the humanoid there was billowing black smoke trails in the air.**

 **The moment they touched it they were it hit with a shock of electricity.**

 **The shade blink as they or rather he tried to figure what he just felt in an instant.**

 **"** _Anger, pain, suffering."_ **As the shade registered in his mind as he picked on the waves.**

 ** _"Watch out. If he learns to sense emotions what else can he learn."_ The shade picked up from the communication device.**

 _ **"Actually that is something i would like to see."**_ **Said another voice that caused everyone to freeze.**

 _ **"**_ **Wha-But my lord! This thing is it has no used to us or anyone else!" said the bow wielder.**

 **"** _ **Was i speaking about project OVER Heaven or was i talking about the sacrifice used to make OVER heaven?"**_ **as the bow wielder stood there in shock.**

 **"But sir! That shouldn't be possible! A soul sacrificed being unsacrificed shouldn't be possible!" as the shade was listening.**

 **"** _It seemed his mother was cautious and expected this. Now if you like to prove me wrong then try to kill him before his body and soul fuse together."_ **as the bow wielder intended to do from the start by summoning a few arrows but the shade charged in and went in for the kill as the fight transitioned to a different place.**

 **SoulPlane-** **A few moments ago**

 **"Unable to remove lock." said a montone voice as a figure was looking at a huge door.**

 **It was a door to the outside world directly if the vessel was compromised.**

 **The figure was to entire the world and make all life become one.**

 ***Tap**Tap***

 **They turned around to see a male with pale tan skin. He wore a black kimono that had white underneath yet he feet were bare.**

 **"What are you?" said the male as the figure looked at the face. the male had a green eye and a eye with one of those blue colors probably electric blue. His face was average but was normal too.**

 **"Identification-Soul! Objecti-" As the male grabbed the figure's left shoulder if they had one.**

 **"Good Night!" As energy flowed through their right fist and slammed into the figure's chest.**

 **" Mach 1: Piston" as the male brushed their left hand over their odd colored short hair which consist of white, yellow, black, gray.**

 **Just as the male looked around and gag as he dislike this place already.**

 _ **"Seriously there is nothing here."**_ **The male frown as the lite up place gave the sense that nothing living was near here. No plants, No animals no living.**

 **"This place is so empty. What is this place suppose to represent anyway." As the land around him didn't even look like land at all.**

 **"Heaven."**

 **"Huh?" as He turned to see the figure up and about as it grew wings of light.**

 **"My creators wanted to achieve heaven. They wished for a way to make all life one with itself. This would allow them peace, there will be no war, all will be one." as the male tried to move but chains of light materialized and held him in place.**

 **" Light Laser" As the figure aimed all ten fingers at the male before beams of light shot out skewering it's opponent. **

**The moment the figure turned to away they notice an arrow flying forward and passed them and headed toward the corpse chained up. The figure tried to stop it but it striked it as the figure realized the corpse wasn't a corpse.**

 **In and instant the body was consumed by a fountain of void color energy that was shooting up.**

 ***Soul and Body Integration has Began!***

 **The figure was shocked as something came out.**

 **It was the male or rather what he truly looked like.**

 **When male walked out of the fountain his body had transformed.**

 **His skin had become incredibly pale even though his eyes looked normally with the green and electric blue in there respective eye holes. The hair they had was short and grey with red tips.**

 **" _The male's clothing appeared to be...Abnormal"_** **as the figure could not describe what they are wearing.**

 **The male had bandages around the arms and legs. He had blue sweatpants that had incisions in them that let the bandages go through and connect to the pants in an x formation. There was a black tank top however there was two designs. On the front had a vine pattern that look like a flower with the back having a crystal pattern in the form of wings.**

 **"Hmmmm..." As the male looked as his then around again.**

 **" _What is it!"_ as the figure felt something was off.**

 **"This whole thing. I mean to think about it. I never expect this much happening so quickly." as the male felt so much power flowing through him.**

 **"WHAT!" as the figure of light looked angry despite having no eyes or a face.**

 **"Tch! Don't Yell! Its you and everyone else who were placed in these things. But i guess whoever made these things made sure none of you had your way." as the male motioned his left hand as a blade materialized.**

 **It was a medium side blade with a dark grip and a white guard. The hilt and scabbard were black. He couldn't pretty much recognize the other parts.**

 **"Let see if this still works." as the male connects the scabbard and grip before spinning it around.**

 **" _Huh? What is this!"_ as the figure felt some sort of presence in the weapon.**

 **"Slash through, Burst Free, Engulf All!" as Water began to seep from the blade.**

 **" _WHAT IS THIS!"_ Screamed the figure as it could no longer understand it.**

 **"Ocean Bringer Almighty!" as the weapon was engulf in an instant splash of water.**

 **In it's place was a ridiculously huge sword. The who blade was 20ft long and 14 ft wide. The flat side of the blade was etched in blue for some reason. It's guard, handle and grip were a mixture of black and royal blue.**

 **" _The hell?"_ as the figure felt something unsettling about that blade.**

 **" Sword Style:-!" As he pointed the sword before swinging it at the figure.**

 **" Flash!" as the figure lost a wing.**

 **"AHHHHHH!" As the figure fell to the ground hard in shock.**

 ***Drip**Drip***

 **" _Blood? That can't be..."_ The figure look at their injury but it was not leaking any fluid.**

 **" _Impossible!"_** **as the dripping got louder.**

 ***DRIP*DRIP**DRIP***

 **"Hey look above you." Said the male as the figure did just that only to get stung by multiple sword that came from above.**

 **" Sword Style: Rain Blade!" as the figure became a ****pincushion.**

 **" _Okay this is gonna go no where...Unless i try using the stand."_ The male thought as he felt that his body had been hit in the chest with a stand arrow.**

 **"Alright. Let's do this." as the male raised his right arm and pointed it at the downed figure.**

 **"** _Stands are manifested by a person's fighting spirit. How stands work can come in many ways but its up to the person it came from to find out."_ **as the male remembered the information he got.**

 **He was curious to what his stand was as he focused.**

 **" _You really think y-"_ Said a voice only to be silenced**

 _ **"don't say a word."**_ **as the male's had moved and without** **realizing he fired something.**

 ***Boom!***

 ** _"Huh?"_ as He turned toward where the sound came from.**

 **Where the figure lay skewered by the rain blades was a huge block.**

 **" _Crystal?"_ as the block was made out what felt like crystal but felt like it was cold.**

 **"Hmmm?" as He noticed something odd at the top of the block.**

 **It almost looked like a holographic laptop on top of the block.**

*" _Please Press the enter key."*_

 _ **"This could hurt me in the long run or save me a lot of time and**_ **trouble."** **He thought as the laptop felt familiar so he pressed it as the text on the screen changed.**

 ***** _Hello User! I am Slyph! And I will be helping you adjust to the meta!*_

 _"_ **Meta? What in the hell is that?" as he typed the question in. It responded in an answer.**

 ***** _Meta is a gamer abilty that allows you to interact with the world around you. However?*_

" **However?"as he didn't like the sound of that as the text change.**

 _*Depending on how this goes*_

 **"I see." as he typed and asked on where to start.**

 _*Your stand seems to quicken and made it easy to access the first boss. But to be sure press one of your hands to the pad.*_

 **"Okay." as a pad manifested from the block as he placed his left hand on it.**

 ***Ding**POOF!***

 **A maroon blue colored book appeared in his hands.**

 **Wondering what it was he turned to the laptop.**

* _Read the book before continuing*_

 **"Fine. If this is some bullshit that takes time to look over." as he opened the book to see only to try an close it.**

 **"Upon opening Gamer Book you can not close it"**

 **"In order to close it one must read all 108 pages while listening to to the fubar funfare"**

 **" _Are ...You...Shitting Me!"_ He thought knowing that it will get to far worst instant if his instincts were telling him.**

 ***Ping***

 **"** _Oh, god dammit please don't say like i think it is."_ **as he turned to the holo-laptop as it started to disappear.**

* _It seems someone is trying to interfere again only to kill you. I uploaded the info needed to add your data to the "Database" so that these pieces of shit don't pull any houdini's on the whole thing. Best advice i can give is :Take the pad and every advantage.*_

 **Grabbing the pad off the block with his left hand as the holo-top faded.**

 **"A character sheet?" as the pad was loaded with information that look like a sign up sheet.**

 **Fubar Funfare-Team** **fortress**

 **" _Oh no!"_ He thought as he start reading and began working.**

 ***Work time Begin!***

 ***Page 1***

 **"Hello, meta player to the tutorial!"**

 **"If you are dealing with a boss. We apologize."**

 **"Players who are to this must input data or perform certain actions to move forward."**

 ***Page 2***

 **"Now please input name to be** **recognized** **by the "DataBase"**

 **Pause**

 **" _Hmmm.._ " He thought as he never knew his name or had any name to begin with. Where he had been found was not very good place but not a bad place either. It's where he got his sword O.B.A and some spells along the way.**

 **"*Sigh* I hope they don't suffer this crap because i dragged them here." as He remembered talking to someone about names with two of them that seemed interesting.**

 **"** _ **Aeon can mean either life or for eternity while Verdan some how means grassy hill. There interesting enough." as he insert the name.**_

 **Resume**

 **"** **Congratulations! Aeon Verdan!"**

 **"Now place your left hand on the pad."**

 **"This will allow physical and spirtual data to be Scanned."**

 **Pause**

 **"Alright." As he placed his hand on the Pad.**

 **However the moment he heard the beep the pad shot lighting.**

 **"THE HELL!" As the lighting surge through him.**

 **Resume**

 **"Error! Past/Present/Future Data Recovery Inbound!"**

 ***6 Seconds Later***

 **"** **Past/Present/Future** **Data Restored!** **Past/Present/Future** **Character Status has been restored!"**

 **"Defeat Project O.V.E.R H.E.A.V.E.N to access Everything!"**

 **End**

 **Fubar Funfare-Team** **fortress: Stop Music**

 ***Poof***

 **In an instant the book disappeared but the pad didn't.**

 **" _I just need to take care of this."_ as He placed one hand on the block.**

 **" _This is so weird. It's life force is spread out. But what is so weird is this substance the block is made out of."_ He thought as he at first thought it was normal crystal till the moment he checked it again.**

 ** _"_ *Sigh* What the hell am i thinking?" as He knew he had no time to test the abilities of his stand.**

 **" Thousand Needles of Death!" as Aeon dodged the attack that came out nowhere.**

 **"You know attacking someone without intention is rude as hell." As he took time to get a look.**

 **The attacker was a person of unknown gender. They had a mask that had red markings with two slash that looked like eyes. The four marks above the "eyes" if he guessed was the water symbol. They had an outfit that seemed to be akin to an assassin from somewhere.**

 **"Hey what is your problem?" as he dodged every assault.**

 **"You are an obstacle to the world ." As the cloaked figure** **manifested daggers of ice.**

 **"Not happening. Elemental-" as the figure tried to hit him with the daggers.**

 **"** Mimicry! **" as the daggers disappear.**

 **" _Impossible!"_ as the figure could not believe what had happened.**

 **"Interesting." as the figure looked up and looked to see that Aeon had puzzled look as he pointed at the masked figure.**

 **"You are a Haku of a timeline where you fought in a version of me but-" as he stopped for a minute.**

 **The version of him that felt to dark to even see.**

 **" _Let that be the last enemy i have to face."_ as he could take a good guess to the million enemies all wanting him dead.**

 **"Haku Yuki. You appear in one universe male then another female. Your's is a story that could be re-written so many times i lost count." as Aeon could fell the negative emotions spike multiple points around me.  
**

 **" _What do you know about it!?"_**

 ** _"My Naruto-Kun is dead because of you!"_**

 ** _"This Aeon is different then the rest of the dead ones."_**

 ** _"He can tell this much-"_**

 _"_ **Elemental Mimicry allows me to copy an element i haven't acquired. I get no techniques from it but i can pick up the slack for it. However the emotions you all are producing give me a good picture of what is going on."** **As the negative emotions went straight to** **blood lust.**

 **"** **ICE STYLE:ICE MIRRORS!** **"**

 **" ICE STYLE: ICE DRAGON 2.0!"**

 **" ICE STYLE: GLACIER DEATH!"**

 **If one saw the amount of ice like Aeon they be saying oh shit. But not him till he remembered something.**

 **" Anti-Thesis: Skull Girls Battleground!"**

 **The battlefield began to shift to a familiar place.**

 **It was a messed up area with bones all around but it showed to be a cathedral because of the figures in the distance if not for the pieces laying around.**

 **"What is this place?" Said a haku as the stage changed again showing different places until it stopped to an unknown hill.**

 **"The hell is this rain!" Said a male haku as It was raining even**

 **"He's gone!" As all the haku's looked around.**

" **Sorry but i won't think i will be joining you in this."** **Said Aeon as the Hakus looked around.**

 **" Don't bother i used time magic to send you to where your masters dropkicked me too. But I'm pretty sure your dead man woman or whatever the hell you are in what universe timeline shit. " As many haku were yelled out death threats.**

 **"** Don't bother. You won't be able to get back to where you were placed. So I'll be doing as i please now. Ciao **" as the voice disappeared.**

 **Aeon's Pov**

 **"Welp, Guess that takes care of that." I found where the block holding project O.V.E.R H.E.A.V.E.N was placed.**

 **"Huh?" As I turned around to see a group of figures yet i felt someone watching me too like these people.**

 **"Sorry folks. This fight is off limits. Before you saying anything is because this guy.*Points to the block* Was made with OP Shit that would send the battle into Overdrive." As I sighed looking at the crowd knowing it went over their heads.**

 **"That stupid project is so powerful that the battle will non-viewer. If you want a story to watch go to where the Hakus went and you will be in for a ride." As i waited for them to leave but they were still here.**

 **"Like i said you won't be able to see it. Try going to the fight that happened a few weeks after this once your finished watching the one i suggested." As i waited for them to leave and they did.**

 **"Finally!" As i faced the block. For some reason when felt the lifeforce within gather.**

 **"Pity, Right. You and everyone backing your creation thought it was going your way. The soul was in a place that had no future set, The body was trapped somewhere where it was forced to endure a cycle of life and death repeat." as I gripped my hands as started emitting sparks.**

 **"My body doesn't retain memories at all of those times. But..." As i balled one of my hands into a fist as the sparks became a pure electrical aura**

 **"Every battle, every waking moment, every trauma has been etched into it's being that i was brought to new heights the moment my being was made whole." as i doubt it could hear me but i didn't care since i had to get this off my chest.**

 **"How did it feel to learn that you never had access to this body. Not a single bit of my power that was attached to it. But worry not..." As I placed my right hand onto the block.**

 **"As a consolation prize you get to be the first victim to this." as the block began to glow as it started to disintegrate.**

 **I heard those faithful words that would begin what would be the greatest fight of my life.**

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen! SHOWTIME!"**

 **And I'm ending it here!**

 **This was a very long chapter to make so i had to shape it in order to make it work. If you already figured out what that last sentence meant then you'd figure out a piece of Aeon's Past.**

 **The next chapter will be ready in a couple of weeks if not longer.**

 **So Stay Tune!**


End file.
